Call Me Tonight!
by Midnight Rain19
Summary: "B-But, how are we supposed to help him with a problem like that!" Hinata asked. Sakura shaked her head, grinning as she shook her shoulders. "Hinata, we help our clients in the best way we can, no matter how strange the problem sounds!" In which Hinata, the newest call girl in Konoha's red light district meets Naruto as her first client whose problem is...unique to put it mildly!
1. Intrigue

**Call Me Tonight**

 **Chapter 1: Intrigue**

"Hello? Ah, yes we do offer _**those**_ types of services for an additional fee…oh of course, your name and background is kept confidential! Your privacy is of the upmost importance to us!" Ino purred into the line, smiling her usual sultry grin with a wink towards the duo watching her.

Sakura beamed back, giving her a thumbs up. Hinata on the other hand…

She only squirmed, lowering her eyes down. Her cheeks had already grown uncomfortably hot from hearing the earlier conversations they were practicing her for.

" _What color is your bra? I bet it's that nude colored one right?!" An older man's voice echoed from the line._

 _Sakura stifled a giggle, moving her lips away from the phone for a moment. "Ah, don't be so quick to undress me! I haven't even heard what you're wearing yet."_

 _The poor man didn't even seem to realize he was on speaker, everyone within earshot hearing as he went into detail of his simple work suit and the boxers._

" _I want to finish where we ended last week Blossom. I already paid the double fee upfront for the additional hour." The man crooned on._

 _And Sakura's smile widened, nodding in the direction of Tsunade who gave her the go ahead with a nod of confirmation._

" _Okay honey, the scenario was a teacher-student affair; correct? I think we should reverse the roles this time though; I want to be your professor this go around."_

Hinata refrained from listening to the rest, no she wasn't ready for this.

But…

She needed the money.

Konoha's University of Health and Medicine was expensive and father would only help her pay for so much. Student loans would take forever to pay back if she went that route so she was left with trying to take up a part time job.

Sakura and Ino had vouched for her when getting her this job, she couldn't just turn away from it now.

Though she never imagined _**this**_ is what they meant when they said it was more of an underground, private business most of the world chose to ignore.

They had told her to dress comfortably for the night and she had picked a modest sleeveless blue gown and flats, not expecting to see the two picking her up in ritzy formal wear she would've usually reserved for a party.

She was too naïve.

" _It pays well and we only need to work when we want. You decide what services you're willing or unwilling to do with your client. Oh, and Tsunade is very understanding about our schoolwork and study schedules coming first." Ino explained._

 _Sakura nodded from beside her, sipping at her drink slowly. "And we could really use your help. It gets so busy sometimes that we can't get to everyone who calls. Especially with the holidays approaching now, there are so many lonely people at this time of year."_

 _True, with autumn brought up thoughts of Christmas and the New Year arriving. The weather was already cooling down, trees taking on the usual mix of bright oranges, reds, and yellows._

 _Hinata cocked her head in confusion, leaning back in her chair. She still didn't understand._

" _But, what is_ _ **exactly**_ _is it that you guys do? I mean the way it's sounding…it's like you're…you're prostit-"_

 _Ino abruptly loudly banged her hand down on the table, rattling their drinks. "Don't say it Hinata! We most definitely are_ _ **NOT**_ _that word you were about to say! Humph, I don't even_ _ **let**_ _the guys I pick to meet in person touch me beyond hand-holding!"_

 _Hinata held up her hands defensively, sighing. 'Well at least it isn't as bad as I originally thought.'_

 _Sakura shook her head, laughing at Ino's silent fuming. "Oh relax Pig, it's easy to mistake what we do as prostitution, being a sugar daddy, or something else explicit. Honestly, it_ _ **does**_ _kind of feel like a mix of the two."_

 _Hinata curled her fists in her lap, cheeks beginning to burn. "A-And you think I would be a good fit for this?!"_

 _Emerald eyes sparkled mischievously, looking towards Ino whose own blue eyes began to glimmer with mirth._

" _Well of course Hinata! I mean I bet you could get more clients than the two of us combined! You have the body for it and I know plenty of guys who go for the shy, innocent types based on the scenarios so many men seem to ask for." Ino related._

 _Sakura searched for something out of her purse, pulling out a piece of paper. Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at it closer._

 _A check._

" _This is around how much I got paid after only a week. I know you don't want to rely on your father's expenses to help you get through the rest of college even if he's willing to pay. Most of the good jobs around campus have already been taken by the seniors and juniors too. We're only in our sophomore year, but I would say its Ino and I making_ _ **more**_ _than them." Sakura explained with a slight smirk._

 _Hinata couldn't help but silently agree._

 _1,000 dollars in a week was at least double, probably triple than what anybody here on campus made._

 _Still…_

 _She sipped again quietly at her tea, the blend of sugar and cinnamon did nothing to quell the tightness remaining in her chest._

" _How did you guys even hear about this?" She questioned._

 _Ino pointed to Sakura who hummed in thought._

" _My old mentor Tsunade wanted to open up a new service to compete in Konoha's growing red-light district. To be honest, I wanted to discourage it at first knowing how much she likes to gamble and drink, but she_ _ **insisted**_ _after her perverted friend Jiraiya bet she couldn't be successful doing something most of society sees as…disgraceful."_

 _Right._

 _It was hard to picture the head figure at one of Konoha's prestigious hospitals as doing a call service in her spare time._

 _And yet, this was the reality._

 _Ino tapped a finger against the table, clearing her throat to get them back to the main topic at hand. They both looked to Hinata who fidgeted again her seat, almost wanting to just get up and leave them._

" _So, will you help us out for one night to see how it is? Please? If you don't like it, we swear we won't ask you again and we'll let you continue job searching elsewhere!" Sakura pleaded, clapping her hands together._

 _Ino pouted out her lips as well to add to the dramatic demonstration._

 _The pressure was on._

 _Hinata looked between her two friends before groaning._

" _Okay…only for one night though."_

"Hinata, do you think you can handle the next call?" Ino questioned, breaking her from her thoughts as she twirled the phone in her hands.

A majority of the phones surrounding them had been ringing since they had entered.

"Hello? Jewel After Hours, how can I help you? Oh, of course I remember hearing from you dear!" Another woman chimed from beside them.

Hinata breathed slowly, tapping her shoes nervously against the cream tiles.

She couldn't imagine herself sounding so confident talking to a stranger about sex.

"I thought I was only getting trained by you and Sakura tonight?"

Ino nodded, holding the phone out to her with more enthusiasm.

"Right, and how else are you going to improve if you just sit and watch us? Take a call and we'll sit beside you to help you go through the motions." She went on.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tsunade watching them, blonde hair swishing as her gaze flickered all around the room before falling back to them.

She motioned with her fingers to follows Ino's lead, lazy grin etching her face as gulped down perhaps the third amber cocktail her assistant Shizune reluctantly passed her.

Her face was already growing flushed, she wasn't going to get her out of this.

And just as she shakily reached for the phone did Sakura swoop in, giddily holding another phone out to her.

"Hinata, Hinata! You _**have**_ to take this call! He's perfect for a beginner just like you!" She emphasized.

Ino arched a brow, playfully shoving her back. "Excuse you forehead, but _**I**_ was about to give Hinata advice here on her first call too."

Sakura shook her head, tapping the phone urgently. "Forget it! This guy has never used this type of service before. It won't be as awkward considering Hinata is new to this as well."

She gently put the phone into Hinata's arms as she finished her sentence, giving her a nod.

"Don't worry, you're going to do great!"

Hinata restrained the urge to not roll her eyes at their antics.

' _How did they know that?'_

-X-

"Um, hello Jewel After Hours, h-how can I help you?" Hinata stammered.

She winched at her stutter, wanting to sink away out of sight. Great, she was already completely breaking the mood sounding like some boring secretary.

The man on the other end chuckled though, and she felt her heartbeat quicken.

Maybe she didn't sound like a complete loser.

"Hmm, I guess you're new at this too huh? Truth be told, I think I'm getting sort of at my wit's end here and Sasuke was the one who suggested this of _**all**_ people like he's good with women-" The man rambled, stopping himself with a nervous laugh again.

"Oh sorry, I suppose that's not what your job is, right? To listen to my mundane problems?"

Hinata shook her head, adjusting the phone closer to her ear. "It's fine. Actually, I would rather just start out with a normal conversation than skipping right to the…to the well lewd stuff."

It helped that this guy didn't sound too old like so many of the other callers she had listened in on, he was possibly around her age.

The man paused for a few seconds and Hinata nearly thought he had hung up until he spoke up again.

"I was just thinking, it's a bit weird to keep talking to you without at least having some name to call you by, you know? So what is the name of the pretty girl gracing me with her service? I go by Naruto."

Hinata giggled, freezing up when she took his words in.

She hadn't even thought of a nickname yet!

Ino had been the one who had suggested their codenames be flowers, Sakura going with cherry blossom or blossom at times and Ino mostly going with Daisy. The closest flower that seemed to go with her…

"Are you still there?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata blinked, nodding her head before realizing he couldn't see her. "Oh yes, sorry! I was just trying to think of name since we all go by a nickname here…I think Lilac suits me."

"Lilac huh? So that means there must be something purple about you; like your eyes or your hair." Naruto noted.

Hinata hummed in confirmation, sitting back comfortably in the sofa. The red light district didn't seem so scary and unnerving now looking at the glimmering and flashing lights of clubs and shows nearby despite midnight approaching.

Perhaps she could do this.

' _Naruto had a reason for calling though…I suppose I have to dig it out of him.'_ Hinata considered, going forward to break the silence between them.

"So Naruto, what reason did you have for calling our service in the first place? I know you mentioned earlier you were at your wit's end so let me see if I can help you in some way."

She could tell the question threw him off, the sound of the phone fumbling in his arms apparent.

It wasn't like she wanted to do this either!

"Ah, err Lilac you probably don't want to know about that! I mean I would rather just have a regular conversation with you to past the time if that's okay…" Naruto stated, trailing off.

Hinata shook her head, for some reason wanting to pursue the topic. Naruto seemed nice enough and this _**was**_ a service meant to help those with sex related issues.

"Naruto trust me, in the short time tonight that I've been here I think I've heard it all. Most of our clients are either feeling lonely, just experienced a bad breakup, or are in need of some help 'releasing'. Whatever you want to tell me will be kept just between us; I promise." Hinata reiterated.

She could hear Naruto groan into the phone, trying to find the right words.

"It's…It's not something I can really explain over the phone though. It's like whenever I get close with a woman or see something super erotic, it changes me and before I know it, I've scared them off." Naruto mumbled.

' _Huh?'_

He probably could tell she was confused because he went on.

"I mean, it's like I become another person during intimacy. I'm not sure exactly what it is, like a hunger or lust consumes me that I can't fight off."

Hinata reddened, wiggling at her toes.

How was she supposed to help him with that?

But before she could properly think words through, she spoke again.

"Maybe the best way for me to figure out how to help you would be to meet in person. Like at one of the bistros or coffee shops in the downtown Konoha?"

' _What am I doing?'_

Naruto seemed clearly surprised as well. "You don't have to do that Lilac. I mean I know escorts and meeting up can be a part of the services, but I don't have that much money nor am I really into that. Besides, like I said, this was kind of just a spur of the moment type of thing to get it off my chest, but-"

"It's okay; I won't charge you extra!" Hinata cut him off.

The room went silent.

Hinata gulped, feeling Tsunade's sleepy, but still very much effective stare on her.

"Ah, um I mean I won't charge you extra for this _**first**_ meet up." She quickly clarified herself and the room slowly divulged back into an atmosphere of phones buzzing and melodious giggling.

Naruto snickered at her outburst. "Well, if you're insisting. What time and day is good for you?"

Hinata blinked, running through her mind her school schedule and study hours. Where would good places to hang out around the city be?

She quickly ran through the most popular places Ino and Sakura often mentioned to her.

"Um, how about next Sunday around 1:00 pm at the Bamboo Café and Bistro off of West 5th Street?"

There was the sound of papers being shuffled about before she heard Naruto's voice again.

"Sounds good to me! Look forward to meeting you in person!"

And then he was gone.

Hinata slowly slid the phone back down, Ino and Sakura rushing to her side no sooner than her returning the phone back to the receiver.

"Well…you were certainly on the phone for a while. I can't believe you made a connection so fast!" Sakura cheered.

Ino looked more skeptical though, tapping her fingers against her cheek. "I don't know, isn't it a bit early for Hinata to already be moving towards the meeting in person stage? Usually if the caller requests me 3 or more times, _**then**_ I start taking them into consideration."

Sakura shrugged, waving her off. "You're looking too much into this. Think about it, if this guy has friends that told him about this place and things go well with Hinata on Sunday, then we'll probably draw in more business from all the people he goes to tell; free advertising for us!"

Ino hummed before nodding her head in agreement. "I suppose. I just hope he has money, he didn't really sound like the type who has money to carelessly toss around."

' _Money isn't everything.'_ Hinata wanted to add in.

But Sakura and Ino had already moved on discussing how much each had made so far in the night and shopping plans.

"Ah, I'll need to find something to wear!" Hinata realized, startling the two.

The duo beamed, pointing towards one of the many back closets opposite of them.

"Don't worry; I don't think you'll have any problems with that."

-X-

' _He's late.'_

Glancing at her watch again shows its 1:09.

Hinata bit her lip, wondering if she had told him the right directions or if he had gotten lost.

People pass along street in every direction from her continued staring outside, she should've asked him what he looked like so she had something to go by…

She tries to ignore the incessant buzzing of her phone, Sakura and Ino already don't picture Naruto in a very good light.

This is only further cementing their notions.

"He shouldn't keep you waiting or he should at least call/text to say he's going to be running late! If he doesn't show by 1:15, I would leave!" Ino gripes.

"Relax Ino, it's just the first outing. Remember that one middle aged guy who showed up 30 minutes late, but came with all those nice lotions and presents _**you**_ certainly didn't turn down!" Sakura pointed out.

Ino huffed, though had nothing to say.

Maybe she shouldn't have called them, but she'd gotten so nervous upon arrival to know Naruto wasn't there yet and wondered if they too had experienced anything like this before when they finally chose to meet their callers in person.

But their negativity is starting to get to be too much, her stomach churns tighter the more she thinks the idea of being stood up.

It's time to put the acting lessons they gave her to good use.

"Oh, he's here now! I'll let you guys know how it goes!" Hinata suddenly chimed, ending the call before either had a chance to speak.

It was now a little after 1:15 pm, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

The café was quiet for an afternoon, save for a few groups in a back corner discussing the latest in news and entertainment.

She shifted again back against the plush chair, shutting her eyes to focus on the calming piano music playing overhead until a figure abruptly slid into the seat across from her.

"Lilac?"

For a moment, Hinata looked perplexed until her breath stilled.

"Naruto?"

This was the same guy she had been talking to a few nights ago?

He brushed a hand through his spiky blonde locks, grinning uncertainly. "Yeah, sorry I'm late! I had forgotten to set my alarm and by the time I woke up it was already noon. And I-"

Hinata giggled, shaking her head. "You really do ramble a lot and it's okay…I'm just, well I'm glad you showed up."

Naruto's smile began to falter a bit. "Why wouldn't I have come?"

But Hinata shook her head, reaching out to squeeze his hand. Naruto appeared confusion briefly before gently squeezing it back.

Was she being flirty? Seductive like Sakura, Ino, and so many of the women who easily tugged and played with the hearts of the men who kept calling them and paying them time and again?

A hint of red crossed Naruto's face as he coughed and pulled back. "So Lilac, I'm glad you're not some old lady like what I've sometimes heard happen in horror dates…ah not that it's bad to be old!"

"My friends thought you would be some old geezer too so no offense taken." Hinata related.

A waiter came and took their orders and she sat forward again in her seat.

Time to get down to business.

She could handle a good challenge after all, whatever was secretly troubling Naruto couldn't be as bad as what so many other callers complained of.

"Naruto, please tell me; what brought you to call our services in the first place? I won't laugh or make fun of you if that's what you're thinking."

Naruto leaned his head against his palm, blue eyes darkening. A roguish grin crossed his features as he stared her down.

And it feels like heartbeat just increased tenfold.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked in a low whisper, leaning in towards her.

Hinata gulped, shivering as a rise of goosebumps raced up her arms.

"Yes." She murmured back.

Naruto revealed his teeth then, canines of his teeth elongated as a glow of bright crimson took over and swallowed the blue of his eyes.

"I get a bit demonic when I'm excited."

-x-

 _So, I know this is similar to Club 81 in a way, but while cruising through some old retro 80s anime (I've been stuck at home a while, but I'm thankful the house and family/friends are okay) I came across some really weird and random ones. The title and premise of this story is based loosely off one of them though minus some of the weird horror elements that were involved lol. Right now, I kind of just consider this a one-shot or maybe a short story if I continue it if people would like that; I'm open to ideas!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	2. Impression

**Chapter 2: Impression**

' _Are my eyes playing tricks on me?'_

No, they weren't.

Naruto's eyes really have just gone from a bright cerulean blue to a bloody red.

And not just his eyes have taken on an inhuman shine, the canines of his teeth are longer and sharper to match with his extended nails.

"Don't freak out, okay? I'm still me…well I guess you can't really believe that, but I am!" Naruto reiterated, voice now much deeper than before.

Hinata sat completely still or rather, her legs felt completely like jelly unable to move her from her seat.

' _What's happening?'_

"How…how did you do that?" She whispered.

Naruto arched a brow. "Do what?"

With shaking hands she pointed to all his sudden new features, gulping down the lump in throat. "Y-You know, the fangs and long nails? Is it a magic trick or some kind of illusion-"

"Lilac I can assure you, everything you're seeing happening in front of you right now is _**real.**_ " Naruto emphasized.

A smirk lights his face at seeing Hinata's genuine confusion. She hadn't ran off yet or screamed and declared him some type of demon or monster and considering that they were in a public setting no less …it was a plus!

Hinata pursed her lips, reddening under his stare. A minute ago, he was talking to her in the same goofy joking manner as when they had been having their phone conversation, but now…

His gaze had abruptly become much darker and wicked, she resisted the urge to wriggle as his eyes roamed over her body.

"You look like you want to eat me or something." Hinata laughed weakly at her joke.

Oh, why did she say _**that**_ of all things?

Naruto's smirk widened, leaning closer to her. "Maybe I do, though not in the way _**you're**_ probably thinking."

Okay, no more flirting; it definitely wasn't her forte!

"Um, what exactly happened to get you 'excited'? I mean we haven't done anything yet." Hinata questioned.

Naruto smiled lazily, leaning his head against his palm. "You're pretty and…I guess you don't think that outfit of yours is all that revealing."

' _I knew I shouldn't have let Sakura and Ino pick my clothes!'_

She was originally going to go with one of her more simple dresses with a scarf, but the duo had insisted she go with one of the low-cut sweaters and shorts to flaunt her figure.

' _You've got to impress him if he's going to keep calling back!'_ Ino stated wisely, nodding her head as Hinata came out of the changing room.

It didn't make sense to her at the time and even now it still didn't.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean too…well I wasn't trying to turn you on or anything like that!" She squeaked.

And thankfully the waiter returned with their drinks and they ordered, saving herself from sputtering and embarrassing herself any further.

Naruto chuckled, cracking at their bread appetizers.

"This tends to happen when I go out on any date; don't worry about it." He mused before biting into the loaf, staring out at people passing by just as she had been doing before.

The rest of the meal was quiet, Hinata unable to get much else out of Naruto save for one to two word responses.

' _Maybe it was a mistake to ask him out this quickly?'_

Anyway, he had at least calmed down, no longer sporting the sharp appendages as they left.

Still, she hadn't technically solved his problem…whatever exactly _**this**_ was going on with him. It wouldn't feel right to take his money knowing she hadn't done anything to change his situation.

Even Sakura and Ino refused to accept client's payments or gifts if they were unsatisfied with their service.

She looked around as they left the café, the streets growing quieter as the evening hours approached. They had spent longer in the café than she had thought. The moon was beginning to become visible in the sky as the last slivers of red and orange drifted away into black.

Naruto tapped her shoulder, pointing towards an ice cream stand nearby.

"Want to get some dessert and walk our meals off?" He suggested.

Hinata blinked before smiling with a nod. Good, another chance to hopefully fix the awkwardness of lunch.

"They have cinnamon ice cream? I thought that would be an obscure flavor to have!" Hinata beamed, gazing through the colorful range of assortments.

Naruto walked up beside her, pointing to a yellowish cream with the label pineapple underneath. "Trust me, this place comes up with new flavors every week to cater to any holidays coming up or seasons. People can suggest any new combinations and they'll take them into consideration depending on hard they would be to create."

Hinata hummed curiously, it sounded as if he had visited this place more than once. They both split the cost of buying two cones, beginning to stroll around the park. It'd been so long since she indulged her sweet tooth, sugars and creams melting on her tongue.

"So, what ideas have you given them?"

"Ramen." He replied back simply.

A laugh escaped her lips before she could stop it, ice cream dripping down her chin. "What? Those two things don't go together!"

"Yes they could! I mean yeah one is usually served hot and the other cold, but I think-"He abruptly stopped himself.

"Hmm, think what?" Hinata asked, pausing from wiping at her face to stare at him.

He was staring right back at her.

' _That look…'_

It was the same look he had given her shortly after they had introduced themselves to each other when he had begun looking over her body.

Desire.

And she felt her cheeks darken as she followed his line of sight, the ice cream had dripped down much more past her chin…

A thin trail of white had crossed her neck and met at the curves of her breasts.

"Ah, don't look! Just pass me more napkins!" Hinata spoke hurriedly, turning out of sight.

Naruto tugs her back, forcing her to look at him. He grins toothily at her frantic behavior and it's then that Hinata catches a glimpse of another part of his body that transforms.

"Lilac you fluster so easily, you don't act like any other girl I've spent time with."

But Hinata hardly hears what he's said, breathe shaky. "N-Naruto, you should really try to relax."

"Why?"

The hairs on his arms stick up in alert, though much more alarming than that is the unexpected fur growing up and around his face.

His ears unmistakably look like a fox's.

And unfortunately, she isn't the only one who notices the changes.

"What the hell is wrong with him; is his whole body getting hairy?" One guy whispers.

"I don't know, but it's starting to creep and gross me out." Another voice murmurs back, stepping back from them.

Naruto crackles and tightens his fists, gaze moving from Hinata to the crowd.

Specifically towards the guys jeering him.

Hinata reaches for his hand though before he can even take a step forward and they take off running.

"Sorry, excuse me; pardon us!" Hinata apologizes in hurried cries as they step in and out of bunches of people gathering around the city for nighttime festivities.

Finally they come to a rest in a quiet alleyway. The area is damp and icky in comparison to the brightness and giddiness surrounding them just around the corner, smell of vomit and liquor permeating the air.

"Are you okay?" Naruto's voice hovers from above her.

Hinata peeks up and sees Naruto looks relatively normal again, sad grin marring his face.

"So now you know." He states simply, sliding down against the brick wall beside her.

To his surprise she leans against him, breathing slowly becoming steady. He feels his face growing warm at her weird decision to stay close to him. Her heartbeat is still fast in his ears though, pounding loudly against her chest.

Because of him.

"Yeah, now I know why." Hinata repeats slowly back.

"You're not afraid?" Naruto pursues, helping her back to her feet. It's silly to ask considering she hasn't attempted to flee, but he wants to hear the words from her lips.

Hinata shakes her head, following into step with him.

"No, I'm just very confused is all."

This wasn't going to be easy to solve.

-X-

"He turns into a beast? Wow Hinata, I didn't take you as the type to get intimate on the first date!' Ino congratulates her.

Hinata sighs, of course her friends don't get it!

They continue to think she's speaking figuratively, not _**literally**_.

"No you guys, I'm saying he actually starts to transform into a beast whenever he sees something erotic or lewd to him!"

Sakura only grins, nudging her and whistling lowly. "Oh? And just _**what**_ were you two exactly up to that got him all hot and bothered like that anyways?"

' _Eating a salad and some spaghetti followed by some ice cream.'_ She wants to retort.

But it's too late anyways, she's dug herself into this hole now.

"Look, I know it sounds hard to believe; but he really does become like a different person when he sees something 'excite' him."

Sakura tapped her cheek thoughtfully, frowning at Hinata's frustration. Perhaps she really was trying to be serious about this.

"Well Hinata, he was your client and we try to help our clients in the best way possible; no matter how strange the problem sounds to us!"

"This isn't the type of problem that can just be fixed overnight though. It's a process." Hinata explains.

Ino clicks her tongue at that, peering down at her newest electric blue nail polish. "Oh just drop him then! No need to try and fix a guy like that unless he's willing to pay for another session and telling from what we heard…he isn't."

This is becoming too awkward and painful to discuss, Sakura and Ino just aren't going to understand unless they saw it for themselves.

And telling by how quickly Naruto vanished after dropping her off at her apartment the other night, it won't be anytime soon.

Or ever.

"Hinata, when did you work again? I can get Madoka to show you all the speed dial numbers to memorize and the playlist of songs most guys like to request." Ino brings up.

Ugh, the absolute _**last**_ thing she wants to change the topic to or think about right now is going back to work.

But rent is due at the end of the month.

"I'm working Friday and Saturday night so that I don't have to come in Sunday since I have a morning class at 9:00 am Monday." Hinata states, going over her schedule in her head.

Ino claps her hands delightfully, ponytail swishing as she finished off the rest of her smoothie.

"Ooh perfect! I'll be working with you on Friday at least so you won't be alone. Trust me, even though the weekends are the busiest; we mainly get the lonely guys then, not like the super perverted ones that call on the weekdays."

They both made a face at the mention of the perverted ones, shivering.

Great, that was good to know…I guess?

Sakura glanced at her watch, sighing as she moved to stand. "Well, I better get going. I have afternoon anatomy and physiology and I know Dr. Mori likes to lock the doors as soon as the bell rings. See you guys again for lunch tomorrow!"

Hinata watched as she headed in the direction of the science buildings, ignoring the uncomfortable stares of the few men she passed as she pulled out her textbook and put her headphones in.

It was strange, Sakura too was like a completely different person once hidden under the anonymity of 'Blossom.'

Ino lightly slaps her back to get her attention again, grinning eagerly. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm going to make sure you get confident in handling these phone calls, I even read more in details the chapters in my psychology book that cover human interactions and communication! Ah, I can't wait for Friday!"

Bless her friends, they were trying so hard to help her in any way they could.

Despite already knowing she was going to be awkward and uncomfortable too!

So she found herself straining a smile back at Ino, feigning in her excitement for the days ahead.

"Wonderful, I can't wait!" Hinata chirps sardonically.

Ino pauses in her listing of apparels to go with lipsticks, raising an amused brow.

"Hinata…are you being sarcastic with me?"

And this time a true grin rises upon her face to match hers. "Um, no?"

"Liar!"

-X-

"Hey moron, are you fixed now?" Sasuke questions him.

He's greeted with silence in response.

' _Okay, I can't take any more of this.'_

When he returns back to Naruto's room, it's with a bucket of ice in tow as well.

The cold instantly makes him jump out of bed and he fixes him with a harsh glare.

"Bastard, don't you have other people you can go bother?!" He hisses, throwing off his now soaked blankets and pillows.

Sasuke meanwhile opens his blinds, it's nice out today. The complete opposite of his current mood.

"Normally you have to come bother me if I lock myself up in my room for two days. I'm just returning to favor now to make sure you're still alive and eating okay."

Naruto scoffs, rolling up the dirty items into a ball as he points to the empty ramen boxes scattered about.

"I had plenty of nutritious snacks to eat; don't worry I wasn't going to starve myself."

Sasuke knew better than to comment on the fact that Naruto _**never**_ ate healthy.

"Right, well you never told me how it went."

Naruto won't meet his gaze, another dud he supposes until he speaks again.

"Well, she was weirded out like expected. However, she didn't go running off or trying to report me to the police like that one girl, so there's that!"

The empty enthusiasm stretches out as he groans and falls back against the bed.

"It was…nice if I'm being honest, well up until my fox ears popped out while we were walking in the park." He trails off.

Sasuke nods along, having heard this similar type of story event occur time and again from his friend.

One of the select few people who know of his 'condition' and isn't freaked out by him.

Naruto is a good person in spite of his insults towards him, he figured this would help him. Don't girls in those types of services accept anything that comes their way for the right price?

Perhaps not.

Naruto turns over to look at him, clenching his teeth. "Hey, how come you thought using a call line would work?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I got tired of your complaining."

"I don't complain!"

A small grin rose up on his face. "You're doing it right now."

Naruto snorted, sitting up now. It was already almost 1 in the afternoon, no wonder Sasuke checked on him to see if he was still alive. He smelled of old ramen and chips, crap he really needed to take a shower or change out of these dirty clothes…

"If this is the best date you've had in a while, you should request her again. The day went well enough, you _**were**_ smiling when you came home that night." He emphasized.

Naruto quirked a brow, smirking. "True, maybe you should use it too. It could help treat your emotional constipation."

"Talking like that is why you have such trouble finding women." Sasuke smoothly replied.

Naruto only smiled cheekily. "You didn't deny it!"

In Sasuke's defense though, he truly did have _**no**_ problems at all getting dates for formal outings his parents held yearly or for simple dinner dates when he was bored. He didn't understand why, beneath Sasuke's handsome exterior (if you could even call it _**that**_!) was a coldness and apathy towards many of the traditional things guys around their age enjoyed.

His last true girlfriend had been years ago and it didn't seem like he planned on breaking his record of being single for now.

He thought of Lilac again and smiled to himself as Sasuke left his room.

' _I don't have any cash to just spend freely again.'_

The red light district was filled with cheaper options anyways, Jiraiya during the years he took care of him had showed him enough he knew the area inside and out.

And then it clicked.

"That's right; Jiraiya!"

Being the godson of the old man for once would have its perks.

-X-

"Jewel After Hours, hmm oh yes; you've heard correctly! A two hour session package would cost you 200, but for an additional fee we add in a bonus 30 minutes…okay I'll book you down for 2:00 am Saturday; make sure to pay upfront using the link. Thanks, I can't wait to hear from you dear." Madoka hummed.

Hinata watched her move with awe, that was her fifth successful call and they had only been here close to an hour.

It was no wonder Madoka or aka 'Belladonna' was one of the most popular girls requested.

"She lives up to her nickname; doesn't she? Pretty to look at from afar, but deadly once you get a taste of her ways. All the last clients I was working so well with went straight to her once rumors spread about how quick she'll hook up with anybody. They get dumped though once the money or presents stopped flowing in." Ino whispers from beside her, crossing her arms with a scowl.

' _Don't you do the same thing Ino?'_ Hinata wonders.

Not that Ino would agree with that sentiment, tone bitter beneath her pleasant smile, something Madoka clearly doesn't catch on to when she flashes a grin their way.

Watching rivalries are interesting at any rate. Sure, everyone here are friends or at least cordial with each other to some degree. Eventually though, competitive feelings arise the more popular any girl got.

Everyone here wanted to make money after all.

No matter who it was on the other line.

She excused herself to the bathroom once a phone nearby Ino rang, eager to get away from a potential squabble breaking out.

"Ah, I love it when you touch me there! Don't stop, don't stop-"A woman's voice echoed from around the corner making her blush and do a beeline for the bathrooms on the second floor.

How did they do it? Fake orgasms and moaning like that?

Did they have boyfriends or husbands at home that knew this was their job? Sakura and Ino had wholeheartedly declared to her that their boyfriends could _**under no circumstances**_ ever find out about this job or they would simply quit once it became serious.

Never mind the fact that none of them were even seeing any one seriously at the moment.

And she learned too that the people who called this line kept these affairs a serious part of the double lives they led.

On her second night, a man who sounded to be in his 30s or 40s whispered to her the entire time how loveless his marriage was, the ache to be touched again had become 'unbearable' in his words…

" _I get frustrated, being married 5 long years now and only having had sex on your wedding night and once during your honeymoon could drive any person mad; right Lilac?"_

 _Hinata sucked in a breath, hearing her nickname called in such a way made her shiver uneasily._

 _It's one of clear lust, waiting for her to react to him with the same fervor and passion._

" _Shh, relax honey. Don't even think about your wife anymore; I'll fulfill all the needs she's denied you and more."_

 _Mimicking so far worked well in breezing her through tonight._

 _Until now._

" _Hmm, bend down. I want you to suck me off first. It's been too long…" He grunts._

 _Her stomach instantly drops, she quickly bit her tongue to stop the rise of bile creeping up._

' _Fake it, you have to fake it.' She hurriedly reminds herself._

 _But…she just can't._

 _Somehow, she twists it into her 'pleasing' him in other ways. He's happy enough at the end of the 30 minutes that he'll request her again._

 _The swirl of nausea returns and she runs to the bathroom as soon as he hangs up._

Tsunade's office is on the second floor she remembers, it's strange to not see her bustling about the main floor checking to make sure everyone is working and not just making personal calls.

She's talking to somebody as she passes by her door: A man with spiky white hair sits across from her.

"I'm a paying customer, you can't say no to me!" He snaps.

Tsunade clicks her tongue loudly, swirling in her chair away from him. "Jiraiya, the women here have no interest in making a connection with an old man like you!"

Jiraiya huffed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Huh, last time I checked though I thought it was 'old men' like _**me**_ with sometimes even women added in that brought the most business to this place."

Tsunade groaned at his cheerful grin, shaking her head. "Okay, why are you really here?"

' _I shouldn't be listening to this.'_ Hinata considered, stepping back.

Though it was rare to see Tsunade talking with someone besides Shizune, whoever this guy was they knew each other well from besides this encounter.

"I'm here to use your _**personal**_ services; why else?" He purred, casually avoiding the glass cup she threw at him.

"You have until the count of 3 to tell me your _**real**_ reason for coming by before I smash your face in."

Jiraiya was undeterred. "I know what's wrong with you. It's upsetting seeing all these young women getting action while you aren't!"

"One."

"Okay, that sounded bad, but really I'm just curious and want to stop by to see my old friend. I'm surprised you haven't renovated the place much; it looks like you're spending your money on _**other**_ things…"

"Two."

And at this point Tsunade is standing, amber eyes piercing and dead locked on the man.

"Alright, alright! I'm here for my godson; don't pound me into the Earth just yet!" Jiraiya held up his hands defensively.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, sitting back down. "Godson? Ugh, don't tell me you told him about this place and now he wants to-"

"Excuse me, I didn't tell him about this place; his friend did! Besides, he said he actually made a good connection here and he wants to pursue it. I wanted to see for myself who this woman was." Jiraiya interrupted.

Tsunade blinked, frowning at his widening grin. "Meaning?"

"He's found someone not afraid of him."

"I'll pay for any of their possible continued services or meet-ups too if your concerned about payment." Jiraiya went on.

Tsunade shook her head, tapping her fingers against the desk. "I don't think that's a good idea. How can you be so sure he isn't just thinking with his second head downstairs?"

Jiraiya wrinkled his nose. "He's not like that and you know it. It was odd enough he wanted my help with this seeing as he hates asking me for money. But I think this is the first time in a long while I've heard him sound…happy. Like he had a new outlook on life just a bit."

Hinata stared between the pair, waiting for one of them to speak again. Neither moved from their positions.

"Well…the woman in question would have to agree to see him again as well. Who did he make a connection with anyways?"

Jiraiya scratched a hand through his hair, fishing for something out of his pocket.

"Hold on, I wrote the name down on one of these scraps of paper. Oh, here it is; somebody by the name Lilac."

-X-

"You alright Hinata?" A girl whispered by her side, tapping her hand in concern at her third yawn since class started.

"Yeah, just had a rough night sleeping." She murmured back, smiling in a way that makes her nod and focus forward back on the lesson.

She's drowsy and listless more than she wants to admit.

Tsunade hadn't yet told her about the proposal, she went back to work and pretended she heard nothing.

' _When is she going to tell me?'_

This must be punishment for eavesdropping, the thought out of all the random calls she had gone through one wanted to keep in touch with her on a personal level was scary.

Too many of the men she had talked only wanted to keep to scenarios involving sex and nothing more.

Naruto hadn't…but his situation was something else on an entirely different level.

Work would be much more difficult having this weighing on her mind.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I would appreciate it if you came to my class on time." Mr. Kano snapped, before waving him off to get to any empty seat quietly.

Naruto quietly clicked the door shut, mumbling out a quick sorry before shuffling down the rows hastily to a vacant chair in the far corner.

Hinata studied him for a second from the row above, nerves jumping. Scrambling.

No, school life and work life aren't supposed to mix!

Naruto doesn't notice her until the bell rings while shifting his backpack on, catching her gaze from amid the swarm of people.

A grin lights his face in recognition, weaving his way to her.

"We meet again."

He's so excited she swears she sees a flash of scarlet in his eyes.

And despite thoughts rushing in that she should be fearful or even nervous around him, she can't help but feel an overwhelming curiosity and happiness in his presence as well.

"So we do."

Not only did her client go to the same school as her, but they were in same classes as well.

-x-

 _I liked this too much so it continues! Though I think of this as a short story, I won't consider it done until all the ideas I've gained are written out. (And then somehow it turns out longer than my other stories ha ha). Anyways, I appreciate everyone's thoughts; let me know if you have any suggestions/ideas!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow_


	3. Irresistible

**Chapter 3: Irresistible**

"What cha reading?" Naruto asks by her ear.

Hinata can feel his smirk on her and her face burns again once more as she sunk her head into the book.

Naruto _**had**_ said he wanted to study if she had the time, maybe he meant _**her**_ and not their actual class assignments…

The library was thankfully quiet in the afternoon, hardly any one was around with most classes going on.

Next to her is as much piles she could find on books pertaining to love, lust, and sex's effect on the body along with a medical dictionary that covered diseases and disorders primarily related to the reproductive system.

Because one of these _**must**_ have something that connects to Naruto's problem! Hopefully…

Okay, maybe not.

The librarian had already sent her a strange look when she asked at the front where to search for said items, Naruto smiling casually right behind her not helping matters.

"You won't find anything pertaining to my condition in those books, trust me I've searched plenty of articles and read pages upon pages related to hormones and its effects on the brain and body." Naruto notes, spinning a pen against the desk.

She peeks up from reading about penile conditions (the section she doesn't want to mention to him and endure more of his teasing) and frowns. "And you haven't found anything at all; seriously?!"

"Nope!"

She wished she could be as relaxed about this as he was, but then again Naruto was used to this.

' _What's going to happen next though? First it was his eyes, they became red. Second was his nails and teeth growing sharper and longer. Third was the fox ears…what would be fourth? A tail popping out?'_

The thought made her absentmindedly check to make sure.

Naruto followed her line of sight, smirk broadening.

"Why Lilac, are you trying to check out my butt?"

"N-No! I mean, I just don't want you to get all excited again…and I just wondered if a tail was going to be the next thing that popped up." She grumbled, flustering.

"You don't need to be shy about it! It _**is**_ a nice butt after all."

Hinata restrained back a laugh. "I wasn't looking there for the reasons you're thinking; honest."

He clearly doesn't believe her though, eyes flickering between blue and red as his teeth began to grow.

She kicked at his legs and the motions stopped.

"Ow, what the hell?!" He cursed, rubbing at his sore leg.

Hinata scooted her chair back from him, sighing.

Transforming in public again was a _**huge**_ no-no.

"You need to stay calm, we can't risk another episode like what happened back at the park."

Naruto pouted before smiling again, scooting his chair back over. "Don't worry, next time I'll be more relaxed!"

' _Next time?'_

Was he going to request her again?

She thought back to the conversation she had overheard between Tsunade and Jiraiya. She hadn't met the man properly yet or knew who he was referring to whenhe spoke of his 'godson' using their call services…

And knowing how old he was his godson could be around the same age as many of the middle aged men who frequently called.

' _I won't get my hopes up that he was talking about somebody around my age...'_

"If there's going to be a next time, you'll have to call and pay again." Hinata notes.

Naruto nods wryly, waving her off with a yawn. "Already been taking care of."

He moves to stand though before she can question him more, shrugging on his backpack. "You work again Thursday night this week, right? You'll hear from me then."

He pauses midway in his walk down the rows of books, turning to look at her again over his shoulder.

"Oh and by the way, the fourth sign isn't a tail coming out of me silly."

Hinata shifted up in her chair, curling her hands against the hems of her shirt. His impish grin could only mean it was probably something _**worse**_ that she would have trouble helping him control or hide…

"What is it then?"

"I get a keener sense of smell."

To prove his point he breathed in deeply, sighing as he inhaled.

"My guess is that you've been favoring vanilla over strawberry lotion as of late and when we sat close enough earlier I knew you had used breath mints to take away the smell of some chips you ate at lunch."

He's right.

His grin broadened at her astonished look, tapping his nose lightly.

"I would even go as far to say I can smell when others are _**aroused**_ …" He trailed off.

Hinata blinked, face warming as she snapped her legs shut. "I-I'm not-"

"But that's a discussion for another time! See ya later!" He finished, disappearing around the corner.

What just happened?

Not only had no studying been accomplished, Hinata was left feeling more confusion than when this whole session had started!

And by the time Thursday night rolls around, she still feels unprepared for how to face Naruto let alone the many other calls from the men seeking escort services to late night parties or talking through hour long scenarios.

It's 2:30 am, no calls yet from Naruto.

But she has been shifting through _**many**_ horny men, must be due to the weekend soon arriving.

Speaking of horny men…

" _Hey, some old fart is looking for you by Tsunade's office Lilac before you start your shift." 'Peony' or Akemi whispered by her ear with a giggle as she gathered her belongings from her locker._

 _The whisper is loud enough to garner a few head turns, smirks and lighthearted taunts that she goes for 'grandpas' fill the air._

 _Ick, already starting off the night with gross mental images._

 _She moves extra slower in getting ready now, avoiding her favorite pink lip gloss and lavender perfume stored away in her locker._

 _No need to attract any more attention for the night._

 _The hallway is dark and cold leading to Tsunade's office, nothing like the vibrancy of lights and pictures that adorn the main calling room sections._

 _By the time she reaches he door, she hears a familiar boisterous voice._

 _It's him again._

" _So, where's Lilac? You told me she was working tonight; isn't she? I need to make sure this woman meets my approval!" Jiraiya questioned, looking around eagerly._

 _Tsunade scoffed, swirling with the remnants of ice from her liquor glass. "Oh calm down, when she gets here I expect you to keep your hands to yourself."_

 _Jiraiya wiggled his fingers in the air, grinning. "Oh,_ _ **someone**_ _sounds a bit jealous! Do you want my fingers to wander over_ _ **you**_ _perhaps?"_

" _No." She answered flatly, rolling her eyes._

 _Jiraiya pouted. "Well, you didn't have to respond that fast."_

 _Hinata sighed, taking the opportunity to knock and gain both of their attentions._

 _Rather as well get this over with._

" _Is it okay to come in madam?" She asked gently._

 _A part of her hoped she would say no and she could turn back around, but no she gives her to the go ahead to enter._

 _Jiraiya eyes her with a grin (stare lingering long enough on her chest that Tsunade jabs him with a pen.)_

" _It's good to finally meet you in person Lilac. Naruto's told me so much about you." He stated, reaching out to shake her hand._

 _Hinata hesitantly shook it back. "Naruto?"_

 _Jiraiya nodded. "My godson has taken an interest in you and let me tell you, I think_ _ **I**_ _know why! He didn't tell me you had such big-"_

 _Tsunade cleared her throat, amber eyes narrowing making him gulp._

" _Um well anyways, Naruto wants to request you again and I'm willing help him pay for a few more calls and outings considering how serious he was about this. Would that be okay with you?" He asked._

 _So Naruto had been the person they had been referring to the other night? The knot of fear in her chest lessened slightly._

" _I...I don't mind, however I feel wrong about accepting any more money if I can't help Naruto with his problem." Hinata ventured._

 _She could tell he was surprised hearing that, any other girl would happily accept the cash and endure a few more dates as compensation, no questions asked._

 _Obsidian eyes glimmered with amusement as he looked back to Tsunade._

" _Certainly have some unique call girls working here."_

 _Tsunade just smiled. "Lilac has only been working here a few weeks now. She isn't like the typical women you pay visits to at all those brothels."_

 _Jiraiya hummed, fixing his gaze back on her. The smile began to slip from his face though as he cracked his knuckles._

" _Well, I appreciate your honesty I really do, though I doubt you'll be able to help change his 'problem'. No girl has and hell, I've even done training with him to help him control 'it' to no avail."_

' _Training?'_

 _Tsunade snorted, pouring herself another glass. "You probably scarred Naruto even more with your 'training' as you call it than helped him! Either that, or he became more confused than ever in how to approach the opposite sex in trying out all your stupid tactics."_

 _Jiraiya huffed, crossing his arms. "It's not like you tried anything to help him control himself either! He's a young man now with a healthy libido and his urges need to be fulfilled somehow!"_

" _Not by peeping at women in bathhouses or going to gentleman's clubs!"_

" _Those are perfectly good research and training sites!"_

 _Their bickering only seemed to escalate until Hinata cut in by putting a hand between them._

 _Maybe these two needed to let loose on some unresolved 'tension' of their own._

" _I'll help Naruto learn to relax himself so that he doesn't keep losing power over himself when he transforms; somehow…"_

 _Jiraiya sent her a lecherous grin. "Hmm? How so? I'm sure by now you know what_ _ **triggers**_ _these episodes of his."_

 _She reddened at his underlying implication. "I-I'll think of something!"_

 _Tsunade wiped away the sake from her lips, pointing a finger back to Jiraiya. "All I know is you better pay up! Lilac isn't going to do this for free, especially with how difficult this case is going to be if she can even fix Naruto's condition!"_

 _Well geez, that didn't sound very encouraging._

 _But still, she wanted to try._

The phone next to her rings again, 'Tulip' or Kotomi glances at it too before sending a shrug her way with a smile.

"I'm still on my lunch break." She mouths, sitting up to head towards the downstairs area where it's quieter.

Hinata gritted her teeth. Said lunch break of hers should've been over close to an hour ago.

She hated working nights without at least Sakura or Ino around to help make the night go by faster. It was her first night in a long while not having one of them around to help give her tips or relieve her when she went on break. It would be nice to eat something and relax from the constant buzz of phones going off.

The phone continued to ring, this caller was very persistent.

"Hello, Jewel After Hours; how can we help you?" Hinata purred out.

"Hey Lilac, is that you? I forgot to get your personal phone number you use at work so I had to call the main line again." Naruto stated.

At her silence he chuckled, juggling the phone closer to his ear.

"Surprised to be hearing from me again? Told ya I was going to call the next time you worked! You sound a lot more confident from the last time we talked."

Hinata cleared her throat, feeling her mouth go dry. She knew he was going to call eventually, but not how to actually respond when he did.

"I…I met your godparent earlier. Jiraiya."

"Yeah I figured you would eventually. He better not have touched you, he can take his perverted behavior too far sometimes."

She listened as he described stories of their ventures in Konoha and into neighboring cities during summer and winter breaks from school, Jiraiya often wandering from place to place in order to gain ideas for his popular series of adult novels.

"You know, I figured the phone lines would be busier what with all the rain we've been having. Most people stay in during the rainier periods like these." Naruto noted, and she could hear the patter of rain close to him as she too gazed out a blurry window to see rain puddles forming under the streetlights.

"We have been busy, you're technically my 11th call of the night so far." Hinata pointed out.

Naruto paused, a crackling sound going through the phone. When he speaks again, his voice has become undeniably deeper.

"Oh? That's a problem then."

Hinata cocked her head in confusion at the underlying annoyance in his tone. Wasn't it a good thing to be getting a lot of calls? It was how she mainly got paid after all. "Huh? How so?"

She could practically see his razor sharp teeth flashing. "Because didn't granny Tsunade and the old pervert tell you? You're _**my**_ client now; no one else's for the time being."

Nobody had told her about _**that**_!

Unless Naruto had made this rule up.

Her heart thumped harder against her chest. "Um, that sounds a bit possessive of you."

Naruto clicked his tongue, but she knows he's smiling probably wider now. "I _ **am**_ being possessive Lilac."

At least he was being honest with her.

"And since you're working with me now, there's something I've been really wanting to try out." His voice becomes sultry enough that it makes her bite her lip in nervous anticipation.

"Talk dirty to me."

-X-

"So Hinata, rumor has it that you've been rising up in popularity. I even heard from Haruka that some older guy specifically came to Tsunade's office just to request you!" Ino questions.

Hinata choked on her drink, shaking her head rapidly at her friends' smirking.

"No, no he was just the godfather of that one client I went out with!" She explained.

Sakura paused mid chew in her bite of her sandwich, licking away crumbs from her lips. "Huh? You mean that beast guy you were mentioning to us?"

Hinata nodded, twirling her fork into the last pieces of fruit on her plate. "Yeah, well he um…wanted to meet up again."

Ino whistled lowly garnering a blush out of her. "I don't know what you did to get another request again so fast, but you'll have to teach me your secrets!"

"Right? It normally takes us probably around a week or two to hear back from the same guy; and that's if they called on a weekend." Sakura agrees.

Did they really want to take on _**this**_ type of problem though?

Because even dirty talk over the phone was no exception to Naruto transforming.

" _I've never really done anything like this before though!" Hinata squirmed._

" _Of course you have Lilac! What do you think all those men were calling about in the first place? Not to talk about the weather or their 9 to 5 boring day jobs." Naruto replied._

 _She made a point of sighing into the phone, trying to remember how she saw so many of the other girls chat about this type of thing._

" _Well okay…tell me what you're wearing."_

 _Naruto snickered and she could hear the sound of a zipper close by. "Only my trademark orange and black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, oh and I have on my orange sweatpants too!"_

 _Not very sexy._

 _But typical Naruto attire._

" _Ah, orange must be one of your favorite colors." Hinata mused._

 _Naruto hummed his agreement. "It is. Enough about me though, what are_ _ **you**_ _wearing?"_

 _Hinata glanced down at her clothes, she was dressed more modestly and comfortably in a tank top and shorts over the tight dresses and skirts surrounding her._

 _Would that appeal to him?_

" _A tank top, huh? Is it one with or without a bra built into it?"_

 _Hinata sputtered, nearly dropping the phone. "W-Why do you need to know that?!"_

 _She could practically see his devilish smile. "Just wondering is all."_

 _His curiosity doesn't stop there though, voice shifting to become quieter and subdued._

" _Hey Lilac, would you…would you ever let me touch you?"_

 _Now she's sure her whole face must be red. "T-Touch me? It would have to depend; I mean I don't let just any guy get that close to me."_

 _He barely conceals his grunt, maybe she wasn't as horrible at dirty talk as she thought._

" _I'm sure you could make an exception for me."_

" _Where would it be?" She breathed out._

 _Naruto growled, voice beginning to crackle. "Everywhere, from your head to your toes. I want to know what noises you'll make for me when I pleasure you."_

 _And she could imagine it. He already enjoyed roaming his eyes over her figure, but adding his hands into it too?_

 _Or his lips?_

 _She shivered._

 _That distinctive animalistic snarl in his voice snaps her out of it though, his breathing too panty and low._

 _They should stop._

" _Naruto, try to relax for me." Hinata murmurs gently._

 _He groans in response, no longer sounding as the beast that consumed him during intimate moments like this._

" _You stopped us from getting to the best part Lilac."_

 _True, she felt partially annoyed with herself for breaking the mood as well._

 _But he was going to transform and that would have increased the awkwardness of their conversation tenfold!_

" _So Saturday night then we can finish this where we left off. In person." Naruto continues._

" _We are?" Hinata asks._

 _Naruto nods. "We are, clear your schedule."_

 _Wait, she wasn't ready yet! She hadn't even come up with proper ideas on how to help with 'training' to keep him calm!_

 _Though it's apparently already been set. Saturday at 8:00 pm at Ichiraku Ramen._

 _When she glances at the clock again an hour has already passed by._

 _He truly did know how to make work go by faster._

"So where's the date spot going to be at this time? Make sure it's somewhere out in the open in case things go sour." Sakura notes.

Oh, they didn't have to worry about _**that**_.

Safety for others weighed more on her mind than for herself.

"Since I picked the place last time, Naruto wants to go to this place called Ichiraku Ramen. He claimed it's the best place to get noodles in the city."

Ino sniffed at that (never a fan of 'dates' taking her to fast food places), scrolling through her phone idly. "Never heard of it, though maybe he wants to do some foreplay with noodles like he did with the beast thing?"

Sakura snaps her fingers, running along with the idea. "Hey, maybe that's his problem! He has such weird fetishes that it turns girls off!"

' _No, you're not even close.'_ Hinata wants to add in.

Those fox ears weren't cosplay items nor were his eyes just suddenly turning scarlet.

It was nice to imagine it _**was**_ _,_ up until when she actually felt the fur between her fingers…

Ino sips off the rest of her drink, beaming as a cool wind passed over them.

"Alright then, I think it's decided since this guy is going to keep paying you Hinata, you'll just have to help him find a way to control his weird behaviors in society!

Hinata leaned her head against her palm. "And what if constantly seeing lewd or erotic stuff makes him go wild?"

Sakura's eyes sparkled with purpose. "Then you just regulate and limit how much erotic things he sees until he _**learns**_ to keep it in check! He has to be exposed to it in measure doses in order for him to overcome it."

So they _ **wanted**_ her to keep exposing Naruto to perverted things in the anticipation he would eventually control his body's morphing on his own?

That was…terrible advice!

Though she supposed it was worth a shot, it wasn't like she had any other better ideas coming to mind.

-X-

"You should try the miso ramen, it's the one I usually order when I come here!" Naruto suggests to her as she stares over the menu.

So far, so good.

They were having a perfectly normal date.

Naruto hadn't shown any signs of changing since they arrived and save for his hands wandering underneath the table a few times, he hasn't given her any reason to worry.

Yet.

"How do you like it?" He asks, grinning as she slurped down the remaining noodles in her bowl.

"It's good! It's nice especially at this time of year when it's getting cooler." Hinata replies, wiping her mouth as she set her chopsticks down.

Still, she wasn't actually sticking to the plan.

She was _**supposed**_ to be lightly enticing Naruto, but how exactly? Naruto was clearly a regular at this shop, the last thing she wanted was for him to get kicked out for scaring the other customers.

"I'm…I'm glad you know that you wanted to go out again. I wasn't sure how you were going to react after how last time went, I couldn't even properly look you in the eye as I walked you home." Naruto mumbles, scratching a hand behind his head.

Hinata smiled, shaking her head. "Your case is interesting Naruto."

"Yeah, but not in a good way." He muttered softly, blue eyes somber as he looked away from her toward the other patrons seated around them.

He frowned at a particularly frisky couple, the woman feeding the man beside her and vice versa as they broke out in fits of giggles when one would purposely miss the other's mouth.

' _I don't think I'll ever have an ordinary relationship like that.'_

Hinata followed his line of sight, getting his attention by tapping on the table. "Do you want to get out of here?

Naruto arched a brow, gaze still half focused on what was going on around them. "And go where?"

It was still raining out, sky blanketed with dull grey clouds. There wouldn't be as much outdoor festivities knowing the current weather…

"Have you ever been to the botanical gardens close by the city hall? They just recently opened it up last month after bringing in some new plants and flora that typically grow in Kumo and Iwa." Hinata questioned.

Naruto shrugged, but shook his head. "We can check it out. Flower pressing and gardening are some of your favorite hobbies, right?"

The gardens are quiet save for the patter of droplets against the leaves and petals. They share an umbrella as they walk around paths of yellows, whites, reds, and purple flowers in bloom.

"Naruto, come smell this one! It has a fruity aroma to it." Hinata points out, stepping out from under the umbrella to read the name of the batch: scented primrose.

His focus is more on her though than any of the scents and blossoms around them.

The rain is soaking her, making her clothes stick and when she looks his way again he can begin to see the clear outlines of her bra…

Why did she think wearing white was a good idea?

' _She doesn't know what she's doing to me.'_

But he walked over nonetheless, bending down to her side.

"Do you smell it? I wonder if it's the rain bringing out its fragrance."

Instead she feels him pressing his nose into her neck, grinning at how hot her neck is as a rise of goosebumps came up near his lips.

"No, though I can smell Lilac right now."

She shuffled out of his grip, reddening at his continued staring. "N-Not me! The other flowers!"

Naruto shook his head, leaning back over to her. "I don't care about those right now."

Hinata quickly stood up at that, Naruto following suit. His fox ears twitch in arrival, crimson eyes scanning the area before gazing back at her with a wicked grin.

"Maybe we should keep walking around. It could help you calm down."

"No."

"…No?"

He stepped close enough to pull her into a hug, breathing her in again. "You're the one tempting me wearing white in this rainy weather. It's like you're _**asking**_ me to attack you."

Hinata attempted to wiggle out of his grip, only making him hold on to her tighter. "You have to learn to keep this under control Naruto; you'll keep tearing up your clothes and freaking out others."

His only response was guttural growl, lifting up her chin and pressing his lips to hers.

It's a bruising and fervent kiss laced with pent up longing.

She bites on his tongue though just when he manages to probe open her mouth, eliciting a yelp out of him as he pulled back. He scowls, licking away droplets of blood while Hinata nervously rubbed at her swelling lips.

"Naruto, please relax." She whispers.

A flicker of his normal cerulean eyes comes back and it's then that realization hits him.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry! It's just you smelled so good and then I saw your lips and wanted to-"

"Ah, I get it Naruto! I already know you weren't acting like yourself!" Hinata quickly interrupted his apologizing.

Naruto stepped back from her, shoving his hands into his pockets. A painful silence fell over them as they looked away from each other.

"Should…Should I go?" He mumbled.

Hinata blinked, hesitantly reaching out a hand to his arm just as he began to walk away.

"N-No, wait! I mean there's still one last place I want to see; just to test out a thought I've been having."

He froze up at her next words.

"Can…Can I see your apartment?"

-X-

"Welcome to my humble abode! It isn't much to look at, but then again this is on the cheaper side of the town." Naruto notes, taking off his shoes at the door and walking in.

Hinata slowly untied her laces, carefully glancing around. The apartment wasn't the best as he had said, chipped paint and cracks in the floorboards unnerving. The smell of burnt foods lingered from the kitchen, whoever Naruto stayed with didn't cook much either apparently.

"Sasuke is probably at one of his evening classes, he's kind of weird too." Naruto laughs as Hinata followed behind him.

' _Weird like Naruto as in-?'_

She didn't bother to finish the thought, picturing a man abruptly mutating into a werewolf or some other creature of the night.

Naruto snickered even more at her worried look, shaking his head. "He's not 'weird' in the same sense as me Lilac! I mean weird as in he's a quiet asshole who keeps to himself and has basically zero friends!"

Oh…he meant a loner.

He brushed away a pile of crumbs from his half made bed, patting the spot beside him to sit down. His room showed the bright side of his personality, orange carpet and bedding matched well with the tan bookshelves and dressers around the sides.

"So…why did you want to come here?" Naruto questioned, studying her with interest.

Hinata gulped, looking around. He didn't have many photos hanging up now that she thought about it. She had only passed by one photo of him and Jiraiya that seemed to have been taken years ago.

"I thought by coming here I could gain a better insight of what you liked to do in your spare time and your family history. I figured if I knew more about what you do when your winding down at the end of the day it could help when you…um start having urges…"

This is so embarrassing to talk about!

Naruto fortunately picks up on what she means, blushing as well. "Heh, so you were going to investigate through my stuff to find something that I can think about whenever my hormones start to get the better of me?"

And she reddens further when he teasingly pokes at her sides. "That's so naughty Lilac! How would you like it if I went snooping through your personal belongings?!"

Hinata giggled. "I was going to get your permission first!"

But this was a start, maybe there was a small trinket Naruto could keep on hand whenever his thoughts became too 'excited.' If so, he could go out without fear of causing unwanted attention to himself.

He could be normal!

First things first though…

"Stop tickling me! I can't move properly." Hinata laughed, covering her mouth when her voice seemed to echo and bounce off his walls.

"I'm not tickling you though! See?" Naruto stated, holding up both hands for emphasis as he hovered above her.

Hinata paused, heart beating faster as she attempted to sit up. ' _If it's not his hands, then what is_ _ **that**_ _I feel brushing up on me?'_

She cautiously peered down and did a double take as an orange and white tail swept across her legs.

Oh.

And of course a knock comes from the door soon after, the knob unfortunately turning as a black haired figure came into view.

"Hey moron, next time close the fridge properly or else you'll spoil all the food-"Sasuke stopped himself, staring between the pair as he took in Naruto's current appearance.

Fox ears up in alert and a tail swishing.

"Hey Sasuke, you're home early!" Naruto smiled, leaning off of Hinata to wave.

Sasuke remained silent, quietly backing out of the room and closing the door again.

Just a typical day.

Hinata rolled over to her side, maybe she could bury herself within these blankets for the next hour or two…

' _Not how I wanted to be introduced to his roommate.'_

Her life involving Naruto was never going to be ordinary any more.

Which meant no more taking ideas from Sakura and Ino.

-x-

 _Hinata has her work cut out for her; I'm enjoying writing this silly, lighthearted work! It's amazing how much so many people are enjoying the story so far; I enjoy hearing back from you guys and reading all your feedback!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	4. Insecure

**Chapter 4: Insecure**

"Please stop talking or I'll die." Sasuke said flatly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, grinning in spite of their current situation.

"Aren't you being a tad overdramatic? I mean you act like you walked in on us going at it or something."

"Weren't you about to?" He blandly replied.

Naruto rapidly shook his head, face heating. "What?! No, we weren't! I mean I did sort of start thinking about it err, but that doesn't mean I was going to act on those thoughts!"

Sasuke shook his head, casually staring down into his cup of coffee. He had gone straight to the kitchen and made himself a cup after interrupting them to distract his mind. "Anyways, I really will die of disgust if we continue with this conversation."

Naruto pats his back leading to Sasuke shrugging him off. "Aw, come on Sasuke! It's not every day we have a guest over."

"Your 'guest' is a call girl. I didn't think you would bring her to the apartment of all places. That's what love hotels are for." He grunts.

Hinata frowned, curling at her toes as she gazed down at the tiles. This had been her idea in the first place and now it was all backfiring right in her face.

' _What was I thinking? This was a mistake to go to his place so fast.'_

But hearing this finally triggered Naruto's annoyance, smile twisting into a scowl. "Don't be an ass to her when you know nothing about her! She wanted to get to know me better and I thought it was okay for her to come over."

Sasuke simply sighed and she peeked up through her bangs to see his dark eyes now studying her.

How did Naruto live with someone so completely opposite of him?

"Do you think you can handle Naruto?" He questioned.

She paused, twisting at her lips to find the right words. That was the last question she expected out of the man.

Whatever exactly this _**was**_ happening between her and Naruto certainly wasn't normal in the sense of regular couples though.

And she had no experience when it came to dating beyond a few friendly outings with guys during high school or setups with men her father deemed suitable only to lead to it going nowhere.

This was slowly becoming her first serious one.

"I…I think so." She murmured softly.

It doesn't sound very confident and Sasuke clearly knows this, arching a brow silently.

Naruto moves to plop down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to bring her close. He doesn't notice her stiffen briefly before relaxing, flustering at the idea of being affectionate in front of somebody.

"I'll ask you the same question Naruto. Do you think she can handle you?"

Naruto nods, cobalt eyes bright as he looks down at Hinata. "Of course! She's already seen me with my fox ears and tail and didn't freak. _**You're**_ the one being moody asking 20 questions here; always so serious."

Sasuke scoffed, moving to stand. "You've said this same story to me before idiot. Rushing into relationships when you get the slightest bit of attention and then getting hurt when the girl is eventually afraid of you, cheats, or-"

"It's different this time; okay?! Geez, the _**one**_ time I actually take your advice and then you get all annoying when I actually attempt to follow through with it." Naruto hissed, interrupting him.

' _Is there a back window I can escape through?'_ Hinata wonders, this tension is making her fidget despite Naruto's squeezing at her shoulder to try and keep her calm.

A quick side glance shows he looks ready to punch out his friend, hand not around her wound in a tight fist.

"I-I don't plan to take advantage of Naruto if that's what you're thinking. I really do like him and I came here with the intention of trying to find a way to help with his…um well you know 'problem'." Hinata spoke up.

They both looked at her then and she felt her face grow hotter. Naruto quickly smirked confidently though giving Sasuke an 'I told you so' look while Sasuke's expression remained neutral before a small smile cracked through.

"How were you going to help him? Have sex and hope his fox features didn't come out in the process?"

"N-No!" Hinata sputtered frantically. Goodness, why did everyone assume _**that**_ was the only way to keep Naruto's 'excitement' under control?!

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well now, let's not be so quick to throw out that option…"

"We weren't going to do that; you just walked in at the wrong moment!" Hinata cut him off, reddening as she abruptly stood up.

Time for a not so smooth exit!

She could hear Naruto calling over her shoulder to wait, but her feet already start moving her back in the direction of the front door.

When she finally does start turning around though Naruto is standing far too close, lightly tugging on her sleeve.

"Don't go yet. Are you leaving because of Sasuke's dumb questions or me? Because if it's Sasuke I can go deck his face in for you!" He asks hurriedly.

Hinata shook her head with a laugh, gently entwining the hand holding onto her. "No, no it's just a bit awkward to stay here now. We can…we can meet up again after classes if you want."

It's not the answer he probably wants, but it would be strange to carry on further knowing Sasuke is now within earshot of anything they say or do.

' _Another time.'_

Naruto continues to mope, pulling her back in for a gentle kiss to the head. She freezes up again before relaxing into his hold, gazing up at him slowly.

"Alright, but our next meet up I'm not going to get let you escape this easily...and I'll make sure we're alone."

He beams at her scarlet face, he could get used to having this effect on her.

Despite it making his fox ears sprout up again at the naughtier thoughts it brings to mind, Hinata gently forcing them back down before she goes.

When he returns back to the kitchen Sasuke has already moved on to washing up his cup, eyeing him with a smirk.

"If you're going to meet up again make sure it's when I'm _**not**_ going to be here." He asserts, reminding him of his schedule posted by the side cabinets.

Naruto rolled his eyes, grabbing for a bottled water out of the fridge. "Yeah, yeah whatever; I hope you're happy bastard, you scared her off with all your stupid questions!"

Sasuke shrugged, not bothering to look up at him as he washed away soap suds from the cup. "I'm sorry I interrupted you getting laid."

"You're one to talk; besides, like I said we weren't doing that!" He retorts.

"But…just so you know; I am serious about getting to know her." He continues, before chugging down the drink. The coldness numbs his lips and he can forget for a moment how much Lilac's scent and touch is messing with his body.

Sasuke snaps his fingers in front of him to regain his attention, sighing.

' _This idiot has it bad.'_

"You don't know anything about her."

Naruto waved a finger up in his defense. "Ah ha, and that's where you're wrong! I happen to know that her favorite food is cinnamon rolls and she likes to garden and read in her spare time. She doesn't like shrimp since she pushed it out of her ramen bowl, and she also-"

"Do you even know what her actual name is? Lilac is just a stage name of hers." Sasuke interrupts.

And just like he expects, Naruto pauses in his rambling as his expression goes into deep concentration.

He reaches the perfect answer and comeback within seconds though because of course he doesn't know her real name yet!

"Shut up!"

-X-

' _I need advice.'_ Hinata realizes.

It's early into the night, barely past 10 pm and her mind keeps drifting.

Her last caller had requested the raunchiest of requests she had heard as of late in playing out a scene involving bondage and chains that made her woozy.

" _Come on baby, surely you've done this type of thing plenty of times before." The man droned, he sounded no older than some middle schooler or early high schooler with his faux deep voice even if his member ID number matched to that of a 21 year old._

 _Hinata pursed her lips, he was already beginning to sound agitated with her and a dropped call meant no money._

 _She was going to have to pretend she knew this subject._

' _Bondage is handcuffs and whips, right? I just need to turn this situation around somehow.'_

 _And pray he doesn't notice her nervousness._

" _It's not that honey, it's just I don't do this type of thing often. Normally I'm the one doing the punishing, not the other way around." She cooed._

 _She clenches her nails into her skin with bated breath, waiting for him to believe in her lie._

 _He does._

 _His chuckle is annoying, high-pitched and nasally that she pushes the phone away from her ear for a moment before she catches his next words._

" _Well my dear, how about I teach you the different ways handcuffs can be used?" He hums._

' _Ick, no thank you!'_

 _Though of course she unfortunately can't refuse._

Worse than that, in the middle of his disgusting grunts and pants she began thinking about Naruto. Naruto, who kept gaining fox features and behavior at even the slightest mention of sex or sight of something perverted.

' _He didn't get that way looking at other women though really, only with_ _ **you.**_ ' A part of her thoughts suggest.

The thought was immediately buried, frowning at how hot her cheeks were becoming. She really shouldn't be thinking about him outside of their client/work dates...

But thinking about Naruto brought her back to needing advice.

Advice regarding men.

A quick scroll through her phone's contacts though shows she doesn't exactly know many men though. Her father and Neji don't count, especially not for the type of help she's going to need.

So that only leaves her with two options then.

Shino and Kiba.

Her two oldest guy friends going back as far as middle school, the ones she spent a majority of time goofing off with and working on various group projects assigned when they happened to all be in the same class.

Ugh, but did she really want to ask them about _**this**_?

Shino as far as she knew, never had dated throughout their days of middle and high school; most girls disgusted by his avid interest in bugs. Prior to graduation, he had stated he would be pursuing a degree in education/teaching and she recalled seeing his name on a faculty list for one of Konoha's private academies.

Kiba on the other hand went off to veterinary school, his love of the animal kingdom making him have something in common with Shino.

Oh, she hadn't talked to the two of them in weeks; the best way to start off the conversation was to see if they were both available for lunch.

Then she could just slowly go from there.

The rain has cooled off the city and despite wearing her favorite navy blue coat, she can still feel goosebumps all along her arms.

' _I hope they want to eat inside rather than outside.'_

Kiba is already waiting for her at one of the patio chairs though, standing up with a wave as she approaches. He's donned one of his typical furry gray coats, the same ones he used to use to hide Akamaru in whenever he brought him to school.

"Hey, long time no see! It's not like you to call us all together for a meetup! You got some big news to share or something? Wait; don't tell me you're getting married?!" He questions, greeting her with a hug.

Hinata laughed, returning the hug and settling down beside him. "No, no; nothing like that! It's just been so long and I figured we could catch up."

"I don't get a hug?" Shino abruptly questions from beside them, startling the pair as he moved away from the shadows.

Kiba sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe if you stopped hiding in the darkness like that we would've noticed you! I swear you're going to scare your students one day if you keep that up."

Shino only adjusted his glasses as he moved to the empty seat in the middle. "My students enjoy me for your information."

Kiba snorted with a small "whatever" while Hinata only smiled, yes at least some things never changed…

Shino turned his attention to Hinata though and her smile began to fade.

"So, what reason did you call us here Hinata? I know you've been busy with your health courses and Kiba as well. It's not like you to say this is something that required us meeting up in person instead of over a group phone call or through texting." He asked.

Kiba nodded along eagerly with each of his points, just as curious as well.

' _Well, I knew this was coming.'_ Hinata reminded herself.

Only that she still hadn't thought of a proper answer to tell them yet!

"Um, well it's just that…I kind of need advice for dealing with this guy." She mumbled quickly.

They were both use to her getting soft spoken over embarrassing subjects by now, but she still didn't expect them to start frowning. (Though Shino already was a man of showing very few emotions in the first place.)

Kiba is the first to break his silence, sly grin forming. "Hinata, so truly are dating now? I didn't know you had it in you to be so bold; college really has changed you!"

She quickly shook her hands up in defense, pouting at his laughter. "N-No, I just kind of need help on how to fix this problem of his! I mean…I guess we kind of have gone on dates, but nothing official!"

"What type of problem is it?" Shino adds in.

The question only makes her fluster even more, shuffling at her feet. "I-It's well, kind of dirty."

Kiba furrowed his brows, grin morphing into a scowl. "Hey, this guy isn't pushing you to do things you're not ready for yet; is he?"

No on the contrary, Naruto didn't last long as soon as he pictured something lewd to him.

"He kind of um, well changes whenever we go out somewhere. Like he got excited when we were in his bedroom after he tickled me and-"

Oh, this coming out _**very**_ wrong…

Now Kiba and Shino look uncomfortable; faces becoming just as red as hers.

Kiba coughed awkwardly, holding up a hand to stop her. "Hold on Hinata, please don't tell me you and this guy have some kind of weird friends with benefits thing going on?"

"It's not like that!" She sputters, sighing as they both seemed to relax.

"This guy likes you that much you must now if he gets 'excited' as you say whenever you're close to him. The only way you'd be able to help control his behavior is if you don't treat his feelings and behavior as strange, going by if you feel the same as him." Shino points out.

"He might relax a bit if he knows he isn't the only one getting on edge." He finishes.

Kiba nods in agreement, taking a long sip of his iced tea.

' _Naruto's transforming can be controlled if I react more to him?'_ Hinata wondered.

So far whenever he started to gain his fox features, she had immediately tried to ignore it, covered it up in some way, or ran them off to a safe area away from the crowds.

Maybe she could be more open to it?

She reddened, it was just like Sakura and Ino said. Triggering his hormones and helping him learn to relax were the best methods to go with.

Their orders arrive and she takes her time mulling over their words as she eats, that is until Kiba glances out into the street, arching a brow.

"Why is that blonde guy over there growling at us?"

-X-

"Oh, so there your old middle school friends! It all makes sense now!" Naruto proclaimed.

Hinata nods, dull pounding in her head making her wince in returning his smile.

Growling at people is already strange enough, but barking too?

That's considered a sign of craziness!

And Kiba and Shino are quick to question her sanity in choosing to walk home with Naruto, Kiba mouthing if he should call the police or fight Naruto here and now to protect her.

Somehow she persuades them she's fine and Naruto is too, excuses thrown out that Naruto was just clearing his throat and that they definitely just _**imagined**_ seeing the canines of his teeth enlarge or his pupils dilating…

It's obvious this won't be the last time they question her over the subject, expecting phone calls and plenty of texts from the duo by later on tonight.

"I'm sorry, I know I overreacted without knowing the full story." Naruto mutters gently, his voice becoming stiff and anxious and it's hard to stay mad recognizing that he still doesn't have full control over his emotions or transforming.

This is just as frustrating and embarrassing for him as well.

"It's alright, they'll understand in time…hopefully." Hinata whispers. She shifts her lavender eyes to meet his blue and the tenseness in his expression finally eases up a bit.

"What were you doing out and about anyways? I thought you had afternoon classes at this time?" Hinata questions.

Naruto holds up a plastic bag, grinning again. "Oh well the professor let us out early since it was just an exam day. I went on a shopping run since Sasuke threw out most of the so called 'expired' stuff in the fridge."

Hinata side eyed the bag, most of the essentials he seemed to have gotten were mainly just ingredients to make ramen or other quick meals.

It made her wonder…

"Do you ever think your diet could be the cause of this maybe? I mean, all that salt and fat isn't good for you."

Naruto shifted his attention from his items to her, smirking in a way that made her blush. "Planning to cook for me someday Lilac? And no, ramen does _**not**_ cause my transformations."

He laughed at her darkening cheeks, poking them with a finger. "I'm just kidding about the cooking! I know that's not a part of your job."

' _Yes, that would be overstepping boundaries.'_

But that fact didn't and probably wouldn't stop Naruto and she finds herself agreeing to his suggestion for them to catch a movie before they head home.

She doesn't think much of the title 'The Burned Casket' except that it will be some B-list horror/adventure movie to pass the next hour or so.

And oh, was she very wrong.

Because while the movie indeed had elements of horror and mystery as the characters tried to figure out who would kill and burn their friend's body, it had many interspersed scenes of nudity between the leading male and female actors underlying lust for each other…

' _Not good.'_ Hinata takes one look to her side to already see the hairs on Naruto's skin rising up when he catches her gaze. The sound of moaning and soft cries echoes throughout the dark room.

"Hey, down in front!" A man snaps from behind them, kicking at Naruto's chair. Popcorn goes flying as Naruto growls and turns to face him.

There's little time to react as the man's cursing and grumbling switches to a gasp of horror as he takes in the sight of Naruto's crimson eyes and fangs.

Hinata pulls them back down and out one of the back exits amid the growing chaos, frowning at the man's frantic cries of a monster and people running away.

All from them.

Her heartbeat is still loud in her ears even once they've gone at least 3 blocks away from the theater, the screaming and looks of pure terror continue to flash through her mind.

Naruto is quietly staying a few steps behind her, peering downward as he keeps his face obscured within his orange hoodie.

' _From how it sounds, it seems like he really likes you; don't treat his behaviors and feelings as weird.'_ Shino's advice came to mind.

Hinata halted in her walking, making Naruto bump into her.

"Lilac?" Naruto questioned, barely gazing up. "Ah, I know what you're thinking, but I honestly didn't know the movie was going to have sex scenes or anything raunchy like that! I mean I just wanted to see a cheap movie and it ended up-"

Hinata held up her fingers to his face, shushing him with a smile.

And then she pushed his hoodie off, revealing his furry yellow fox ears to the air.

"I know I don't fully understand your 'changes' yet, but I do want to learn…and I don't want you to feel like you have to hide them at least when you're around me." She softly explained, brushing a hand along the tips of his ear.

They twitched in response, slowly going back down to normal as Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

He kept her fingers in place by his face, guiding them slowly to brush along his lips. For once, his blue eyes don't look as worried or scared after having another abrupt transformation in a public setting and she reddens at the realization just how much of an affect she's having on him.

And him on her.

" _Do any of the girls here ever actually date their callers; I mean like in an official way?" Hinata ventured to ask._

 _It's getting close to the end of their night shift, the sun's approach giving the sky a sliver of approaching auburn into the dark blues and blacks of the night._

 _Her curiosity had been starting to get to her, she hadn't yet told Sakura or Ino how Naruto made the effort to call at least once whenever he knew she was working or how much he wanted to be her only 'client'._

 _Would they take it the wrong way? Assume she was getting too intimate or close to be having such passing thoughts?_

 _Sakura looks perplexed at the question, clearly never having had the thought come to mind. Her green eyes narrow in worry as she shook her head. "Eww, no way! You do realize like 90% of the men who call us are like 50 and over, right?"_

 _Ino nods in quick agreement, scrunching up her face at just the idea. "I know! And when we_ _ **do**_ _actually hear from somebody close to our age, it's always some stuck up arrogant guy who thinks were easy or some nerdy loser who can't wait until we get to the parts where we supposedly 'take our clothes off'" She huffed, mimicking the voice of one of her last calls of the night._

 _Sakura still looks concerned, putting away the last of her cosmetics bag into her locker and facing her._

" _Has that godson of that old guy madam Tsunade mentioned still bothering you? I know you guys went out on one or two paid dates, but I figure that was all." She whispered lowly, keeping them from the privy ears of the other girls flocking into the room to change and put away garments._

 _She could feel her face becoming red, shaking her head._

" _No, he hasn't bugged me. I just wondered if anyone had considered it if they ever really made a connection with someone after going out with them." She murmured back._

 _Sakura hummed, shrugging. "Madam Tsunade would look down upon it that's for sure, though I wouldn't worry about getting into serious relationships from this job. Tsunade knows how to get rid of callers who can't take no for an answer!"_

 _Hinata breathed out slowly, pushing her trembling hands into her pockets. Sakura and Ino manage to be fooled by her smile as they switch the topic to plans for tomorrow on their day off._

 _What if she didn't want to say no?_

"I'm going to call again on Friday night with a specific request, I'll be up late studying for a history exam that's next week. I know it didn't look like it from seeing me come in late the other day to class, but I do keep my grades within the passing range!" Naruto boasted.

"What's passing range? C's?" Hinata guessed jokingly.

"No, I can easily make A's and B's…especially with the right motivation!" He winked, nudging her as she laughed.

It's becoming harder to ignore his touches, his gentle stare and she swallows the nervous lump in her throat when he reaches out to brush her hair away from her face.

She can feel her phone buzz from within her pocket, startling her as she catches a glimpse of the caller ID.

' _Kiba?'_

He leaves her with a voicemail and text when she doesn't respond fast enough, anger and upset clearly lacing his words.

' _That guy is dangerous Hinata, what are you thinking?!'_

"I know." She whispers.

Because she isn't thinking straight and sooner or later all of her friends will slowly start to see it. Naruto slowly reaches and intertwines their hands nervously, wondering if it's okay and grinning when she tightens their hold.

More boundaries had just been crossed.

-x-

 _I wondered for a while if I was going to have Hinata reveal her actual name to Naruto (because as Sasuke pointed out, he doesn't know it!), but he'll find out another way I thought of lol. I appreciate all of your feedback, it's so much fun to hear from you all!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	5. Imperfect

**Chapter 5: Imperfect**

"Um, what are you doing here?" Hinata squeaks.

Clients are supposed to wait in the downstairs section if they're meeting any of their callers in person. Her shift is almost over, sky brightening up slowly with peaks light blues and reds intermixing into the dark.

But Naruto has broken that rule, unabashed smile upon his face.

"I came to see you of course." He answers smoothly, not bothered by the dozens of pairs of eyes on them.

Was this about Kiba's comment?

He had questioned her on why she had been spending so much time with him as of late, sending her photos and supposed 'evidence' of Naruto's poor reputation around the campus as a slacker and criminal.

Never mind that most of his 'proof' of Naruto's crimes were just blurry images and rumors that couldn't be traced back to any reliable source.

And somehow, Naruto had caught wind of Kiba's remarks.

Instead of reacting though and starting a fight which would've just proven Kiba's point, he did nothing.

Well, at least at first.

Because later on during their next outing walking around the pier did she notice the photos Kiba had sent her were mysteriously gone from her backpack when she returned from getting them drinks and snacks from one of the concession stands.

" _Naruto… did you go through my stuff?" Hinata questioned._

 _Naruto shook his head, though she can see his palms tense up as he clasped them shut out of sight beneath the table._

" _Lilac, why I'm ashamed you would think so lowly of me to go through your belongings!" Naruto pouted and she reached a hand out to grab and tug his arms back into the light._

 _Underneath his nails it's noticeably darker, hands a colorful inky mess with shreds of paper still clinging to edges of his fingers._

" _What's this then?" Hinata continues on, waving the offending scraps still stuck to his arms in his face._

 _She resists a smile at seeing him gulp as he curls his hands up again. 'Honestly, I would've explained it to him if he had just asked…'_

" _My art!" He pauses at seeing her begin to frown and sighs._

" _Oh alright, I just don't want you getting the wrong idea about me from gossip; especially not from a guy like_ _ **him**_ _." Naruto spat._

 _Hinata arched a brow, leaning forward in her chair. What was wrong with Kiba? He was one of her oldest friends after all and he had never swayed her wrong with bad advice or help in the past…_

 _So why would he now?_

 _Naruto snorts at her perplexed look, brushing off his dirty hands onto his jeans. "It's obvious; don't cha think?"_

 _Hinata shook her head. "No, tell me."_

 _A smirk lights his face then and she can feel her cheeks beginning to burn under his intense stare._

" _Lilac, don't play dumb. It's clear that he likes you, in fact a lot of guys do. I see the way they all look at you in between classes and as you walk around the campus." He muses._

" _T-That can't be! Kiba has a steady girlfriend he just met at the vet school and I mean…I-I'm no one special." She stammers back, voice quieting to barely a whisper._

 _Her fifth caller last night had reminded her of said fact, hanging up on her almost instantly when she had been too shy, too nervous to act out a scene of her pleasuring herself for him as if she were his servant._

 _Sakura and Ino probably would've had no problems or qualms about playing out such a thing._

' _It's all just pretend Hinata, don't forget that.' Sakura's words echoed in her mind, green eyes sparkling with a confidence she wished she had._

 _They never complained, even if a night was bad with few calls and little money to go home with, they were still able to find some good in it._

 _And meanwhile she couldn't even feign that her first rejection wasn't hurting. Excusing herself to the bathroom before the tears blurring her eyes became noticeable._

 _Naruto's grin broadening brings her back to reality as he moved closer to her face, breathe warming her lips as she flustered and nearly fell back._

" _Now who told you that crap? You're special to me." He purrs, slowing ogling her up and down. Her clothes aren't anything appealing, having just thrown on one of her old faded green sweaters and sweatpants._

 _So why was he starting to react?_

" _Naruto, I don't even have anything attractive on." She whispers._

 _His eyes have turned a smoldering red, baring his sharpening teeth as he tugs her chair over to him._

" _In your opinion maybe, though you're cold, right? You can't deny it because I can see the outlines of your nipples forming…"_

 _Hinata wriggled back, crossing her arms over herself hurriedly as Naruto chuckled. It can't be helped that she's getting cold, she hadn't brought her jacket along under the assumption they wouldn't be outside for this long!_

 _She feels Naruto wrapping his black jacket around her though and she relaxes into his scent and warmth._

 _When she looks up at him again, his fox ears have sprang up and this time she doesn't stop him from pulling her right up against him._

" _Lilac, you have me and I have you so don't let what other people say get you down. Besides, those guys may be allowed to talk to you over the phone, but_ _ **I'm**_ _the one that gets to have you in real life."_

 _She had already learned quite a while ago he made up said rule about only seeing him as her client, but she hadn't bothered in correcting him on it yet…_

 _Her heartbeat grows louder in her ears and being this close to Naruto makes her wonder if he can hear it too._

 _He sniffs the air briefly, entangling his fingers into her violet locks. "Hey Lilac, are you aroused?"_

" _W-What?! No, what makes you say that? You can't_ _ **smell**_ _desire; can you?_

" _I can when we're close like this."_

 _And a low growl bubbles up from his throat, making her shiver when he presses a kiss to her neck. He pulls back so they can look at each other face to face, thumbing her lips._

" _Your lips are getting dry, I should change that." He notes softly._

 _Their second kiss is much harder for her to breakaway from._

"Ugh, couldn't this guy have come by earlier in the night? It's almost closing time!" Camellia hisses out not so quietly from behind the pair and she winches as she halfway turns to see her roll her eyes at just the sight of Naruto.

"Lilac, you always seem to attract the creepiest and weirdest guys as clients." Azalea snickers in agreement from beside her and she feels frozen in place as the giggling seems to grow louder all around her…

That is until Sakura cuts through, verdant eyes darkening on the duo as they instantly quiet.

"Madam Tsunade wants to know why it's so noisy when we still have 30 minutes left until our shift is officially over." She hisses.

Sakura turns her glare away from the pair onto Hinata, not even noticing Naruto's presence as she shakes her shoulders gently.

"You okay Hinata? I know you haven't been having the best of nights lately, but it will get better. In fact, I think that-"

She stopped herself as she saw her eyes widen, following the direction of her gaze to Naruto as recognition came over him.

"Hinata…is that your name?!"

-X-

"Madam? Is that what you guys call Granny? Jiraiya was right when he said everyone here was really extra polite and formal to her."

Sakura wanted to smack herself, _**this**_ was the client Hinata had been mentioning to her and Ino? The same guy who gained strange beastly attributes whenever something lewd came up?

The one who Hinata seemed to be actually falling for?

"Lilac or I guess I can call you Hinata now, right? Well, only if it's okay with you! Anyways, you didn't tell me this place was so spacious! This is a pretty nice place for the type of sleazy work you girls do!" Naruto yammers on.

Oh what horrible mistake has she gotten Hinata into by getting her this job?

She did a double take to make sure and yes, Naruto _**was**_ casually making himself at home flipping through magazines on the table and staring around at the bright lights and posters littered along the walls.

' _And now he knows Hinata's real name too; I should've been more aware of my surroundings!'_

Sak- or err Blossom, this is Naruto; the godson of Jiraiya." Hinata supplied to break the ensuing silence.

"Ah, well that explains how he knows the madam." She gathered, frowning as Naruto's dirty shoes began to track dried mud and grass around the room.

She moved forward to stop him from going upstairs and causing further distress onto the other girls, frowning as he squinted his eyes at her for blocking him.

"Hmm, pink hair…oh I remember now! You're Sakura, the one who works at the hospital alongside Granny with different critical care patients from time to time. Jiraiya said Granny had a new mentor, but I didn't think it would be in helping her do _**this**_ type of work as well."

Sakura gritted her teeth, unsettled by his easygoing grin. Not only did this guy know who she and Hinata were, but he was raised by one of the most notorious perverts of Konoha.

Great.

And she couldn't very well tell him to get out knowing his apparent connections, watching as he made his way past her over to Tsunade's office to greet her. She hears Tsunade angrily question why he's here as her chair screeches against the tile before it quiets as Naruto replies she's using too much makeup and medicine to make herself look younger.

"Ooh, it's like he's asking to get beat up; he's just as dumb as his godfather!" One girl murmurs, glancing up from her phone.

The girl beside her nods in agreement, shaking her head as everyone hears a loud smack reverberate against the walls.

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Sakura only feels a migraine coming on, rubbing the center of her forehead slowly.

' _This is really happening...'_

-X-

"I can't keep reading this." Hinata mumbled, slowly pushing the book back in Jiraiya's direction.

Her stomach won't stop churning and she's starting to fear her breakfast will come back to greet her pretty soon.

He seemed absolutely puzzled, flipping to the last page Hinata had stopped on.

"Don't worry, I'm about to make you feel much better." He whispered by her ear, unzipping his pants and revealing his-"Jiraiya read aloud, stopping as Hinata frantically waved her hands in the air.

"No! I don't want to hear the rest!" She cried.

Okay, so _ **this**_ was probably her worst idea yet.

Of course lunch with Jiraiya was going to be awkward!

Naruto had said none of Jiraiya's best sellers attracted his attention very much, but this was the same man he grew up with. Surely he had to know _**something**_ about Naruto's changes, especially during the height of his puberty years.

She had wanted to ask him properly about it before during their first meeting, though perhaps she should have thought this through better.

Jiraiya looks offended at her paling expression (his novels are most definitely _**not**_ supposed to make people sick; not to mention this one is a classic!), arching a brow before one of his typical lewd grins began to form.

"Hey, would you like this story better if the main character's names were changed to Naruto and Hinata? Or maybe I could write a short story and base the characters personalities and behaviors off of you two and have them-"

"No, please don't." Hinata answered quickly to cut him off.

Ugh, thank goodness lunch time is almost over and she has the excuse of afternoon classes coming up.

' _What would Naruto think seeing me here? Asking his godparent of all people for advice on his predicament?'_

Jiraiya simply chuckles, taking a bite from his rice bowl slowly. "I heard he went and caused a commotion at the call place the other night, Tsunade said I didn't teach him proper manners on dealing with woman."

Hinata nodded her head, sighing at the memory. "Well, he gets excited easily…that's what I wanted to ask you about really. How did you help him deal with this during middle school and high school? Puberty must've been so difficult."

Jiraiya paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Naruto has been difficult to deal with in _**all**_ stages of growing up. Though being a preteen boy who sprouts fox ears and tail when thinking too much about the opposite sex can make you an outcast, yes."

He smiled at Hinata's forlorn look as she wrapped her scarf around herself tighter. "Oh, don't worry! As you can see, Naruto's taken it all in stride; he's a trooper like that!"

' _Is he?'_

She thought of sad expressions he often quickly hid behind jovial grins or teasing to change the subject, not wanting others to see his upset or rage.

Clouds drifted over them and Hinata peered up to briefly watch as the sun got blocked out again.

"You know what amazes me the most is that you're not afraid of him. A lot of people feared him as soon as he showed the slightest bit of more fur growing on his arms or something, but you barely seem to bat an eye to it."

Hinata shrugged, truthfully she was more afraid of making a bad grade on a quiz or dealing with the awkwardness of work than Naruto.

"It's no problem really, I want to help him after all."

Jiraiya nods and the rest of the lunch goes on silently until they part. She hasn't learned anything else that can help with Naruto's case besides that it could be something genetic from his mother's side of the family.

' _Research the Uzumaki family line if you're curious enough, none of my studying or training with him came up with anything though perhaps you'll find a clue I missed out on.'_

She makes a mental note to check out the central library of Konoha next weekend.

"Thank you for spending time with my godson. I know he would never admit it aloud, but I do know he gets lonely at times and it's nice to know he has someone who is caring and thinking about him." Jiraiya confesses, scratching a hand through his spiky locks.

It clicks then what she needs to do, though it means having to return back to the Hyuga compound to retrieve the item…

' _I haven't talked to Father in a few days and I haven't even seen him in person since I moved out.'_

She steadied her breathing, smiling as she waved goodbye to Jiraiya as he turned the corner. No doubt going to walk off his food by heading to the hot springs or perusing the closest bars for women.

' _Lonely, huh?'_

-X-

"It's not like you to come home without calling first." Hiashi states curiously.

There's remnants of bitterness in his tone, of the night she decided to up and leave for college without telling anyone in the home.

" _I don't want to take up the family business father; I'm sorry."_

 _Hiashi sighed, disappointment mars his face and she fidgets under his stare._

 _She's been practicing this same sentence over and over to herself in the mirror and tonight she's finally announcing the truth to him._

 _Why did she wait this long to tell him? Graduation is next week and he already assumes she's filled out and sent off all the applications he pushed for her to attend regarding the same business schools as him._

 _All of those advanced placement courses, speech preparation classes, and business etiquette training in the hopes she would one day be leading the Hyuga's chains of luxury hotels and resorts…_

 _It lead up to nothing if Hinata wanted to study medicine instead._

" _You realize I won't help you completely with all the college expenses; don't you? You'll need to find a part time job, scholarships, or something to sustain yourself too. Medicine is a respectable field though I admit…just not the path I expected you to take."_

" _I understand father; I'll make my own way as much as can."_

 _His expression remained unchanged before he briefly nods, returning to the paperwork surrounding him._

" _I know you will."_

She hadn't at the time believed someone would notice her disappearance save for Hanabi who she had told of her plans from the get go.

"Yeah, I know. I…well I just needed to pick up some stuff and then I'll head back to my apartment by the weekend." She replied hastily.

It was still early in the night by the time she reached the manor, finishing up the rest of her classes and deciding during the walk up she would only stay for a night or two.

At least he doesn't sound actually unhappy to see her, a faint smile passing over his face as he nods and makes his way back to his office.

"Don't forget this is your home too; you're always welcome here if need be." He mentions over his shoulder.

Hanabi bounds down to her giddily from upstairs, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"Why didn't you text or call to say you were coming?!" She questions eagerly, swinging her around lightly as she breaks into discussing how her freshman year in high school is going.

"And I'm already thinking of joining the student council. I'm pretty sure I can make a lot of changes happen at the school if I become the president or even vice president!"

Hinata tries to keep up with the conversation, eyes drifting to a darkened room in the corner as they make their way to her old room.

' _Neji?'_

He hadn't come out to greet her now that she thought about it.

Hanabi follows her line of sight, clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"He's supposedly super 'busy' these days checking out the Hyuga hotels around each region to make sure they're up to standards for when the inspections occur at the end of the year.

She bites at her lip, ignoring the coiling sensation in her gut.

Neji had been her replacement, a fact he wasn't too keen on having to take. Had she been selfish to choose her own desires over that of the family?

Well in her opinion…no!

Even if Neji wanted to continue to make her believe the opposite, she had to live her own life (not father's) no matter the struggles that came with it.

Including unfortunately being a call girl for the time being.

Her room looks exactly the same as the night she left. Old calendar counting the days until graduation from years ago, same summer lavender sheets that hadn't been changed out for the approaching cooler months, even her old high school textbooks remained neatly lined up by her desk as if she had just stepped out for a bit.

Hanabi lowers her voice as she settled into the plush of her blankets and pillows, eyes narrowing in amusement as she watched Hinata walk straight over to her dresser.

"So…will you tell _**me**_ at least why you really came home; I won't tell anyone I swear! I know it wasn't for a friendly catch up with everyone. In fact, it seems more like you're searching for something important, perhaps for a _**guy**_ maybe?"

Hinata reddened, but continued her rifling through piles of socks and shirts tucked away knowing Hanabi's grin and curiosity are only growing by the second.

' _She wouldn't believe me even if I told her the truth.'_

But in the dim light of her room she finally finds what she's looking for: A pair of copper antique key and lock necklaces.

' _Found it!'_

-X-

The rims of Naruto's eyes are red for once due to lack of sleep and not excitement.

Though he's happy to see her nonetheless, restraining back a yawn as he stretched his arms out. She's lucky Naruto is always up for Ichiraku ramen and that the store often stays open late for college students like them and business personnel just getting off work.

"Wow, treating me to ramen _**and**_ helping me study for that test we have in literature tomorrow; okay, what's the catch? Naruto asks, leaning his head against his palm as he slurped up the last of his noodles.

Hinata shuffled at her toes, avoiding his gaze as she reached into her pocket.

"There's no catch! I had been thinking about you since the night you came to the company and-"

"Good, because I've been thinking about you _**too.**_ " He emphasizes with a smirk.

She shook her head to keep her mind on track, pulling out the charms from her pocket.

"Well, I had talked to Jiraiya and speaking with him gave me the idea that one way to help you keep calm might be the use of a charm." Hinata explained.

Naruto cocked his head in puzzlement, accepting one of the vintage locks from her.

"So…how exactly does this work? Does it have a magical power or calming incense inside?" He questioned, studying the lock carefully for anything out of the ordinary.

Hinata giggled, guiding his hands to open it with the key beside it.

"T-This is an old good luck charm we've had in the family for decades. Normally, the guy would wear the lock and the woman would wear the key. It symbolized the woman held the 'key' to that particular man's heart no matter how far apart they were."

She could feel herself blushing the more she went over the old tradition. It wasn't like they even still did the practice, she had just found the idea of it romantic from stories her mother had told her during childhood.

' _This is so cheesy.'_ She realizes.

But there's a rustic appeal to wear something precious from her mother's days of youth.

And she watches in surprise as Naruto ties the lock around himself, thumbing it closely.

"How do I look?"

Hinata blinks before following his motion in tying the key around her own neck.

"Great! Maybe now whenever your emotions start to get the better of you, this lock can help you relax and…" She trailed off, wondering how to properly word herself.

' _Think of me?'_

No, they weren't in that kind of relationship…

He was still her client first and foremost.

Naruto hummed thoughtfully, patting the object protectively. "It's worth a try."

Hinata nodded, about to switch the subject back to school when she saw a figure watching them intently out of the corner of her eye.

As soon as their gazes fully meet though, her breath stills.

' _I thought Hanabi said Neji was out of town?'_

And yet his unmistakable chestnut hair and white eyes are gazing back at her from across the street, stare hardening as he begins to step forward.

No, no, no, this isn't good!

"Hinata, it doesn't seem like you're that busy with school if you have time to go on dates." He muses as he walks up to their table. A cynical grin slowly edges up his face as he takes her shocked expression in.

Her throat begins to quickly dry, shaking her head. "T-That's not it at all Neji."

It doesn't seem like he heard her though, focus more on Naruto who finally notices his presence in the stall.

"Hey, are you Hinata's twin brother? Nice to meet you; I'm Naruto!" He greeted him cordially, holding a hand out.

His eyes narrow as he looks him over, pushing his hand away. "I thought Hanabi was joking when she said you came to the manor out of the blue, but then even Mr. Inuzuka called me, concerned about your wellbeing and I decided to cut my trip short."

' _Kiba called him to come back?'_

Naruto's grin instantly fades, scowl rising. "That guy has to look at the _**insides**_ of animals for a living! Can you really trust him?"

Neji ignores his comment, noticing the pair of necklaces each had on. For a moment he starts to pale in identifying the symbols, clenching his teeth as he breathed in slowly to keep calm.

"Wait…so what they were telling me was true then?" He mutters out.

Hinata frowned, confused by his statement. Her palms become sweaty as her mind swirls with finding something, anything to explain this situation.

But Neji directs a sharp finger at Naruto who was still bantering over how annoying Kiba was being but eventually he quiets as well to listen to what Neji sharply declares next.

"Hinata, those charms you two have on must mean… I need you to please be honest with me, is this man your fiancé?

He didn't expect her to freeze up, eyes widening as her voice luckily manages to return back to her.

"M-My what?!"

-x-

 _Hinata's family has joined in for the fun! Oh my goodness, I can't believe there's over 150 follows already; that's amazing! I'm enjoying hearing from you guys so much, let me know if you have any suggestions as always!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	6. Intimacy

**Chapter 6: Intimacy**

Neji always did have a knack for creating awkward situations.

This time is no different.

"What would happen if we really were engaged?" Naruto questions to break the silence, amusement laces his tone and Hinata feels her face burning up all over again as his stare roams over to her.

But Neji's eyes only narrow, wrinkling his nose at the just the idea. "I'd probably kill you."

"…Harsh."

Hinata fidgeted at Neji's continued stare down of Naruto, white eyes sharpening over every inch of him before his gaze finally returns to her.

"Let me talk to you. Alone." He adds in when Naruto opens his mouth to speak again.

He shuts it, but now he's clearly growing impatient with him and she mouths they'll be back quickly before his eyes begin to darken.

He guides them out of earshot around the corner by the alleyways, the streetlights ominously flicker on and off as his expression morphs into one of concern.

"What are you doing Hinata?"

Hinata blinked, resisting the urge to ruffle with the hems of her shirt. "I'm on a date; that you rudely interrupted."

Neji arched a brow. "Really?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice this time.

But the action is enough to bring suspicion back into Neji's voice and she steps back when his fingers reach for the key around her neck.

"You know the lock and key is for couples about to be married, right? Or at least given during the actual marriage ceremony. It's an old Hyuga custom I don't think we even still do, though you remember the history behind it; don't you?"

Of course she does, why even ask such a silly question?

Her reasons for giving Naruto the lock aren't what he thinks though.

"Neji, we aren't about to get married. I've only known Naruto for around a little over a month now. I'm just trying to help him with school…so could you please not be impolite to him?"

"No; I don't trust him."

Hinata sighed, pouting. "Yeah, I noticed."

But he's right to not fully believe in her she supposes, but she hopes it _**may**_ just put him at ease that Naruto hasn't sprouted fox ears yet nor have his eyes taken on an all too familiar scarlet hue.

It doesn't!

Neji crosses his arms, regarding her as if she's ill, lost her mind, or perhaps a combination of both.

"You're not being fully honest with me, but I know I'm not going to get any real answers out of you. It's fine if you want to tutor or even study together, though to keep it hidden from your closest friends and even your family you have to admit looks worrisome on your end."

' _That's because I knew you would react like this!'_

"Neji, you're always distrustful of anybody. It's the way father raised you." Hinata retorts.

"Can you blame me?" He questions, though there's a hint of a smile in his expression as his shoulders finally begin to relax.

And she resists breathing a sigh of relief, stomach slowly unknotting from its tight coiling.

His tone is wary and unsure, fair enough. He doesn't know who Naruto is, but trust can be built.

"So I'll just ask Mr. Inuzuka instead; _**he'll**_ tell me everything I need to know about this guy." He emphasizes coolly.

Or not…

And before she can dare follow or stop him he's moving past her into a nearby car waiting, glancing at her one last time.

"If you ever feel uncomfortable or worried we're only a phone call away; either me or Uncle."

The car heads in the direction of the manor and her gut returns to churning again at the thought of her father's questioning in the near future.

' _Neji why?'_

"Did you know that your brother was an asshole?!" Naruto frowns, his last bowl of ramen sits forgotten by his side, bowl no longer giving off steam of fresh noodles and beef when she pushes it aside.

"Cousin." Hinata corrects.

Even though she often did refer to Neji like a brother, having grown up so closely together she watched him succeed time and again where she often just seemed mediocre at best. From grades to tournaments, she constantly loomed in the shadows behind him in second place.

Going into medicine while he went into business was finally an opportunity for the comparisons to end.

I guess the transition of severing ties came with the territory of being overprotective as well.

Naruto snorts before grinning at the clear annoyance in her voice. "Let's get out of here."

They take the long way back home through the groves. Most people avoid this path at this time of year, the wind crackles against barren trees and the moon slowly becomes obscured by twisted branches and puffs of gray clouds sweeping by.

Naruto is completely at ease though, whistling a light tune without a care in the world.

Others have more to fear in crossing him than vice versa.

Neji's presence has done one thing for sure tonight though.

No more pussyfooting around! (As Sakura or Ino would say)

All the advice she's gotten from her two best friends has only made her go in circles, the answers she wants to solving Naruto's problem will never come to her unless _**she**_ makes the first move for once on him.

"Will you be calling me again on Friday night?" She asks gently when they reach the corner that leads up to her apartment.

Naruto nods, dancing his fingers through her violet locks until he sees the familiar tint of red stain her cheeks.

"You know I will." He muses with a smile.

And Hinata smiles back, reaching to tap his chin when he leans closer for a kiss.

"Then I have a request, for our next outing that is. I want it be memorable for the both of us."

His blue eyes swim with curiosity but she only shakes her head; this has to be a surprise.

Her idea being Naruto _**has**_ to give into his temptations in order for him to learn.

But more so than that she needs to work up the nerve to be confident and flirty like any other call girl if this going to work!

' _I can do that though; I just need to prepare properly.'_

-X-

"Family clans of Konoha, this must be it." Hinata smiled to herself.

Konoha Central Library usually has more visitors during the weekend, it's rare to see it so packed for just a weekday. She has just enough time to finish up the last bits of her schoolwork and do some research before heading off to work.

The weekend always seems to arrive too fast again and again in her case.

She drifts past the children's section where they're having a read aloud sessions and painting that's already inked the shelves with splatters of whites and blues to the quieter halls upstairs.

This is the only book she found that lists all of the major clans of Konoha from over the past century.

Including the Uzumaki.

Her hand spins over the spiral mark of the clan and she frowns at the realization there's barely a page and half covering the entire family's history.

Were they that secretive?

No, there must be another reason.

' _The Uzumaki clan were a renowned family from the warring states era predating Konoha's official creation. Many members of this clan were known for their longevity, fiery red hair, healing abilities, and sealing of animals and other various properties.'_

Okay, nothing out of the ordinary so far.

' _Though the Uzumaki were a prominent clan, they were quickly destroyed and disbanded due to fears of certain other skills most members began to possess. Many reports from eyewitnesses tell stories of vicious behavior and beast like features manifesting in Uzumaki when they come of age that only worsened if they weren't immediately taken down.'_

Hmm, well that's not good!

This is sounding more and more _**exactly**_ like Naruto's case.

She read further through the paragraph as it went into examples of Uzumaki gaining unusual amounts of fur along their body and 'glowing crimson eyes' that haunted people at night if they ever made one angry.

In the end, other family lines had banded together to destroy the clan before they became too powerful or dangerous.

' _Oh, dear.'_

Well, at least she knew where all of Naruto's traits came from. It couldn't be helped that this was something that came from his family history apparently.

The end of the page was worn and dusted with any other detailed information torn out, others in the past clearly having tried to block out as much data as possible that mentioned the clan. It seemed that few had taken the time to learn more about the clan, it sounded interesting and if Naruto existed that meant some of his ancestors had survived at least.

Though none of this exactly helps her in _**controlling**_ said changes of his…

' _It said that the traits tended to worsen if not immediately taken care of, does that mean Naruto's changes will only grow more and more obvious or dangerous until I finally help him get a hold of it?'_ She wondered.

"Maybe I really _**am**_ going to need to borrow some Ino's more revealing outfits." Hinata whispered, biting her lip at the image of putting on a show for him.

Her phone abruptly buzzes from her pocket breaking said lewd ideas and Hinata shuffles it out just in time to see a missed call from Sakura flash across the screen.

Odd, she's going to see her later on at work tonight anyways.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?"

There's a breath of relief from her end to be hearing back from her so fast, voice absolutely giddy and almost oddly shrill.

"Hinata, Hinata you have to come down to call center! Now!"

-X-

' _This is the emergency? The excitement?'_ Hinata thinks, but makes sure to keep said thoughts to herself.

All of the woman (even the ones not on shift tonight) have gathered at the office, huddled around the windows just to catch even a peek of the glorious sight of…

Sasuke?

' _Naruto's roommate is here; maybe Naruto was right when he said Sasuke would have to give into his repressed sexual needs eventually or it would kill him.'_ Hinata muses, though Sasuke looks terribly bored and uncomfortable by all the attention he's getting. The same flat expression is on his face, charcoal eyes just as cold as when she first met him.

He stands outside the doors of their call center, not making a move to enter or go away.

Naruto did say he had strange quirks…

Sakura nudges her excitedly, like one of her callers just gave her one of her biggest tips of the night or a good compliment.

"I never thought I would see the day when Sasuke _**Uchiha**_ of all people would break down and need a phone sex line! I thought from all the rumors I heard about their family's prestige and whatnot that something like this would be beneath them. Men have urges no matter how rich or poor their background is, huh?

Oh, so that's why Sakura was so fascinated by this scene, she and Ino always did get a kick out of seeing/hearing rich people call their line and use their services trying to disguise their voices or facial features.

Though there's undeniably an interest that sparks in her green eyes at staring at Sasuke, cheeks darkening when she swears their gazes meet for a second.

"Ah, but he is a bit cute too, don't you think? Like in that bad boy, loner type of way. The kind so many of our guy callers wish they could be." She prattled on.

' _Not really, he reminds me of father…'_

Hinata just shook her head with a laugh and Sakura quirked a brow before smirking.

"That's right, you're type is more the loud, energetic guy; ala Naruto." She hummed.

Hinata could feel herself beginning to blush and pouted. "W-Well, there's more to Naruto than just those two things!"

Much, much more.

Sakura nodded, but waved her off. "It's okay to have a type Hinata! Anyways, seems like Mr. Uchiha here just needed to give something to the madam seeing as he's leaving now."

She followed her line of sight as the raven haired man disappeared into the crowded streets as a wave of disappointed croons filled the air.

"He's leaving already? Oh, what I wouldn't give to have had _**him**_ as my client!" Carnation hummed.

"You? Ugh, get over yourself! I'm sure I could have had him paying _**me**_ after just thirty minutes of talking back and forth! He would have been begging me for more." Lily snapped from beside her, wiggling her breasts for emphasis.

That's gross.

And Hinata only cringed at the thought, Sakura thankfully not bringing up the topic of sex with Sasuke either.

Tsunade's loud cough breaks the two apart though, brown eyes searching until they fall upon her.

She holds a letter out to her, pushing it into her hands when she doesn't immediately reach to take it.

"He said he couldn't bring himself to come inside and that he just needed to deliver this note from the 'moron'? He said you would know who he's talking about." Tsunade grumbles before announcing anyone not on shift tonight needs to get going unless they plan to do some overtime.

Clearly she hasn't had her afternoon sake just yet.

Hinata retreats once more to the privacy of the bathroom, carefully opening up the sealed note. For Sasuke to have to come in person to deliver it, must mean it's something important.

' _Charger for my phone hasn't been working properly, won't be able to call you this evening…would it be okay if we met up in person instead, say Ichiraku at around 7 or 8?'_

The handwriting is crude and hard to make out in places, but it's undeniably from Naruto and her heartbeat quickens.

She won't get paid if she went out with him tonight.

And Tsunade reminds her of said fact when she heads to her office shortly after to state she's calling in sick for the night.

Even so, Naruto's calls as of late take up most of her night anyways and it bothers her that he continues to pay her knowing he can't afford to keep using the service so much.

' _I'm not mentally prepared yet for the surprise I was going to give him though! I promised him our next outing would be memorable.'_

No, no she couldn't chicken out on this, all the ideas she had in mind would just have to be put into action faster than she expected.

Tonight _**will**_ be great!

One way or another…hopefully.

-X-

"Where are you going dressed so fancy? I thought you were just going out for ramen as usual?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto shrugged on the blue blazer before sending him a glare. "What? I can't dress nice for my date? Besides, Hinata said she wanted to go out afterwards to somewhere nice, she wouldn't explain where though."

It did feel a bit odd to be in slacks and a neatly pressed button down shirt, Sasuke had given one look at him when he stepped out of his room and asked if he had hit his head.

Not funny.

Sasuke flicked off the remnants of dust on the shoulder pads of the jacket, shaking his head with a small smirk.

"Been awhile since you've had to go somewhere nice, huh?" He mused.

"Says the guy who's just going to spend all night watching TV alone in the dark!" Naruto snaps back.

Of course Sasuke had no problems with doing that, schoolwork and running the finances of the multiple branches of the Uchiha's corporations kept him busy enough during the week.

So while he stayed inside being a loser, _**he**_ would go out and enjoy life!

He swung his silver keys around his index finger, grinning at the thought of what Lilac would wear. He still sometimes liked to call Hinata by her nickname, much to her embarrassment and his enjoyment.

"I guess I won't see you until tomorrow morning then or afternoon?" Sasuke asks suggestively at seeing Naruto's stupid grin.

"Probably so!"

He hears Sasuke mention over his shoulder to avoid breaking the law or scaring off people if the tiniest dirty thought happens to come to mind.

Well duh, he has to do that every day!

Hinata is already waiting for him not too far off from Ichiraku's stands. In the evening sun, she looks absolutely radiant.

And he stops for a moment just to admire her from head to toe out of her viewpoint.

From the blue and purple floral dress she has that hugs her curves nicely, the teardrop earrings sparkling as she nervously taps the antique key around her neck looking around every which way in the crowds for him, her long creamy legs…

He can feel the hairs on his arms rising and he quickly looks away.

' _Breathe, the date hasn't even officially started yet.'_

"Ah, there you are! I was starting to worry maybe I had come a bit too early! It's so busy, well it is Friday night, but even Ichiraku's doesn't seem like it has any seating for us to-" Hinata rambled, cut off as Naruto moved to approach her and wrap her in a hug.

"You smell just as good as you look." He purrs in her ear and he nips at the tip of her lobe as she shivers in his arms.

"Naruto, ah w-we're still in public!" Hinata mumbles quickly, tugging back from him slightly before he began to trail his kisses downward.

Or gain any more fox features.

To her relief, Naruto does indeed relax as he turns his gaze towards inside Ichiraku. There really is no spots to sit down and eat, Teuchi and Ayame busily moving back forth from the kitchen to the front with new orders of beef and chicken broths in their arms each time.

"You know I never thought I would say this, but we may have to skip the ramen for tonight. Do you want to try Yakiniku Q instead?" Naruto asks to which Hinata nods.

Any food is a good distraction for her nerves.

But she's sure Naruto notices her shakiness minutes later as they sit across from each other sharing a variety of meat and seafood cuisine.

"Hinata, you're quieter than usual tonight." Naruto notes between bites of chicken wings, his fingers are quickly becoming stained with barbecue sauce and Hinata giggles as she passes him some napkins before he dirties his clothes.

"I'm just thinking about what we'll do after this." She replies, trying to keep her jittering under control. The meal is winding down now and their waiter is going to return with their bill soon enough when he makes his rounds again.

"Don't we always just go for a stroll in the park to let our meals get in our system?" Naruto questions before chugging down the rest of his soda.

' _Stop being so nervous; it's not like Naruto is going to make fun of you or laugh.'_ Hinata berates herself, nodding her head.

And as they split the bill and leave, she reaches forward for his hand to begin guiding them to their next destination.

Naruto takes it in stride, letting her lead the way as they bump shoulders affectionately. The temperature has gotten much cooler as they drift through the faint amber glow of twilight.

It's taking a lot of effort for Hinata to ignore her heart's wild thumping as they twist and turn down different corridors.

Eventually, Naruto is going to realize where she's taking them.

She watches from the corner of her eyes as he looks up at the bright billboards and growing rowdiness of the crowds filled with drunken patrons.

"Hmm, this isn't the normal way we walk to the park Hinata, you know." Naruto points out.

In fact, it seems like they're heading in the opposite direction…right towards the red light district.

' _Does Hinata want to go to work?'_

"We're not going to the park. Remember how I said I wanted to surprise you? Well, everything will make sense if you stick with me on this." Hinata explains.

She can feel Naruto squeeze and grip her hand just a bit tighter.

"Of course I trust you Lilac." He teases.

Two more turns and one street crossing later, they arrive.

Hotel Oasis.

One of the best love hotels in Konoha.

-X-

"Ah yes, under the name Lilac Uzumaki, correct?" The receptionist types away at her computer before looking up at her again.

Hinata's face must surely be an annoying beet red as she nods and hurriedly accepts the keys, gesturing for Naruto to follow her.

Naruto's confusion/puzzlement at being here has immediately switched to pleasure/amusement.

He pokes her blushing cheeks as soon as the bellboy is out of sight, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, huh? You're only going to make Neji think we really _**are**_ engaged pulling stunts like that!"

"I-It's only because using the last name Hyuga and using my real name would've been too weird! When the Hyuga's own so many hotels, spas, casinos, and what not it wouldn't make sense for one of us to be a love hotel!" Hinata sputters back.

Well, Naruto doesn't believe her lame excuse.

"Speaking of which, why are we _**here**_ anyways?" He emphasizes, plopping down on the bed.

Not that this is a bad place to be with Hinata. Rose petals decorate the bed along with a bottle of some type of fine wine on the table nearby, the walls and furniture were the latest designs in leather, velvet, and intricate designs of golds and reds. Altogether, the room gave off the vibe of the lavish lifestyle that only the elite of Konoha's citizens got to enjoy.

Hinata doesn't answer him though and he turns to look at her just in time to see her slowly unzipping her dress.

She pauses when she realizes he's watching her, red mixing in with the blue of his eyes as he grins toothily at her.

"Is this what you were nervous about earlier? Putting on a show for me?" He grunts.

And she allows him to tug her into the bed, his grumbling becoming animalistic against her neck. Hinata pulls back from him once more though, gently sliding her fingers against her face before initiating the kiss this time.

Naruto doesn't react at first and her whole body stiffens that maybe she's doing this all completely wrong or she isn't being attractive until she abruptly feels Naruto steady himself and guide her into his lap to kiss her back tenfold.

Her dress descends even further past her shoulders when the break apart, and she fleetingly feels Naruto's tail start to brush up against her when he sees the lace of her bra.

" _ **And**_ you're wearing lingerie too? What's this all for; seducing me?" He growls, nails sharply dig into her thighs and she winces.

He's starting to lose control.

"I read about your family history Naruto…and well as much as I got advice from a variety of people and thought of different options, I think the only way to really help you is to expose you to what causes your transformations in the first place in the hope after enough time you'll be able to manage this and control your changes at will."

It's a mouthful and she's pretty sure it completely went over Naruto's head as his eyes drift down to her breasts.

She forces him to look at her properly though, keeping her breathing steady. No getting antsy or giving into her own desires too…

"Naruto, I'm sorry to say this…but you can't ravage me if you give in to the beast."

"What, I'm completely fine though!" Naruto retorts, though he has to grit his teeth just to get those words out.

Hinata shook her head, trailing one hand down his tail and he groans as he pushes her down into the bed.

"Then why do you have fox ears and tail right now?" Hinata asks from beneath him, either Naruto's answer will be a garbled mix of growls and hisses or he'll manage to give her a ridiculous response.

He chooses the latter.

"…Just because!"

-x-

 _Woohoo, made it to 100 favorites and over 180 follows, blows my mind! So glad so many people are enjoying this story!_

 _On a side note, I've been having a tough week but while dealing with patients and their families and the everyday struggles of life, I know now exactly how this story will end which is going to be so much fun to write when I get to that part lol. Anyways, I love all your feedback and thoughts as usual!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	7. Indescribable

**Chapter 7: Indescribable**

"You're an animal." Hinata whispers by the side of Naruto's ear.

And just like she expects, fox ears perk up as he leans off of her just slightly. He fixes her with one of his dazzling grins that always makes her heart thump a bit faster.

"Why thank you..."

' _Well, I was more just stating the truth than giving him a compliment.'_

He stops himself from continuing though, blue eyes suddenly becoming wide and somber as he moves off her with sudden alertness.

"Wait, I didn't hurt you, did I?!"

His voice is panicked and he lifts the covers away to reveal her nude form is littered with scratches and bruises.

She winces and he gasps.

"I'm alright, really!" Hinata speaks up quickly, reaching for the sheets again but Naruto pulls them out of reach; disturbed by his handiwork.

"You're…you're hurt because of me. I couldn't stop or control myself." Naruto mutters.

Hinata shakes her head, face burning as she moves to press a kiss to his damp forehead.

"Please don't blame yourself." She murmurs into the curve of his neck.

She isn't sure if he heard her, breathing still frantic.

However, she was the one who had wanted this. The one who chose to book this room and then play a game of teasing with him…

And there's so much more she wants to say, but exhaustion and pain sweep through her body once more, punishing her for moving so much so soon.

Naruto isn't convinced she isn't hurting, even as she brushes her fingers lightly through his blonde locks and lets him rest once more against her chest.

Did he remember what happened?

What he said?

" _Naruto, are you still here with me?" Hinata asked again. Her fingers trace along his now darkened features, scarlet eyes gleaming and teeth sharpened._

 _Naruto only responds with another searing kiss and her lips begin to feel dizzyingly numb and swollen as his hands reach up to tear away at her tangled bra._

" _No more toying with each other, I want you. Now." He breathes out before his tongue moves to swirl against her nipples until they become taut from his touch._

 _He snickers at her moaning as she shifts into him, trailing with his other hand downward to her lower regions._

" _W-Wait, ah you should at least remove some of your clothes too." Hinata sighs out between gasps, reaching to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt._

" _I don't want to play fair right now; don't worry about me. I want to pleasure_ _ **you**_ _first." He emphasizes, roughly tugging away at the last of her clothes._

 _Her cheeks take on rosy tinge at his blatant ogling and its then he finally begins to return the favor, slowly unbuttoned his shirt and unzipping his pants all in front of her._

 _And when he tosses away his boxers and crawls back close to her, she sucks in moan as his member presses close to her entrance._

" _Look at me Hinata, I'm looking at you after all." Naruto observes, pushing her hands away from her face._

 _When she doesn't immediately obey, he tugs with a bit more force until crimson meets lavender and he smirks._

 _This is the first time, the first time any guy has really and truly looked at her this way._

" _Good, keep watching me." He growls out, kissing her one last time and as much as she wants to relax and be in control of this whole situation, she's completely and utterly falling apart in his arms._

 _He pushes in and Hinata squeezes her eyes immediately shut again._

 _This hurts…like hell._

 _It's nothing like Sakura or Ino described to her, but then again had they ever experienced the act of love making?_

 _Probably not like this if they had._

 _It certainly didn't feel magical or life changing like how they used to gossip and imagine about it back in the days of high school._

" _Fuck, you're tight!" Naruto curses, gritting his teeth as he slides out._

" _W-What does that mean?" Hinata questions, her fingers press into his shoulders as he moves again as she bites back a whimper before he shakes his head._

" _That most likely you're hurting, are you okay?"_

' _No!' Hinata wants to scream back, but Naruto somehow between this haze of lust and rage with nails jabbing and tearing into her sides fixes her with a concerned look._

" _I'll…stop if this is too much." He continues on._

 _But then his voice breaks down into a mix of growls and hisses as the smell of blood permeates his nostrils._

 _She's losing him to the beast again._

" _I trust you Naruto." Hinata states, experimentally rubbing herself into him and he snarls as he thrusts back in._

" _Hinata…so good." He groans out, pushing her closer and closer to himself until she feels him spilling inside her as her own vision goes briefly white._

 _He parts the hair falling over and around her face as he slowly comes down from his high, intertwining their hands as he settles down beside her._

" _Hinata, I'm starting to fall in love with you." He mutters into the side of her face._

 _It takes her brain a few minutes to process his words, turning over quickly in realization despite the pain to ask him to repeat himself, to say those three words once more…_

 _But his breathing has already leveled out, eyes shut as a light snore drifts into the air._

"Naruto, do you remember anything you said last night?" Hinata asks curiously, hoping the crack in her voice doesn't give away her true nervousness.

Naruto's deep rumble of laughter shakes her body slightly as he looks up at her again. He looks just as shy and unsure as her over what just occurred hours ago as he scratches his cheek.

"Ah, well only certain parts. I remember asking if you were okay and then I remember just looking down at you and…err well truly _**all**_ of you and how I just wanted to touch, hold and memorize every part of you." He mumbles, maybe more to himself than her at this point.

"Um, hopefully I didn't do or say anything too embarrassing, right…?" He trailed off with a weak laugh, wracking his brain for more memories.

Everything just comes up in a blurry fog.

And meanwhile her just heart freezes and stops for the briefest of seconds. She twists at her lips to fight off new tears burning at her vision.

' _So, he doesn't remember?'_

"No, nothing out of the ordinary."

-X-

The tea tastes bitter on her tongue.

No amount of sugar and delving into her cravings for more of the cinnamon cookies that Sweet Dreams Bakery is known for is going to take away this ache.

An ache that shouldn't even exist in the first place.

' _Naruto's only my client, he got caught up in the heat of the moment. It didn't mean anything, that's why he can't recall it.'_ The wild mantra goes on.

"I think you only order the cinnamon cookies with herbal tea when you're feeling depressed." Ino notes aloud, more of a statement than a question.

Hinata looked up from her order, fixing her with the best scowl she can muster which probably only amounts to looking like some haphazard frown.

Why is it her friends can always read her so well?

Ino in particular, like she can gaze straight into anyone's soul with her sky blue eyes and know all their problems or secrets without saying a word.

Must be from studying enough psychology and the brain.

Ino hums and stirs at her own green tea, sipping at the cup when the steam finally begins to simmer down.

"So…I take it the last date something big happened? Big enough you wanted to talk to me in private for some advice? You know Sakura doesn't like it when we don't include her in talking about love tips, not that she's been getting many men lately!" She asks curiously.

Hinata shifts, the weight of her stare beginning to get to her.

She can't tell Sakura about this because Sakura knows Naruto more than she does.

The last thing she wants to do is gross her out talking about the things they've done recently.

"It wasn't anything 'big' like you're thinking…"

Okay, even _**she**_ can't convince herself of that lie.

"What did that moron say this time to screw things up?! I bet he went and forgot the time of your date _**again**_ , right? No, he most likely said some silly, unfunny joke that made things awkward or-"

"He said he was falling in love with me." Hinata interjects softly and Ino promptly quiets.

And it's hard to read her expression after that, lips forming into a tight line as her gaze wavers off from her to everything else surrounding them.

Her face grows hot as she too silently looks around, people are busily ordering meals on the go or excitedly talking about weekend plans to get out of the city for events happening in Suna and other neighboring areas…

' _Maybe I should've said nothing.'_

"Well, how do you feel about that? I mean was he drunk or in a clear state of mind when he said that? Did he only say that so that he could keep being your client or perhaps get in your pants?" Ino questions her rapidly.

Her stomach tightens once more, because no Naruto wasn't completely himself when he spoke said words; however…

She wants to believe he was divulging the truth to her.

But there's no way for her to be sure just yet, especially when Ino's continued questioning of Naruto and her own behaviors makes her silent.

"You're turning pretty red there, anything _**else**_ important I should now?" She purrs with amusement, smirking and leaning forward in her chair to listen.

No, she hasn't forgotten Ino's second love behind shopping and getting glitzed up for a date: gossip.

And so she switches the topic to her latest clients and Ino happily brings up a guy who supposedly has Sasuke's so called "killer looks", but needs some work however in terms of his personality.

"He said he's apparently had a very sheltered upbringing with his brother. Not sure why he would need Jewel After Hours, though he said he finds the idea of drawing out erotic scenes interesting…sounds a bit strange, huh? I'm thinking it would be cool though if he drew us in maybe some fancy scenario." Ino chatted away while Hinata simply nodded along with a smile.

' _And Sakura and Ino thought I had strange taste in men.'_

-X-

"Sasuke! Hey wake up! No, don't close your eyes on me again damn it! I think I seriously fucked up here!" Naruto hisses and mutters out for probably the fourth time in the past hour.

"Yeah? And what else is new? It's already almost 1:00 am, don't you have an 8 am class in the morning?" Sasuke growls in return, burying his head back into his pillows.

A minute later his pillows are replaced with bricks.

And Naruto looks ready to commit property damage to his electronics next.

Alright, no sleeping tonight it is.

He sits up with much reluctance, blurry eyes adjusting to his figure looming over him. Admittedly, it is odd that Naruto is _**up**_ at this hour (normally sleeping like a log before he's even done with all his assignments for the week). It's not Friday night yet which means his favorite call girl isn't available to distract him either.

So maybe that's where his problem lies.

"Ugh, don't you have anything in this room to actually help you see?" Naruto questions, flickering with his lamp light causing only a faint glow of red to pour into the room.

"So, how did you screw things up this time? You must've said or done something pretty bad." Sasuke instead asks, getting straight to the point.

Naruto pauses, annoyed though used to this as he plopped himself down on the edge of the bed.

"…That's just it; I don't remember."

Sasuke arched a brow, crossing his arms. "Did you forget you're a _**lightweight**_?"

Naruto shook his head, anger flaring back into his expression. "I was sober asshole! Geez, but Hinata or I guess I should keep to calling her Lilac, she hasn't really returned my calls since our date last week. At school too, she's been distant. The smile doesn't reach her eyes like it did before, she was trying to help me control the fox features, you know and I think we went too far when we-"

"When you..?" Sasuke pursued.

Ugh, a telltale reddish tinge crosses Naruto's face.

How many times will he be forced to deal with his friend's almost non-existent love life?

Or worse, sex life?

He can only take so much migraines and stomachaches listening to it all.

"You probably gave in more to your urges and transformed without realizing it. Good night now." Sasuke concludes, shifting his covers back on.

Naruto unfortunately stops him.

"Wait hold on, now I won't give you details, though I can recall bits and pieces of the act. It's towards the end I think I said something to her…"

His heart begins to pound as the memory drifts back to him, stringing his fingers through her dark hair, cream skin glowing in the pale moonlight that slipped through the window.

' _Naruto, are you still here with me?'_

He nods and smirks before he moved to kiss her again, freely ready to tell her everything on his mind. Their hands interlace and he's never felt closer to anyone since his fox features first began to make an appearance in his life.

Sasuke yawns, drifting in and out of sleep despite Naruto's continued sharp poking at him to stay awake.

"Look, as much as I said some rude things when you first brought her here, I can tell she cares about you more than past people have and the feeling _**must**_ be mutual for you to be bothering me at now 1:04 am about this. I'm sure it will come to you in time what you said, whatever it was though must've shocked her." He explains.

And with that, Sasuke officially kicks him back out of his room and he makes sure to dodge the bricks he tosses out with him soon after.

He retreats back to his much brighter, though dirtier room. Hinata had given him suggestions on how to keep the area cleaner and he had somehow remembered to start putting them into action, the first step being to put an actual trash can and dirty bin hamper _**in**_ his room.

Funny, he could recall small details like that and not the larger ones when he especially needed to.

He reaches for his phone when an hour passes of him only tossing and turning. It's Wednesday night and he doubts Hinata is on call for the night, particularly when she already has his actual phone number saved into her regular phone and not her work phone.

Still, it's worth a try.

A chipper, bubbly voice greets him on the second ring.

"Hello, Jewel After Hours; how can we help you dear?"

"Um, well, err…is Hin- or I mean Lilac on tonight?" He asks quickly and he nearly smacks himself at how scratchy his voice sounds.

They were doing _**far**_ more than just talking the other day after all…

There's a shuffling and more sounds of giggling, phones ringing, and uncomfortably moaning in the background before the woman's voice returns.

"Sorry dear, but she's off until Sunday. If you want however, I can set you up with-"

He hangs up.

It can only be Hinata.

His hands stickily cling to his phone, breathing growing tight. He sits up and sees scarlet eyes gazing back at him.

Damn it, even thinking about her now is…

He glances back down at his phone again, going to his messages screen this time. He sits and lets the minutes pass, constantly deleting and typing the same sentence over and over.

' _Can we talk, please?'_

It's short and to the point.

And eventually, he hits send and the text is out before any of his thoughts make him stir with more regrets and worries, tossing the phone back into a dark recesses of his room.

Perhaps she'll see it in the morning light as she's getting ready, the haze of sleep enough that she'll possibly answer him.

Although as it turns out, he doesn't have to wait that long.

His phone buzzes again and he makes a mad dash for it as if the message will disappear on him if he isn't quick enough.

' _Okay, after morning classes are done.'_

-X-

Kiba has the _**worst**_ timing!

Dark clouds drift overhead, the wind picking up with the scent of rain and she needs to get going back to her apartment at least to get an umbrella and start on the many homework assignments she's gotten so behind on.

Plus, Naruto is expecting her.

' _I need to finish grocery shopping this afternoon and right up my reports from my last clinical rotations too.'_ She notes to herself.

But Kiba picks her out from the crowds, waving and loudly calling out to her much to her embarrassment and shock.

Doesn't he have classes at the veterinary school today?

"I know what you're thinking and we only have practicum this afternoon so I'm not skipping out on my classes." He states as he walks up to her.

Hinata slowly nods, but her usual smile and happiness at seeing her longtime friend just can't come to her face.

She trails her eyes downward to the concrete, avoiding his knowing stare. "Kiba, why did you have to involve Neji?"

Kiba frowns, shaking his head. "Why not? I'm concerned about your safety. Haven't you heard the weird rumors involving Naruto?"

No, but coming from Kiba they were bound to be exaggerated to some fashion.

"The other day as I was coming out of Equine Science, these two guys were talking about how Naruto could be the perfect 'research subject' for studying wild animals. When I asked what they meant, they said at times they've seen what looked like fox ears come out of his head."

Hinata gulped.

Okay they weren't so farfetched after all.

"Not to mention that time he growled at Shino and I. You have to admit, that was weird! He acts strange whenever you're close by, what is his connection to you exactly?" He goes on.

She curls at her toes, hoping for any type of distraction at the moment, the sound of thunder to interrupt them, Sakura or Ino making a pop up appearance…

Even having Father or Neji abruptly call her she would greatly appreciate at the moment.

But it's just the two them standing relatively alone by the student center.

"W-We're friends." She stammers.

Kiba says nothing, stepping forward and before she can stop him, he pulls down her scarf just slightly.

Enough to catch a peek.

Purple and red love bites, some too big to be completely hidden with makeup come into view.

She flusters, hurriedly rewrapping the scarf twice around her neck.

"Friends, huh? You said you weren't friends with benefits though. I was wondering why you picked to wear a scarf when it's not even that cold out today." He muses, though his tone is cold and absent of lighthearted joking.

"Naruto isn't how you think, you shouldn't believe in everything you hear!" She huffs out.

Even if what he's heard is the _**truth**_.

Kiba shrugs, scratching a hand through his messy brown locks. "Well, I'm just saying. You can't deny all these things though like Naruto is-"

"I was the one who initiated it." She cuts him off.

At his perplexed look, she continues.

"I mean, I was the one who asked him to meet up with me. W-We just started roughhousing a bit too much. Naruto wouldn't hurt me on purpose." Hinata explains quickly, throat constricting.

Oh, why must she discuss such things with her childhood friend?

Shino wouldn't have cared, though he _**would**_ ask if she was thinking properly while making that decision.

Kiba on the other hand looks like she just told him Akamaru was dying.

"Hinata, the fact that _**you**_ instigated this says something about this guy…" He trails off, rubbing his chin in thought.

He snaps his fingers as it comes to him, scowl etching back onto his face.

"This guy must be a creep forcing you to come on to him!"

' _What?'_

This is worse than Neji's assumption that she and Naruto were engaged…

She shakes his arm to get him to stop frantically (and loudly) declaring rash assumptions of Naruto's behavior. Maybe it's the patter of rain beginning to fall on them, but Kiba finally relents at her hushing of him to calm down as they take cover inside.

"Kiba, you're jumping to the wrong conclusions again. Yes, it's true _**I**_ initiated things, but Naruto is not a creep or a jerk…and I'm not afraid to be with him. In fact, I-I really like him and my feelings are getting deeper than I first imagined."

And saying the truth aloud for the first time and not just in her thoughts makes the ache that had been tugging at her chest since Naruto's unknowing confession lift away just briefly.

Kiba sees it too, eyes narrowing silently.

' _Is she really falling in love with that guy?'_

He wants to say nothing more on the subject knowing how upset he's making her as they watch the rain dampen the pavement, other students running for cover as the wind sprays leaves around.

He's done his part in telling Neji of Naruto's oddities, maybe he shouldn't interfere anymore and let her family handle this…

Though he can't help his worry that Hinata doesn't know what she's getting into, his stomach twisting uneasily at the light that comes into her lavender eyes at just the mention of _**his**_ name, soft smile gracing her face and he knows she's thinking about him despite all he's told her.

Was this just a weird kink of Hinata's?

As her friend, he had to make sure!

"So…does this mean you're going to have sex with him again?"

"Kiba!"

-X-

' _I hate when it rains, always makes the place all gloomy and throws my scent off.'_ Naruto thinks to himself, wrinkling his nose.

That, and he needed to occupy himself somehow with any random thought before he made the journey up the steps to Hinata's apartment.

He's never been there before now that he's thought about it, pacing outside the sidewalk that leads up to her place before stopping when said action gets him concerning looks from neighbors.

' _She's home, right? She isn't going to stand me up just to avoid me again; is she?'_ He wondered nervously as he finally made his way up the slick stairway.

She had texted him minutes ago to say she was at home, Hinata had no reason to lie.

He wishes his heart would understand that too and stop beating so fast.

Sweat slides down the palms of his hands that he hastily wipes away onto his jeans before knocking on door 309. There's the sound of objects sliding and a "Hold on!" and he wills himself to relax and be prepared if Hinata is still upset with him.

But she greets him with a smile, ushering for him to come in.

"Are you cold? The rain that came down earlier really cooled the city off." Hinata asks, heading towards the kitchen.

"I know it's pretty small and the building on the outside is breaking apart with rotten wood in some places, but the rent here is pretty reasonable and it's only a fifteen minute walk from the campus." Hinata states.

Naruto trails after her, shaking his head as he glanced around. Hinata's apartment may be tinier than his and Sasuke's, but it looks so much fancier inside than it did from the outside. Her favorite colors of purple and white decorate the bedding and linens. The walls are lined with photographs capturing moments in time with her family when she was younger up until more recent photos showcasing Sakura, her, and another girl he doesn't recognize outside of Konoha University's main entrance.

' _It even smells like her.'_ He realizes, candle scents giving off the waft of jasmine, vanilla, and…

Lilac.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Hinata studying him and he grimaces, looking at his reflection in the tile quickly.

Crap.

"I wasn't thinking anything naughty; I swear!" He panics, attempting to push his fox ears down out of sight.

Hinata lightly grins, nodding her head before turning back around. "I'm getting used to your transformations by now Naruto, there's no need to hide it."

He slowly nods, but still keeps his hands on his ears, taking in deep breaths until he feels them start to disappear.

Maybe he should just keep his distance from her.

So he watches from a safe area at the table as she finishes washing, drying, and putting away the rest of her dishes, humming a light tune to herself.

And when she faces him again he realizes her cheeks are red, fingers anxiously playing with the edges of her sweater.

She steps closer to him, enough for him to reach out and lightly squeeze her still soapy hands.

"N-Naruto about the other night at the love hotel. I, well; I'm sorry if it seemed like I was rushing you. It wasn't my intention to-"

"Wait hold on, you're the one apologizing? _**I'm**_ the one who should be sorry! I mean, we did such a personal act together that I don't even fully remember it." Naruto interrupts.

He squirms at seeing the flicker of upset across her face, the knowing that his memories are still fragmented over those precious three little words he said to her…

"Hinata, I may not recall everything I said that night, but I _**do**_ know the moment you and I became one was something so extraordinary and amazing that I…well if it was okay with you I would want to experience again.

Hinata blinked, eyes growing wide.

Seconds pass and he uncertainly squeezes at her hands.

Oh no, he came on too strong!

And Naruto quickly finds himself ready to backtrack and jokingly play off everything until a small melodious giggle escapes her lips.

"I…I don't know why, but I just thought maybe you didn't feel the same since you couldn't remember saying it. I'm being silly, actions speak louder than words after all." Hinata is whispering softly and hurriedly and he doesn't completely understand, but he's happy nonetheless when she bounces into his arms.

' _I'm starting to fall in love with you.'_

His heart lurches, leaning his head down onto hers to listen again. Hinata only sighs and accepts his warm hands encompassing her.

Was he hearing things?

She pulls back to look at his bright teal eyes, matching his smile as he presses their foreheads together.

"I um, I'm thinking we should take the 'practicing' a bit differently now. Your transformations come out even more so now it seems since we did the deed." Hinata points out.

Naruto wiggled his brows suggestively, spinning her around. "Well…it has been a few days now and you know the old saying: practice makes perfect!"

Hinata lightly pinches his arm, stopping his fox tail from making an arrival next.

"I meant we should take it slow! Besides, I have errands I still need to finish."

That paper wasn't going to write itself after all.

Naruto presses her hands to her lips, enjoying the heat rising up her face once more as goosebumps line her skin.

"Okay, after you finish with all your chores then. I'll even work on my homework too!" He suggests.

Hinata wiggles out of his grasp, pouting. "B-But, it will be harder to concentrate on my work if you're here too!"

And it's then that Naruto's grinning morphs into one of his more devilish smirks.

"Exactly."

-x-

 _So you know I felt a bit evil for leaving you guys with that cliffhanger and no smut, so hopefully this chapter makes it up to you guys' lol! (Because I seriously originally planned to just write more limey stuff)._

 _I was stuck debating on whether or not Naruto should've remembered telling Hinata he loved her, I wrote up two versions of it, but I stuck with him not completely remembering since it_ _ **was**_ _their first time and I didn't think it was realistic for him to be 100% in control of his beastly changes (hopefully you don't think he's an asshole for forgetting though!), though I'm curious about thoughts/suggestions on it all._

 _Finally, a big hooray to this story almost at 200+ follows and almost 100+ reviews. I'm so glad so many people have been enjoying this story so far because it's fun to write and encourages me to update faster!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	8. Invitation

**Chapter 8: Invitation**

" _Can I stay tonight?"_

 _Hinata pursed her lips, it_ _ **was**_ _getting late admittedly. She had lost track of time catching up with all her studying and the first signs of the streetlights buzzing on made her realize just how dark it had gotten._

" _What time is it?" She instead asks, glancing back towards the overhead clock in the living room._

 _Almost 9 o clock._

 _Naruto's hand sneaks up and around her arm and lightly tugs her into him. She can feel him smile into the curve of her neck and she works to quickly relax her breathing._

" _I won't do anything you don't want me to do."_

 _Hinata paused, turning to look at him fully. No sign of fox ears or a tail…_

 _Though Naruto_ _ **is**_ _smirking, as if he knows a secret she isn't in on._

" _Alright."_

She hadn't thought much of it after she had given him that yes, if only because he had managed to stay focused on his own schoolwork most of the afternoon, even helping her with memorizing some medical terminology she needed to know for an upcoming quiz.

But now…

' _Is he awake?'_ Hinata questioned herself again. Naruto's arms remained lazily wrapped around her stomach, fingers trailing, rubbing, teasing…

Her whole body heats over and yet she doesn't bring herself to stop his ministrations.

And so his touch goes on, moving past her nightgown and shifting her panties out of the way to slide into her dewy folds…

Yes, he _**must**_ be awake.

"Naruto?" She whispers out, biting back a moan.

He only responds with a soft grunt by her ear, pulling out. The bed shifts as his hands return to going upwards along her back.

"Good morning." He breathes out slowly.

It's morning?

She blinks as blurry eyes adjust to sunlight slipping past her blinds. Her room feels warmer than it did last night and she halfway turns over to realize why.

Naruto really _**is**_ in her bed.

So that wasn't a perverted wet dream?!

Cobalt eyes greet her back, hands brushing to part messy locks of violet sticking to her face.

"You toss and turn in your sleep a lot. Good thing you had me here to chase away any nightmares!" Naruto notes with a hum, proud of his non-accomplishment.

She buried her head into her pillows, frowning. "Um, why are you in my bed?"

His tail swishes and tickles around her legs. "I was cold! And I think you were as well."

A likely excuse.

Because Naruto has been behaving like this lately, finding any reason for them to cuddle or be close to one another, in and outside of school.

Not that she really minds…

Though a part of her wonders if this is normal after consummating their love, his foxlike mannerisms having increased tenfold.

It wasn't just occasional sniffs or touches now, he almost seemed to _**need**_ to be around her in order to keep his emotions properly under control.

"You don't have any plans for today, do you?" He asked, slowly rising out of bed and for a moment she can't help but admire his figure before reddening and quickly looking down before he could notice.

' _What's wrong with me? Eyeing him like that is only going to increase his new behaviors!'_

"I promised Sakura I would cover her shift tonight and that she would cover mine on Thursday."

Naruto pouts and Hinata giggles, sitting up to follow him.

"Couldn't you just quit that job now? I mean, its gross thinking about you talking to all those horny men when you're mine." He growls and it seems like every hair he has on his body bristles up.

' _His?'_

Naruto quickly catches his mistake though at her darkening face, waving his hands up rapidly.

"Oh, well I don't mean it like that! I just don't want other guys to get the wrong idea or anything about you or-"

"I understand; as long as I can say you're mine too." Hinata cuts off his rambling and he grins before nodding his head eagerly.

"Of course you can say that! Announce it to the whole city if need be!" He suggests to which she laughs, following her into the kitchen.

Yet, as she turns her back to him to finish flipping the eggs before they start to burn, his heart pangs for just a second as a grimace comes upon his face.

' _Why can't I express myself better?'_

Eventually, he realizes as Hinata moves to and fro around the room he's going to be of no help in making breakfast; particularly when Hinata gestures for him to freshen up and use her shower.

And to her surprise, his fox ears aren't gone when he takes a seat across from her minutes later.

His eyes remain a crystal blue, nails and teeth no sharper either.

"Checking me out again? Well, I guess I can give you a free pass this time since it isn't my butt." He chuckles and Hinata nearly chokes on her juice.

Same sense of humor.

"N-No that! Why do you still have fox ears?" She questioned.

Naruto blinked, reaching up to feel the damp fur across his head and frowned. His tail had disappeared as usual already, why not his ears?

"I'm not sure; it usually always goes away once I take a cold shower or start thinking about something gross." He scratched his cheek, nervously leaning back.

"I don't have any dirty thoughts either!" He adds in at Hinata's brief look of skepticism.

Okay, he has _**some**_ , but not enough to trigger an episode!

Hinata tests pushing them down a few times before giving up as they spring forth again and again.

Breakfast is unusually quiet.

The wind chills at his face as they step outside to head back to campus, a colorful mix of orange and red leaves crunch and scatter noisily across their feet, remnants of frost clinging to edges of some.

"Naruto, I don't think I've ever asked, but what major are you studying in?"

He squirmed, he hated discussing his field of study considering most people seemed to believe it was a 'far stretch' for someone like him to succeed in.

According to his guidance counselor assigned to last names T-Z he should stick to general studies…

"Political Science and Law."

But Hinata's eyes sparkle with curiosity and fascination and he can't help but divulge how exciting it is to read about new cases and the old court systems of Konoha.

"This probably sounds boring for someone into science." Naruto considers after breaking down a historic case to her regarding the powers of the mayors within each district.

Hinata shrugged, shaking her head.

"You make it interesting…you make my life interesting Naruto."

His fox ears twitch beneath the hood of his jacket, his whole body begins to feel warm…

"What the?!" A man abruptly sputters out from beside them on his bike, swerving and crashing into a nearby tree making a spray of leaves hit him.

Hinata follows where his line of vision had gone, stopping in place.

"Naruto, you're going to need a bigger hoodie or perhaps a hat."

-X-

Sakura catches her in between classes, jade eyes pinpointing her with such intensity and concern she can't help but stop herself from packing up her belongings.

' _I don't like that look she's giving me.'_

"Walk with me Hinata."

And before she can ask her what's wrong, she loops her arm around hers and guides her away down the first narrow hallway they come across.

Her lips are scrunched in a tight line, gaze flickering between her and the long shadows cast by the setting sun against the walls and lockers.

"Tell me what's going on with you and Naruto! It's not fair that Ino gets to know and I don't!" She huffs out when they're far enough away from the commotion of ending classes or prying ears.

Oh, so _ **that's**_ what she's annoyed about!

She should've known Sakura would've forced Ino to blab eventually.

"And I keep hearing strange rumors too, like that Naruto really _**is**_ some freaky fox-human hybrid! I thought it was just a weird fetish!" She rants on.

Yikes…

Kiba's concern for her has spread far beyond her control now.

"So, the rumors aren't true; are they?! I mean, they can't be! You don't even know Naruto that well for people to be saying such things about you two." Sakura questions, crossing her arms with a pout.

Well, the rumors aren't exactly _**wrong**_ _…_

Not that Sakura needs to know that!

Hinata picked and twiddled with her nails, unsure what to say to help her to relax. "Well, Naruto is still my client so I have been getting to know him better over the past couple of weeks."

Sakura clicked her tongue, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "You could always say no to his dates though if you're not comfortable with them anymore. There are so many callers who request 'Lilac' and we end up turning them down because you're usually on the phone with Naruto already. He may not realize it, but he's doing more harm than good in keeping you from getting a bigger paycheck."

Hinata felt her face burn, had she really been talking with Naruto _**that**_ much at work?

She waved off Sakura's look of concern for her wellbeing. If she gave up on Naruto now, then who would help him solve his problem?

Nobody.

As it was, he still seemed to gain fox features whenever something perverted was going on or if he was thinking about it. There was a breakthrough though after their intimate act in that she learned his triggers for transforming could go deeper than she originally thought.

Interest in his case drove her to find out more.

"Do you want me or Tsunade to get rid of him the next time he tries to call or come around you?" Sakura suggests, taking her out from her thoughts with the crack of her knuckles.

No, and it's not like punching Naruto would stop him from coming to see her.

Hinata quickly shook her head and she can see Sakura's eyes glimmer with renewed suspicion.

Time to find a way to end this conversation!

She gently untangled herself from Sakura's arms and sent her one of her soft smiles, the ones she knew always helped Sakura to ease up when she was pressuring her or somebody with excessive force.

"Sakura, I'm fine with the way things are right now. Naruto's always has weird rumors circulating around him; I don't believe them and neither should you. Besides, you're the one who said we should help our clients overcome their problems no matter how bizarre they are. If I quit on Naruto now, I would be breaking policy and I wouldn't feel right about just taking his money and leaving him stuck." Hinata explained.

She hears Sakura's reluctant sigh and hides the grin tugging at her lips.

"You know I hate it when you use my own words against me like that! Well, if what _**else**_ Ino told me is true then I suppose it makes sense you don't want to give up on Naruto…"

Hinata froze, now giving _**her**_ a fierce stare.

"W-What else did she tell you?"

Only after her shoulders being shaken (rather roughly coming from Hinata) and annoyed huffing does she give in.

"Ino suspected you two have already slept together…but I told her no way! Naruto isn't smooth enough to get you into bed that easily from what I've seen and he-"Sakura stopped herself at Hinata's silence.

"…Wait, seriously?!" Her voice rose an octave higher, enough that students still loitering in the halls sent her a confused look.

And Hinata quickly moved to cover her mouth, nodding her head to confirm her silent questioning.

She should've made a dramatic exit from the classroom when she had first saw that look come onto Sakura's face.

-X-

"My head hurts." Naruto complained, gazing down into his reflection of his latest bowl of ramen.

It's a pity he's going to have to let it go to waste, bits of noodles and broth still simmering within in.

He had gone back to his apartment to recover one of his old wool hats from his closet when Hinata stated his jacket's hood wasn't going to cut it to hide the fox ears, ignoring Sasuke's questioning stare at the sight of them.

" _Don't ask!" He snaps, rummaging through the back of his closet for his winter attire._

 _Sasuke looms from above him and Naruto_ _ **almost**_ _believes he's ready to laugh at him if not for his mouth half hidden by one of his textbooks._

" _I didn't say anything." Sasuke replies casually._

 _Naruto snorted, throwing him a glare. "I can tell you're thinking it! I didn't do anything dirty or naughty with Hinata to cause this!"_

 _Sasuke only arched a brow, turning to go. He had stomached enough of dealing with Naruto's constant sexual problems. "If you say so."_

 _Over his shoulder though Naruto faintly hears him mutter a "moron can't control his hormones."_

" _I heard that, at least I have hormones I act on!"_

 _Definitely not one of his best comebacks and this time he really does hear Sasuke let loose a snicker._

Jiraiya chuckles lowly from beside him, patting his back affectionately. "That's what tends to happen when you stuff yourself on three bowls of ramen without stopping! I'm surprised your stomach hasn't begun to start hurting as well."

He ignores the sour look Naruto sends him, sipping at his own bowl slowly. Naruto didn't just randomly ask him if he wanted to go out for lunch (and pay for it!) without having secondary reasons behind it.

In the past, it would mean he wanted him to take him on one of his trips out of Konoha or that he needed a favor out of him…

But those days had longed since past and the somber expression behind Naruto's cheery grin tells him it's serious.

The day is warming up slowly despite the cold start and he watches as tiny beads of sweat form along Naruto's face that he swipes away every few minutes.

And yet, he refuses to take off that old hat of his.

Jiraiya cocked his head in confusion, sucking in a breath in realization.

"Hey, are your fox ears underneath that?" He asks quietly. The shop is becoming noisily busy with the lunch rush slowly pouring in, though Naruto sends him a short nod confirming his notion.

Naruto pays their bill and scowls at Jiraiya's sudden perverted grin.

He has his undivided attention now.

"It's not what you think!" He hisses.

"Oh? And just what am I thinking?!" Jiraiya smoothly asks.

Naruto gritted his teeth, he's lucky they're out in public right now and the last thing he needs is _**more**_ attention on himself.

Jiraiya lets out a low whistle of pride. He just _**knew**_ this day was going to come! Sure, Naruto had constantly called his books 'perverted trash' or 'uninteresting pornfests', however when it came right down to it, the lessons he gave him had finally come to fruition!

"So, which book did you use as a reference? I'm curious to know! Was it Make out Paradise volume 1 or the sequel Make out Holiday? Or maybe you preferred the special edition series of-"Jiraiya boasted on.

"How about none of them. Geez, don't you ever have any advice/wisdom for me that doesn't make you sound like a dirty old man? I gave into my lust and I hurt Hinata in the process because I didn't realize fully what I was doing! And now these stupid fox ears won't go away either, even though they should've gone away by now! Why is this so hard for me to control this constantly happening?!" Naruto cut him off, words becoming jumbled and frantic as he spoke faster.

Jiraiya pretended not to hear the first part of that statement, lecherous grin instantly changing into a frown.

"How long ago did you two you know…do it? He slowly asked.

Naruto squirmed, pinkish tinge coming onto his cheeks at having to discuss said topic. "It's been a few days now."

Jiraiya nodded, looking upward in thought. The area felt colder as the sun became temporarily blocked out again by the clouds drifting by.

"I think you're more compelled to be around Hinata since your scent is essentially on her. Hence, you're fox manifestations are popping up more easily than before. You'll just need to practice those calming exercises like I taught you once before. Don't give up, Naruto. It's only difficult now because you're finally having to focus on keeping those features in check."

That's it?

Naruto frowned, digging his fingers deeper to clutch at his wool hat when the wind began to crackle again.

"Is…Is there any other way I can stop them from popping up though? You really know nothing else about this?" He breathed, relaxing when he no longer felt his pointy ears sticking up.

His closest living family member doesn't truly know how to help him. Jiraiya ruffles at his hair affectionately and the stabbing ache twinging at his chest briefly stops.

Jiraiya hummed, shaking his head. "Unless you want to avoid Hinata…no I think we don't have much to go with it. Everything I've studied about your family history points out that your emotions can make the fox features come out more often, feeling stressed or angry about this won't make things better. I'm sure Hinata understands you weren't yourself, right? I mean she didn't run away or scream the first times this all happened."

' _I guess.'_ Naruto wonders, but he can still picture the bruises and scratches lining her body and he gulps down the knot forming again in his gut.

Would he be able to manage himself next time?

Jiraiya meanwhile silently watched him in amusement, Hinata was helping him control this just fine in his opinion. As much of a self-proclaimed pervert that he was, he'd rather _**not**_ delve into knowing about what his godson did in his personal time! Indeed, she was a much better 'teacher' when it came to helping Naruto through this long ongoing process.

And he figured Naruto wouldn't like or take his advice, sighing at the silly grin he gave him before he oddly began to grin too.

"Guess that means we'll just have to keep doing 'it' then! Until I get better you know."

Jiraiya chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets as he fell into step with him. He knew he had rubbed him off him…

Just not in a good way!

"I'm afraid so." He replied with fake sadness, before brightening up again as well. "Though if you ever want any other suggestions or need someone to watch you during the act, I'm available to-"

"No." Naruto interrupted him, clicking his tongue in pure disgust.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Jiraiya whined.

-X-

' _Uncle requests you over for dinner tonight. Will you be able to come?'_

She should've said no, that she had a long night ahead of studying, reading, or even just sleeping in.

But Neji would've known those were all lies.

Hinata sniffed, nose becoming runny once more from the cold wind.

The temperatures had fallen drastically since nightfall and she rubbed her mitted hands together with more vigor to try and stay warm.

Moonlight directed her path up to the manor, silvery glow creating shimmers along the bushes and trees as she stepped up to the porch.

Her stomach coiled at the thought of seeing everyone again so soon, especially Neji in particular after how terrible their last conversation had been.

What had he told father since then?

She slipped the golden house key out of her pocket and pushed the door open, several maids and attendants instantly looking her way.

"Ah, I'm home. I'm not late for dinner, am I?" She squeaked at the dozens of eyes studying her.

A gardener closest to her shook his head, smiling as he gestured for her to come in. "Not at all! In fact, I believe Master Hiashi was helping set the table alongside Neji and Hanabi."

' _Father was_ _ **helping**_ _to_ _prepare dinner?'_

Was he feeling sick?

He had always chosen in the past to stay within the confines of his office until one of the cooks or assistants paged him that the food was ready and even then, he had often picked to eat his food in his office and continue to get paperwork done.

After all, work was an endless cycle for him.

Hanabi is the first to notice her arrival, bounding up to her for a hug and she catches the aroma of flour and sugar clinging to her hair.

"You're home! And just in time too, I just finished making all the desserts!" She announced proudly, guiding her to the table.

It's all her favorite dishes.

Hiashi and Neji nod in greeting as well, seemingly ignoring her questioning stare for the moment at the choice of meal options.

That is until they're all sitting down.

Hanabi breaks into discussing her upcoming plans for end of the semester projects for her Fine Arts elective while Neji interjects every once in a while with his own suggestions for ideas he's seen done.

It feels like she's returned back to the wearisome days of high school, trying to meet her father's pale orbs for some form of acknowledgement only to find his gaze already drifting to Neji and Hanabi to groom them under his wing instead.

But the complete opposite is happening, Hiashi's gaze hasn't left hers; following her every move carefully. This whole meal seemed planned to make her feel right at home, though she pursed at her lips to and figure out why the extra effort was made for her.

"U-Um, father are you alright? You've barely touched your meal." Hinata spoke up gently.

"What? And I worked so hard on it too, without the help of the head chef!" Hanabi chimes in, patting Hinata's leg from beneath the table in a form of support.

Hiashi shook his head, seemingly breaking out of a trance. "Sorry, the meal is fine Hanabi. Hinata, I'm just wondering; why do you have the antique heirloom key of the family around your neck?"

She felt her body instantly start to stiffen up in alarm, reaching up to grasp the charm protectively.

"Uncle, she gave the pairing lock that goes with it to a guy as well. They aren't engaged though from what she's told me, but their relationship _**is**_ fishy. In fact, the guy in general _**is**_ questionable…" Neji points out at her silence and it feels like her throat is being compressed.

Hiashi arched a brow, looking from Neji to Hinata slowly. "Questionable how?"

"Father, Neji's only jumping to conclusions based on rumors! Naruto isn't 'questionable', he's just a nice guy I happen to share a few classes with on campus." Hinata sputtered out quickly.

Neji scoffed, leaning forward. "If he's so 'nice' as you say, then why did his eyes flicker to red when he saw how close I was talking to you? In fact, why do people keep saying he starts to growl whenever _**any**_ guy is near you? Kiba isn't the only one to have mentioned that to me! And just the other day I'm sure I saw extra hair suddenly grow along his arms and legs when I was leaving the gym like he was a-"

"Neji, please. The way you're describing this man he doesn't even sound human!" Hiashi cuts in with a cough.

Honestly, maybe he needed glasses…

He sighed, glancing back over to Hinata whose face had become a cherry red in silent embarrassment. His eldest was probably in shock from all of Neji's wild explanations and theories.

And for once he couldn't be frustrated with her shy or soft-spoken behavior that often lead to her blushing like this, he very much so felt the same right now too.

' _Perhaps Neji's been working too hard with the hotel chains.'_

Though that brought him back to why he called all of them here in the first place.

"As you all know from how Hanabi brought up earlier, then end of the year will soon be here. In just a few short weeks, Hinata your 21st birthday will be here and we will hold our annual Christmas and end of the year ball at our new Rosewood International Hotel we acquired last month." Hiashi announced.

How could she forget?

Every year since her 18th birthday, Hiashi had passive-aggressively reminded her of the life she would be missing out on by choosing medicine over business.

" _And you're sure medicine is your top choice of major? Won't you get bored just spending all your time studying eyes and vision care?"_

 _It was a different variation of the question he asked on why she picked ophthalmology out of all the professions she could study._

 _Did he not believe in her? No, he had said he had confidence she could succeed in any major she put effort into._

 _Even if it wasn't the one he wanted her to be in…_

 _Hinata hurriedly retrieved the box of clothes from his hands, restraining back a sigh. While it was nice he was helping her move and arrange all her belongings from the compound unexpectedly (she was going to ask Sakura, Ino or any other available freshman to help), he had spent the better half of the last hour asking if she still had time to change her major at the Dean's office._

" _I'm sure father, eyes are a terrible organ of our body we take for granted after all." She murmured._

 _It's clear he doesn't fully understand what she means, so she points from her own eyes to his and cracks a watery smile._

" _For example, you can't_ _ **see**_ _that every time you ask me if I want to switch my major to business that it hurts…"_

Yes, it's too bad she finds the business world so…well boring.

And Hiashi is well aware of said fact, despite still trying to persuade her otherwise at times.

The questioning stares and looks of disapproval/shock would be particularly harder to deal with this year in light of everything he knew going on in her life now.

"I was thinking to celebrate this year Hinata, you should invite all of your friends to the banquet." Hiashi continued.

Her heart launched into twisting, beating erratically.

It clicks then what this whole dinner was meant for, why father wanted her over…

' _What?'_

He _**never**_ wanted her friends to be in attendance before, so why now?

Neji straightening up, smirking in agreement and she felt like shrinking away to excuse herself.

"Of course, I want you to invite this Naruto fellow as well. If Neji's descriptions of him and your attention to him is anything to go by, he sounds like an interesting man I look forward to meeting."

-x-

 _I have in mind that Hiashi's idea of Naruto versus actually meeting him shouldn't have him being super rude and cold like how he's normally portrayed, but generally…surprised along with other emotions if Naruto's thoughts wander with Hinata close by lol. I look forward to any suggestions/thoughts!_

 _As always,_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	9. Introductions

**Chapter 9: Introductions**

"So you don't think there's any other way to get out of this?" Hinata asked again.

She had already asked about their opinions on saying she was feeling sick or had an exam to study for? No, father and Neji weren't ever going to believe that…

Sakura shook her head while Ino only laughed aloud.

"Hinata, those are terrible excuses and you know it! Besides, doesn't Hiashi plan his parties _**after**_ school is already out? You wouldn't be dealing with any tests at that point." Ino states.

"I have to agree with Ino here Hinata, though if you go with the sick excuse make it something full blown disgusting like vomiting or diarrhea so they don't pry you for questions!" Naruto supplies.

The whole table goes silent as the girls stare at Naruto.

Sakura sighed, rubbing at the center of her forehead slowly as she resisted the urge to deck him in a public setting let alone with company surrounding her. "Excuse me, but why are _**you**_ even here?!"

Ino nodded her head in agreement, raising a brow at his silly grin. "Yeah, first of all that's gross to talk about while we're all eating here and second of all, these lunch meet ups are meant to be for only us three _**girls**_."

Naruto grinned, wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulder causing her to redden. "Hinata invited me!"

Well, not really.

Since in reality she had simply told him she was going to meet up with Sakura and Ino for lunch as usual and he invited himself.

Because food always tastes better with more people! (As Naruto puts it.)

Naruto sips at his soda before speaking up again. "Anyways, why can't I be here? The topic you're discussing right now involves me."

He got them there.

They still hadn't figured out a way to get him and Hinata out of meeting Hiashi, Hinata in particular unsure of how her father will react to Naruto's _**other**_ features.

If he managed to see them that is.

She can feel Naruto glancing at her again from the corner of his eye, cerulean eyes curious over why they were even having this conversation in the first place.

Why couldn't he meet her dad?

Was she afraid he would have a bad reaction like Neji did? Or worse, maybe she was _**ashamed**_ of him…

' _No, Hinata isn't like that.'_ Naruto immediately shook that thought away, relieved when Hinata leaned slightly into his touch.

Though he can't help the looming thoughts from staying in the back of his mind, dark thoughts nagging him that this isn't meant to last…

Ino glanced back and forth between the pair for a long moment before one of her typical smirks arose.

Naruto is so goofy and easygoing, where's the so called 'wild' features to his personality Hinata had brought up?

Was this a ruse of his?

Time to find out!

Hinata frowns at her grinning, it's one of those smiles she usually reserved for plotting to dish out some revenge or when she was about to ask her 'tough' questions.

And Hinata knew already she was gearing up for the latter.

"So…Naruto, this is my first time being properly acquainted with you. Are you still considered a 'client' of Hinata's or has it become something more? You know how much madam Tsunade adheres to the policies regarding dating clientele for so long." Ino hums curiously.

To her surprise, Naruto answers said question rather easily.

"Oh, don't worry about granny! I spoke to her already about it being okay for me to date Hinata and she just shrugged her shoulders! I won't do anything to hurt Hinata's work life if that's what you're concerned about." Naruto chirped out.

Hinata smiled beneath the palm of her hand, Ino's expression deflating quickly.

Clearly Naruto needed to be invited to their lunch outings more often!

But the rest of the meal goes by without any ideas to backing out of Hiashi meeting Naruto. The date for the party has been set for right after her birthday and it doesn't seem like there's anything she can do to get out of it without suspicion being cast on her in the process.

And as they walk back into Naruto's apartment this time, his anxiety gets the best of him and he ventures to ask her about everything that's been weighing on his chest.

"Are you afraid of how you're dad is going to react well…to me?" Naruto asked quietly.

Hinata paused midway in her sip of water he had offered her, meekly nodding. "I-I just don't want my family to react negatively if they happen to see your fox ears or tail! They're already very strict as it is and anything considered out of the ordinary they tend to shut out or push away."

Naruto chuckled, playing with the ends of her indigo hair. "You know I only get those features when something dirty is going on. Were _ **you**_ intending for something to happen to cause us to end up in such a situation?"

"N-No, of course not!" Hinata stammered back quickly.

Naruto isn't convinced, warm breathe fanning her lips teasingly and she catches the flicker of his sharpening teeth before he reluctantly moves to shift away from her.

Her face and body grow irritably hot from his behavior.

And her pearl eyes watch from over her shoulder as he mutters about how cold the room is despite the relatively cool day it's been, leaving to briefly check the thermostat to see if Sasuke's messed with it.

When he returns she's already buried her head into his orange covers again to hide herself, maybe she can sleep the next hours away until it's time to get up again for work.

Or at least pretend what occurred just minutes ago didn't happen.

"You're still blushing." Naruto notes once he tosses aside enough pillows and tugs his blanket off of her head.

Indeed, she can feel her face is still burning and it only feels like its spreading under Naruto's longing gaze until her toes eventually start to curl.

"You said you were worried about how your dad would react, but…you never stop me from touching you, holding you, or kissing you. It's going to be hard to resist it, especially when I know you want me too..." He croaks out, hovering above her.

He pursed his lips then, breathing in slowly so his voice wouldn't break apart any further.

"Do you want me to stop?"

The blueness in his eyes swirl with a velvet red, an inhuman glow to them as she watches him transform.

And he doesn't wait for her to respond aloud, searching her stare for his answer and leaning down to her when he gets it.

-X-

"Hinata, is that you? It's been too long!" Kurenai calls to her from across the shopping aisle.

' _Mrs. Yuhi?!'_

Mirai fidgets and whines from the yell and she rocks her again to her chest as she approaches her. It's been a while since she's last seen her former student. Especially knowing what Kiba has been telling her as of late…

But surely it can't be true, right?

"You look flustered, just coming from a jog or somewhere hot?" She asks.

She's used to seeing Hinata blush, but not like this. The faint tinge of red upon her cheeks instantly begins to darken as she nervously began to fidget with her pink scarf and shopping bag.

"Yeah, something like that." Hinata murmurs.

Kurenai arches a brow before shaking her head with a smile, guiding them to the quieter aisles towards the back.

"You need better concealer for those bruises and scratches or else Kiba really will think this guy of yours is harming you!"

So Naruto _ **hadn't**_ put more of his little love bites in less obvious spots after all…

Hinata nibbles lightly at her already swollen lips, sighing. "He's told you to? How many people is he going around spreading my business to?"

Kurenai frowned, adjusting Mirai on her shoulder. "Does he have a reason to be worried? Some of those cuts _**do**_ look pretty deep…"

"No, he's making assumptions that he's dangerous!"

She quiets down her voice hurriedly at Mirai's sharp cry and the duo move to pay for their groceries and head outside to the café across the street.

Hinata shuffled at her feet under her stare. Kurenai, who always seemed to know what she was thinking without her saying a word. Her old literature teacher knew her much better than even her own family at times…

But Kurenai doesn't move to speak again, brushing a hand through her ebony locks as the wind flurried up her hair. Mirai coos and fists a chubby hand into her hair, tugging on it gently until Kurenai lightly breaks her hand away.

"She's gotten so big." Hinata realizes, staring at the toddler in fascination. Same crimson eyes as her mother…

And a face just like her father's.

Kurenai nodded, patting Mirai's cheek gently. "She's almost 2, but you probably wouldn't think it from how much she whines and fusses like this."

Memories of high school gently drift back to life then. Nostalgic days sitting under the many trees littered about the campus during lunch, roaming the halls in between class with Sakura or Ino beside her, and the fresh smell of pine after the custodians would have to clean up a food fight or worse, a thrown up meal…

Back when Asuma was alive.

" _Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Ino whispers by her ear, making her glance up from the poem they're supposed to reading on a famous traveling writer._

 _She follows her line of sight to Kurenai's stomach. Even if this is Kurenai's first year teaching, she knows firsthand already how strict she can be if anyone is talking during quiet/independent study time from homeroom._

" _She's pregnant?" Hinata finds herself whispering back, clearly puzzled by said question._

 _Ino nods her head giddily, making sure Kurenai isn't looking their way before leaning forward in her chair._

" _I'm surprised you haven't heard about it yet! Now, I don't have 100% proof, but I'm sure it's this military guy named Mr. Asuma Sarutobi that's the father. He came by the flower shop the other day requesting these specific red flowers we always nearly run out of and wouldn't you know within the next day or two, the very same flowers were on Ms. Yuhi's desk!"_

 _But Hinata doesn't believe her._

 _At least until she sees it for herself…by accident._

 _It's raining that afternoon and Neji promises he'll give them a ride home once he gets out of debate practice._

 _She's bored and cold sitting on the hard tile floor outside of the theater room where they normally hold the discussions, taking to wandering the hall when Neji says it will be another 'five minutes'._

' _I wonder if Ms. Yuhi is still here.' Hinata pondered, shuffling with her backpack to head down to the English wing._

 _Maybe she can relax in there and finish up on the last bits of her homework._

 _There's the faint sound of smooth jazz in the air the closer she gets to the open door and she smiles, it's her favorite type of music to play while they read or study during class as of late._

 _Though a distinctly male voice rings out between shifts in the melody of the piano and she halts._

" _Does this music really help you grade your papers better?" Asuma questions, messing with the volume on the computer until Kurenai lightly slaps his hand away._

" _Stop it, sorry some of us don't listen to punk rock or metal!" She teases back, jabbing him with her pen._

" _Besides…I heard soft music is good for a baby to listen to." She trailed off and Hinata peeks her head to look in to see her face has taken on a pinkish hue._

 _Asuma doesn't speak for a moment, walking around her desk and drifting his hands to catch hers and lie them on top of her stomach._

" _I can't wait to meet my little king." He whispers so quietly Hinata almost has to strain herself to hear him._

 _Kurenai huffs, but doesn't swat his hands away like before. "How do you know it will be a boy? It could be a girl or even twins; it's still too early to tell. Either way, I hope I go through my trimesters smoothly and everything turns out well on your end. You'll be getting shipped off again to the battlefield next week after all and I get worried-"_

" _Don't worry about me! You'll stress yourself out and get too sick to work again. I'll be back, I always come back; don't I?" Asuma interrupts her with an impish grin._

 _Her stomach clenches when she glimpses in again to see them engaged in a deep lip-lock, feeling her face warm at watching such a private moment._

 _Ino's right, the rumors around town are right._

 _He promises when he comes back they'll celebrate with barbecue as usual._

 _Except this time he can't keep that promise…_

 _And in the weeks ahead, Kurenai takes sick leave again and again until she finally returns the week before she graduates…_

 _It pains her that she never properly asked if she was okay._

"Do you ever regret it?" Hinata suddenly asks, gazing up from her mint tea.

Kurenai blinked, stopping her rocking of Mirai briefly.

"Huh?"

Hinata gestures to the now sleeping Mirai in her lap, swallowing and clearing her throat. "I-I mean, do you regret that you kept your love affair with Asuma a secret?"

A well-known secret, but still.

Kurenai hums, returning Mirai carefully back to the stroller parked beside them. "If I'm being honest, yes at times I do."

An expression of melancholy drifts over her crimson eyes then as she gazed at the people walking by. "Asuma used to be so nervous when we went out on dates and someone we knew might see us; sort of like this right now just out in the open. I suppose it was a bit thrilling at first, being secret lovers without really any reason to be one. He said with his father being in such a high rank political position, he didn't want any scandals or limelight that could happen to trickle down into his own personal life."

Her voice softens as she goes on, clasping her hands together when a freezing wind rattles at their utensils. The sun truly isn't doing enough work to warm them up today as another cloud passes over and Kurenai moves with one hand to pull Mirai's blanket up more over her shoulders.

"Anyways, I think it was more so he just didn't want any people to say nasty or rude things about me behind my back; we weren't married yet and you know how the older generations can be about that. When…when I told him I was pregnant though, you should've seen how excited he got Hinata!" And Hinata beamed as her former teacher's eyes sparkled to life again with joy as the memories poured in.

Like all of this was only yesterday.

"He immediately went to work trying to get a baby room ready, quit smoking, and asking his friends with kids already discreetly how to raise one. I think Kakashi and even Shikaku asked if he was planning to adopt a child with how many questions he asked around!" She giggled, sucking in a breath when her laughter and voice began to crack.

She shook her head at the recollections, wiping at the stray tears that began to slide down her cheeks.

"I think if I could do one thing over, I would've been less afraid of showing our love openly. It didn't matter to me Asuma's background or history and it was same for him regarding me." Kurenai concluded.

Undeniably, Hinata found her thoughts drifting to Naruto and her heart pounded a bit faster.

And Kurenai smiles knowingly with a wink, stirring at her the remnants of her coffee leisurely.

"The same can be said for you and your lover, correct? Don't make the same mistakes we did now."

Hinata blushes, but nods.

"Yes, you're right."

-X-

"Ugh, you know I hate dressing up old man!" Naruto grunts, staring between the two suits he offered him.

Black or Blue?

They both were uncomfortable to wear, did it really matter which one he picked?

Jiraiya shakes his head, resisting the urge to smack him.

Naruto had no clue what he was getting into.

"Look, this is a formal event; you can't show up to Hinata's party wearing your usual sweatpants and jacket! The Hyuga's aren't that type of laidback family and you've had plenty of days to prepare for this!"

' _Why not?'_ He wants to ask back, but knows better than to say aloud.

So he just simply nodded his head, half listening to him and half wondering what Hinata would show up in now that he brought the idea up.

Would it be like those tight skirts and low cut shirts he often saw so many of the call-girls wear when they were coming off their shift in the mornings?

Because if that was the case, he couldn't wait for the opportunity to whisk Hinata to a private closet away from all the noise so he could ravage her and maybe even-

"Damn it, stop daydreaming and listen to me!" Jiraiya snaps, whacking his head with the back of his hand causing his fox ears to recede back and his drooling to cease.

"Did you even hear anything I just said?" He grumbles on as he helped Naruto adjust out the wrinkles in the ties he was looking through to go with the black suit he was going with.

"Uh, something about avoiding ramen if I see it?!" He guesses.

Well, Naruto is doomed.

His mind is more on food and sex than anything he has to say.

He forces him to stare at him properly, shaking his shoulders a tad roughly.

"Alright, I need you to repeat this after me: I won't try to seduce Hinata while I'm in her family's company."

Naruto blinked, furrowing his brows.

Was Jiraiya feeling alright?

Jiraiya sighed at his clearly puzzled look. "Yes, I'm being serious here; now repeat it!"

Naruto snorted, but did as he was told. Though not without adding mentally he would wait until her family wasn't looking or around…

Jiraiya plopped down on his bed, helping him to organize the rest of the formal attire he would need for tonight. He earnestly hoped his advice would work, Naruto and fancy business events just didn't mix.

"Hinata or 'Lilac' as it's saved in your phone texted to say the event starts in an hour." Sasuke calls out to Naruto, and they both look up to see him hovering by his door before he tosses his phone at him. He's already ready to go, dressed in a simple white button down with a grey blazer and slacks.

He was only going to supposedly increase friendlier business relations between the Hyuga and Uchiha, and maybe because even _ **he**_ was finally tired of staying in every night.

Naruto nods, placing his phone on his desk.

Was Hinata having this much trouble getting ready as well?

-X-

"Hmm, up or down?" Ino asked Sakura beside her, finishing with the last of curl of Hinata's hair.

Sakura did a full circle walk around the pair, nodding her head every once in a while as if she were judging Ino's performance.

"Hinata has long hair, I think up would be a nice change of pace." She says finally.

"But if she leaves it down, I was thinking she could part it in different directions for all the pictures we'll be taking!" Ino hums, shaking her head in disagreement.

Hinata paid no mind to their lighthearted bickering, it was the first time they would be coming with her to one of these infamous 'who's who' parties after all. Of course they wanted every curl, clip, and accessory to be perfectly in place.

And the rest of their friends were probably thinking along the same thing.

Sakura whistles lowly as they all pose in front of the mirror, ready to break more than a few hearts tonight surely.

"Naruto's jaw is going to drop when he sees you." She purrs out quietly by her ear and she stiffens and casts her gaze back to the ground.

Ino pats her shoulder in agreement, grinning wickedly. "Understatement Sakura. Those 'beastly' features you were mentioning to us before Hinata are _**definitely**_ going to come out before the night ends. We won't be surprised if you 'disappear' for an hour or two!"

She felt her blush deepen, words coming out in fumbles as the two snickered.

Didn't they know that's what she was afraid of?!

Oh, but all her friends can think about is the potential debauchery she and Naruto can get into once they break off into their own groups.

It's going to be a long night.

Turning 21 doesn't change anything from being 20, as if magic were supposed to have happened at midnight. Hanabi pushed her stay up late last night despite her sleepiness from all the Christmas events and family visiting, going through every ball gown Hiashi had suggested for her to wear until she decides on a royal blue evening dress that doesn't look too puffy or extravagant.

Perhaps it will help her blend in better with the crowds.

She very much still feels 20 after all; except that she can now drink officially. Something Sakura and Ino have already had a few months head start on.

And after the first shot of a fruity red and white cocktail Sakura suggests she try that burns at her throat as it slides down, she decides mentally she's done for the night trying anything else 'new'.

"You're friends are…enjoying themselves I see." Neji notes as he walks up beside her, observing as Sakura made her way through each group mingling with top executives of various hospitals with Ino in tow beside her, both inquiring about internships and volunteering.

' _Did he think they were going to be wild?'_

' _Probably.'_ Answering her own question herself.

Hiashi has already weaved her through meeting with his newest business associates and representatives with names and faces that have all just mixed together in a blur as they present her with gifts and good lucks through medical school.

It's hard to see with what little lights there are as he guided her along different paths, the sliver of the crescent moon high up in the chilly night air. Her teeth are beginning to sting at keeping up with a forced grin, bright yellow/white streamers and decorations she had picked for the party days ago doing nothing to help with improving her mood now.

She knows as Hiashi looks through the mix of her friends that have gathered to celebrate with her that he's waiting in particular for _**him**_ to show up.

Naruto.

' _I'll call or text when I get there! ~_

That message was almost 30 minutes ago, where was he?

Maybe Naruto had realized that deep down in his heart, he _**wouldn't**_ be able to control himself around her and decided to stay home…

Granted, it wouldn't make too much sense. Mainly considering how much different he acted around her as of late. But Naruto was still learning and properly applying what she taught him in controlling his emotions day by day.

It's not the case though when as she finally breaks from Hiashi to check out the buffet line, she sees him.

' _How long has he been here?'_

Had her phone gone off without her noticing it? She quickly fished for it out of her purse and saw no new messages or calls.

When she peers up again though he's suddenly right by her side, a haziness in his stare that makes her heart flutter and beat harder as his eyes trail downward over her attire.

So close…

Most people huddled around them wouldn't look twice at them, just a private conversation between two people going on amongst the crowds.

"Looking for me?"

-X-

' _Behave.'_

That was Jiraiya's last warning to him before they locked up the apartment.

Even Sasuke can't help but toss him a weary stare as they show their invitations to the hotel's receptionist before being guided through to the back halls, wondering if he's going to need to bail him out…

Again.

Honestly, he and Jiraiya need to relax!

They're acting as if he's going to act irrationally as soon as he sees Hinata-

And then he sees her in the distance.

She hasn't noticed his arrival yet thankfully, laughing (probably just to be nice) at some joke a random guy has said.

' _How low cut is that dress and how many guys have been attempting to get close to her?'_

It doesn't matter now that he's here. That gown fits her figure perfectly as she walks, an older gentleman that Sasuke indicates is her father gesturing for her to go greet an elderly couple sitting at a table a few ways down.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his behavior, shaking his head.

They haven't even been here 5 minutes yet!

"I'm going to stop associating myself with you now. Try to keep that growling you're doing to a minimum." He notes, walking away from him before he does anything worse.

Naruto scoffed, but nodded as he went in the opposite direction.

' _Alright, just try to relax. I'm here to see my other friends too, not just Hinata.'_

Because they do share a lot of the same friends, waving to Shikamaru and Chouji as he passes them at one of the many mini bars scattered about.

He distracts himself with entertainment shows for a good couple of minutes before his shoulder is roughly bumped into and he scowls.

Kiba scowls at him in return.

"What are _**you**_ doing here? You know this in an invitation only party, right?" He hisses.

Naruto snorts, before holding up said black and gold invite to him. "You like it? Hinata personally delivered it to _**me**_."

His eyes narrow as he quickly reads over the fancy cursive, Hinata's telltale signature and Hyuga family emblem at the bottom.

He scoffs and pushes it back into his hands. "Doesn't matter, I'm on to you…monster, demon, or whatever the hell creature you secretly are! Hinata may trust you, but _**I**_ don't!"

Okay, like _**his**_ concerns somehow matter to him?

But he keeps himself in control and simply gives him a nod, looking around again.

' _Moron made me lose track of where Hinata went.'_

He catches her beginning to pick up a plate, her gaze turning to his as she shifts herself to the end of the line.

And he smiled as she looked between her phone and him in confusion, making his way over to her.

He lasted a good 20 minutes or so of avoiding her…

Time to put that to an end!

-X-

"Uncle, that's him." Neji gestures with a head tilt, frowning at how near Naruto has suddenly become to Hinata.

He hadn't even seen when he got here.

Hiashi followed his line of sight through the crowds, clenching his teeth as his gaze became deadlocked on the pair.

They had both found two empty chairs close by the gardens, too far away for them to hear anything they're saying though their body language says it all…

' _When did this happen?'_ He wonders.

The atmosphere surrounding them is _**too**_ romantic, candle lights casting a soft glow against their table as they scoot closer to each other.

Hinata giggles at whatever Naruto is saying, reddening when he leans back in his chair to pick a red rose from the garden to put in her hair and gives up his suit jacket to warm her.

She slides her fork against her plate in a sweeping motion, poking into a piece of her salad eventually and taking a bite before moving another piece towards Naruto.

He shakes his head and he can clearly see him mouthing he hates vegetables, but Hinata continues with her pushing until he reluctantly tries a piece.

If only because Hinata feeds it to him.

"I've seen enough." Hiashi murmurs, turning away from the sight briefly as he moved to stand.

Neji trails behind him as they approach to their table, Hinata the first to notice them as she sat up straight in alarm.

"Oh, father! Um, did…did you need something?" She asked quickly.

He chuckled bitterly, making her wince. "When were you planning to let me meet this gentleman beside you?"

Her stomach churned, hunger dissipating rapidly under his hardened stare. "S-Soon."

Naruto stood up properly though, squeezing Hinata's arm in the process as he put a hand out.

"Please don't be too hard on Hinata, she was nervous about me meeting you in person. I'm Naruto Uzumaki though!" He stated cheerfully.

Hiashi studied his hand for a painfully long second before shaking it in return. "My daughter hasn't told me much about you. I'm curious to know…"

Naruto shrugged, taking his seat again. "There isn't much to me!"

They exchange quick formalities over basic matters of school, jobs, and how they met before Hiashi excuses himself to welcome new guests just arriving.

Neji hasn't said a word yet, but he slips out of his calm façade once they're truly out of their sight.

"Uncle, I told you he had an energetic personality that's hard to get used to at first. Do you want me to 'finish' him myself so he stops interfering in Hinata's life?"

Hiashi shook his head, catching on to his second meaning. Neji always seemed to jump to most extreme option first. "No, we can't kill him Neji…besides if it comes down to it _**I**_ would be the one to do it; not you."

"What do you plan to do then, let them continue their relationship?" He frowned as the words left his lips, as if he'd been stung or tasted something sour.

Hiashi pulled out his phone in response, nodding at Neji's interested look.

"Don't worry, the private investigator I'll hire will let us know anything else that boy was hiding from us."

-x-

 _So, Naruto and Hiashi didn't talk for very long though I kind of want to save the other conversations they'll have for future chapters. Any guesses on who this private investigator will be? I love hearing from you guys your thoughts!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	10. Informant

**Chapter 10: Informant**

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked once more. There's a sense of annoyance and impatience in her tone as she taps her feet against the pavement, waiting for a proper answer this time.

Honestly, what good excuse can Jiraiya give her for standing on the rooftop of Jewel after Hours building?

' _Guess this wasn't that good of a hiding spot.'_ He frowns.

But Jiraiya doesn't make any effort to really move, shifting enough so Tsunade can take a seat beside him on the cold cement.

"I told you already, I'm thinking." He answered again after a while.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, following at his line of sight over the city before plopping down next to him with a huff.

Its approaching twilight and most of the girls have either gone on back home to be with their families in other nations or simply took time off to get away from work to enjoy the festivities of the approaching New Year. It's gotten very boring and lonely keeping the place closed so often.

Especially with many sad callers as of late who think they're open, aching for another voice on the other end…

"On top of _**my**_ call center? With a good view of the bathhouse down the street for good measure?" She questions, forgetting for now that said call center isn't even open and she's being too loud as her voice echoes into the air.

Jiraiya pouts, crossing his arms. "It's not my fault this is such a quiet place to gather my thoughts! It can't be helped either where the red light district puts their bathhouses or lingerie shows!"

Her hazel eyes darken and Jiraiya gulps, stopping himself from saying anything else.

He's still recovering from the last bruises and sprains she gave him.

She snorts after a while and leans her head back to stare at the stars appearing in the wave of ending sunlight as streaks of reds and purples began to fade. It doesn't matter if she pounds him into the earth or knocks him halfway across the city.

Jiraiya will be back here tomorrow, a few broken bones and bloody yes, but joyfully acting the same as always.

"I've caught you on my rooftop twice now this week, what's going on?" She pursues.

Jiraiya shakes his head, leaning his head against his palm. "I've got a new client."

Her ears perked up at this, it's been months since anyone has asked Jiraiya to investigate a case. Usually police officers only called him for the most grisly of cases involving a crime spree they couldn't solve and he rarely got calls from jilted lovers asking him to check up on an Ex.

Who needed him?

"I don't even know if I should take it, he's offering such a huge amount of money for any information I give, but…" He trailed off, sighing.

Tsunade sat up slightly, frowning at his tone.

' _This is serious.'_

But Jiraiya always kept to his client's confidentiality no matter how good or bad they seemed…unless he plans to break that rule now.

She looked back over to the growing nightlife of Konoha. Multicolored lights surrounding sparkling Christmas trees still up and the squeals of children playing in the snow filled the area.

And then she tracks to where Jiraiya's eyes have been this whole time and her frown deepens.

' _Naruto?'_

He's not alone either, Hinata's hand intertwined with his as they leaned close to each other to share in body heat. They walk at a leisurely pace through the crowds, stopping every once in a while to window shop or look at ongoing shows.

Well, it makes sense there out a date; a majority of couples their age are out and about especially at this time of year.

"Why are you spying on him? Don't tell me _**he's**_ the one you have to track-"

Though the words died on her lips as Naruto abruptly halted, gaze suddenly turning directly to _**them.**_ His eyes become a haunting deep scarlet, narrowed and focused on the two before looking forward again at Hinata's concerned expression and tapping at his shoulder.

' _How did he know?'_

Her stomach twisted forcefully, enough for her breathe to come out in shaky pants as she sucked in gulps of cold air.

"I was afraid of that happening." Jiraiya's voice brings her back to reality.

He doesn't seem shocked at all that Naruto could see them, even from this distance.

"What's going on with him? I know you said the traits from his mother's side of the family were getting stronger, though this is more than what I expected!" Tsunade snapped.

Jiraiya brushed a hand through his spiky white locks, wincing at her anger. "I know, I know. This is why I can't accept Hiashi's offer. Naruto is starting to be able to sense when people are watching him even from this far away now."

Tsunade's frustration shifted to confusion, crossing her arms against her chest. "Wait, he picked _**you**_ to investigate Naruto?"

Jiraiya shrugged, smiling. "What's wrong with that? _**I**_ am the best you know! Well, one of the best investigators this city has. Though I'll have to turn down his offer. Not just because I can't get in the way of Naruto's happiness and I know him personally, but because he probably already knows how to pick out my scent from a crowd."

Tsunade nodded silently, her heart still thumping quickly against her chest.

She had never seen Naruto look at anyone that way, like he didn't even recognize the duo in that brief flicker of eye contact…

A gaze of malice.

Jiraiya moved to stand, stretching out his shoulders and Tsunade wondered how he could be so laidback about this whole situation.

If he turned down Hiashi's offer, then he would simply find someone who wouldn't.

And that meant Naruto's secrets would still be at risk for exposure.

"Don't worry, I'll just have to keep a watch on whoever Hiashi finds to replace me! Besides, you just saw that look he gave us; I'm sure Naruto can take care of himself just fine too!" Jiraiya spoke up, knowing where her thoughts had wandered.

His lighthearted words don't comfort her though and she bites at her tongue to stop herself from cursing his casualness.

Because how can Naruto control his behaviors if they're rising and changing this fast? He'll be hurt again or worse killed and she'll be a bystander again…

Unable to help another loved one lost.

"Come on, let's go knock back some sake to calm your nerves! It will be my treat; I'm sure that will get your mind off of being alone during the holidays like this too!" Jiraiya mused, gesturing to the nearest bars down below.

And wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

He shakes at her shoulders until she reluctantly gives in, giving her enough time to take one last look over the skyline to find Naruto and Hinata already gone. Footprints in the snow leading in several directions as another flurry picks up.

' _I guess there isn't much we can do anyways…'_

"Fine, but you keep your hands at least 5 feet away from me!" She huffed, removing the arm he was wrapping around her off again.

Meanwhile Naruto watches them from a congested food stand, hands pressed tightly at his sides until he no longer sees them.

' _Why was that old pervert watching me? And bringing granny along too; don't they have better things to do?'_

"Naruto, you okay?" Hinata's murmuring brings him back from his scanning and the red in his eyes swirl and return back to their usual bright blue.

He hugged her close, eliciting a squeak out of her as he sighed against her neck.

Right, he needs to stay calm.

But he also needs to protect her…a churning need to make sure he can stay and be at her side.

"I'm alright, just thought I saw somebody I knew."

"You're acting like a fox more than usual, well minus the walking on four legs and digging holes." Hinata notes as they start moving again.

And she isn't sure what to make of it.

What if his tails or fox ears sprout out with all these people around?

Naruto beamed, fur sprouting again along his arms. "Oh, did some more research; huh? Well, I can always do the sniffing and biting parts that most foxes are known for!"

Hinata giggled, flustering when Naruto indeed appeared ready to prove his point at his continued staring.

"Naruto, I was just joking!" She teased, lightly poking at his arm making him abruptly tug her close enough to whisper in her ear.

"…I wasn't."

-X-

"You shouldn't interfere considering she didn't answer any of the calls or texts. None of what you've said or done already has worked anyways. I think you need to just get some more sleep after the rough night you've had." Shino repeats.

Kiba shakes his head, mind still fuzzy with taste of cheap beer burning on the tip of his tongue. The room spins when he abruptly moves to stand too fast and he swallows back the foul taste of bile crawling up and stinging at his throat again.

It's the first day of the New Year.

Hinata is supposed to be here with them, it's tradition for them to meet up on the final night of every year to celebrate accomplishments and discuss goals for what was to come in the New Year.

The last time he saw Hinata though was at her birthday party…when she had left it early.

With Naruto.

Shino doesn't stop him for stepping out of his apartment into the winter morning, sky a mix of pale pinks and light blues as the sun begins to shimmer on melting snow from overnight.

" _Kiba, that's already your 6_ _th_ _drink of the night. Alcohol isn't going to help settle your emotions over Hinata or Tamaki." Shino voiced._

 _Teary auburn eyes of said off and on girlfriend of his come to mind and he gritted his teeth, wanting to bury his face back into the pillows and blankets nearby to stop the images from forming._

 _It doesn't work and the throbbing in chest rings only louder in his ears._

" _Yeah, yeah; you've told me that probably a 100 times already tonight." He grumbled out._

 _But Shino doesn't stop and he knows his gaze is probably narrowing beneath his dark shades._

" _If you would tell Hinata how you feel then at least you wouldn't be bottling it all up anymore. You'll be able to move on properly with Tamaki." He advised._

 _His heart clenched and he sucked in a slow breathe._

 _Hinata already knows how he feels, he knows it's unrequited…_

 _The faster these romantic feelings overtaking their friendship die, the better off he'll be._

 _And yet he still wants to protect her from other guys, especially a guy like Naruto who clearly isn't completely normal._

 _Fireworks pop through the sky as the clock strikes midnight and he looked outside to see colorful sparkles illuminating through the darkness._

' _In the morning I'll stop by her apartment and talk to her.'_

So here he goes, trudging through melting snow to Hinata's place with a small package of leftovers in his bag, only stopping every once in a while to make sure he truly wasn't going in circles.

He should've taken up Shino's offer for some Tylenol and water before leaving.

The stairs leading up to her door are icy and he nearly slips on the way up the 3rd and 4th steps, ignoring the stab of pain to his ankle.

His hand reaches for her doorbell just as he hears a noticeable moan on the other side.

And damn it, he wishes he had a _**less**_ sensitive nose and ears now more than ever.

' _You shouldn't interfere.'_

Shino's stupid advice flickers back to the forefront of his mind and he gulps, hand beginning to waver…

But it turns out he doesn't need to knock, the door knob clicks and begins to turn on its own, opening just enough for him to see.

"I'm going to go get some clothes from my place, I should be back by noon and then we can-"Naruto stopped himself, glancing out of the corner of his eye towards him.

His grin deflates into an irritated scowl.

This isn't any better for him either, Naruto's lack of shirt and pants (because what he has on looks _**far**_ too much like boxers) is making him start to squirm. A growl escapes from him and he steps back at the sight of sharpened teeth and nails directing for his face.

' _What...What in the hell?!'_

"Naruto, close the door. You're letting all the cold air in and I have the heat on!" Hinata calls out from somewhere behind him and he can hear her footsteps approaching to see what's going on.

The pink blush staining her cheeks rushes across her face at the sight of him. Naruto hasn't stopped his growling and Hinata lightly tugs on his arm, whispering for him to relax.

He doesn't.

Not until Hinata leans her head lightly against his back, murmuring something as he barely picks up on the words "Don't attack him, he's my friend…he'll understand in time…" that makes Naruto move back out of the entrance.

"Kiba, ah um, what are you doing here?" Hinata questions, trying to ignore Naruto's presence hovering beside her.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, Hinata too is lacking in the clothes department though she is at least modestly covered up in a much too big plain white shirt that reeks of Naruto.

She brushes a hand nervously through her tangled dark hair, fidgeting when he won't say anything, won't move from his spot…

"You, well err missed the party with Shino and I last night. We saved some food for you though." He croaks out, pulling out the Tupperware and pushing it into her hands.

He's at least happy it clicks in her eyes then why he's here as she glances down at the container, lavender eyes widening as a tiny gasp leaves her lips in understanding.

"I-I, oh no; the annual New Year's Eve party! I completely forgot; I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you guys over lunch or dinner. We'll set a date when we're all available." She rushes out quickly.

Kiba shakes his head, cracking a weak smile.

"No, no. You were busy with all the different events going on; it's understandable…" He paused as his eyes skipped over to Naruto.

He's smirking.

' _This bastard!'_

"I should go, sorry for interrupting." He went on quickly, he glanced over his shoulder one last time as he approached back to the staircase to see Hinata still watching him in concern and Naruto now staring at him in a mix of frustration and more sickeningly…

Pity.

"Stay safe you two." He mumbles out.

-X-

"I don't understand why he turned it down." Hiashi grumbles, mainly to himself as he mused over the last few hours that had occurred.

He's spent most of the morning peering down at Jiraiya's letter, a simple few words saying he couldn't accept his proposal due to his relationship with Naruto among other matters.

Jiraiya hadn't seemed like the type of person to turn down offers, perhaps it was a conflict of interest what with writing those perverse 'novels' that so many people seemed to secretly love.

"Uncle, it shouldn't be that hard to find another investigator. I'm sure there are plenty of other good options available." Neji points out.

Hanabi snorts, raising her hand in interruption. "Or… we could you know, stop trying to interfere in Hinata's love life! We don't have any proof this boyfriend of hers is hurting her and she's so happy-"

"Hanabi, you can't pretend you didn't see all those scratches and bruises over her neck and arms! She's endangering herself!" Neji cuts her off.

Hanabi shook her head, standing up from her chair. "They're called hickeys! Geez, maybe you've never heard of them since you've probably never had sex or-"

"Enough, both of you! Arguing isn't going to solve this situation!" Hiashi bellowed, interrupting them from continuing.

The last thing he wants to hear about is his nephew and own daughter talking about sex of all things!

Where did Hanabi even learn about sex anyways? _**He**_ certainly hadn't been the one to talk to her about it…

Hanabi excuses herself shortly after and he sighs, rubbing at his forehead.

"Neji, go over the list of the other candidates you researched." He states after a while.

From the corner of his eye he sees Neji nod, pulling out a plain white list with black bullets listing out a variety of names.

"To compile this list Uncle, I looked into the top officials that the highest dignitaries have called on to be their bodyguards, hackers, or lead examiners on a major project. Oddly, one of the top names that came up was someone by the name Orochimaru, he even used to be an old friend of Jiraiya apparently."

Hiashi shook his head. "I've heard…he's creepy to put it lightly."

"There's my old teacher Gai?" Neji considered, grimacing at even having to bring him up.

The man never stopped spouting about the power of youth and ways to think and stay young with all types of remedies, though he _**can**_ be wise when it came down to it…

Not that he would ever admit that aloud.

Hiashi gave him a perplexed look. "Neji, are you _**sure**_ you were thinking through that list properly or half asleep while doing it?!"

"Kiba was the one who brought me up to speed on the possible darker side of Naruto's personality..." Neji ventures.

"But he doesn't have enough experience to take on this type of challenge." Hiashi finishes.

Neji peered back down at his paper, scratching out another name.

"What about Kakashi Hatake?"

"He's well known for his work in espionage, tracking, and bringing down top criminals that were at the top of Konoha's bingo books." Neji went on.

Hiashi frowned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I agree he's good, though I worry about his mental state. In all the few times I've seen that man around the city, he's always alone and constantly has his face hidden; even off the job. It's a shock that he considered going into such a field after his father's suicide from the pressures of it all…"

Neji only smiled wryly. "I say he's the perfect fit Uncle. We know his emotions won't get in the way."

And meanwhile Hanabi crouched herself lower, hiding in the shadows where the sunlight passing onto the oak and mahogany floors of the compound wouldn't cast her presence.

"I'll give him a call or find out his connections." Hiashi states after a while and Hanabi bites her lip to fight down the urge to scream.

She dashes for her room before either of them catch on to her still looming around, burying her head into cotton sheets as the scent of apple spices and cinnamon wafting from the candles she had lit the night before calm her racing heart.

' _Hinata would like these candles too.'_

Her chest sinks even further into the bed thinking of her sister, Hinata who's always been her go to for advice and help just had to fall for the wrong type of guy apparently.

But then again, Hinata liked to step out of her comfort zones as of late. Secretly taking up that call girl service job under father and Neji's nose being just one of her odder choices.

"I have to warn her, it's the least I can do." Hanabi whispers, sitting up and reaching for her phone.

Hinata knew how to turn bad situations around after all.

Hopefully, this would be no different.

-X-

"You okay?" Naruto asks sleepily by Hinata's ear.

It's cloudy out tonight, the moon unavailable for him to properly see her face.

"Yeah, just tired."

Short and to the point.

It's not a lie, Hinata reminds herself. She _**is**_ tired…

And nervous, frustrated, confused...too many emotions really and painful thoughts keep constantly bubbling up as her cheeks start to feel annoyingly wet again.

' _Don't cry.'_

"Is it because Kiba knows how much of a beast I can become?" Naruto questions slowly.

He feels Hinata shake her head against his chest as he turns over, watching as she opens her eyes fully.

"No, well yes; that is a problem. Not the only problem though." Hinata murmurs out.

' _Not anymore…'_

"What else is there? Oh, I was too rough again?" Naruto grumbles sheepishly, rubbing tenderly at the spots where he knows bruises will soon form. A part of him wants to settle her underneath him again, parting her legs open for him to see her glistening folds.

Damn, he should've refrained from a round two, his mind is getting foggy…

But Hinata's body melds perfectly with his when they make love, gasps and moans spurring him on through each thrust as her nails bury and glide along his back as he claims her. Basking in the afterglow like this is his favorite part, sweat and skin intermingling as he listens to the crescendo of her fast heartbeat slow back to a normal pace.

He's been going to and from her apartment so much so now that Sasuke asks if he plans to simply move in with her.

" _The lease renewal is coming up at the end of this month. The 30_ _th_ _to be precise." Sasuke mentions over his shoulder as he finished washing his dishes and drying his hands, eyeing as Naruto haphazardly tossed a few clothes and essentials into his backpack._

 _It's the third time today he's stopped in 'just to grab a few stuff' then head back to Hinata's apartment and probably not show up again here until late into tomorrow or even the day after._

" _Yeah, so what?" Naruto grumbled, looking around for his phone charger and keys._

 _Sasuke points to them in the corner by his dresser as he sighs with a roll of his eyes._

" _It means, do you want to keep living here or with Hinata?" He questions him directly._

 _Naruto looked up then, confusion marring his face. "Huh? I don't live with Hinata, what are you talking about?"_

 _Sasuke shook his head, pointing with a finger around his room and it's only then he realizes how noticeably bare it's become over the weeks…_

 _His closet is missing his favorite jackets and shirts, a good chunk of his shoes are gone, even his favorite posters of ramen and daily self-reminders are gone. Cracks and peeling paint of his white walls suddenly feel all the more visible._

" _Yeah, you kind of_ _ **do**_ _live with her." Sasuke muses._

He hadn't yet brought up to Hinata the idea, frowning at how Sasuke had worded it. Bastard would probably think it was funny if Hinata said no to him and then he ended up on the streets or something!

His fox tail brushes and wraps around her leg and Hinata sighs, curling into his warmth for a moment before hesitantly sitting up when she suddenly feels _ **another**_ tail tickling at her toes…

' _Huh?'_

These 'practice sessions' aren't exactly working. No matter how comfortable it is being wrapped up close to Naruto like this. Her main objective in solving Naruto's problem from the time he had first called the call center has gotten _**nowhere.**_

Because if anything, Naruto's fox features are becoming more and more prominent. She does a double take as she looks down and yes, Naruto _**does**_ have two tails swishing about now. That had never happened…

Hmm, alright then!

Naruto doesn't even seem to notice changes like this happening to him or maybe he does and just doesn't know how to stop it all…

At least not yet.

"Naruto do you feel okay? Like your still yourself?" Hinata questions.

Naruto nods, but his voice comes out scratchy and deep and he craves to be back inside her, scooting himself towards the edge of the bed to resist the urge. "For the most part, yes."

If he looks over at her again he'll see the purple and blue marks littering her pale skin, the thin trails of blood that are all his fault…

Hinata watched him for a moment longer before reaching for her phone tossed away by the nightstand. In the middle of their most recent 'practicing' Hanabi had texted her more than once and she had ignored it until the guilt of her phone's buzzing got to her.

Hanabi never texted this late unless it was something important.

' _Father is sending a spy after you and Naruto. Be careful.'_ She had read that message more than 5 times now to make sure that was what it said.

But the words don't change and the sick feeling growing in her chest starts to burn.

"Naruto, I…I think Jiraiya was sent as a spy from my father." Hinata stated.

Naruto crossed his hands behind his head, sitting up with her and turning on her lamp. The room becomes flooded with the amber glow of the light as his eyes flash in realization.

"That explains why he was watching us from the rooftops. He already knows my family history though, I doubt he would tell your father about it without my permission."

Hinata nodded, Jiraiya _**did**_ have morals and standards he kept to despite his annoying perverted behavior most of the time.

"Who do you think he would hire in the old man's place though? He or she would have to be good to stand a chance against my senses!" He boasted, sniffing loudly in emphasis.

Hinata shrugged, fisting with the edges of her sheets.

' _I'm not sure I really want to know.'_

-X-

"Mr. Hatake I presume? I'm glad you could squeeze in time to meet with me on such a short notice; my apologies on being late." Neji asked, taking the empty seat opposite of the silver haired man.

Most restaurants were closing around this time of night and he was thankful the small coffee shop he chose for them stayed open often until 2 am.

Kakashi gazed up from the book he had been reading in waiting for him (which Neji disturbingly noted looked _**a lot**_ like the Make out Paradise books Jiraiya was known for).

He gave him what he believed was a smile beneath his surgeon mask, nodding. "It's no problem. Your uncle I believe Hiashi Hyuga persuaded me this would be an interesting case to take on."

' _Is that the only reason why he took it? Not for the money?'_ Neji wondered, shaking the thought away.

They needed to get down to business.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out two photos of Naruto.

"My uncle and I would like you to investigate into this man."

Kakashi trailed his eyes down to look at the images, they were both taken from a distance. Naruto laughing at something a person had said beside him and the other of him nearly dozing off in his class.

His eyes narrowed further the more he studied the pictures…

He had seen blonde spiky hair and lively cerulean eyes like this before.

' _Minato? No, but this must be his son.'_

The room suddenly feels colder then, the burnt smell of his coffee disappears and becomes replaced with the scent of blood invading his nostrils as he looks into the glassy blank stare of his teacher's…

Dying right before him again.

"We want you to look into his family, in particular his mother's side. The Uzumaki family line was known for certain 'attributes' and we just want to make sure none of it is of any danger to my cousin who happens be dating him. I'm sure it won't be any trouble for a veteran like you to the field of spying and infiltrating." Neji's speaking pulls him back and Kakashi works to make sure his breathing is still even.

That everything is fine.

"Well, I don't have a problem looking into him, but why me? I…I used to be a student of his father's you know if that's a concern to you." Kakashi mentions.

Neji sighed, clicking his tongue before he moved to take a sip at his tea. "I don't know, _**is**_ it a problem that you won't be able to do the job? Just let me know now so that I don't waste any more of yours or my time."

Kakashi shook his head and Neji's calm grin instantly returned, sliding a check over to him.

"That's the first half of your payment. Any pictures, information, or tidbits you pick up on Naruto and even what Hinata may be hiding from us would be helpful. We've just been hearing too many rumors lately of him becoming like some fox beast when enraged or excited." He laughed weakly as he finished, knowing how silly this probably sounded to the stoic man before him.

But Kakashi only mutely nods, flat expression giving nothing away.

' _I have an idea of how he can be, if it's anything like his mom…'_

Neji leaves him with two weeks to report back to him. Same time and place.

Yes, this will definitely be interesting.

-X-

His coffee is cold by the time he finishes drinking it off (of course when nobody is around) before stepping back into the night.

He moves about ten steps forward before coming to a stop.

"Why are you following me?" He asked aloud, turning halfway back to stare down the street.

The wind rustles up leaves and the sounds of cars bustling away in the distance respond back to him and he sighs, reaching for his pocket knife.

"I don't feel like fighting you, but I will if necessary." He continues, dipping his voice with the meaningful threat of attacking and footsteps from the alley approach his way.

It's someone from the Inuzuka clan, he knows that much from those typical red facial markings.

"So, you're the one the Hyuga family hired?" Kiba questions, looking him over from head to toe.

Kakashi shrugged, why did it matter?

"Naruto will kill you." Kiba concludes when he finishes his staring, deep frown settling onto his face as he crossed his arms.

Kakashi arched a brow, this guy looked pale and shaky; far and away from the loud, boasting confidence he thought the Inuzuka family was known form.

This man had already encountered Naruto's bad side.

"I'll take my chances." He eventually replied, turning to go until Kiba abruptly speaks again.

"Wait! If you're…if you're truly going to try to look into Naruto, then at least let me share with you everything that I already know…"

-x-

 _Hello and happy belated Thanksgiving, hoped you're all stuffed from all the foods you partook in if you were celebrating or maybe fighting people for deals while out shopping!_

 _Congrats to Crimson Hawk Wolf who surprised me by being the only person to guess correctly Jiraiya as the private investigator, I figured more people would guess him since he was a spy during the actual show. After editing this chapter and rewriting certain scenes though, I realized Jiraiya would easily get caught by Naruto and the idea of Kakashi gave me some interesting and funny ideas. So, let's see how Naruto (and maybe Hinata) will outsmart him! Let me know your thoughts!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	11. Invisible

**Chapter 11: Invisible**

"Alright ladies, gather around! New Year, new policies!" Tsunade announces overhead, breaking any calls in progress or about to happen.

It's still early into her night shift, barely past 11:00 pm and only the pale silver glow of moonlight pouring in through the blinds provides light as they trek towards the upstairs section that leads up to Tsunade's office.

She still hasn't gotten around to spending more money to make the upstairs look as fancy as downstairs.

Festive decorations from Christmas and New Years' already seem to be half torn down along the walls.

Hinata breathes a sigh of relief amid the groans of calls being interrupted, her first night back at Jewel after Hours and the phones had already been ringing eagerly non-stop for guys to speak with 'their' 'Buttercup' or 'Lily.'

And most of said girls were gladly eating up the attention, returning to the call center in fancy warm coats and sparkly expensive earrings or necklaces gifted to them from their clients or possible 'sugar daddies'.

Sakura and Ino would gag at the behavior.

Meanwhile she still preferred the same plain sweaters and jeans from even before her birthday.

Tsunade clears her throat to get the commotion of excited pointed whispers of presents received and places gone over the holidays to die down, pointing to a new board manifested at the center.

"Listen up, I hope you ladies enjoyed your time off spent with family and friends, but work is work! I expect you all to continue to make your clients happy!" Her voice echoed out into the crowd.

She directed a finger to three latest guidelines to have sprung up during the break and Hinata took her time in looking over them all.

Any calls that go over pass two hours is an extra dollar a minute to the client; rule breakers can have it come out of their _**own**_ paycheck if they disagree. (Some clients had been abusing our previous system by keeping you only on the phone with one person all night, if they want to talk that much, they need to schedule a one-on-one meeting with you.)

Dates with clients will require them to submit to a background check prior to meeting up. (This is for your own safety!)

We'll be implementing a new texting feature soon, be ready!

Her stomach dropped as she finished reading over it all, the first one in particular already seemed directly for people like Naruto who kept her busy on the phone despite his own need to sleep whenever she went off to work.

If he could barely afford the fees before, he definitely wouldn't be able to now.

And she could feel her cheeks begin to heat at the quiet murmurs of said girls who were rule breakers already.

Popularity was still an important factor in pay after all, most clients wouldn't like it if they knew in reality was already taken…

"Alright, I just wanted to keep you all up to speed on how things well be progressing for the future. You can proceed back to your calls or dates! Stay safe and don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable!" Tsunade finished.

Hinata slowed her pace down considerably walking back to her seat on the plush couch, there was no need to hurry back to the man who wanted to play out a mistress scenario with her.

" _S-So nobody knows about this right, Lilac? This is just between you and me?" His voice is low, barely above a nervous whisper and she pictures a man sitting in the darkest corners of his room, away from his wife or girlfriend's sight._

" _Of course dear, like I said at the beginning; this is our little secret, okay?" She purred out the lie easily, swallowing back the knot in her throat as she looked outside into the bustling lights and commotion of the city._

 _Why was this still so hard to do?_

' _Don't break character, go through the motions.' Hinata sighed slowly through her lips._

 _The man chuckled weakly into the line, breathing heavily and it's then she heard the shuffling of clothes._

 _And her stomach twisted when she realized what he was doing. A zipper resounds from the other end and he lets out a low groan of pleasure._

" _My wife is asleep downstairs right now, she's been so distant lately. You know how it goes or maybe not knowing what_ _ **you**_ _do for a living... Anyways, it's the usual stuff like coming home late, no longer wanting my kisses or touch. Heh, I'm starting to think if she's_ _ **not**_ _cheating on me then she must just suddenly find me unattractive to look at." He grumbled._

 _Well, looks aren't everything in this guy's case from how he sounds._

" _There are different options out there though. Have you ever thought to try therapy or maybe ask if she's stressed at work possibly? It's odd if you're saying it just happened out of the blue." Hinata questioned and instantly she bit the inside of her cheek._

 _That's not what clients want to talk about, a mistake she's made more than once._

 _This call is their reality escape, the break from the troubles of a sour relationship and heartache…_

 _He snorts into the line and she quickly dials herself back._

" _Though…while your wife is away at all that we can have fun." She hummed and the man's anger diminished quickly as she expected._

" _Good, because you're supposed to be on_ _ **my**_ _side; not hers. Now, be a good mistress Lilac and use those lips of yours for why I called this service in the first place." He stated between a cross of a moan and frustrated huff._

 _Unwillingly, her mind drifts to her tiny apartment. The monthly gas, water, and electric bills are due at the end of next week._

 _She needs this next paycheck._

 _Naruto is asleep in her bedroom right now most likely or up with coffee running through his veins attempting to study._

 _Naruto._

 _Oh, she shouldn't have thought of him at that moment…_

" _No."_

It's around 4:30 am when Hinata gets back to her apartment. Thankfully, the streetlights haven't flickered off yet and she quickens her pace to get inside to the warm confines of her bed and out of the freezing, windy night.

Naruto jolts awake at her presence as soon as she opens the door, believing for a second she's a burglar while holding onto the bat her father gave her for protection until her soft voice rings out.

"Sorry, I was trying to move quietly and I still woke you." Hinata murmurs, unbuckling her boots and sliding them off.

She wiggles her feet at the freedom, maybe she won't end up with blisters.

Naruto arches a brow, yawning as he trailed after her back into the bedroom. He winches as she turns on the light to put away her jacket and change into some pajamas when Hinata notices his eyes flicker slowly back to blue from the alarm of danger fading away.

His eyes never used to change colors that fast.

"Why ya home so early? Ah, I bet you guys weren't getting that many calls and Granny volunteered to let one of you guys go home sooner and you instantly took it; huh?!" He grinned, pulling her into his arms for a backwards hug.

Hinata giggled, stiffening at the crack in her voice.

And Naruto hears it too.

He turns her around, looking her up and down for any injuries. "What happened?" Goofy grin fading and seriousness pouring into his voice.

Hinata shook her head, fixing on the best smile she could muster. "Nothing, I'm okay. It's just that about the call center…"

"What? Did someone burn it down? Attempt to rob it?!" He asked frantically.

If he weren't so worried, she would've laughed at his wild suggestions.

But, she pushes herself to give him the truth.

"No, I'm just thinking of quitting."

-X-

Somehow, with great reluctance on his end he convinces her against it.

" _I thought you would be happy if I quit?" Hinata questioned._

 _Yes, he very much would!_

 _Though not if it meant Hinata couldn't pay her bills or buy groceries…essentially sustain herself._

" _You need to have a backup job first. You didn't tell Granny yet; have you?" He asked back._

 _Hinata blinked drowsily before shaking her head, here she was making incredibly rash decisions while Naruto was calmly bringing reason back to her and all at 4:41 am to boot._

" _You're the first person I've told this all too. Don't tell anyone." She murmured out, sinking her head down into her pillow as she closed back her eyes._

 _Naruto opened his mouth to ask what had brought this sudden decision on, shutting it though as her breathing slowly evened out._

 _She's asleep before he can even properly form anything else to say._

 _He laughed dryly as he fell into the blankets beside her, who exactly did she think he would tell?_

And now hours later he hovered over her still sleeping form, curtain of violet hair obscuring her face as he gently parted it from her eyes and lips.

"So…I'm going to head off to class before I'm late. I know you'll probably be gone to your own afternoon clinicals by the time I get back." Naruto voiced quietly.

He doesn't expect an answer as she slumbers, this would be too difficult to say if she were awake.

"Also, I was well thinking maybe I should pay a visit to your Dad and Neji. I know already it isn't that good of an idea and I could risk them finding out about my fox features, but I think that's the main hang up they have! They're afraid of me because we keep hiding it and I wondered maybe if I talk to them more, they could learn that…I'm not so scary?"

Yeah, this sounded better in his head than out loud.

Hinata stirred slightly as he finally shifted off the bed and Naruto turned one last time to look at her figure.

Her lips were chapped from the dry air circulating and he trailed his thumb gently across from side to side before leaning down to kiss her goodbye.

' _I hope I'm not screwing things up by doing this.'_

He can feel eyes on him as soon as he steps out the door.

Great. He's been watched again.

But he peers down off the balcony and sees Ino gawking at the sight of him, stopping mid stride in her approach to the stairwell.

Oh, this probably looks strange.

"What the? Did you just step out of _**Hinata's**_ apartment?! I knew you were close, but to already be staying over…!" She sputtered as he moved down the steps.

Naruto frowned, almost wanting to reach out and cover her mouth lest her voice echo off into the whole apartment complex and beyond.

He shrugged at her rapid fire questions, burying his hands into his pockets. "It's not that big of a deal really. I only sleep over when we've stayed up late studying or one of us is stopping by after work."

Those are terrible lies and Ino knows it.

Because her teal eyes soon sparkle with mischief, making him wince.

" _ **Not**_ a big deal? Hmm, well _ **I**_ bet Neji and her father don't know about these little rendezvouses, do they? I certainly come across some good stuff when I need to return one of Hinata's textbooks." She emphasized with a cheshire grin.

He moved to side-step her and broke into a jog for the campus.

"You two can't keep it a secret forever!" She calls out to him over his shoulder.

His stomach coils in a mix of worry and hunger hearing that, he should've properly set his alarm to get up to make a light breakfast.

Though food would probably be the least of his worries as the day goes on.

-X-

"Alright, I'll throw in a sneak peek of the next installment in my Make out Paradise series, plus the special edition version of short erotic BDSM stories I've been doing that haven't been released yet on the shelves. I'm sure that's enough to satisfy you to not give up any of Naruto's secrets?" Jiraiya questioned.

Ugh, all his precious months of research and writing were about to be given away far too easily!

Kakashi simply nodded, though Jiraiya could tell he was most likely smiling beneath that mask of his.

Perverts like him drive a hard bargain!

' _I wasn't going to sell him out. Not that Jiraiya needs to know that.'_ Kakashi mused, maintaining a flat expression until he walked away from the bar.

He'll take free books after all!

Hiashi thinks he's about to get information on Naruto by this time next week and Jiraiya now believes he's only going to provide him with minimal evidence that shows little to nothing.

And really in reality he just wants to know what exactly is _**it**_ that makes Minato's son such a point of fascination and contention to all the groups involved.

The last time he truly saw Naruto after all, Minato and Kushina were still alive.

" _Why do they look at you that way mommy?" A curious four year old Naruto asked, squeezing at his mother's hand when he saw another glare sent their way as they walked through the town._

 _Minato returned said stare making the elderly couple quickly look elsewhere._

 _Kushina shook her head and Kakashi notes as he walks behind them the flicker of sadness in her indigo eyes before she suddenly brightly smiles, crouching down to her son's level._

" _People sometimes are afraid of what they don't completely understand, especially with how stressful things are with all the news of war possibly breaking out with our neighboring countries. So right now, a lot of people are scared and worried about their loved ones being hurt and taking it out on others."_

 _She isn't sure if Naruto completely understands it all, shiny azure eyes so much like his father's narrowing in confusion._

" _I don't get it! You didn't do anything bad mommy, you're always so nice…they shouldn't look at you that way…" His voice crackles towards the end, balling his tiny fists against the edges of his frog t-shirt._

 _They near a park and Kushina distracts him with the mention of swings and ramen afterwards making the topic completely drop._

 _Kakashi lingers by the shade of the trees, watching as Naruto squeals for Kushina to push him higher, wind tossing his blonde locks every which way._

 _Minato comes up to his side with the offer of ice cream or drinks which he turns down, he isn't very much in the mood for anything cold at the moment._

 _The rumors are getting worse, the threats are becoming deadly._

 _And he's been up all hours of the night and day wondering just when someone or some group will make those threats a reality and attack his teacher's family._

" _I'm worried for when Naruto reaches puberty." Minato mumbles out._

" _Can't he just take medicine or something to stop the fox features from ever appearing?" Kakashi asked._

 _Minato shook his head, chuckling lightly. "If that were the case, I'm sure Kushina would've taken such a thing a long time ago."_

 _His smile faded as he watched Kushina plop down next to Naruto, long crimson hair riding the breeze as she picked up speed to catch up with her son._

" _No, he'll have to learn to control it. Kushina's would always come out whenever she got excited, dark red tails just like her hair and fox ears sticking out. The first time it happened it surprised me yes, but I wasn't afraid…I've never had a reason to fear her. I always thought in fact that made her look pretty and that she was strong to handle all the stares, the taunts…"_

 _He swallowed before continuing and Kakashi frowned at the darkening of his mood._

" _But I never thought someone would want to kill her because of her family background, something neither you nor I can even control. Kushina can have a bad temper at times, but not enough to hurt anybody, I wish people would understand that and look pass their misconceptions."_

 _Kakashi turned to look at him fully then, trying to ignore the abrupt pounding of his heartbeat getting louder against his chest._

 _He'd blocked it out when he came across his father's corpse that stormy afternoon in their home and he'd made sure to pay no attention to the twisting sensation in his gut during the funeral._

 _People died, it was a fact of life._

 _Even people close to him…_

" _Kakashi you've been an excellent student and I knew I made the right decision making you in a sense a bodyguard over Kushina and Naruto when I wasn't available." Minato's voice brings him back, smiling again as if the last few minutes hadn't happened._

' _Why is he saying that?'_

 _He patted his shoulder affectionately, stepping forward to join his family._

" _If anything happens, please watch over Naruto."_

 _Kakashi shook his head, reaching for his arm before he could get too far._

" _Nothing will happen. Don't even say 'if'." He speaks firmly._

 _But in the end, 'if' is always a possibility. A chance that the worse will indeed occur…_

Kakashi keeps a good two to three crowd lengths from Naruto as he leaves his morning classes, his scent has already been traced by him he's sure and he knows to take cover whenever he looks back over his shoulder that he needs to be among a good deal of students to look like he belongs from his trek to the bookstore, the cafeteria, and the campus computer room.

Of course, grey hair isn't exactly the norm for 20-year olds.

And it's highly unlikely he'll see anything unusual without Hinata's presence.

The sun comfortably warms up the coolness of the morning by around noon, clouds clearing out and he sighs as Naruto heads off campus to the nearest bus station.

He's getting annoyed with this game of hiding, teeth becoming slightly sharper, eyes narrowing in quicker watchfulness to anyone who gets too close to him.

' _Where is he going?'_

Does he know he's following him? Maybe he wants to lead him on a wild chase around the city.

He sits on the farthest end of bus 374 that he picks, it's a well-known route that takes tourists and workers to the museum and fine arts district of downtown Konoha.

He waits exactly 2 minutes before getting off after Naruto, blending into the crowds as he sees the crown of his blonde spiky hair heading the opposite way.

Right to the Hyuga chain of hotels.

-X-

' _This can't be happening.'_ Neji thinks.

Naruto's appearance sticks out like a thorn to the slew of reporters, business associates, and hotel journalists going to cover the opening of the Royal Peninsula's newest dining and spa centers that Hiashi had boasted would be the largest and fanciest of Konoha's luxury hotels.

Shouldn't he be in class right now?

But for some reason he isn't.

His bright orange jacket and worn black sweatpants stand out among a sea of plain black, blue, and gray suits.

"Mr. Hyuga, will this spa the Royal Peninsula asserts truly be on level with the spas and bathhouses the city of Yuga offers; your main top competitor for tourism in getting the true hot springs effect?" A journalist asked.

Neji nodded, clearing his throat before speaking into the mic again. "Yes, my Uncle and I scoped out the best areas of Konoha when it came to building the Royal Peninsula. The thermal baths, massages, and saunas we offer are based on a mix of the latest technology and connecting with experts in the fields of physical and spiritual health."

He went on to answer a few more questions regarding the official opening day, gifts, and exclusive members options before moving them to the guided tour of the lobby and the VIP rooms.

And meanwhile out of the corner of his eye he watched as Naruto stood back, gaze never straying from him.

' _What does he want?'_

He would have to walk past him in order to stay with the rest of the group, sighing under his breath as he began walking forward.

Well, he wouldn't let him ruin this.

He had worked too hard in preparation for this day, the weather was perfect during the brunch session and if everything continued to go nicely, they could expect another 5-star review for a Hyuga resort.

"Hey Neji hold on, can I talk to you a moment?" Naruto called out to him, reaching a hand out.

"I'm busy." He hissed back quickly, brushing his hand aside.

Naruto frowned, clenching his hands into fists at his sides before uncoiling them. "I just need a minute. It's about me and Hinata. I know you might think I'm some type of monster, but I-"

Neji held his hand up, stopping him from saying any more.

"Everything I need to know about you Naruto I'll find out in due time." He stated without even staring at him.

And he kept walking forward before any of the reporters could look back to see what was causing his delay.

To wonder of his connection to Naruto and create a storm of gossip.

Naruto, fortunately doesn't seem to move to follow him.

A columnist asks if it would be okay to take pictures and he turned to him with a nod and smile to describe the layout and color choices used for the different hallways.

When he looks back again once he's done talking, Naruto is no longer there.

-X-

' _This isn't good.'_ Kakashi notes.

Whatever happened inside that hotel has created a brewing storm.

Naruto's foul mood builds a wall that obstructs people from getting too close, from hurting him… It's something he's probably done so much now over the years he doesn't even realize it anymore. Timid glances and worried stares at his scowl stop people in their tracks more than once as he makes his way around the city.

Kakashi isn't sure if he should intervene before his temper gets any worse or continue to stay in the background.

He's been on his trail since he left the Hyuga's latest new hotel. Watching as he oddly enough made his next destination be the Hyuga manor.

Hanabi greets him in excited surprise and Hiashi with confused silence.

At least Neji had spoken to him.

He doesn't get to step inside, but Hiashi eventually relents and they talk for a bit outside by the garden.

Well, Naruto talks and Hiashi listens.

Hiashi never cracks a smile at any of Naruto's jokes or at his praise of his oldest daughter. He nods at the appropriate moments, shrugs, or simply shakes his head at the questions and topics Naruto brings up.

From his vantage point in the trees, Naruto might as well be talking to himself or the wall.

' _I don't know if he's done anything to change their opinion of him, but he's trying.'_

And when Hiashi excuses himself and leaves him alone on the patio, he grits his teeth at the upset in Naruto's expression before it quickly morphs into a grin when Hanabi pops up to ask if everything went well.

"Yup, hopefully next time he'll let me inside!" He laughs.

Hanabi waved off her father's behavior. "I don't see why they're so worried, you aren't anything like Kiba described with big sharp teeth or fur all over your body. He thought you were part fox or something!"

She doesn't notice the smile leave his face briefly.

The next place Naruto visits is Kiba's apartment.

He gets the door slammed in his face as soon as Kiba opens it.

"Hmm, guess I maybe deserved that." Naruto hummed to himself quietly.

His eyes are darker now and tired, he reaches for his phone within his pocket and types out a message before heading to Ichiraku. The dinner rush is just beginning, last rays of sunlight giving the sky a mix of violets and reds as the streetlights begin to come on.

"Had a rough day?" Teuchi asks as he watched Naruto finish off his second bowl of ramen much slower than normal.

Naruto shrugged, smiling half-heartedly. "I feel like I'm a ghost."

Teuchi cocked his head in puzzlement and Naruto only shakes his head, not wanting to go into detail.

Hinata comes up to his side a few minutes later, donning a pristine white coat and navy blue scrubs as she hopped onto the bar stool beside him.

He can't make out anything they're saying but Hinata orders a meal for herself and they eat in relative silence.

It's only when they're going home again does the concern of the brewing storm erupting manifest.

The nails have sharpening on Naruto's hands, a low growl rumbles from deep within his chest as he gives everyone beginning to stare at him a cold look.

"-And your cousin acted like he was too good to talk to me and then your father seems to believe I'm not important enough to say even a few words to! To make matters worse, I know _**somebody**_ has been on my back all day and if he keeps following me, I'm afraid I'm going to lose it!" He snapped and this time when he turns around, Naruto finally pinpoints him.

' _Crap.'_

Scarlet eyes sharpen, hair bristling up.

"You." He mouths, stepping forward.

Hinata stops him quickly before he can do anything else and his heart skitters watching the sight of Naruto not recognizing him and questioning what he wants with him.

His glare is too eerily similar to Minato's, freezing him in place.

And his mind whirls at the memory of Minato glaring down at the men who had hurt Kushina that fateful night when he hadn't made it in time.

The men he hadn't been afraid to kill.

He shakes off the images only to see the pair is gone, people pushing past him sending him annoyed stares for standing still on such a busy street at this time of day. A cool sweat has formed at his brow that he shakily wipes away. He's a terrible guardian and he whispers for his old teacher to forgive him for creating such a mess.

' _Spies aren't supposed to be caught that easily…'_

-X-

"I can't believe you spent all day trying to get away from one guy while trying to get into the good graces of three other men." Hinata mused.

Naruto huffed, sinking down further in the bench.

Hinata didn't have to word it that way!

She teasingly ruffled a hand through the edges of his hair making him sit up again.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've gone with you! I knew something was wrong when you weren't at the apartment even when clinicals ended so late." Hinata questioned, lavender eyes studying him curiously.

Naruto pouted. "I had to do it without you! They had to see I was sincere about my feelings for you and if you were there that would've probably influenced them to think you had pushed me to talk to them."

And he smiled as Hinata's cheeks warmed, blushing prettily as she glanced down at her shoes.

"O-Oh, well still! I'm sorry they were so rude to you, it's going to take time though. Maybe we should let that investigator they hired know you aren't a bad person since he's going to report back to Neji and father anyhow."

Naruto scowled, clicking his tongue. "Or I can punch him for bugging me all day pretending to be a student _**and**_ going to the exact same places as me!"

Hinata shook her head, giggling lightly. "Naruto, we're trying to make things better, not worse!"

Well, things couldn't get much worse in his opinion.

"They…they acted like they couldn't really see me Hinata, as if they were looking straight through me. People used to do that a lot to my mom and me whenever we went out shopping or just around the city. At times, I truly believed we were transparent and at any moment someone would just walk through us not realizing we were there." He whispered.

Hinata smiled, leaning her forehead to press against his as her fingers moved to brush along the sides of his face. His gaze softened at the action, cheeks beginning to burn a light pink at his whiskers.

"I can see you just fine though."

-x-

 _Almost had Hinata truly quit, but I realized she still needed to work at the call center for later plot related reasons lol. (I think I was projecting my own need to move outside of my current job to bigger and better things, I don't believe people should work at jobs knowing they make you unhappy/stressed no matter the amount of money and like Hinata, I want to pursue other options the medical field offers.) I hope you guys didn't find Neji, Hiashi, and Kiba's behavior to be too hard on Naruto, I don't want them to immediately trust him though I don't want to them to be overly harsh on him either._

 _More Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata interaction for next time!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow! (Almost to 250 follows and 150 favorites, hooray!)_


	12. Intervention

**Chapter 12: Intervention**

"I knew it, you _**are**_ stalking me, aren't you?!" Naruto questioned, turning around with a huff. The blue in his eyes are dark; filled with suspicion and hate.

Can't a man buy some groceries without running into this same weird mask-wearing guy?

Kakashi paused, looking up from the sneak peek edition Make out Paradise Jiraiya had sent him. It had finally arrived among his mail from yesterday.

He had caved in telling himself to wait, instantly staying up all night to get through the first 3 chapters at least.

And almost completely forgot about _**why**_ he had been gifted the item in the first place: investigating Naruto and reporting he was 'normal' back to the Hyuga's.

Nothing about Naruto is 'normal' though.

"Stalking is such a harsh word, besides I'm here getting my shopping done too." Kakashi replied casually, shifting his red shopping basket up into view for emphasis.

Said basket only had one carton of milk and an orange inside, but that's beside the point! He just got distracted for a minute is all…

"Uh huh, so why have you been standing still by this magazine aisle for the past 15 minutes waiting for me to move and whenever I _**do**_ walk one way, you wait a few minutes, then follow me! You've been doing it since I entered this mart, in fact; you've been tracking me all week! Wait, don't tell me you…" Naruto ranted, pausing as his voice rose in realization.

' _So, I'm truly caught now.'_ Kakashi noted, bookmarking his current page to look at him properly.

Not that he was exactly hiding himself very well this time.

"Are you…are you in love with me or something?! That's what's going on, isn't it?" Naruto sputtered in alarm, taking a few steps back from him.

Kakashi only stared at him blankly.

' _What?'_

"Um, why is that the first thing you concluded?" He questioned.

Naruto scratched a hand through his hair. "Well, I mean that's how it always seemed to happen with Sasuke. Girls tend to always follow him around campus or through the halls, trying to stay a good couple of feet away to make sure he didn't see them and squealing whenever he finally turned around to acknowledge their existence."

Kakashi nodded his head slowly. "I can assure you that isn't my reason for trailing after you so much. Truth be told, I am the investigator sent from Hiashi Hyuga to find out everything there is to know about you since you're dating Hinata."

The anger in Naruto's expression shifted then, coldness in his eyes becoming a subdued upset he had seen many times before in an enemy's eyes.

A look of unknowing what to do or say.

"He…he lacks so much trust in me had to send someone to follow me? What, to make sure I don't hurt Hinata or something?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi shrugged, he hadn't asked him about the specifics of the case really.

Hiashi just wanted answers and he was expected to give him and Neji _**something**_ before this week was over.

Naruto reluctantly let him trail him around as he finished getting various food and cleaning products, heading out of the store into the evening light.

He sent him a wary look from the corner of his eye, still having no idea exactly who he was. It had been too long, he had last seen him when he was a kindergartener or even younger than that…

But then a sudden grin lit his face, gesturing for Kakashi to follow him.

"Well, if you're going to report back to the Hyuga family it rather as well be about the real me and the full truth!" He concluded.

Kakashi nodded, falling into step beside him as Naruto began to chat away about various topics of school and work.

He learned he had taken up working as a teacher's assistant part time at the University, mainly to build connections to those in higher up political and law divisions at the school and partially to help Hinata with the bills.

' _They live together?'_ Kakashi wondered.

This was news to him.

Though then again when he had passed by the upscale apartment building the school had filed under Naruto's name days ago, only Sasuke Uchiha had came to the door.

And even despite his hostile attitude over the mention of Naruto, he had refused to give him information on his friend's current living situation or whereabouts.

There were people that cared about Naruto, in their own unique ways.

"Hinata doesn't work tonight, so bringing somebody over may come as a shock to her." Naruto noted, fishing for his key with one hand while trying to juggle his paper bags with the other.

'May' is putting it lightly…

The door clicked open and they were greeted with the smell of earthy spices and sweets wafting through the air.

"Hinata, I brought company over; hope that's okay!" Naruto called out, fumbling off his shoes and stepping inside.

"I don't really need to eat dinner to find out information, after all I don't want to impose on you two-"Kakashi tried to start, but Naruto had already moved out of view to set the groceries down.

He stayed back, glancing around the tiny flat. It seemed modest in comparison to where Naruto had been living before, plain cream tiles and walls holding a few painted frames and posters. Littered around where scattered textbooks, notes, and empty ramen cups from what he could only imagine were study sessions Naruto conducted, though to his credit it wasn't as messy as what he had witnessed from Naruto's rooms in the past.

"Sure, who'd you bring over?" Hinata questioned, coming into view to greet them.

She paused at the sight of him, pearl eyes widening in confusion and alarm.

A stranger?

Naruto reached out to squeeze her shoulder at her worried look, shaking his head.

"Guess who I brought to dinner? The investigator your dad and cousin hired!"

-X-

Dinner isn't as awkward as Hinata first pictured it would be.

Kakashi doesn't talk much and he strangely only seems to take bites of his food whenever she and Naruto aren't looking at him.

"Do you have some type of mouth deformity that you can't show your face to us or is it just to keep your cover of mystery going?" Naruto asked bluntly as he looked up from his rice, leading to hard nudge from Hinata.

"Don't be rude!" Hinata hissed, reddening as he gave her a sheepish grin in return.

"What? You can't deny that you're not a bit curious to know too, right?" Naruto whispered-yelled in return, smile widening as Hinata pouted at having nothing to say.

There was one thing Kakashi learned from watching the duo's behavior as they ate and talked about their day; they were happy.

Naruto felt at home here, more so than he had ever witnessed before in a long while.

And he couldn't help but voice it aloud as helped to dry the dishes, explaining who he was properly to Hinata and his connections to both hers and Naruto's family.

"Ah, I see. So you used to work with Naruto's parents. I bet you have a lot of stories and experiences to share based on all the career paths you've taken." Hinata mused.

Kakashi shook his head, rubbing at his plate slower. He had declined her offer for sweets, only requesting for some coffee and watching as Naruto delighted in pouring too much chocolate syrup into a bowl of ice cream and went to town.

He was passed out on the couch just minutes later.

"How long has he been living here?" Kakashi asked as Naruto's light snores filled the air, driving the topic away from himself.

The images of the dead and those lost haunted him enough at night and in his dreams.

A dusty pink rushed across Hinata's face as she nervously gazed down into the sea of foam building on her side of the sink.

"A-About a month now. Please don't tell my father though…he doesn't know how close we've actually gotten. He thinks this relationship has just started."

Kakashi nodded, curiosity building that they had been dating for much longer than he expected.

Did she know about Naruto's condition?

"Hmm, so how did you two meet then? You two must have been dating for a good couple of months now to start living together." He brought up carefully.

Her cheeks seem to darken further at the question, lips trembling as her gaze became unfocused from him.

Finally, she looked back up at him as she squeezed her hands against the cool metal of the sink.

"Don't tell my father this either, but we met through my job as…as-"She gulped before finding her nerve again.

"As a call girl. He was my first caller on the job and we met in person after he said he had problems with um well erotic stuff." Hinata finished, words jumbling at having to say this all aloud.

Let alone to somebody she just met!

Kakashi coughed uncomfortably, Kushina had had this issue as well from what Minato had disclosed to him in a rare moment.

Now it was affecting their son.

He had to level with Hinata to know how bad it truly was.

"Does he grow fox ears and a tail around you?" He gestured to his head and back.

Hinata nodded, surprise lighting up in her eyes once more. "You know about that?"

"It runs in his family, there was a chance it would pass onto him since his mother gained the traits as well. I'm not sure if Naruto knows how to properly control it all happening without someone from the Uzumaki family guiding him though." Kakashi related.

Hinata wrinkled her nose, drying her hands slowly in thought.

"Well, he doesn't if that's what you're trying to say. I know he doesn't mean to lose control to his urges, so we've been trying to keep it under wraps from family and friends making them worry. I've done research with so little to even go on how to help him. Um, like when we get intimate or even when I'm just changing to get ready for the day…Naruto sometimes doesn't realize what he's doing or saying when he sneaks up on me."

She flickered her eyes downward, voice lowering. "New traits keep popping up too. Did his mom ever grow more than one tail?"

Kakashi shook his head, but then again it wasn't like he tried to stick around long if Kushina was ever in an amorous mood…

The trauma was bad enough when she was _**pissed**_.

"Is there anything you might know that I haven't already found out on how to help him?" Hinata questioned, lavender eyes hopeful as she looked over to Naruto's peaceful expression.

He used to have such trouble falling asleep, lying awake still when he didn't think she would notice.

Afraid to wake up and realize this was all a dream.

"No, however Kushina always tended to calm down whenever Minato spoke a few soothing words into her ear. I'm sure there's a topic that can placate Naruto too if he ever starts to get too err 'aggressive' or what not whenever something lewd is happening." He suggested.

Hinata restrained the urge to sigh.

That's the best Kakashi could give her?!

So much for believing he would have more knowledge than her on the subject…

"What are you going to tell my family?" Hinata whispered when he moved to stand after thanking her for the meal.

There's a mix of apprehension and calm resolve in her gaze as she followed him to door, whatever he chooses to do won't cause her to leave Naruto.

A cool wind ruffles up his grey hair as he stared into the darkness of the sky, faint twinkles of stars visible in the areas not flooding with the pollution of Konoha's downtown city lights.

"I've decided, I won't tell them anything." Kakashi responds after a while, shoving his hands into his pockets.

' _This isn't my secret to share nor my happiness to break.'_

He can hear Hinata breathe a sigh of relief behind him, breathe coming out in short puffs in the cold air.

He turned to face her fully then, continuing on. "I won't tell them anything. _**You two**_ will."

-X-

"I still don't see how you can be so calm about this!" Kiba growled, lowering his voice at the annoyed stares other patrons gave him.

Shino shouldn't have agreed to them eating at the always busy 'The Breakfast Pantry Café and Shop', especially at this time of day when so many people were coming in to enjoy the coffee or their infamous pancakes.

But of course Shino thinks he's been too 'moody' as of late, dragging him out of bed before even his alarm went off or the sun having come up!

"We needed to get here early or else we wouldn't have gotten a seat." Shino points out, gesturing to the long line growing just to get inside.

Kiba rolled his eyes, stuffing a piece of pancake into his mouth. The sweet doughy mix of butter and syrup melt on his tongue and he relaxes just slightly knowing the food here was worth the trek in the dark.

Hinata should be enjoying this with them…

And damn it there he goes again, thinking about her.

He promised Tamaki his feelings were fading, they went out again to the movies just this past weekend and he had enjoyed the romantic-comedy he had let her pick out despite his own wanting to see the newest action flick.

She had kissed him out of the blue when he led her to her door safely, pressing her lips to his with as much fervor she could muster.

With all her pent-up feelings…

He held her close through it, parting his hands through her dark chestnut hair to bring her close, whispering the one name he couldn't take back…

" _You did it again." Tamaki whispered against his lips when they pulled away, partly out of breathe as she looked down._

 _He blinked at her expression, somber brown eyes flickering between anger and upset._

' _Shit. What did I say?' Kiba internally freaked out, reeling his mind through everything that had happened over the past few hours._

 _Hadn't he said the right words? Told the right jokes? Held her at the perfect moments?_

 _Tamaki blinked back the tears in her eyes, clenching her teeth as she shook them away._

 _They couldn't keep doing this, it was hurting her too much…_

 _Oh did she badly feel like scratching out his eyes right now, or at least giving him the cold shoulder that cats were apparently so good at in comparison to dogs as he put it._

" _You don't even realize that you said it, do you?" She went on, voice crackling as she refused to give him any hints._

" _I can't be Hinata and until your feelings for her truly die, we can't see each other anymore." She croaked out, rushing inside her apartment and slamming the door behind her before he could say anything._

And since Tamaki had given him that ultimatum, she hadn't returned any of his calls or texts. When he passes her in the halls at the veterinary school, she looks the other way…

It felt like his heart was being crushed all over again.

"Why did this have to happen Shino? Why did it have to be Hinata? We were such good friends growing up all three of us, why did the way I looked at her change when for you it didn't?" He mumbled.

Shino patted his arm gently. "The heart wants what it wants. Hinata has always been a good friend we went to for advice and help, sometimes when friends are close things like that happen. Whether or not it becomes mutual though changes from person to person."

Kiba clicked his tongue, smiling in spite of the ache in chest. "Geez, when did you get so good with love advice? You've never even dated as far as I know, unless you're holding out on me too."

Shino scoffed, leaning his head against his hand. "Nobody ever seems to want to listen to me most of the time."

"Cuz you're so broody and quiet it scares people!" Kiba retorted.

Shino arched a brow. "Are you suggesting I be loud and abrasive like you?"

Kiba shrugged, mind briefly flickering to Naruto. ' _It works for some people evidently.'_

Why had he wanted to talk to him the other day anyways?

He had nothing to say to the guy, but he had noticed his cobalt eyes hadn't been as bright and cheerful upon his arrival to his apartment (he assumed Hinata had given him his address).

" _Look, can we please talk?" Naruto inquired once more, following right behind him out of the classroom._

 _He had the misfortunate of sharing science and English with him, a fact he hadn't even realized until their professors had noted upon his improvements in class during quizzes and tests._

 _Naruto usually just slept through these classes beforehand._

" _I have nothing to say to you." He grumbled out, sidestepping him at every move he tried to make to walk beside him._

 _People watched the display in curiosity, nervousness, and anticipation. Waiting for the fists to start flying._

 _Yeah, he wasn't risking getting expelled…not over_ _ **him.**_

" _I know you don't like me and I know you think I'm a monster…" Naruto went on, quieting his voice until they were around less people._

 _Kiba shook his head, picking up his pace. "Correction, I_ _ **saw**_ _you were a monster or some type of freak. Wish I had taken my phone out at the moment to capture it."_

 _Naruto gritted his teeth and he smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve into the man's usual sunny disposition._

" _That's why Hinata's helping me learn to control it. I didn't pick for this to happen to me." Naruto explains, though his voice is so quiet now he's not even sure if he's hearing him correctly._

 _It doesn't matter though, he doesn't want to stick around to listen._

At the time, he had simply been in a hurry just to get away from him.

Because every time he looked at him he was reminded of Hinata. Hinata who chose him, who leaned to him for comfort, who she kissed and loved…

"Naruto's not actually that bad of a person once you get to know him, he has these actually good ideas on how to improve the city once he becomes a judge or some type of representative on the board. We talked for a few minutes the other day about it for our government class." Shino noted.

Kiba sighed, burning his lips on his tea.

Great, even Shino was starting to think Naruto was good! Did he just selectively forget about the time Naruto growled at them?! Or when it looked like he had fox ears pop up when he accidentally groped Hinata?

He was the last sane person left from their trio.

-X-

"So, what happened to that one caller who used to keep you on the phone all night? Got scared away by the Madam's new rules?" 'Sweet Pea' chirped out innocently.

Oh, this woman was the complete opposite of the nickname she chose for herself.

' _No, said man is just my boyfriend now.'_ Hinata thought, shrugging her shoulders. It wasn't like it was any of her business when she didn't even have a man.

But her voice was refusing to work to say said snarky comeback aloud.

Sakura sent her a glare from across the room, effectively making her shut up. "Don't harass her Sweet Pea just because your popularity is on the downfall while Lilac's is on the rise! Men don't like the smell of desperation, even if they can't see you in person."

"It isn't like you've been racking in the calls either 'Blossom'. You and Daisy always stick together to cover for her, Lilac can handle herself without you two on the nights you don't work." The woman huffed in return, though her face had taken on a reddish hue at the truth being spoken aloud.

The other ladies within earshot had snickered in agreement with Sakura.

Hinata took the empty spot beside Sakura, leaning her head back to check the time. "3:11 am, almost done."

Ino patted her back gently, making her look over to her with a weak smile. "Rough night, but won't be long till 6 am is here! Not to mention, it's payday this week."

Right, the money was what kept her coming back here.

Because otherwise, her heart and mind were elsewhere.

A week ago, she had been getting a creepy caller who had been requesting her at odd times of the night, they never chatted for long and she hadn't known what to make of the suave voice he had at times to the cold, scathing one beneath it.

" _It's a nice night, isn't it? The moon always seems to get bigger at this time of year." The man stated._

 _Hinata looked outside, the moon indeed looked bigger in time for Long Night moon that came with every winter, silver glow casting shadows against the buildings._

 _The city was sleepy now, buzz of parties dying down as the wind rattled leaves against emptying streets littered with booze, drugs, and trash._

 _He hadn't asked yet for her to 'undress' herself or perform some action, maybe he just wanted to set up a romantic mood._

 _It was rare these days men ever just wanted to talk._

 _But then he asked her the strangest question, one that made her too nervous to even speak._

" _Is it true you have a boyfriend Hinata? I didn't know call-girls could have one."_

She had freaked and immediately ended the call with a slam, heart thundering against her chest as her body quivered.

This man knew her real name.

She had told Sakura and Ino about the event, the three going straight to Tsunade over the incident that she had a potential stalker.

Though Tsunade hadn't seemed as worried after she did an extensive background check following her new policies.

It came up with nothing.

For the next weeks, she traced her calls and looked into the men who requested her specifically, but the mysterious caller never showed up again.

"Sometimes guys _**do**_ find out your real names, though usually they back out as soon as they know it's me they're dealing with." Tsunade pointed out, cracking her knuckles in emphasis.

And true, the man hadn't called since that incident...

Still, she was afraid and had taken to secretly looking up during her breaks job offers at Konoha's main central hospital and the smaller branches and clinics.

Her eye had caught a posting for needed new ophthalmologists for their pediatric and geriatric clientele. The population who often broke or misplaced their glasses and were either losing their vision or beginning to have trouble with it.

She had showed Sakura the online postings who had eagerly whispered to her in the spring, there was a chance she could be working in either the emergency or intensive care sections. Ino too had the opportunity to work in the psych/behavioral unit if enough spots opened up.

"I bet Madam Tsunade can put in a good word for you too!" She beamed.

A phone abruptly rung off beside them and both paused for a moment before Sakura begrudgingly picked it up.

"Jewel after hours, this is Blossom." She purred, smirking at the sound of panting on the other line.

Hinata shivered, still not understanding how she could be such a pro at talking to men like that.

"Oh, of course I'm free to talk for the next hour honey as long as you know the fees of the service. Okay hmm, you want me to join you in the shower?"

Yes, anything to escape from this.

-X-

"Are you ready?" Hinata asked.

"Not really!" Naruto chirped back.

"Good, that makes two of us because I'm not either." Hinata replied, biting her lip and feeling the urge to start pacing again.

Naruto just watched her in amusement from her reflection in the mirror, red vintage floral long-sleeved dress swishing with every motion she made back and forth. The curls of her violet hair bounced as she adjusted the matching golden necklace around her neck, sighing as she looked for any other imperfections.

"You look great." Naruto mused softly, adjusting his jacket on a bit slower to gaze at her fully.

Hinata reddened, his voice had gotten a bit hoarser all of a sudden and she twisted with her bracelet as he stepped closer.

"Naruto, we can't…the driver father sent for us is going to be here within the next 15 minutes. This is an upscale restaurant too, I don't know why he couldn't have us all sit down at the manor." She breathed out, before finding herself becoming quickly pressed against the door.

Naruto grinned deviously as he leaned down to her, giving her a flash of his growing razor sharp teeth and tail swishing along her legs.

"Sounds like plenty of time to me." He drawled by her, nipping at the tender skin and kissing his way down her neck.

Hinata squirmed slightly, breathe hot against the side of his face. He moved back to meet her gaze, pouting innocently.

"Come on, one kiss for good luck?"

"Good luck?" Hinata repeated.

Naruto nodded. "Good luck so that your father or Neji don't attempt to hold me down and castrate me!"

Okay; unlikely to happen on her watch, but if it would make Naruto focus on finishing getting ready…

She stepped forward to bring her lips to his, parting just as quickly only for Naruto to continue with light pecks, holding her in place until a moan slipped out.

"Don't want to stop now, huh?" Naruto laughed as she opened her eyes to see haunting crimson staring back at her.

He moved with the one hand to maneuver to her back to pull the dresses' zipper down, sliding it down enough for him tug and fiddle with her bra.

Her fingers threaded into his hair as his thumb ghosted across her nipples, lips parting in a breathy whine as he began to massage at them.

He hoisted her up against the door with one tail, the other brushing against her nether regions as her dress began to slide up.

Her phone rang in the distance, spinning her back to reality.

"That's him." Hinata voiced.

"We have enough time to finish." Naruto replied, gripping her a bit tighter as he slid her underwear to the side and messed with buttons and zipper of his own pants.

He sends her a look that he intends to make sure they _**both**_ finish what they've started.

And she forgets about the repercussions, the annoyance that will mar her father's face knowing she's late to a meeting she planned…

Naruto holds her tightly as she comes down from her high, grunting as his thrusts die to a slow rhythm as he releases into her. Sweaty and neat curls she spent the last hour working on fan her face in now complete dishevelment.

"We may need a new bathroom door." Naruto murmurs, setting her down carefully. There's a noticeable crack forming in the edges of the hardwood.

But that's the least of Hinata's problems as she stares at fresh new scratches and sore red spots in her reflection.

Crap.

10 minutes later, Ishida the driver sent to pick them up is about to stop ringing their doorbell and go when she fumbles out his name, brown eyes widening at the sight of her messy appearance.

"Are you alright Ms. Hyuga? I did call to say I was 5 minutes away, though you never picked up." He asked, stepping back to the door.

Hinata nodded, cheeks burning as she smoothed out her dress and hair. Yes, it didn't look as good as before, but she could fix it on the drive to the restaurant.

Hopefully.

Naruto walked out from beside her to close and lock the door behind them, tussled look making him seem like he only had a bad case of bed hair.

"Sorry we kept you, alarm didn't go off and we both had to duke it out getting ready in the bathroom! You know how it goes." Naruto hummed.

Ishida only nodded slowly, his tie was on backwards and his mouth was smeared with tell-tale pink lip gloss he hadn't completely washed away…

"Right, well we should get going."

-X-

"Traffic hold you up?" Neji asked sardonically, arching a brow as Hinata and Naruto finally came into view from the entrance.

Hinata settled for giving him something between a frown and a smile.

She hoped she had covered those hickeys well enough with the little time she had had to re-fix her dress and make-up.

Hiashi just nods at them with a small smile.

"Sorry, our alarms didn't go off properly for the times we set." Naruto lies easily, guiding Hinata to sit down in the booth before following after her.

The ambience of this place is nice, not anything he could ever afford as he watches servers pass with steaks and lobsters held up to shimmer under the chandelier's lights.

A waiter comes to get their drinks and a silence falls over the table.

This was it.

Kakashi had said he wasn't or hadn't told father or Neji anything important, he was leaving it up to them to tell the truth.

She fiddled with the latch of her purse, stomach doing flips.

' _How am I going to start this off?'_

Should she wait until they were more into their meal? Save it for the end?

' _No, I can't chicken out on this! I just need to go for it and explain everything clear and concisely.'_ Hinata told herself.

"I know you're wondering why I asked you both to meet us in person again after such a short time, but I figured I needed to be up front so there aren't any secrets or surprises in the future. So first things first, I know you hired Kakashi Hatake to investigate Naruto." Hinata spoke up, glad she didn't stutter or fumble over any of her words.

Hiashi frowned, mulling over his next words carefully. He glanced towards Naruto to see his expression, only to find he looked completely indifferent over the matter.

"I see. I know you don't appreciate me interfering in your life so much, but I only did it out of concern for you."

"I'm surprised you even wanted to go with Kakashi knowing his history of openly reading porn in public places; he doesn't hide being a fan of Jiraiya's work you know." Naruto brought up with thinly veiled amusement.

Hiashi choked midway on his water he had reached to sip, sending a glare to Neji who looked equally stunned at the news.

"He does what?!"

"N-Never mind that father, you haven't exactly heard accurate information from Neji and whoever else has been creating bad rumors around Naruto!" Hinata quickly added in, reaching to pat his hand and send Naruto a pointed look of 'don't give them heart attacks please!'

Naruto only smiled, twiddling his thumbs innocently.

Neji cleared his throat, pale eyes narrowing. "You still haven't given us any reason not to worry. No offense to Naruto, but when we see you with bruises and scratches or hear that he can be vicious, you understand why we get concerned. What exactly is it that you have to hide from us?"

Hinata squirmed, he unfortunately had a good point.

She casted a glance over to Naruto, he was none the wiser to what she had planned behind all of this…

To trigger him here in front of them.

She sucked in a few deep breathes as she sat up straight, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"What…What if I told you I could prove Naruto wasn't dangerous, right now?"

Neji's lips quirked upward in interest while Hiashi only leaned forward curiously.

Meanwhile Naruto was giving her a 'what are you planning to do?' look of interest and panic.

"I'd say go for it." Neji stated, crossing his arms as he sat back.

' _This ought to be good_.'

Hinata unfurled her hands then, sliding them beneath the table over to Naruto who was staying oddly quiet.

But then he feels her hand touching and rubbing at his groin area to below until he stiffens, light yelp escaping as his fox ears instantly popped out.

And Neji now looks like he's choking on air as his breathing stills while Hiashi's eyes rapidly bugged out.

"Hinata!" Naruto hissed out between grunts in shock, though to his surprise Hinata only smiles lightly as she pulled her hand away.

It worked.

"Father. Neji. This is what I've been keeping from you."

-x-

 _Go big or go home, Hinata was going to have to tell them somehow or else risk them finding out in a worse way lol. I'm so excited about writing the next sections of this story, so many fun scenarios now that more people know about Naruto's case! Looking forward to your thoughts on what Neji and Hiashi will do next!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	13. Interruption

**Chapter 13: Interruption**

"…"

"…"

"F-Father? Neji? Aren't you going to say something?" Hinata asked nervously, gaze shifting between the pair.

Neither had spoken in the past 10 minutes now.

She was beginning to think they had both gone into shock permanently.

Naruto shook his head from beside her. "It's too late; you broke them. I never thought you would resort to manhandling me when it came time to reveal the truth."

Hinata instantly reddened, directing her stare to him. "E-Eh?! I wasn't 'manhandling' you! Besides, I had to do _**something**_ to get your body to react."

He smirked making her face only burn even more. "And _**that**_ was the only thing you could think of?"

"Well, no…"

But that doesn't matter at the moment!

Their waiter returns to see if they're ready to order, arching a brow briefly at the blank stares Neji and Hiashi still have on.

He hadn't served them alcohol yet as far as he knew.

"Give us another 5 minutes or so." Naruto speaks up for the table and it's this that finally seems to bring Hiashi back to life.

"So, I have questions." He muttered, clasping the tips of his fingers together against the table as he evened out his breathing.

If he could handle being head executive of the Hyuga Hotels and Resorts, surely he could handle…whatever this was.

Naruto nodded, his fox ears had disappeared as quickly as they came, though he wasn't sure if he could truly chalk it up to his mind playing tricks on him, needing glasses, or simply just hallucinating for the briefest of seconds.

Perhaps his water had been spiked?

"How long has this been happening?" Hiashi asked slowly, gesturing to his head.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second. "Since I was about 12 or 13."

"Right, and what exactly did Hinata just _**do**_ to make those fox ears appear like that?" He continued, white eyes narrowing.

' _Okay, is this a trick question? I better answer this carefully.'_ Naruto gulped.

"Err, well she-um she groped me sir."

"…I'm sorry I asked." He muttered, pinkish hues lighting his own face as well.

Whatever little was left of his appetite was now gone with that mental image hanging over him.

' _Where did my eldest daughter's shyness and innocence go?'_

"Father, this is just something that happens to people in Naruto's family when they reach puberty! Things relating to well, um reproduction and what not make his fox ears and tail-"Hinata rambled.

Hiashi held up a hand to stop her, shaking his head as her words started to blend together.

"Tail?! Hold on, I need a minute to take this all in." He stated, rubbing his forehead slowly as he shut his eyes to ward off the growing pounding.

Neji's hands too were noticeably shaky as he reached for his lemonade, downing it all in one go.

"We don't need to run from this table; do we?" He questioned.

Naruto restrained back a scowl, no he was not some crazy bloodthirsty monster. If he truly believed he was in danger, wouldn't he have already gotten up by now?

He opted for just saying a small no instead.

The rest of lunch is painfully quiet.

Hinata plays and slides with her food against the golden plate, this had been a horrible idea.

And now father and Neji can't even properly look her in eyes without frowning or gazing away. This isn't what they signed up for when she had suggested they meet for lunch, finding out your boyfriend can gain fox features that he doesn't even know how to properly control. Yes, she wasn't sure what she had expected their reaction to be, but it wasn't for them to be this quiet.

She bit her lip as she felt her chest grow tight, letting her hair fall over her eyes to obscure tears surfacing up.

Naruto's hand envelopes hers beneath the table, warm and comforting her silently as she reminds herself to stay strong and peer back up at them.

Neji sighed, setting his fork and knife down on the edge of his plate.

"Hinata, you know this is going to require some time to…understand."

"But we want to understand though, don't think otherwise." Hiashi continues for him.

His gaze is directed more on Naruto than her as he says this, clicking his tongue as he leaned forward.

"I want to know more about this, I'll ask my top advisors and researchers to look into all they can find on Uzumaki family history and connections they've made throughout the generations with other clans in and around Konoha." He explains.

Neji shot him a look of confusion, he was going to go such great lengths for this man he barely knew?

Why?

' _Would he do the same for me? Hanabi?'_

Naruto wasn't even family…

Though he and Hinata seemed so close that he could start to picture a sparkling ring on her finger and Naruto's presence around the manor becoming more and more common.

And maybe Hiashi saw that too and was already trying to start adjusting.

His stomach twisted and he suddenly wished he hadn't gulped his drink down so fast in order to avoid conversing anymore over this subject.

Clearly, this topic was far from over.

He gritted his teeth though and stayed silent, watching through the bangs of his chestnut hair as the faintest of smiles reached Hinata's lips and relief shine through in Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"You don't have to do that Mr. Hyuga, Hinata and I have already investigated and read all the books we could find at Konoha's public library, we didn't find much." Naruto pointed out.

Hiashi shook his head, smiling too for once since this whole situation had started.

And it's then Neji realizes he really is the odd one out maybe for having these ugly feelings still, this uneasiness of Naruto breaking up the normalcy of the Hyuga household.

"You just didn't have the right connections." Hiashi voices.

Neji searches through Hyuga family heirlooms later that evening, albums and packages filled with gifts, photos of travels, and traditions that have been passed on throughout the years.

He can feel Hiashi's stare on him before he even gets to the second box.

"Find anything useful?" He asks, bending down beside him. It had been too long since he'd gone into this storage room in the far back of the manor, dull light overhead shining on silvery webs and blankets of dust.

Neji shakes his head because of course it's probably next to impossible to find anything outside of Hyuga history amongst this clutter, low sigh escaping from his lips.

"To be honest Uncle, I'm not sure why you even agreed to help them."

Hiashi brushes away grime falling too close to his nose, shaking his head.

"What did you think I would do? Hinata is essentially living with a half-human man who has basically zero control over his urges. I need to help them somehow before this worsens and people start asking questions regarding Hinata's sanity and if Naruto should be kept locked away."

Neji grew quiet then at that, shuffling more papers around.

' _Was this out of nobility or simply to save face?'_

His stomach burned and coiled the more he thought about it.

"You know uncle, it isn't that he doesn't have 'control' really. Hinata did say it got triggered by like sex or-"

Hiashi coughed, stopping him from going on as he became flustered once more.

"I'm aware of what she said, please don't repeat it!

-X-

' _This is a cruel game you're doing.'_

The annoying whisper of his conscious, making his heartbeat quicken and sweat dampen his palms. He kicks off his boots into the corner, cold tracks of ice and muddy leaves falling into the depths of his carpet.

But Kiba pointedly ignores it, reaching for the phone he's tossed into the dark corner of his room.

' _She didn't recognize my voice then, she won't recognize it now.'_ He assures himself.

Hinata and Lilac are like two different people after all.

At least that's what it seemed like when he had first called Jewel after Hours all those weeks ago.

If his boredom hadn't gotten the best of him that night, he never would've known…

' _How can I help you dear?'_ Her voice had come out in a purr, dripping like honey with faux sweetness and care.

And he had instantly recognized it as Hinata despite the alteration in her speaking and tone, knot building in his throat.

' _Hinata can't be a call girl though.'_

But then again, she never had told Shino or him what she actually _**did**_ for a job, only that she desired to work as an eye doctor and in the meantime she simply helped out Ino and Sakura at the odd jobs they did.

" _Nothing much, I-I just…I guess needed a pick me up. Never done this kind of thing before." His voice came out scratchy and a light groan escaped his lips at how utterly lame he sounded. He was no better than the animals he worked with who always changed their pitch and growls whenever mating season approached._

 _He needed to throw his voice too._

 _She giggled and he pictured her nodding as if she had already picked up on his nervousness._

 _How many times had she done this? Talked to other guys so breezily without any care?_

 _Did Naruto know this is what she did for a living?_

" _Don't worry dear, all of this stays just between you and me. For the next hour, I'm yours."_

The beginnings of an addiction…

And slowly, he couldn't help but to crave these late night talks. At times he was sweet to her, regularly talking about how much he liked her company and other nights…the nights when his jealousy consumed and teased him, he was bitter and coldly asked if she enjoyed playing with men's hearts like this.

Still, it provided the perfect escape from the loneliness that had been building up in the days since Tamaki's breakup with him and Shino bluntly telling him he loved his best friend.

The more times he requested her, the more he learned about things Hinata had never shared with him before.

Her goals for after college, new activities she had learned, books she liked to read…

Her boyfriend.

And that's when the fantasy ended at Naruto's name being whispered out in a pure accident, that this was all a façade and Lilac didn't exist. Lilac was only a mask, donned in the night and coming off again when sunlight inevitably returned in the morning.

Hinata still loved Naruto.

" _I didn't know call-girls could have boyfriends Hinata."_

The words had slipped out before he could think them through, she had gasped and immediately hung up on him.

He woke up in late in the afternoon the next day, deleting the call service from his phone history.

That was weeks ago now and somehow he could still force a smile at her when they saw each other in the halls, even pretend his heart wasn't sinking when he finally agreed to catch dinner in the student center with her and Naruto one night as he watched the pair sit comfortably close.

But, his desires were catching up with him again…

Hinata could be working tonight, overhearing her mumble that rainy nights usually meant more callers.

He flicked on the lights of his bedroom, glad the rolls of thunder hadn't taken out the power as his room became flooded with a bright yellow.

Rain pattered against his rooftop lightly and he shut his eyes for a moment wondering what to do.

It only takes him 2 minutes to look up the company again online, scrolling through lists and lists of numbers bombarding him with fees, options, scenarios…

' _Crap, has it gone up since the last time? I spent so much money beforehand and they've already changed their rates again.'_

And he glanced over to his wallet quickly, sick with himself when he was relieved to see he had enough for up to an hour.

He swallowed the glass in his throat and dialed.

"Jewel after Hours, how can I help you?" A high-pitched feminine voice answered.

' _Not Hinata.'_ Kiba wrinkled his nose, pushing his ear away from shrillness of her talking.

"I-Is Lilac available?" He muttered softly, dropping his voice an octave as if his neighbors could suddenly hear him despite the rain and howling wind.

The woman on the other end snorted, giggly voice dropping completely at the mention of Hinata. "Hold on." She grunts out.

He hears her hiss that she shouldn't be this popular with the men, heels clacking loudly against the tile as she walks away.

' _What type of double life is Hinata leading?'_

"Wait, I don't even know what I'll say if she's there. Does she even remember my voice from back then?" Kiba whispered-yelled aloud, panic seeping into his skin.

Seconds turn to minutes before he hears another voice on the end again.

"Sorry sweetie, she's currently taking a private call. Though, if you're really in need of some release _**I**_ can-"

He breaks the call before she can even finish, slumping down into his sheets.

' _Busy, she's always busy…'_

Neither Lilac nor Hinata have time for him.

Akamaru strides into the room, licking at his toes before hopping onto his usual spot at the end of the bed.

Old age hasn't stopped him from sensing when his master is upset.

And he emits a low whine until Kiba stops pretending he isn't there.

He sits up sluggishly, reaching out his fingers to scratch behind his ears until his tail eagerly thumped against his black and blue pattern bedspread.

Any other day he would've laughed at how crappy his reflection stared back at him as he got ready for bed, auburn hair far messier and untamed than usual, defeated dark bags under his eyes showing just how much sleep had been avoiding him for a good while.

His eyes track back to dusty photos lining his desk ending with a group shot of him, Shino, and Hinata on their last day of high school.

Hinata beams at the camera, lavender eyes hopeful and bright for the future as she clutches her diploma in one hand and a bouquet of pastel red and pink flowers Neji had given her tightly to her chest in the other.

It's hot out that day he recalls, each going home to change before celebrating with ice cream and gift exchanging.

Kiba sighed, setting the frame face down.

' _What am I doing to myself?'_

-X-

"I say it was a success!" Naruto hummed, hanging his coat back up again in the closet.

After all, Neji and Hiashi hadn't ran off or fainted in terror, _**that**_ had to count for something!

And he believed Hiashi when he said he would look into his family history, if not out of a desire to help him but to make sure Hinata didn't one day come home to them with fox ears of her own.

Yeah, they still didn't exactly know how his fox features worked…

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'success' at how pale they looked when we left, however I'm hopeful father will find out something useful. He'll probably be able to do a much thorough search and get permission to study the books at the central library I wasn't able to access in the public section." Hinata noted.

Naruto nodded, reaching up behind her rub her shoulders tenderly. If he slid her dress down just a bit more, he'd have perfect access to that cream skin of hers.

"So…can we relax now on your family not freaking out about me?" He murmured into her neck.

Her blush darkened, shifting herself out of his grasp just as Naruto moved to bite into her.

"I suppose, but now that they know you'll have to cool it with your behavior or at least attempt to." Hinata mused.

Easier said than done!

"And if I don't want to?" He asked back coolly, leaving the question hanging in the air as he stepped closer to her once more.

A knock at the door interrupts him and Hinata smiles sheepishly before going to check who it is.

"Open up, it's me! I know you're there!" A familiar voice cries out.

' _Hanabi?'_

Indeed through the peephole she sees her sister hopping up and down.

"Finally, the neighbors were going to start thinking I was crazy if you didn't let me in!" She huffed out, as Hinata cracked the door open, eagerly stepping inside and pushing off her grey rain boots.

Hinata blinked, following after her into the kitchen. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, blue cardigan and striped sweater swishing with every movement she made.

"What brings you by Hanabi? You didn't call or text to say you were coming." Hinata asked.

A smirk lighted up her face and she frowned.

"I can't visit my sweet older sister?" She questioned.

Okay, this _**really**_ can't be a good sign now…

And when Naruto came up beside her, said grin only broadened.

"Great, the main event is here! I want to see it too!" She announced with a clap of her hands, stepping onto a stool as she gazed at the pair eagerly.

Naruto sent Hinata a puzzled look. "What's she talking about?"

Hinata shrugged, clearly as lost as he was. "I was about to ask the same thing."

Hanabi scowled, pushing a brown lock away from her face. "Don't play dumb! I didn't walk all the way in this cold, wet weather to not see Naruto's fox ears and tail as well! It's not fair that Neji and father got to see it and I didn't!"

Oh.

Hinata could feel herself becoming red, shaking her head. "Um, you don't understand Hanabi, Naruto can't just make his fox qualities appear when he wants…"

Naruto scratched a hand through his fair, unsure what to say as well. "Yeah, Hinata's right! Certain conditions have to be met first."

Hanabi wrinkled her nose, very much reminding him of Neji at her annoyed expression. "Well, I can wait. You met said conditions with Neji and father after all."

Why must Hinata have such difficult family members?

"I-It's not that easy to do Hanabi! Besides, it's private. I-I only showed father and Neji to be a one-time only thing so they would stop investigating Naruto so heavily." Hinata spoke up again.

At their shared flustering she paused, clicking her tongue.

"Geez, you guys act like it's something so secretive and inappropriate."

"It is! Naruto gets those features when something perverted or erotic is happening!" Hinata explained in one breath.

There, now she would stop asking.

But instead Hanabi looked utterly confused, pouting out her pink lips.

"I don't understand. Just _**show**_ me."

"No." Hinata reaffirmed.

And Naruto meanwhile moved to pour himself some juice to watch, Hinata was simply going to continue with her roundabout descriptions unless he did something…

"It happens whenever I look and play with your sister." Naruto grinned, bumping his hip into Hinata's side eliciting a squeak out of her.

She had felt his desire in that simple brush of skin.

His fox ears return then, knowing grin at what he had planned once her sister left…

Hanabi immediately leaps up to touch his ears curiously, tugging at them making them disappear just as fast.

"Ow, you don't have to try and rip them off you know!" He scowled, rubbing at his sore head.

It wasn't like they were glued to his head like Neji had seemed to think too.

"Wow, so it is real! Though, I didn't see what caused it to happen…?" She trailed off, still uncertain what to make of the sudden appearance and vanishing act going on.

Naruto smirked, Hinata's face growing hotter at his antics as he leaned into her side.

"Well you heard her Hinata, she wants to _**see**_ what 'excites' me." He muttered lowly.

Hinata pretended to be very interested in her apple juice instead, Hanabi fortunately unaware of the rising tension between them.

"You're impossible, I'm not going to corrupt my sister!" She nudged him once Hanabi became preoccupied with getting a snack for herself from the fridge.

Naruto simply chuckled.

True, they had done enough Hyuga family corrupting for the week…

He needed to save some for the weeks ahead!

-X-

"Ladies, make sure you're still taking your 30 minute breaks! Shizune and I _**do**_ keep track of the logs and if you clock in and out!" Tsunade broadcasted as she weaved a path around the office.

Weekends can be frustratingly busy.

There seemed to be no pauses from the constant influx of callers, many requesting for membership renewal, scheduling dates with fees, hour long sessions with beginning rates and scenarios…

It seemed like nobody had taken a break tonight.

Hinata smoothed her flats against the tile, rubbing the center of her forehead to ward off a migraine as she shut her eyes for a minute.

Naruto had stated the stress brought about dark circles under her eyes, visible even with the amount of make-up she applied.

And as much as slouching usually caused her to have sore muscles by the afternoon or evening, all she could think about was sleeping.

She had a clinical plan of care to write up involving the two patients she had visited earlier on the surgical unit and online reading that still needed to be done.

"Lilac, want some water?" A voice called out to her through the haze of ringing phones.

'Petunia' is one of the few older women here who doesn't care much about the race to be most popular call-girl of the red-light district.

In fact, she had no idea why she needed the job in the first place, revealing on one of her first nights working that she was a lead accountant at one of Konoha's downtown firms. Maybe it was the thrill of knowing she could still attract younger guys. Most of the men she saw flocking to her didn't know she was close to 50 from all high-end make-up and exercising she did.

' _And I suppose the extra money never hurts...'_

"Thanks, I guess I'm just getting winded from the non-stop sound of phones ringing, moaning, and snickering from all sides of me." Hinata murmured, sitting up to accept the cool drink.

She presses it straight to her head, pounding not as relentless as before.

Petunia twirls a finger through her golden locks, hazel eyes continuing to study her curiously while looking around to outside.

The city is covered with a mist from the off and on rains, streets damp and icy in certain spots. Nevertheless, she could make out the faint sounds of cheering and mayhem going on in glitzy bars and clubs surrounding the call center.

"Hmm, I can't wait to get out for a night on the town whenever my caller gets her. He kept bugging me for a date until I _**finally**_ gave in. Oh, I do hope his voice matches to his looks!" She purred out with a wink.

Hinata controlled the urge to roll her eyes, she would either be happily surprised or happily disgusted.

Ino even had an ongoing betting game with Sakura that most women would be on the latter end.

"I've heard you, Blossom, and Daisy are in medical school? Tough environment to get through, but very rewarding in the end." She continued on brightly before taking a swig of her own drink.

Hinata only nodded, keeping her lips set in a firm line.

Small talk or not, she didn't need more rumors involving her being spread around.

And she let Petunia jabber on about jobs, men and money, giving polite smiles or nods in agreement whenever it was her cue to give an input.

"Petunia baby, is that you?!" A man yelled out from across the sitting area to them.

They both turned to see a man who appeared to be in his 30s, short and stocky build to him as he beamed and waved to her fervently. What was left of his black hair had been mussed over with gel, too tight matching suit completing the image as he shuffled closer.

Petunia grimaced for a fleeting second before creating a foolproof smile to greet him in return.

' _Looks like we have another happily disgusted winner!'_ Ino's singsong voice of an announcer played out in her head.

Oh, if only she was here to witness this.

Her phone rings from within her pocket, Naruto's name flashing across the screen.

"I thought you would be sleeping by now." Hinata whispers, moving to the second floor by the bathroom.

She can hear the sleepiness in his voice as he tries to hold back a yawn and fail, covering her mouth to hide her giggling.

"Wanted to check on you to make sure you're okay. I've been up grading student papers Iruka assigned me; now I know why spellcheck is so necessary." He sleepily huffed and she can hear the sound of his ink pen scratching out another error.

"I've been so busy tonight too, makes sense since it's a Friday. I'm going to try and take a snack break soon before my headache worsens."

Naruto hums his agreement, perking up. "Yeah, oh try that chicken and pork ramen I packed you! Let me know what you think of it since it's different from the typical brand I buy."

"You're my go to ramen connoisseur!" Hinata mused.

Because before Naruto had moved in, she simply bought whatever product she saw first without much care to the taste which Naruto wasn't having.

"So anyways…what are _**you**_ wearing?" Naruto teased.

Hinata blinked before realizing what game he was playing. (Considering he watched her get dressed before she left.)

"You first." She crooned back.

"Where's Lilac? She has a client at the front desk for her!" Shizune's voice rang out from the sea of calls and her body froze up in alarm.

' _I have a client? In person?!'_

"Ah, sorry Naruto; I'm being called back." Hinata spoke quickly, standing up from her crouched hiding position.

Naruto lets out a whine, groaning that she can't leave now at the best part.

"I'll make it up to you when I get home if you're still somehow awake; I promise. I love you."

He chuckled, sound of his chair rolling back coming into the background as he stood and stretched. "Love you too and I'll go boil a pot of coffee now! Oh, and punch any guys for me that gross you out!"

Shizune sends her a questioning look at how long it takes her to squeeze her way to the front entrance while she tries to ignore frantic thumping pattern her heart has taken on.

None of her callers tonight or from even the past weeks had wanted to meet in person…

"Sorry she took so long, we tend to get an increase in calls during the weekend." She apologizes to the man as Hinata steps into view.

And time stops.

Kiba stares back at her.

Shizune pats her shoulder lightly, shaking her when she doesn't speak. Can't speak.

The pounding in her head returns back at tenfold speed. A dizzy nauseating sensation crawls and washes over her, vision becoming hazy.

' _No, no, no…why is Kiba here of all places?'_

"Lilac, this man is specifically requesting you for a date."

-x-

 _I was going to wait until after Christmas and New Years to update this story again, but there was such great feedback last chapter I thought; why not? Early Christmas present! Looking forward to your thoughts on Kiba and what will happen next!_

 _Hope to all my readers as well you have a safe and happy holidays, I'm personally glad to be off this year and not working. (Patients don't like to be in the hospital at this time of year anyways and I don't blame them, unless it's medically necessary of course.)_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	14. Intentions

**Chapter 14: Intentions**

"You shouldn't have come here."

Hinata keeps her voice barely above a whisper, face becoming a scarlet red under the growing stares towards them. She squeezes her eyes shut again, blinking back rising tears of frustration and embarrassment.

' _How?'_

These two lives weren't ever meant to blend…

And a sour taste burns at the back of her throat at the memory of the strange man who had called off and on weeks ago requesting her, the man who had known her real name and made her temporarily fear she was being stalked.

He and Kiba were one in the same.

Kiba doesn't budge.

Instead he steps forward, palms shaky against his faded dark blue jeans.

"Hinata…I just wanted to see for myself if it was true. That you're really a call-"

"Stop! Don't call me by **_real_** name here! I'm Lilac as soon as I step inside these doors." She hissed out quickly, holding up a hand to prevent him from saying any more.

Kiba paused, opening his mouth as if to purposely disobey her, only to shut it again soon after. His teeth sink into his bottom lip as a curse leaves his mouth, thin trail of red streaking down to his chin.

"This man bothering you?" Junichi questioned behind them, walking up to the scene to analyze the situation among the sea of gossiping women and muffled cries of danger or a fight breaking out. Despite his medium sized build, Tsunade had trained him well to take on the position as bodyguard of Jewel after Hours seriously.

And he cracked his knuckles in emphasis as he sent a hardened stare towards Kiba.

Hinata shook her head, smiling weakly towards him. "I-I'm okay, please just break up the crowd."

Junichi frowned, stormy grey eyes glancing from her to Kiba for a long moment before nodding.

"You know what to do if you need me." He states, turning back around to usher the other women back to phones ringing or finishing up a paid service call.

When it's truly just the two of them alone, Hinata breathes out a shaky sigh.

' _Damn it, why won't the right words come to me?!'_ Kiba yelled at himself.

He had been so emboldened just hours ago when he had raced out of his apartment into another frigid night, desperate to see if these thoughts were real or pure fantasy.

And now looking at Hinata face to face like this he wishes the ideas that had spiraled in his head about her he had kept to himself as just figments of his imagination.

"Do you like being a call-girl?" Kiba blurts out.

Hinata blanches and he immediately wants to smack himself.

 _'Shit, out of all the things I could've said that had to be the one that popped up first!'_

"No, of course not Kiba." She answers slowly.

Her gaze drifted slightly back towards the plush couches she had been sitting at only minutes ago before this, now occupied with 'Rose' and 'Begonia' giddily talking to each other with non-too discreet stares back towards her before erupting into laughter again.

Well, there was definitely no point in staying here now.

And Kiba is still rooted on the spot, beads of sweat forming from standing motionlessly under the heat of the lamps and candles surrounding the area.

It reminds her of when she helped him prepare a speech on the value of dogs when he had gotten in trouble for smuggling Akamaru into their high school freshman year. He froze up at every mention of having to present something worthwhile to the principal and administration team until she and Shino helped him create a response that luckily only gave him a few days of detention instead of getting a suspension on his record.

' _The problems we had back then seem so miniscule in comparison to now.'_

When was the last time she had opened up to him and Shino about her life? About her worries, struggles, accomplishments?

"I'm sorry." Hinata focuses back to him.

Kiba blinked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Huh?"

But Hinata shakes her head, gesturing for him to follow her.

"I've been a terrible friend and…and it's time we clear the air between us."

They walk side by side in silence down the red light district, the sound of glasses clinking and fast-paced music thrum through the air amid colorful flyers showcasing parties and shows going on.

' _I'm finally alone with Hinata. No Naruto, no family, and no friends to interfere.'_ He gulped down the forming knot in his chest, rapid heartbeat making it difficult to think. To focus.

And he wonders if Hinata can hear the fast thumping of his heart too, this silly anxiety threatening to disrupt a moment he's been wanting for so long.

"So, err where are we going?" Kiba asked curiously.

Hinata shrugged, smiling half-heartedly. "I don't know. All I know is we needed to get away from the call center, from all those prying eyes and ears."

Kiba nodded, stuffing his jittery hands into his pockets. He can see from the corner of his eye Hinata is cold, goosebumps rising up on her pale skin. The thin jacket she had hastily put on while gathering her belongings would hardly keep her warm.

' _I could offer her my jacket or hold her hand to warm it…no that would probably be too personal. Ah, or maybe-'_

"Kiba, let's stop in at this Fall Moon Coffee Bar for some hot cocoa. It stays open 24-hours at this location." Hinata abruptly pointed out, breaking him from his rambling mess of thoughts.

The coffee shop is relatively busy despite it approaching the middle of the night, a waitress directs them to a quieter spot in the back as they order two medium sized hot cocoas with cream.

"It's not like you to be so quiet." Hinata notes as she settles her head back into the seat in an attempt to get comfy. White stuffing sticks out in certain spots and wood chipped on the table is littered with scratches and graffiti. Sakura was right when she said a lot of the shops around the call center could use renovating.

Kiba watches her as she stares outside, violet hair swishing in waves around her neck. Her cheeks are still pink from the brisk walk in the cold, pearl eyes bright despite the heavy sleepiness visible only if you looked close enough.

' _She's so pretty…'_

And he flusters as her gaze moves from the window to him.

"Look, the only reason I came to the call center was to see if it was actually true that you and Lilac were indeed the same person. It was never my plan to embarrass you like that in front of everyone." Kiba states.

"I know it wasn't. You and Shino have always looked out for me…I guess though it's getting a bit tiring always having to be protected; I'm an adult too." Hinata mused.

' _I know. I know…but why him?'_ He wants to ask again, lips glued shut to not hurt her feelings again.

Their waitress returns with their drinks and Hinata takes her time stirring at the foam until the sweetness blends and turns her cocoa a light brown. "I met Naruto on my very first shift working there, I sort of had to drag it out of him why exactly he called."

Kiba takes a long sip of his drink, he knew this was coming.

How Hinata met Naruto.

A smile lights up her face simply talking about the man, from the dates they've been on to the little things Naruto did that somehow allowed him to weasel his way into Hinata's heart in a way he never could.

"Naruto becomes a fox monster when he loses control basically. Can you honestly say you'll be able to help him 'fix' this problem of his? What happens if he accidentally hurts you in a way you can't easily recover from?" Kiba scowled.

He'd never forgive the man if Hinata was injured in a way that was permanent.

"I trust him." Hinata breathed out gently.

Kiba arched a brow. "That easy, huh?"

"Yes, because he calms down when I hold him, when I whisper in his ear everything is fine he regresses back to normal." Hinata explained.

She can tell by his continued skeptical/annoyed look he doesn't believe her.

That's okay, she doesn't expect him too.

Not now or maybe even ever…

But they spend the rest of the night into the early hours talking, remembering, and forgiving the mistakes they've made over these past months since Naruto's arrival into her life.

"And I'll make you guys those sweet rolls like last year that you loved! Especially the sugar and cinnamon ones." Hinata beams, ready to plan a make-up party on the nearest weekend they're all available.

Kiba chuckled, didn't she mean the ones **_she_** loved? Hinata had made those cinnamon rolls last year for their annual New Year's Eve party and had taken most of it home with her as well.

"You don't have to do all that Hinata. Shino and I would be happy merely to be able to spend more time with you."

Her grin began to leave her face. "I know and I'm sorry-"

Kiba waved her off before she could finish. "Don't apologize."

Rays of yellow and red sunlight began to sweep across the sky and along the edges of buildings as they step out of the café. The boisterous activities of the red light district draw to a sleepy close while regular shops begin to start opening their doors. The morning air felt nice, warming his chilled skin.

' _I guess going out of my way to see Hinata wasn't the worst decision I could've made.'_ He considered, studying her from the corner of his eye.

However…

"Ah Hinata, one more thing." He brought up hastily, getting her attention off of gazing at the sunrise and environment.

He felt the familiar churn in his stomach of bubbling up fear at seeing her gentle smile, innocent confusion marring her face. He pushes past it; he needed to say this, at least once so she knew…

"I love you."

Her eyes widened in surprise, reddish tinge crossing her face before a sad smile came over her.

It's the first time he's said those three words aloud. Not to himself like so many sleepless nights in front of his mirror or to Shino who had awkwardly heard him one drunken afternoon…

But to **_her._**

"I know." She rasps out quietly.

And his heart painfully lurches as tears shimmer into her eyes.

"Ah, don't cry Hinata! I know you don't love me **_that_** way. I just had to tell you; I couldn't keep bottling it up…" He mutters, trailing off.

' _So maybe now my heart can finally properly move on from this rejection.'_

She reaches forth to him for a hug and he holds her close for that long minute before she pulls back, murmuring that she needs to get some sleep and finish up some assignments.

Their first and last date is over.

Naruto's light snores fill the apartment when Hinata gets home, asleep at the table with two lukewarm cups of coffee. A scribbled out note sits next to her cup that she reads over before smiling.

' _Hope the rest of the night wasn't too terrible! Set out your favorite lotion and shampoo by the bathroom sink for whenever you take your shower.' –Naruto._

Its small things like this that Kiba never gets to see.

-X-

' _When are you going to tell him?'_

"I don't know. When he gets back from class!" Hinata muttered to herself.

It was the same question she had been asking herself since waking up from returning home. Naruto had gone off to his morning classes soon after she had ate his half-burnt breakfast and showered back at 6 am.

He wouldn't be back until at least around 3:00 pm.

She glanced once more over to the clock. It was a little past 1:20 now.

Even though she had scrubbed herself thoroughly, would Kiba's scent still be on her?

Nausea veered back through her and she shivered, wrapping an arm loosely around her stomach.

Naruto would know if she was lying.

" _Oh, what's the worse that he'll do Hinata?" Sakura asked jokingly as they reviewed over their cardiovascular and gastrointestinal notes for an adult health exam coming up._

 _"Possibly some broken bones, hopefully no more than his arms." Hinata replied morbidly._

 _Sakura scrunched up her face, jade eyes glancing to her with more curiosity. "Naruto's jealousy doesn't get **that** bad, does it? I mean I know he's possessive of you, but that sounds extreme even for him."_

 _But this is coming from Sakura, Sakura who doesn't believe her when she says Naruto becomes like an angry fox when frustrated or upset, hair bristling up and eyes turning a haunting blood red with growls and hisses to boot._

 _Maybe if she and Ino finally saw Naruto's ears and tails they would believe her and not think she was just exaggerating._

 _Though she absolutely has no plans for that to happen any time soon!_

It's a miracle she's managed to get all of her schoolwork done after leaving Sakura in the library, hitting the send button to finally submit the last of assignments due by Tuesday. Her body moves robotically, going through the motions of cleaning up growing murky stains in the kitchen and bedroom to distract her mind before settling down to rest her head against the pillows on her side of the bed.

Sleep teasingly played with her off and on, it was a good thing she had asked Tsunade to take her off of tonight's schedule.

She shut her eyes once more, turning over against the sheets when a sharp clicking noise pierced through the air.

"Hinata, I'm home!" Naruto yelled out.

Her heart leaps into her throat.

Through blurry eyes she looks back to the alarm clock; it's barely past 2:15.

' _He's back early.'_

And she listens as his footsteps patter closer, wrenching open their bedroom door.

"Oh, you're still sleeping." He notes, lowering his voice down instantly. He takes off his shoes in a quieter fashion, weight sinking into the bed as he leans over to her.

His breathe is warm against her neck and she prays a blush isn't rising up on her face.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget we operate on day and night schedules whenever you work. Hopefully the rest of your night afterwards hadn't been too bad, I had texted you though you never responded." He murmured.

She purses her lips carefully out of his view.

He had most likely sent it when she had been with Kiba.

Naruto shakes her shoulder gently and she feigns the motions of just waking up, gazing into loving sea blue eyes and a surge of queasiness returns.

' _I have to tell him…'_

"Afternoon sleepyhead." Naruto grinned, kissing her forehead lightly as he tussled up strands of her indigo hair through his hands.

"M-Morning, or err afternoon. I heard you come in, but I just wanted to lie my head down a bit longer." Hinata stammered.

Naruto furrowed a brow at her stutter, brushing the hand that had been in her hair to along her face. His eyes began to quickly sharpen, gazing around the room for anything out of place.

The presence of danger.

"What's wrong? Tell me." He urged.

Hinata clenched her teeth, making Naruto pull her up into a hug. No, she couldn't cry or be weak over this, squeezing him until he loosened his hold enough for her to peer up at him.

"Last night, after we got off the phone. I had a client come to the door."

He blinked before nodding slowly, silently asking her to continue. Part of him already knows he isn't going to like the answer, but curiosity drives him to pursue what he shouldn't…

"Kiba had requested me."

And that's all Naruto needs to hear.

His breathing grows heavy, flares of ominous red taking away the blue of his eyes instantly as newly sharpening nails pierce into her sides. Heat radiates off of him in rising waves, fox ears sprouting up in alert.

"Naruto, please. Just listen to me and relax." Hinata muffles out from being squished back into his chest, struggling not to push him back from the pain.

A low growl emits from deep within in him in reply and she counts 4 tails beginning to coil around her like a snake.

She winces as his teeth move to scrape along her neck, finally shoving him back gently to force him to gaze at her.

"Naruto, it's only you and I here. You're letting your anger take over."

Her fingers reach and brush against his cheeks affectionately, moving to rub behind his furry ears until he lets a low yip of pleasure escape as he nuzzles their foreheads together.

And he trembles when he stares down to truly assess the damage he's done to her such a short period of time. Drops of blood create mini puddles around them, his own angry tears building to it all.

' _It's no wonder Kiba is so pissed at me.'_

He would be afraid of himself too.

"I'm sorry…it's, well I guess I freaked out. I mean; you know he loves you, right?" Naruto hissed, dragging a hand through his sweaty blonde locks as he leaned his head back.

Brooding red eyes stare back at him from his fleeting glance to the mirror, tails swerving around him. This is the monster Kiba sees whenever he looks at him, the beast ready to attack…

To kill.

"Yes, I'm aware of how he feels." Hinata whispers, voice crackling.

The urge to curl into the ball of sheets surrounding them and sleep until tomorrow to forget any of this was becoming highly tempting once more.

" _It okay Hinata, I know you don't love me **that** way…" Kiba laughed hollowly, shuddering as the wind carried his failing chuckle into a subdued quiet._

But nothing was okay.

She had broken his heart.

Naruto moves to stand from the bed, fixing her with a soft smile before heading for the closet to grab his jacket.

Her eyes widen a fraction, shifting to stand up too.

' _He's leaving already?'_

Her body disagrees with moving so soon, legs turning to jelly from her hasten movements to follow after him to the bathroom.

Any other time he would question her panicky behavior, but Naruto's eyes haven't returned back to their usual crystal blue…

And his fangs/nails are still very much visible from just a short glance to him.

"I tried to talk to Kiba before he probably thought of even confessing his feelings to you. Always ignored me though and even slammed his door on me that one time." Naruto laughed sourly at the memory.

He stared back over to Hinata's concerned look, gathering her face close until their lips were able to brush, marking her his with a bruising kiss.

Ruby meets lavender as he pulls away.

"This time, he **_won't_** have a choice in hearing me out."

-X-

All the lights in Kiba's house are off.

But Kiba **_is_** lurking somewhere inside, having staked out his house for the past 30 minutes waiting for him to arrive from his last veterinary classes of the day. His knees hurt from crouching, having hidden himself in some shrubs to avoid creeping out his neighbors or any other passerby until he saw all too familiar brown locks padding up the steps to his apartment.

Naruto waits another good 5 minutes before following after him.

And one look through the peephole sends him cutting off every electrical appliance in his home.

' _What? He can't just pretend he isn't home!'_

He knocks again with increased vigor, doing his best to keep the rage inside him from coming into his voice.

"Kiba, come on! I know you're in there! You can't just turn off your lights and expect me to believe you've suddenly disappeared!" Naruto snapped, pounding on the door.

He's greeted with silence in return.

The door begins to crack and groan off its supporting hinges and screws, about to give way if he continues…

"Damn it, I'm going to end up breaking this door down if I don't stop." He grumbled, ceasing with his thudding to think.

Because the last thing he needed was Kiba sending him notices for trespassing and damaging of property.

He pressed his head against the coolness of the door, ignoring the speed of his heart and breathing.

This adrenaline rush would soon die if he didn't talk things out.

' _Time for Plan B…'_

"Kiba, there are two ways we can do this. One, you open the door and we talk to each other civilly like grown men. Or two, I **_break_** it down and **_force_** you to talk to me." Naruto hissed.

Still, the door remained shut.

Okay, so Plan B of threatening him wasn't going to work in his favor after all!

Though Kiba probably doesn't count on him to stick around as he stops talking, pretending to stomp down the steps before moving out of view to the side to wait again.

He's waited this long, what's another few minutes?

And sure enough, Kiba falls for it.

As soon as he hears the click of his door opening just a peek, he returns to ** _keep_** it open.

"Oh, there you are Kiba! Huh, and to think I was just about to leave!" Naruto chirped, prying said door wide open and letting himself inside.

Akamaru barks and growls at his intrusion with every step he takes, part of him wonders if he'll keel over any second from all the excitement at seeing strands of gray fur and the outline of his bones in certain spots.

Kiba blinked, gaping at his behavior.

"You…you tricked me?" He scowled, turning back to face him.

Naruto nodded, unfazed by his anger as he plopped down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

He reminds himself to stay calm despite the nastiness of his tone, anger festering back up at just seeing him though.

' _This man loves Hinata too…'_

"Did you trick Hinata into going on that pity date with you?" He sneered out.

A spike of guilt pricks him at seeing the flash of hurt in his eyes before he puts on a mask of cool indifference.

"No…however I could ask you the same thing considering **_you_** met her through that same call service as well." He spits back.

Naruto paused in giving a harsh retort searing on the tip of his tongue, shaking his head.

' _I didn't come here to make things even worse between us.'_

"Kiba, I'm sorry. My point in coming wasn't to fight with you, destroy your door, or give your dog over there a possible heart attack from overexertion." He notes, lowering his voice down.

Kiba frowned, glancing over to Akamaru who looked ready to attack at his master's order.

Of course Naruto too appeared ready to **_strike_** in return if Akamaru indeed tried to bite at him.

He sighed, signaling to Akamaru to stand down. He whined lowly in confusion, unsure what to make of his decision before trailing slowly into the darkness of his room.

"Why did you come here then? To rub it in my face that Hinata loves **_you_** for whatever reason and not **_me_**? Or do you want to kill me so you're truly rid of your competition forever? He scowled.

Naruto wrinkled his nose, fighting down the urge to smile and not upset him even more at his somewhat ridiculous notions. (Seriously, he thought he came here to murder him?!)The way he sputtered out those words, the bitter emptiness underlying his tone…

Maybe he and Kiba were more alike than he thought.

"No, contrary to what you may think or have heard; I'm not some cold-hearted bastard! That's Sasuke!" He announced.

Kiba rolled his eyes with a snort, leaning back against his countertop. "Could've fooled me with those 'cold-hearted' devil eyes you have there."

' _Crap, are my eyes still red?!'_ Naruto worried.

His emotions were still running high, not all his fox qualities were gone yet.

"I don't have any intentions of hurting you. I came here…well because I wanted to get to know you better and apologize for how I've acted in the past. Your one of Hinata's dearest and oldest friends and 'm sorry for the secrets I and Hinata have kept from you and for my own past behavior; it would be nice to be peaceful with you."

' _If possible.'_ He added mentally.

He didn't know what to make of his continued bored expression after all.

"Fine, explain to me those fox ears and tail. I know I wasn't going crazy the first time I saw them."

"It's hereditary from my Mother's side of the family." Naruto replied.

And most of Kiba's inquiries were similar in nature and easy enough to answer for the most part. He divulged to him his anxiety at not being able to properly control himself and that he always strained himself with pain in some fashion whenever he got too rough with Hinata.

It's getting dark by the time he finishes answering his questions (and giving him some questions himself), streetlights buzzing on against the backdrop of fading orange and violet hues.

"Well, I guess I can see why Hinata wanted to keep it under wraps so badly, it's a touchy subject." Kiba noted, chuckling gently before stopping himself.

Naruto had taken to staring at old photos lining the walls, smiling at a particular photo of a younger Hinata grinning as she held up a basket of assorted flowers and glittering rocks to the camera. Everyone nearby in the photo had on the same light blue T-shirts with KMS in big, bubbly font.

"That's from our end of the year middle school field trip. We went on a nature walk then to one of Konoha's old wonderland amusement parks." He mused, and Naruto can hear the nostalgia in his voice for days long since pass.

He coughed, getting his attention off the picture.

"I don't want you or Shino to be awkward around me whenever I'm with Hinata or to feel uncomfortable. You're her friends and I hope that we can be friends as well." Naruto brought up, smiling hesitantly as he stuck his hand out.

And Kiba sighed, Naruto made it hard to stay **_completely_** mad at him…

But his mind flashes him with the images of the bruises that had lined Hinata's neck, scratches she constantly explained away with one made up story after another.

How could he believe it wouldn't get worse?

He slowly balled up his fists, glancing away from Naruto's outstretched hand.

No, he didn't want to give up this easily and pretend everything was fine.

Not without enough evidence, enough reason to believe Hinata would be fine…

"I can't trust you fully yet; I'm sorry. And to be honest; I somewhat still hate you."

He doesn't expect Naruto to snicker, gleam in his crimson eyes making a cold shiver rush through him as he returned his hand into his pocket.

"Oh, good thing then I suppose. That feeling of distrust and hate you have lingering towards me…it's mutual."

-X-

"I think this is best we're going to find Uncle." Neji stated, swiping off the dust of the thick collector's item.

History of Konoha Clans and Alliances during the Founding and Warring States Era Volume 1 shown back at him in worn golden cursive upon the top of the book.

It had indeed been a hard item for them to obtain, scouring through auctions and various collectors until they came upon the rare edition.

And Hiashi had given up quite a hefty sum of money for the said object, it **_had_** to be worth it.

"The Uzumaki family line was quite prominent during those years, I'm sure we'll find something of use." Hiashi noted, sliding the book away from Neji before he moved to open it.

The pages had long since turned an ugly faded brown, if they weren't careful they could easily tear apart the pages from only a simple touch.

"Oh, read at this section under the Uzumaki line. It says here that often upon coming of age, many Uzumaki men and women alike experienced increased signs of aggression, frustration, and behavioral/physical transformations to what many witnesses described as "like a fox." Neji read aloud.

Hiashi looked over his shoulder to read with him, nodding for him to continue.

"It says that most of the time during scuffles or battles over land, the Uzumaki would be difficult to work with, especially the younger ones who had just came of age and were noticing the opposite sex and what not. Eventually, the strength/power became too overwhelming to be seen as a positive with so many causalities on both ends that the decision was made to…exterminate any leftover members. Survivors who heard of the news immediately went into hiding using different methods to cover their lineage." He grimaced, voice dropping off.

Hiashi arched a brow, shaking his head. "Surely they must have examples of how they learned to control or manage the behavior, right?"

Neji skimmed more of the article carefully, picking up speaking again when he found more information.

"It says here that often the best way to subdue an Uzumaki member losing control was for their loved one (usually their lover or a trusted friend/family member) to scratch behind their fox ears or touch them in an intimate action that would make them relax. If said loved one wasn't within close range, then it states they usually resorted to using poisons, smokes or killing them to stop a rampage from occurring." He finished, shutting back the book slowly.

This was no help to him, his mind wouldn't be able to handle Hinata doing a repeat of what she did before during their last lunch outing…

And resorting to illegal methods like poisoning was taking it too far.

No, they needed something different.

"Uncle, what do you think? The information provided doesn't help us much in finding out how to regulate Naruto's transformations. Surely it would still be a bad idea to have him at high-society events knowing how easy he could be triggered." Neji explained.

A slow grin rose on Hiashi's face though, pushing himself away from the table.

"True, the methods used back then are too outdated to be applied to today's standards for living. However, I've gotten an idea from them."

At Neji's puzzled stare, he went on.

"We'll put Naruto to a test. One that will compel him to truly learn how to reign in on these fox features of his." He concluded.

Neji hummed thoughtfully, leaning his head against his palm. "I'm not so sure Uncle. Would Hinata even agree to such a thing?"

' _Especially knowing how bad your past actions could be towards her?'_

Hiashi frowns briefly for a moment, stern façade crumbling at the mention of his eldest child and ruining their already shaky relationship. His gaze focused toward anywhere but at him as he swallowed carefully.

"She doesn't have to know."

-x-

 _Hello, dear readers! Happy New Year! Hope you all had a safe, warm, and happy holidays! I've been so eager to pick up writing this story again after taking that mini-break. I have many new goals for writing and life to hopefully complete before 2018 ends. Let me know your thoughts on Kiba and Naruto's confrontation and what Hiashi's test will be!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	15. Inkling

**Chapter 15: Inkling**

"I think it's a great idea!" Hinata clapped her hands together delightfully, staring between Kiba and Shino eagerly.

Kiba simply shrugged in response while Shino adjusted his sunglasses.

"I don't know Hinata…I mean party planning isn't exactly something we've ever done before." Kiba mused, glancing over to main person this was all going to be done for.

Shino.

Since when did he ever want to have a birthday party held for him?

Hinata shook her head in disagreement, still holding a grin. "Oh, don't be that way Kiba! Shino, you've always wanted to be the center of attention, right? A birthday party is the perfect way to celebrate and get everyone from the old gang together!"

Shino hummed thoughtfully, it _**would**_ be nice to have everyone's focus on him for once instead of being 'background' as Kiba liked to put it.

"22 isn't exactly a milestone birthday like 21 is though." Kiba added in.

"That doesn't matter! I can invite Sakura and Ino, who will both have no problems getting Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Neji, and even possibly Gaara to show up…" Hinata replied.

Kiba narrowed his eyes, she was purposefully keeping out _**him.**_

"Aren't you forgetting a certain somebody?" He asked quietly, biting his tongue to keep the sour edge out of his voice.

It doesn't work.

The gleeful mirth in Hinata's lavender eyes dull, lips forming into a pout and he can _**feel**_ Shino's intense stare boring holes into the side of his head.

These feelings of his weren't going to die overnight, no matter how much he wished they had.

' _Be nice.'_ His thoughts snap at seeing Hinata's pained expression.

He had hurt her enough with his words, he had to try and move on…

"I-I don't have to invite Naruto if you don't want me to." Hinata lowers her voice, gaze flickering between the pair nervously.

Though it would pain Naruto to be alone in the apartment and he would probably sneak his way into the party in some form or fashion just to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

Kiba snorted, waving off the suggestion. "No, it wouldn't be right to leave one person out."

' _Even if said one person isn't exactly a human all the time.'_

"You can invite him, Naruto knows how to liven up any situation." Shino pipes up to drive away the awkward tension.

"If Naruto is going, Sasuke may come too." Kiba scowled in realization, thinking of the raven haired man. What little he saw and knew of his reputation around campus was already making him on edge.

Great, an asshole and a fox-human hybrid to add to the fun.

Hinata smiled weakly. "He's not completely bad, I don't know. I've seen him hang around Sakura more as of late, but she won't tell me or Ino details."

She turned her attention back to Shino, picking with her salad before taking a bite hesitantly. Her stomach hadn't been agreeing with her as of late, but she definitely didn't she need Shino and Kiba having another reason to worry about her. "Are you sure you're okay with having a party? We can make it a small event, just us three if you prefer."

Kiba perked up hearing that, but remained tight lipped.

No, he wouldn't get his hopes up, he shouldn't get his hopes up…

It was dangerous to be alone with her now that Naruto knew his feelings.

"I don't mind a bigger party than normal. It's a good way to catch up with everyone like you said."

His birthday was still a little less than two weeks away, plenty of time to prepare what foods and decorations, music, and games they would use.

Hinata shoots down his bug-themed idea, beetles and roaches have _**many**_ uses besides just looking creepy!

Though yes, he supposes most people wouldn't agree with that sentiment and be too afraid or grossed out to come.

He nudges Kiba to bring up any suggestions, but his gaze only continues to flicker between Hinata and his phone.

Finally, he speaks, voice quieter and softer than normal.

"Is it okay if I try and see if one more guest can come as well?" He asks.

Hinata nods while Shino gives a halfhearted shrug of indifference.

"Who do you have in mind?" Shino pursues.

Kiba's face burns a bright red, tapping with his phone nervously.

"Tamaki."

-X-

"Remind me. Who's Shino again?" Ino questioned, tapping her pencil against her textbook curiously. Her turquoise eyes seem to pop with the new makeup her longtime client Sai has gifted her with, dark blue liner simmering in the sun.

And despite her stories of his constant oddities, she hasn't yet turned down any of his offers for dates.

"You know, the one who always wears those big overcoats that cover up his face. Always wearing sunglasses, even when indoors? Or maybe I'm thinking of Kiba, he likes to wear that fuzzy jacket all the time too." Sakura brings up, scrunching her lips in thought.

Hinata sighs, it doesn't surprise her that friends can't put a name to a face really with how quiet Shino is.

Ino gives up after another minute passes, bright grin coming back onto to her face. "Well, whatever! Of course Sakura and I would like to go! A party is a great way to connect with him and get re-introduced to the some new guys in the process!"

Sakura furrowed a brow, eyeing her carefully. "What about Sai?"

Ino blinked. "What about _**him?**_ We're not that serious if he's still using Jewel after Hours for us to meet and besides, I'm not sure he's ready for social gatherings yet…Sai is-well he's not…"

"Normal. Yes, you've told us and Hinata is apparently dating a beast. I guess we're just into strange guys; aren't we?" Sakura finished for her with a hum.

Hinata stiffened, reddening at their shared giggling. Naruto was the least ordinary out of Sai and Sasuke if they had to put it to a competition.

"Bring him anyways, it would be the first time we're properly meeting him after all. He can't be _**that**_ weird as you say." She points out.

Or at least, nowhere near as odd as Naruto's case.

Sakura nodded in agreement, grinning at the tinge of pink staining Ino's cheeks. "Yeah, about time Hinata and I turn the tables on you teasing us all the time too!"

Ino huffed, taking a long sip of her iced tea before speaking up. "Well, then Hinata bring Naruto and Sakura, bring Sasuke. It's only fair. _**I**_ for one especially want to see why you Hinata keep saying Naruto has all these strange animal characteristics. Some of it sounds like you're not even being metaphorical at times and he seemed nothing but goofy the last time he came by for lunch."

' _I was never being metaphorical.'_ Hinata considers.

How would Sakura and Ino take seeing Naruto's fox ears or tail?

She imagined much screaming, freaking out, and the worst imaginable: passing out!

Hopefully there wouldn't be the need to worry about such an occurrence though.

"So…besides the party Hinata, is there anything else you wanted to fill us in on?" Sakura inquired.

Hinata looked up from her biology notes, shaking her head at her smirk.

"Uh, no. Not that I can think of?"

Ino clicked her tongue, worry coming into her expression as pointed to her barely touched rice and salmon mix. "Aren't you hungry? I thought you hadn't ate anything since breakfast."

And truth be told, she hadn't.

' _So it is noticeable.'_

Kiba had brought up her lack of eating as well, though she didn't have the heart to tell him nor Ino now that her stomach disagreed with anything she ate.

Nausea surged back through her, stomach churning menacingly should she dare try to take in another meal again.

"I haven't. I guess all the stress of school, work, and spending time with friends and family has gotten to me." She spoke up, pushing a forkful of rice into her mouth despite her stomach's continued protesting.

"Oh, well don't worry about work! I'll tell Lady Tsunade to give you a week off the schedule if need be! It hasn't been as busy anyways since the holidays have passed." Sakura considered, squeezing her open hand affectionately.

Hinata smiled, ignoring the sting at her gut for having to lie to the pair.

"You could've caught that nasty stomach flu or that inflammatory respiratory/GI infection that's been going around the hospital. I heard through the infection control program that it's been particularly bad this year, even with the vaccinations." Ino pointed out, shivering at the thought of germs getting into her system.

That's true, maybe she had caught the flu bug that had been rampant as of late, having had to don a mask more often now during clinical rotations.

She swallowed down the rice, relieved she could take in a few more bites and not draw any further suspicion to herself.

' _I hope this virus passes out of my system soon enough then.'_

A nagging part of her mind though, the part she steadily had to keep ignoring whenever she was alone that made her heartbeat flutter and quicken against her chest wondered if this was more than just illness or stress.

After all, she hadn't told them she was already a week late on her period starting…

-X-

"Come with me." Neji stated, catching up to Naruto just as he was getting out of class.

It's hard to say no when Neji is blocking his path to even leave said classroom.

"Why?" Naruto asked, clearly puzzled by the urgency in his tone.

Thursdays are the only days of the week where he's done with all his classes by noon. It's the perfect time now to study with Hinata, take a power nap, or catch a quick bowl at Ichiraku's.

And now Neji is ruining it!

"Uncle needs to see you." He replied, continuing to halt Naruto with every movement he made to push pass him.

"Can't it wait until later this evening or something?" He grumbled, trying to keep the whine out of his voice.

Neji shakes his head firmly, clearly not going to take no for an answer.

Grudgingly, after two more attempts of trying to force his way pass him; he gives in.

Wind shakes the trees in every direction, dead leaves scattering against the pavement as they walk down the streets that lead away from the campus.

He wouldn't mind the stroll as much if it was warmer, passing gray clouds in the mix of blue warning of freezing rains that will only drop the temperatures further later tonight.

"So…where are we going?"

Neji doesn't answer until they reach a dark parked car, driver already in the front seat coming out and around to open the back doors for them.

"Master Hyuga and Mr. Uzumaki, good afternoon. Are you two ready to go?" The chauffeur asked.

' _Am I being kidnapped?'_ Naruto wondered. How did this man already know his name?!

Wait, Neji could've just told him, still…

It was odd having such a sharply dressed man address him so formally.

And it's only a short while later when they reach their destination does he realize where they are.

Another one of the premiere Hyuga Hotels, The Grand Millennium Spa and Gardens. It was one of their older hotels that much he knew, but far and away from anything he could ever imagine to afford or where he would ever feel comfortable.

The hotel greets them with the smell of fresh pines and lemons, marble tiles sliding against his feet as he takes in sleek wood furnishings and golden statues.

"Uncle is waiting for us at the sauna." Neji speaks up for the first time since they left the university, weaving through bellboys and other tourists taking in the sights of just the main lobby.

"Why do we need to go to a sauna? Can't you just tell me already what he wants?!" Naruto growls, gritting his teeth.

Neji glances at him from over his shoulder to make sure he's keeping up, frowning at the flash of scarlet in his eyes.

' _That's exactly what we need to work on.'_

"You need to learn to control those fox features, Uncle and I are going to help you."

Naruto blinked, he would've laughed if not for the permanent stoic expression on Neji's face.

Oh.

He was unfortunately being serious.

Mist wafts all around them as he peeked around the dark room for Hiashi's face. Oak and maple wood textures decorated all sides, dim lights and soft piano music thrumming through the air.

"Don't just stand there, we need to change in order to use the area." Neji's voice brings him back, moving ahead to the locker rooms.

Right, most of the men loitering about are all in white robes or towels.

And he prayed that was the most skin he would have to endure seeing until he could find a way to escape from this.

"I see you two finally made it." Hiashi notes, sitting alone in a corner of a private room none of the other guests appeared to have access to.

Sweat already drips from his forehead to down past his chin, normally pale skin already turning a light red.

"Sorry to have kept you, Naruto was hesitant on coming." Neji relates, paying no mind to the scowl Naruto sends him.

' _He acts like this is normal…'_

Hiashi gestures for them to sit, tossing another piece of wood into the stove bathing the room in a new wave of steam. The light catches a sparkle around Naruto's neck and he sucks in a breath, wondering why he never noticed such a chain was always on Naruto until now.

The lock piece of the Hyuga family heirlooms, usually only reserved for an engaged couple.

He knew some had gone missing over the years, but he never knew Hinata to have found a matching set.

"Naruto, what would you do if Hinata was here on the woman's side of the sauna?" He asked.

"She's here?!"

As he expected, his fox ears and tail instantly popped up. He watched in mild horror as he glanced over to the woman's side giddily, claws out and ready to pounce and break the walls down.

And Neji instantly struck the back of his head with the end of his palm as soon as he stood up.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!" Naruto snapped, ready to attack back.

But Neji wasn't looking at him, nodding to Hiashi who sighed.

"I told you just thinking about Hinata could trigger it to occur, though notice by me hitting him or distracting his thoughts with something else made it go away; perhaps that's the key." Neji considered.

"Naruto, saunas are a good place to relax your mind, body, and soul. Your stress and hormones make your fox qualities come out far too easily. It would be…troubling to say the least if you and Hinata were at a party or meeting and they happened to come out." Hiashi explained.

Naruto recoiled under their stares, sweat and heat blurring his vision.

His focus.

' _Am I really that embarrassing to them?'_

He swallowed at the sudden lump in his throat, it wasn't like he liked his transformations either...and they'd only become more frequent since he'd started dating Hinata.

' _Hinata.'_

Was she sitting only a few steps away, completely oblivious to this conversation they were having? He imagined her cream skin immersed in moisture as well, breasts rising and falling with her slow pants. His fingers reaching and exploring to move her towel away…

WHAM!

Neji gritted his teeth, lifting his hand back up and away from Naruto's neck. "Your mind just went straight to the gutter again, didn't it?"

"Yes…err, I mean no!"

' _Ugh, this was never going to work.'_ Neji scowled.

Jiraiya's teachings have obviously corrupted Naruto to the point of no return.

Hiashi on the other hand remained quiet, watching as he clasped one hand against the lock protectively while being rattled by Neji. Naruto could possibly benefit from these sessions, he just needed to relax his overeager thoughts and maybe then they could actually make some progress.

 _ **If**_ Hinata were truly here though, how much would that change his fox behavior?

As it was, his eyes had already sharpened and his nose had perked up in sniffing the air.

"Let's end this for now. It isn't good to stay in all this heat for too long either." Hiashi decided, standing up to stretch his now loosened up muscles.

Naruto stayed back for a moment, the mist was aggravating to his senses to a degree though he would've been able to pick up Hinata's scent by now.

Unless…

"Hey, Hinata was never here; was she?!" He abruptly barked out, freezing both men in place from getting to the shower rooms.

"Well, we never actually said she _**was**_ here." Neji replied casually.

Naruto clicked his tongue, annoyed with his nonchalant attitude.

"So, you just kidnapped me for nothing then?!" He growled.

Neji shook his head, looking to Hiashi for support only to find he had already hurriedly moved on without him.

Great.

-X-

"Here Hinata, you haven't had a drink in your hand since the party began!" Sakura chirped, pushing a lime green cocktail into her hands.

Her cheeks were already flushed a bright red, words having slurred together before she took off back into the middle of the dancefloor as a fast-paced beat pulsed through the air. Beside her, Ino giggled far too loudly at some joke Sai had most likely said about her behavior.

Well, at least some people were enjoying themselves!

Maybe they should've held this party at one of the larger private club rooms scattered about the red light district instead of this tiny outdoor complex Shino's apartment had, at least then it wouldn't feel like she was suffocating.

Multicolored strobe lights circled the room, courtesy of Kiba and from the corner of her eye she could see him anxiously looking through various partygoers moving in and out of the room.

Tamaki hadn't yet showed.

And Shino had surprisingly disappeared into a crowd shortly after the party began, she wasn't sure if all these people showing even knew this event was being held for _**him.**_

Hopefully, he wasn't regretting the idea of this all.

' _Now, what am I going to with this?'_ Hinata wondered, gazing back down at the syrupy concoction.

It smelled of vodka and different citrus juices, everything that would send her stomach hurtling to the ground.

Not that her stomach had much in it to begin with to keep it from already plummeting, only a few saltine crackers and some yogurt.

"Guess it's another round for the plants again." Hinata whispered to herself, heading to the shrubberies by the door.

"Don't you think those plants have had enough alcohol for the night?" A warm voice asks into her neck and she freezes in place, drink nearly halfway tilted over.

"Naruto?" She breathed out.

He chuckled, reaching to move her glass right side up before the cocktail spilled everywhere.

"This plant is probably drunk by now from the past two drinks you've been giving it! Why not just tell Sakura and Ino you've had enough for the night or else they'll keep giving you more?" Naruto questioned.

She could feel her face to the tips of her ears beginning to burn under his amused grin.

"Ah well, I don't want to hurt their feelings! Anyways, the better question is how long have _**you**_ been watching me?"

A glint of mischief passed through his eyes then, leaning down to her. "I've kept you in my field of vision the whole night. I'm only now just approaching you."

His lips move to brush against her own then, tugging her close and before she can think any deeper about the situation, she threads her fingers into his hair.

"I love you." He mumbles by the side of her ear when they pull away for air and Hinata presses herself into once more into him in response until a groan escapes him.

It's too noisy for people to notice one of Naruto's fox tails start to curl around her legs or that his now scarlet red eyes search the area for somewhere quieter.

"Let's go back to Shino's living room." He states, thumb gently sweeping against their intertwined hands.

Hinata fidgets, staring around for any signs that someone will notice them missing. Everyone is too caught up in their own activities…

Kiba watches her look around from the kitchen, letting another rum shot scorch down his throat before settling and cooling in his gut as he watches her leave with him.

' _She didn't even see me.'_

"Kiba?" Another feminine voice calls out to him and he forces his eyes away from the scene to Tamaki.

A mix of shame and fear seep into him at her concern look, how long had she'd been watching him?

"Hey…glad you could make it! Shino's around here somewhere, he's never been big on partying but look how many people came out for him!" He laughed weakly, setting his glass down.

Tamaki slowly nodded, twirling a hand through her chestnut hair. "You okay? I think you've hit enough drinks for the night. Don't forget you're not a cat, you only have _**one**_ life to live."

He let her guide her to an empty spot on the couch, unfortunately right by a couple who seemed in the midst of eating each other face's off.

Kiba scratched a hand through his hair, pushing himself to stare at her properly. "Sorry about how crappy of a boyfriend I've been…or was. It…it still hurts."

She patted his hand gently, sad smile crossing her face. "I know, but don't do this to yourself Kiba. Hinata wouldn't be happy either."

It's hard to hear her over the blast of music, but he hears enough.

And he gives her his first genuine smile in a long time.

-X-

' _Head, please stop ringing.'_ Sakura clenches her teeth, one slow breath after another as she sits up carefully.

"Where am I?"

Memories rush back, Sasuke shockingly agreeing to come to Shino's birthday party. Sasuke sitting alone, barely being social and she fed up, heading for the beverage table with Ino…

She takes one step from the bed and the room instantly goes into a dizzying spin once more, threatening to take her back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"Don't try to move so fast." A familiar voice advises somewhere to her left.

Cracking her eyes back open gives her the sight of a blurry black blob and the pain of sunlight coming through blinds far too quickly when it only seemed like it was night a few minutes ago makes her quickly squeeze her eyes close once more.

"Sasuke?" She whispers.

'Sasuke' or the fuzzy stranger doesn't respond immediately, sound of footsteps receding then coming back filling in her ears.

"Drink this water and take these two Tylenol. You shouldn't have taken all those shots; you're going to supposedly be a doctor, but you can't even take care of yourself." Sasuke scoffs and this time Sakura knows it's him by his piercing tone.

"You didn't have to stay or even come as you pointed out before we left and excuse me for wanting to forget about all my schoolwork and have one stress-free night." She snorts back, accepting the water and tablets from his hands.

He shakes his head, they were already in the precarious situation of having slept over on a friend's guest bed.

A 'friend' neither he nor Sakura even knew that well.

Shino had luckily yet to awaken from his brief look into his room, but it wouldn't be good to stick around to find out his response to leftover visitors still hanging around.

"Just gather your belongings. Ino already left with Sai sometime last night and I'm sure Naruto and Hinata went back to their place." Sasuke grumbles.

Sakura reluctantly obeys, glad her purse isn't missing any of her essentials and she does her best to smooth out the ruffles of the jade dress she had donned. A quick wash up in the bathroom drains the last remnants of make-up and gloss from her face.

"Thanks for staying with me." She whispers, glad to see a small smile cross his face with a nod.

"I'm sure you could've fended for yourself just fine without me, but you're welcome." Sasuke mentions, earlier snippiness gone from his voice.

As they pass the living room though she halts, verdant eyes growing wide at the sight of violet and blonde hair.

They aren't the only partygoers still here.

Sasuke follows her line of sight at her pause, biting back a curse when he notices _**it.**_

' _Shit, this moron couldn't even get to his house.'_

Naruto's fox ears and tails are in plain view for anybody to see.

Anybody like Sakura.

He pulls Sakura by the hand before she can make a move towards the sleeping pair, yelp leaving her lips when they're finally outside.

"W-What the hell was that?! Hinata wasn't joking when she said Naruto really _**is**_ part fox?" She sputtered frantically.

The sound of their movement has awaken Naruto though, but his fox qualities being noticed are the least of his worries as he peers over Hinata's sleeping figure.

Sunlight washes over in her a soft glow as he sits up carefully from his position hovering over her.

' _Maybe my ears are playing tricks on me?'_ He doubted himself, listening closely to her stomach again. In the silence of the room he heard the tiny thump return, erasing his uncertainty.

A second heartbeat.

-x-

 _A lot of new developments going forward! Probably going to take a break from this to focus on Compounds again, but I love hearing from you guys' so let me know what you think!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	16. Impact

**Chapter 16: Impact**

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing things? I mean, you could've still been hung over." Ino noted, her gaze far more focused to reviewing over her quiz notes, if she really wanted to impress Mr. Takada, then she truly needed to ace this behavioral health exam coming up tomorrow to get his recommendation.

"I know what I saw!" Sakura retorted, slamming a fist down against the wood table until it shook. Her cheeks flared a bright red at the odd looks sent their way as she quickly lowered her voice back down to a whisper.

She should've waited until they were alone back at her or Ino's apartment, but news like this just couldn't be delayed!

Hinata could be in danger as this very moment and Ino here thought she was hallucinating!

"No need to get so loud forehead! Don't forget the library is meant for studying, not gossip." Ino teased, smirking at her embarrassment.

"Whatever pig, like you haven't changed the topic to discuss gossip with Hinata and me more than once!" She hissed.

Ino shrugged, humming thoughtfully as she finally shut her textbook to give Sakura her undivided attention.

"So, you're saying as you and Sasuke left Shino's party, which mind you was about like 3 weeks ago now, you saw a fox tail coming out of Naruto's ass or something and you haven't brought that to Hinata's consideration…because?"

"Because she won't believe me without proper proof! I'm sure Sasuke knows more than he wants to tell me too, but he refuses to give me a full answer." Sakura huffed, crossing her arms.

" _It's none of your business Sakura." Sasuke states plainly, reading through a news article for his literature class._

 _His dark eyes remain annoyingly fixed on his laptop screen despite her staring. Sakura was painfully stubborn in a way he was beginning to hate and love, a drive in her expression to get the answers she wanted._

 _No matter how she would react to said answers._

"… _You knew Naruto had those bizarre fox features; didn't you?" Sakura grumbles, pushing his laptop down to force their eyes to meet._

" _What's wrong with being concerned about my friend? Is Hinata in danger by spending time around him?" She pursues._

 _Sasuke scoffs, moving his laptop out of her reach. "You ask too many questions, but she'll be fine I'll tell you that much."_

Ino blinked, pursing her lips. Part of her wants to _**truly**_ believe in Sakura's words, jade eyes sharp and unmoving as she spoke.

The other half believes the stress of upcoming midterms is starting to get to her as well.

Hinata after all has been very MIA since said party too.

And it feels strange to talk about Hinata and Naruto without their presence here, they have no chance to defend themselves from this one side of the story she's hearing.

"I don't know Sakura…what if it was just some type of kinky stuff and you just happened to run into the aftermath of it by accident? Hinata _**did**_ say he was like a beast in the bedroom. Sasuke probably just felt uncomfortable telling you about it because he's came across it before being Naruto's old roommate after all." Ino reasoned.

Sakura wrinkled her nose, clearly not ready for the mental images again. "Yeah, I guess…but at their own friend's house; c'mon that doesn't sound like Hinata! I suppose they could be into that type of secretive bedroom antics, try not to get caught type of thing, but it still sounds tacky."

"You can't talk when you still haven't told Sasuke about _**Blossom**_." Ino retorted.

' _And hopefully I'll never have to.'_ Sakura thought, nails curling and digging into the palms of her hands until tiny red crescent moons formed.

They weren't serious anyways, being a call girl at night and spending time with Sasuke in the day were two separate lives.

No more studying can be done though now that they've gone so far off-topic, the campus is quiet with morning classes still ongoing as they leave the library, the wind crackles through barren trees as light frost and snow from overnight wither into patches of damp grass and pavement.

"One thing I will agree with you on is that Hinata has been quite sick lately. That flu really is taking a toll on her, but at least she's been able to keep up with her classes for the most part." Ino mused.

Some bright white and yellow get well soon daisies from the flower shop would cheer her up.

Sakura nodded in agreement, the way it was looking Hinata would probably take another week off of work much to Tsunade's probable disappointment knowing Lilac's popularity with different callers.

Valentine's Day is going to be a prime opportunity for more money and gifts if she can get better.

"Hey, we should stop by the apartment after clinicals to check up on her in person. I know she's been responding to our texts and calls, but we can surprise her with the flowers and I'll bring her my homemade soup!" Sakura suggested.

"I thought we were trying to help her get _**better**_ , not make things worse by poisoning her with your cooking." Ino joked, earning her a light shove.

"Oh, shut it! You can bring her food too by picking up her favorite sweets from the bakery along the way back from your family's shop."

Ino beamed, bumping her arm back affectionately.

"Sounds like a plan!"

-X-

' _What?'_

Hinata adjusted at the soapy utensils in her hands to keep them from dropping, stiffening at the streak of red slipping into the warm water at being nicked by the pointy end of one of the knives.

She turned to look at Naruto fully, swallowing at the tight numbness returning to her throat.

"Y-You think I'm pregnant?" She repeated.

Naruto nodded, scratching through his blonde locks at her nervous expression.

"I figured it was a surprise you had for in store for me and that I accidentally found out too early. I was waiting for you to tell me, though I began to realize you didn't even know."

Hinata gazed down to her still relatively flat stomach, nausea clenching at her again as new thoughts swirled before she woozily stepped back from the sink.

"B-But, I haven't even taken any tests to confirm it. How do you know?" She squeaked out.

And Naruto's eyes darkened then, fox ears rising up in alert. "I heard another heartbeat the morning after Shino's party, I'm sure of this."

He spoke in a low growl, clear protectiveness in his voice and it clicked then why his fox features had been far more pronounced since then.

"Even now, I can hear the frantic thumping of your heart in comparison to the softer one of the baby's." He noted, stepping closer to her as her breath hitched.

His kiss is slower and gentler than usual and she becomes pressed into him until she can feel the traces of his muscle underneath, his arousal…

She pushes him back carefully before his hands begin linger too long, tails wrapping around her legs stopping her from moving back too far.

"Can we buy some home pregnancy tests? You know, just so I have my own confirmation?" She asked, face burning as his fingers squeeze at her sides with the temptation to kiss her again.

Naruto shrugged, but nodded. Why not trust the instincts of his nose and ears?

Hinata treks out to buy 4 different pregnancy tests at convenience stores in and around the apartment, face burning more and more at every register with Naruto hovering nearby to growl at customers who send them leery grins.

At least the clerks at the register have the decency not to question them.

And now he sits waiting outside their shared bathroom, the clock ticking by endlessly into the silence of the room.

"Hinata, you okay in there?" Naruto voices outside the shut door.

No response.

His nails sharpen, itching and ready to pick and break down the lock. The tests were only supposed to take 10 minutes to give a clear cut marker and it was approaching 15 minutes now…

' _Should I give her more privacy or let it wait out some more? I'm sure she's finished doing her business by now.'_

"Hinata, give me an answer or I'm going to force my way in." He warns.

Another minute passes without hearing from her and he makes his decision, jabbing a nail into the lock until the familiar click rings out.

Hinata sits by the edge of the toilet, indigo hair framing her face as pale glassy eyes stare off into nowhere.

Beside her lay three of the pregnancy tests, two dark pink lines in perfect view for him to see on each one.

Positive.

"Are you okay?!" Naruto's voice snaps, bringing Hinata back as she whirls around to look at him.

Her face colors a dark red at her awkward state, shuffling to cross her legs shut together and adjust her skirt. He crouches down beside her, wiping at beads of sweat running across her forehead.

"I-I'm alright." She croaks out softly, biting her lip as her stomach twists again.

Naruto sniffs the air, crimson eyes narrowing.

' _She's been crying.'_

"No, you're not; please don't lie to me." He scowls, pulling her into his arms.

Hinata squirms before reluctantly giving in, breathing fast against his chest and he can smell the bile on her lips.

"N-Naruto, I…I'm scared! I'm sorry, I didn't…I mean I never thought this would happen so soon. We should've used better protection or I should've, well it's too late now." Hinata sputters and hiccups between cries as he clutches her closer.

His heart begins to sink, gritting his teeth to think over what to say.

"You don't want the baby?" He asks quietly after a while.

Hinata immediately glanced up at him, shaking her head frantically. "What? No!"

She wiped at tears blurring her pearl eyes, smiling weakly.

"Of course I want this baby, he or she represents the love between you and I." She explained.

Her smile soon waned though as she rubbed her stomach, gaze becoming faraway again.

"But…we're still so young Naruto. Barely 21 and the jobs we have at the moment will hardly be enough to care for a newborn/infant." She explained.

Her voice began to crack as she went on, nails scratching against the tiles.

"I'm worried too what father and Neji will say. Father wanted me to take up running the Hyuga Hotels and study business when I went to college, but I pushed that onto Neji instead to study medicine. They're already so wary of you knowing your fox qualities, adding in expenses for a baby, plus schoolwork, jobs, etc."

' _You've disappointed me again Hinata. Having a child out of wedlock now?'_

She imagined the emptiness to his tone, a bitter hollowness that she was letting him down again.

Naruto grinned in spite of her troubles, rubbing a hand through her hair. "It's true that those are things we will have to be concerned about."

He gently turned her head to press their foreheads together.

"Though, you're not in this alone. It takes _**two**_ to make a baby and I'll be here with you every step of the way." He promised.

Hinata sniffed, nodding as she started to smile again.

"Thank you Naruto."

In spite of his confident behavior though, his mind was stormy with turmoil as well.

' _Hinata's not showing yet. We can explain to Neji and Hiashi our plans for raising the baby before they think of castrating or killing me.'_

First, they needed to come up with some plans though!

He needed to talk to Jiraiya and Tsunade again.

' _Despite it being a call service and not being able to see an actual client's face, being a pregnant call-girl seems counterproductive. It's time to bring up some old favors I did for Granny to get Hinata actually working at the hospital or clinic.'_

Yes, the wheels in his head were turning…

Hinata pats his arm to get his attention, trying to loosen away from his grip.

"What's wrong Hinata?" He coos at her struggling, smirking until she begins to rapidly point to the toilet.

Oh.

His ears pick up on knocking as he rubs Hinata's back, whispering he'll be right back as he heads for the front door.

A mix of pink and blonde hair are right by the peephole.

' _Why are Sakura and Ino here?'_ He wonders, but then he looks down at himself.

Hmm, wouldn't be good for them to see these two orange fox fails swishing about.

He needs to relax.

"Maybe, they're not home. You've knocked three times already." He can hear Ino state.

' _Yes, go with what Ino says for once!'_ He agrees, trying to take his mind off of Hinata to focus on other matters.

"No, we're getting to the bottom of this _**now**_! Besides, Naruto gets out of classes at 3:00 pm and his bike he uses around campus is parked below." Sakura replies.

Well damn, if his bike was going to cause him problems like this, he would have to start walking or taking that campus bus more often.

He clicks the door open grudgingly when he realizes they don't plan to leave, both girls turning to face him.

"Hey, what brings you guys by?" He asks, forcing on a grin.

Neither seem to notice it, peering around for Hinata.

"Is Hinata home by any chance? We brought her some get well soon gifts." Ino asks, nudging Sakura to stop her scrutinizing of Naruto up and down as she holds up a bouquet of colorful daisies.

Naruto nods, stepping aside to let the pair come in.

"She's in the bathroom and I was taking a nap, sorry it took a while to get to the door." He partially lies.

While Ino takes in the lavender and blue décor around the living room, Sakura continues to eye him carefully. No fox ears or tail in sight.

Maybe she really had been seeing things?

"Ah, we're sorry to stop by without giving prior notice. We weren't interrupting anything, were we?" She questions sheepishly, setting down the soup and box of cinnamon rolls on the kitchen counter.

Naruto shakes his head, fake smile broadening.

"Nope!"

-X-

"Where did they go?" Hinata asks Hanabi, searching the compound for Hiashi and Neji to no avail.

Her idea for surprising them by visiting the manor, midweek no less was a bust.

They had already left off for most likely more business meetings or events.

Warm afternoon air brushes across her face, the manor is strangely quiet for a weekday and it's rare not to see attendants moving to and fro to clean up dusty furniture or tend to overgrowing weeds sprouting back up in the garden.

Hanabi shrugs her shoulders in clear disinterest of their whereabouts, offering her a piece of candy she turns down.

Sweets too just haven't been tasting the same as of late.

The next 9 months will be far more difficult on her appetite if she can't get this constant nausea under proper control to find meals her stomach can find tolerable.

"I think I heard Neji say he was going to the saunas at the Millennium Hotel or something like that for stress relief. I don't know why Father goes with him though." She muses.

That is odd.

Father rarely found need to use any of the hotel's saunas, preferring the luxury bathhouses of the newer resorts in Konoha's downtown that could impress traveling business moguls or executives. Why use one of the older resorts he had built and created years ago?

"Never mind them though, how have things been with you and Naruto? Does he still do that fox thing where his ears pop out from touching you?!" Hanabi beamed, snickering as Hinata choked on her water.

At 16, Hanabi isn't as innocent as their father and Neji seem or would like to believe. Her auburn hair goes down past her shoulders now, tied back with a silky white ribbon gifted to her from one of the attendants back at Christmas. Curiosity leads her to ask rampant questions like this, face burning as light squeals of wonder escape when she gives in and indulges her with responses.

"You're the only one who gives me an honest answer to these questions. Father seems to think my 'hormones' and whatnot will get in the way if he tries to explain it to me." Hanabi snorts, rolling over on her side to watch the clouds drift by.

Her feet dangle off the edge of the steps, brushing against icy grass and she shivers delightfully before letting her toes dig into the wet earth and for a moment, all Hinata can picture is a younger version of her chubby cheeked sister playfully trailing after her around the manor. She'd stick out her tongue to mimic her in catching snowflakes then spin in layers of white with her until they both grew dizzy…

"Well, you know how father worries…you don't want to end up doing anything you might regret later on." Hinata advises.

Hanabi turns her attention back to her, lavender eyes sparkling with mirth.

"What, you mean sex?"

Hinata blushes, but gives a short nod. "I can't believe you're so blunt about it."

Hanabi shrugs, sitting up straight to brush away the leaves and dirt that have gathered between her toes. "It isn't like we haven't already discussed this topic in health class back in freshman year. Pregnancy would stand in the way of us reaching our goals in graduating, be proactive, and use protection or birth control pills yada yada yada…"

And anything Hinata wants to say becomes stuck in her throat.

' _Hypocrite.'_ Her ugliest thoughts hiss.

Her tender breasts and 24 hour nausea remind her she's everything health class warns their young girls _**not**_ to become.

"Well, health class is a mandatory requirement for all students for a reason. It isn't just pregnancy now in days to worry about with so many diseases and infections that can be spread through kissing and intimate contact." Hinata pointed out.

Hanabi scoffed, waving her off as she moved to stand and brush crumbs off her shirt.

"We both know that, people just don't seem to be able to discern when they need to keep such emotions in control and in their pants."

Hinata watched her disappear towards the kitchen, fisting a hand against the edges of her tan blouse.

' _Right…'_

"You okay, you seem a lot paler than normal?" Hanabi asks, jolting her from her thoughts as she offered another glass of water to her.

She nodded her head, feeling the slinking edge of queasiness building back, stinging at her throat.

"I'm alright, the flu has just been messing with my body." She lies.

A skeptical look passes over her features, but Hanabi says nothing as she walks by her to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Her footsteps echo in the distance, most likely heading up to her room and it's only when she can no longer hear them does she expel everything up until her body shakes with nothing left.

Lying to her hurts the most.

-X-

"Treating me to free ramen? Okay, what do you need this time?" Jiraiya chuckles, splitting his chopsticks as he began to slurp up a few noodles.

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms in heavy-handed vexation that Jiraiya clearly wasn't falling for.

"I'm ashamed you think I called you out here in need of a _**favor**_ of all things! Why, I can't spend time with my loving godparent out of the goodness of my heart?!"

Jiraiya sends him a bland look, lightly biting into a piece of pork after having soaked it in enough broth.

"Yeah, so…are you done bullshitting me now?" He mused.

A serious look came into Naruto's expression then as he nodded. This had to be something important, having barely gone into his second bowl when normally he would be on his fifth by now.

"Something happened with you and that little call-girl? Forgot what her name was now, some type of flower like mallow, iris…no it wasn't those, maybe poppy?" Jiraiya listed out.

"Lilac." Naruto interrupted, to which Jiraiya snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, that's the one! So, what's going on with you two? Still seeing each other?" He asked, hoping his somber mood wasn't due to a break up.

That woman was one of the few people who wasn't afraid of Naruto or believed him to be some type of monster in disguise.

A light tinge of red comes across Naruto's cheeks, eyes averting downward into his bowl.

"She's pregnant." He whispers, so softly with the noises of orders being called out and the bustle of steam and chatter he isn't sure if he heard him.

But, telling by Jiraiya's bugged out eyes; he has.

"What?!" He yells out, quickly calming as Naruto hisses for him to shut up.

He lowers his voice, carefully gauging Naruto's expression before speaking again. "What happened to all those condoms I've given you over the years?!"

"Old man, those were from high school!" Naruto retorts.

"Then why didn't you just buy some more?" He snapped back.

"…Because I wasn't thinking about it!"

Jiraiya sighed, shaking his head. Naruto definitely knows better than to risk in sexual behavior without some form of protection or safety measures. It was probably one of the first rules he had taught him in regards to the opposite sex and puberty.

Of course, Naruto had found all his Make-Out Paradise books too boring to read or analyze to gain any more insight.

"Is…Is she going to keep it?" He asks slowly.

Naruto nods and a more relaxed smile brightens his face. "Yes, it won't be easy though. That's why I called you out here, Granny owes you and me; right? I need her to pull some strings to get Hinata out of working at the call center."

Jiraiya beams lecherously at the thought, clapping his hands together eagerly. "Yup! She lost to me in at that one high stakes casino down the street from the call center last month! Still hasn't gotten around to paying me back, keeps saying to put it on my 'Tsunade debt'".

"Well, she isn't in debt to me for money, but she did say she 'owed me' for helping her move some boxes around her office back in my senior year of high school. So, call her up now. The sooner we get this done, the better!" Naruto explained.

Jiraiya shrugged, pulling out his phone and clicking to facetime. The phone beeps for a few seconds before Tsunade's grainy image comes onto the screen.

"Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" She slurs, sitting her head up from her desk. In the background they can hear Shizune telling her to not drool on paperwork.

"Ah, Tsunade; its 12 noon not 12 midnight. Long night listening to the ladies take phone calls? Jiraiya muses.

She snorts, swirling with usual favorite golden colored cocktail. "What do you want?"

"So touchy! Do I need to talk in that dirty/erotic matter so many of those clients like in order to get you to relax?" He purred.

"…I'm going to hang up now." Tsunade grumbled.

"Wait, this stupid pervert didn't call you just to flirt! I need to ask you something regarding Hinata!" Naruto cried out, jabbing his way into view of the camera before the screen went black.

Tsunade eyed him curiously, arching a brow. "Huh? Oh, you mean Lilac. How is she doing? Sakura and Ino said she came down with the flu."

"Yeah, that wasn't the _**only**_ thing that came down into her!" Jiraiya snickers from beside him, shutting up at Naruto's glare.

"Listen, Hinata can't keep being a call-girl. I know you still take shifts as a director at Konoha's mainland hospital from time to time, do you have any openings available or connections you can give her?" He spoke quickly.

Tsunade blinked, trying to comprehend him. "I've been looking for a while for her, Sakura, and Ino; but why can't she keep being a call-girl when she's one of my most popular requests?"

Naruto frowns silently, resisting the urge to smash Jiraiya's phone from hearing that. Beside him he can feel Jiraiya nudging him with a small grin to go on.

Tsunade can keep a secret he hopes, who would she tell when she's already such a private person?

"She's expecting."

-X-

' _Alright, got the fruit, vegetables, fish, rice, milk, bread, eggs, ramen…what else are we missing?'_ Hinata wondered, crossing another item off the shopping list.

Naruto pushed at the cart idly from beside her, munching on the free sample of cookies that they had passed.

"Oh, we need more of the green tea and some spices too, right?" Naruto thought aloud, pointing to an assortment of boxes down the aisle.

He walked ahead to pick them up, glancing between two products before Hinata gestured to the one in his left hand.

" _You need to start taking prenatal vitamins Hinata, your body is going to need more folic acid and iron as time goes on and as much as Naruto loves ramen, don't let him talk you into that being your primary go to food." Kurenai advised._

 _She chuckles as she stammers, face burning as she wiggled at her toes. "O-Oh, okay. I…I'm sorry; I should be consulting with an OB-GYN not a former teacher over things like this."_

 _Kurenai waved her off, their gazes trail over to Mirai who was finally fast asleep in her lacy blue and white bassinet._

" _She's starting to get too big for even that and the crib, I'll probably have to start shopping for a big girl bed soon enough. Ah, sometimes I wish she would stay tiny so I wouldn't have to worry about such things."_

 _Hinata fidgets, glancing around the baby room once more and wondering just how much all this had cost. They had planned ahead and gotten coverage in the event of Asuma dying, but it couldn't replace having him here as she imagined for a moment his spectral figure watching over his daughter as she slept…_

 _Comforting Kurenai when the stress becomes too overbearing._

" _Do Kiba and Shino know yet?" She asks, changing the topic and Hinata clears her throat before murmuring out a small no._

 _There's a flash of understanding in her scarlet eyes then, without speaking she recognizes everything that's changed within their little group since they last talked._

" _Kiba will come around in time if things with Tamaki are improving again as you said. I'm sure it isn't easy though when he's harbored those feelings for you since maybe junior year of high school. Always tried to impress you or make you laugh in some way." Kurenai hums nostalgically._

 _She only feels her cheeks growing warmer. 'He's loved me from since then?'_

 _And she had been oblivious to it all._

 _But then again, Naruto was the first guy she looked at seriously…the first one she looked at in ways that went beyond friendship._

"Naruto, can we stop by the pharmacy section next?" Hinata calls out to him before he moves too far, stopping and allowing her to catch up for them to move at the same speed again.

Over on the next aisle Neji glances up from a seasoning package.

' _Hinata and Naruto are out shopping too?'_

He watches through the crowds as indigo and blonde hair bob and move across the seafood and meat areas towards the drugstore in the back.

Right, they're probably picking up Hinata's flu medicine and other small travel essentials for occasional headaches or upset stomachs.

' _I can't get too close, I don't want to seem like I'm spying. I'm just making sure they're okay and that Naruto doesn't accidentally trigger a fox feature popping out.'_

He's too far away to hear their conversation, buzz of phones and swishing of carts coming from every which way as he stays towards the far end of the lane observing them.

Naruto points to an object he can't see, saying something as Hinata shakes her head and reddens before she directs a finger to herself. Strangely, Naruto smirks; lightly using said finger to point at himself as well making her fluster and gently smack him. He laughs, nuzzling into her as they pick up a few things and walk on to another area.

What was _**that**_ all about?

He waits until their far enough away to stroll over to said item, confusion only growing when he happens upon it.

' _A baby bottle?'_

-x-

 _I'll leave it to your imaginations to guess what it was Hinata and Naruto were talking about, but if anybody manages to figure it out (the answer could be quite obvious), I'll give them a shout-out next chapter lol!_

 _I'm so excited, almost to 200 reviews and 300 favorites! Thank you all so much for your feedback, it means a lot to me to know my reader's thoughts._

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	17. Ideally

**Chapter 17: Ideally**

At nearly 4 months, she begins to truly start noticing a baby bump.

It's early in the morning around 7 am, way before Naruto is normally set to rise as she casts long gazes over her reflection in peeks of purplish and red morning light.

' _Pregnant. Expecting.'_ Those were now words synonymous with her.

And yet, the only people who knew at the moment besides Naruto were Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kurenai.

Morning nausea has finally started giving way to new symptoms, particularly cravings at hours of the day she knew should be sleeping, studying, or working.

She feels her stomach starting to rumble again, mind drifting to make an elaborate breakfast display of eggs, pancakes, and toast or eat another apple she had snacked on hours before in order to avoid overeating.

"Hinata, can't sleep?" Naruto slurs out from behind her, arms reaching to wrap around her lower frame and a blush pours into her cheeks making him smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She whispers.

He presses into her, shaking his head and the faint smell of his favorite earthy rainwater shampoos and lotions he used from the night before wash over her.

"You're not hurting, are you?" He abruptly asks, running his hands slowly over growing bruises along the contours of her hips, scratches deep enough to have broken skin…

She turns into him, flustering more at memories of the night, of sweat intermingling and whispered sighs and moans as he thrusts into her burning his scent, touch, and very essence into her.

"I need to be more careful, not just for you, but for the baby as well." Naruto speaks again, seemingly talking more to himself than her now.

"But you are being safe." Hinata replies, reaching to curl her hand around his callous fingers. Naruto has been so on edge lately, even more than her.

"Is this about father and Neji?" She asks, he stiffens in alarm and she immediately knows.

They've been asking him questions, snooping for answers…

A knot settles in her chest, it wasn't enough to know Naruto was safe and treating her well?

No, of course not!

"They're so annoying." She huffs, puffing her cheeks out slightly.

Naruto smirks, amused with her sudden temper. "Harsh, but do go on."

"I don't want them to continue to jump to conclusions about you, it's bad enough they still seem to believe that your fox features just pop out at a moment's notice like you haven't gotten better at controlling it."

Naruto wrinkled his nose, grinning in spite of her clear upset. "But Hinata, my fox features _**do**_ come out when I'm excited or thinking about you!"

A pretty blush crawled up her cheeks then, making her look away from his knowing grin.

"W-Well, that's not the point!"

"They should trust in you more…they _**have**_ to trust in you more knowing this baby is coming." She reasoned, rubbing a hand slowly over the tiny bulge of her stomach.

Naruto fingered his hands through her hair, rubbing at her lower back until her heartbeat no longer rang so loudly in his ears.

The weekly sauna visits helped to a degree yes, but it wasn't a complete fix to his transformations.

They were still going to happen, especially more so now.

"Want to come with me to the clinic once your afternoon class is over? I think Tsunade hinted that we might be able to find out the baby's gender this visit." Hinata suggested, lavender eyes staring up at him eagerly.

His fox ears came out instantly.

' _Wait, did I hear that right?'_

"Of course! So we might now by the end of today if it's a boy or a girl?!" He asked giddily, practically hopping up and down at Hinata's nod.

Today was Thursday though…

Sauna day.

He would need to create an excuse to tell Hiashi and Neji he wouldn't be able to meet for training.

An uneasiness twisted at his gut and having to think up a creative lie, the two men were finally beginning to trust him and if they caught on to his deceit it would take him back to square one with them.

"We can meet up for lunch then head right over there." Naruto figured after a moment of thinking.

' _I'll tell them I need to stay home with Hinata to make sure she's getting enough rest.'_

Not a complete lie!

His eyes roamed over to Hinata's stomach, watching as she covered it up once more with her grey button down cardigan.

The weather was growing warmer now, it was going to start looking strange if she continued to wear her favorite baggy jackets and hoodies out.

He sighed, ignoring the coiling in his stomach compressing against his chest he headed for the bathroom.

' _This won't be a secret for much longer.'_

-X-

"Well, it just isn't fair in my opinion. Why should _**they**_ get such special treatment? You and I have been here for over a year now and they've only been here a few months!" 'Wisteria' hisses under her breathe, dark hazel eyes studying the trio from across the way.

'Freesia' aka Tenten is silent in responding, but can't help but agree.

Daisy, Blossom, and Lilac indeed have Madam Tsunade's favor.

A phone rings next to her that she dutifully picks up, gruff voice of a man commanding for 'Blossom' to come to the line.

Of course, all the men lately seem drawn to one of the girls.

She directs the call with a fake chirp of delight and grin, staring across the way as Sakura's phone buzzes to life once more.

But it doesn't bother her that so many callers request them, no she earned enough off the newbies and the men who just wanted some quick dirty talk to reach an orgasm.

Her eyes followed as Tsunade weaved a path around the office to make sure everybody was occupied and not just using their work phones to explore the internet or take a personal call, her amber eyes softening when it settled upon the trio.

And the ball of envy in her chest roared to life again.

Rumors had circulated that Sakura was one of Tsunade's top assistants, with Ino a close second in command for learning all of her knowledge of medicine and physical combat.

Hinata too had suddenly caught her eye, most likely due to the surprise ruckus caused by the blonde haired man who had shown up months ago who knew Tsunade well enough to affectionately call her 'Granny.'

' _I've always wanted to be a pupil under Madam Tsunade's tutelage, I'm a year ahead of them and yet I've never been able to catch her eye the way they have. They don't even know who I am even after all the times I've seen them around campus…'_

Neji would tell her to suck it up, that having these pitiful feelings of self-worth weren't going to help her improve.

Though even he didn't know that _**this**_ was the late night job she went to that paid her bills once their sparring sessions were over.

"I'm sure he doesn't know his cousin is a prime attraction here as well." She mumbled under her breathe with a snort, leaning her head back against the sofa.

' _No, I won't tell him.'_ She reminded herself.

It wasn't her secret to divulge, no matter how much a part of herself felt ready to crush a part of the power triad to bring them down a notch.

Wisteria continued to rant and growl from beside her and she decided she had enough toxicity for one night, standing up to stretch out her legs and head for the bathroom.

The stalls are quiet, save for the drips of leaky faucets and the air of perfume and hairspray. The glow of moonlight comes through a cracked window in the upper corner, highlighting dried murky stains against the tiles Tsunade hasn't gotten the cleaning crew to attend to.

She's only been in the stall maybe 5 minutes before the sound of the door bursting open rings out.

' _Great, not even some alone time to think in the bathroom.'_ Tenten squirmed, rising her feet up to hide them out of sight.

"Come on Hinata, you've been such a party pooper all night not even having one drink to celebrate! It's your first night back and all you've had to drink is soda or water!" Ino whines.

No, not the power trio…oh, how much more crappy could this night get?!

' _You've trapped yourself sitting on a toilet.'_ Her thoughts answer back.

Right, she was cursed with bad luck tonight.

"Oh, lay off of her Ino! You know Hinata was never big on alcohol." Sakura's voice reigns in coolly and Tenten clenches her teeth at how calm she always is no matter the situation.

They grow quiet for a moment, shuffling of feet and bouncing of spray the only noise she hears.

Sakura is the first to speak again, voice oddly quiet. "Hinata, are you really over the flu? I mean, this is the third time you've gone to the bathroom within the hour. You didn't have to push yourself to come back to work for our sakes."

"I-I never had the flu." Hinata murmurs back.

"You didn't? Then what about all the vomiting, nausea, peeing all the time, baggy clothes, sudden glow to your skin and wait... _ **wait**_!" Ino gasped, snapping her fingers in realization.

"Are you…are you pregnant; by that loudmouth guy we thought was like a fox-human hybrid?!" Ino nearly screeched, voice muffled by Sakura's hushing.

Tenten backed herself as far as she could against the toilet, cold frame of the wall scratching against her head.

' _I shouldn't be hearing this…'_

And whatever she was hearing certainly didn't make a hell of a lot sense to her.

"Naruto isn't some freaky cross between animal and human! Geez, I told you guys already he's not some beast, though I don't know how to prove it." Hinata retorted.

"We never saw the fox tails or ears…" Sakura trailed off, neither of the two seeming to hear her or see the skepticism crossing her face.

"Doesn't matter! You know what this means, right?! We have to throw you a baby shower!" Ino clapped her hands, already listing out games, themes, and decorations.

Hinata rapidly shook her head, holding up her hands to stop her listing. "No! This needs to be kept quiet! Naruto and I don't even know the baby's gender yet!"

' _Lilac or Hinata is pregnant.'_ Tenten wonders.

Did Neji know?

He was so protective of her, often saying her current boyfriend made him wary at times but was friendly enough.

Their voices carry and fade as Sakura gets Ino to calm down once Hinata agrees to a small get-together with friends next Saturday.

Her legs feel numb from having curled them so tight in her balled up position, shaking like jelly as she opens back up the stall.

' _It's your secret now too, unless you give it away…'_ Her thoughts hiss.

Neji came to mind and her stomach lurched.

No, Hinata was too nice, she had never done anything to hurt her and even sent some of her callers/clientele her way to give her a boost in money/popularity when she grew sick of the perverseness of being taunted with gross situations.

She swallowed the gravely feeling in her throat, walking hastily back out into the main foyer as the sounds of phones ringing filled her ears once more.

For the rest of the night she avoids looking anywhere near at Hinata's stomach.

-X-

' _Boy.'_

Naruto breathed in slowly, unable to keep the smile from spreading across his face.

It all still feels very surreal.

But it isn't, the heartbeat he's been hearing against Hinata's stomach every night is forming into a real person.

His son.

"Hey, are you listening?" Tsunade snaps, gesturing for Naruto to stop his intent starting at the monitors with a wave of her hand.

"…Huh? Oh, yes Granny; I am!" Naruto hums out brightly, blue eyes lingering back and forth between her and the screen as he rocked in his chair.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, turning off the screen to force him to pay attention.

"Naruto, you need to hear this as well. Hinata's pregnancy may be different from normal pregnancies I've dealt with. The fox qualities and behaviors you have could be passed on to your child and even Hinata might experience some of the effects too." She explained.

Hinata blinked, straightening up from the table. "Ah, you mean I might start to get fox ears and tail too?"

How on earth would she explain that to father and Neji?!

Tsunade shook her head, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know if it will be that extreme, but you may start to get smaller changes like a keener sense of smell or improved vision. I can't honestly say I know with such little research to go by, though I will say you _**both**_ need to be careful moving forward. There's a reason so few Uzumaki members exist in this world, the animalistic features that so many people feared is what led to their extermination."

A silence fell over the room then as they both nodded.

Images of the dead flicker through Naruto's thoughts, blood coating his hands and permeating his nostrils before he shakes them away, biting his lip.

' _Mom, Dad...'_

"Well, that's all I have to say. Hinata, continue your same course of prenatal vitamins, plenty of water, and exercise. Naruto, try to keep your excitement under control and your urges in your pants." Tsunade advised, typing a few things into her computer as she shuts Hinata's file.

"Why is my advice only about sex?" He scoffs while Hinata reddens as she adjusts her shirt back down.

Tsunade gives him a blank stare. "Because I know how you are."

She lightens the mood by giving them sonographic images of the baby, a clear view of their son resting on his side.

A warmth spreads through his chest, soon they'll be able to hold him in their arms.

"Can we get some food on the way home please? I'm feeling kind of hungry again." Hinata asks, sweeping her violet hair back as a light breeze drifts by.

They had stayed far later than expected at the clinic, sunlight beginning to wane into black as streetlights began to flicker on.

The food district would be opening for the dinner rush if they hadn't already.

Naruto followed her line of sight to where she pointed, frowning.

' _Hamburgers again?'_

Hinata pouted at his expression, tugging him closer to the new fast-food establishment. It was fancier than the wooden stand he was used to at Ichiraku, bright neon signs plastered along the windows outside gesturing to try their free samples.

"Come on, we had Ichiraku's earlier; it's my turn to pick a place!"

The area smells of grease and salt as they walk in, red and white tiles leading up to the register. Hinata giddily peered up at the overhead menu, ordering a jalapeno burger before nudging Naruto to pick something.

He just goes for a plain cheeseburger.

"I don't see how you could find hamburgers so odd, this is coming from a guy who once said ramen and ice cream could go together." Hinata giggles before biting into her burger happily as they sit by a window booth.

Naruto shrugged, going through his burger at a much slower pace. "Well, maybe if they made a ramen burger or something…"

Hinata scrunched up her face, shaking her head. "Gross."

' _Suppose I'll have to accept hamburgers as one of Hinata's new favorite foods.'_ He mused, smirking at the bit of mustard clinging on to her pink lips.

"What?" She questioned, about to move to wipe her face until Naruto reached out to do it himself.

He glanced outside to watch people go by, arching a brow at familiar dark hair weaving through the crowds.

' _Sasuke?'_

And he was surprisingly heading in their direction.

"I didn't know Sasuke liked fast food." Hinata notes, observing as he made his way to the entrance.

"He doesn't!" Naruto replies, standing to greet him.

"Getting some take-out?" He asks as he strides up to him, Sasuke blinked at his sudden appearance before letting out a disgruntled yes in return. It's then that he notices the lines of fatigue under his eyes, he must just now be getting out of that snooty senior-level business information and analysis class he used to tell him about when they were roommates.

Naruto unfortunately doesn't move, watching as he orders two medium fries and chicken strips with drinks to go.

That's an unusual amount for _**one**_ person to eat.

"Stocking up on food or something?"

Sasuke nudges him none too politely to move so he can get to the register, only giving a short nod to answer his question.

Naruto bumps him back, devilish grin lighting his face. "No need to be so mean Sasuke! I guess this proves you aren't asexual if you're buying all this for you and someone else."

"Why are you here anyways? I didn't think you could ever get sick of ramen." He scowls.

Naruto gestures to behind them, Hinata idly watching them until she waves meekly at having them both suddenly staring at her.

"Hinata wanted to try something different."

Sasuke looked between her and Naruto for a long minute before smirking.

"So, I guess the rumors are true."

As he expected, Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits as crimson poured into blue. His lips quirked downward, keeping his tone strangely calm.

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke shook his head, hearing his number order ring out as he went to accept the two white plastic bags from the cashier.

' _I don't know how Sakura could be in the mood for this after her shift at work. Wouldn't it be a turn off to eat greasy food after seeing all those diabetic and congestive heart failure patients?'_

However, he wasn't willing to take the risk and _**not**_ come back with what she ordered.

"Answer me." Naruto growls, moving with eerily fast speed to block him from exiting.

He shouldn't have baited him like that.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard it is all, a lot of people on campus have been whispering about it since Monday or so." He replies vaguely.

Well, he got whispered about nearly all the time, gossip isn't exactly shocking to him after a freshman girl had seen his fox ears as he was coming out of class late one night and ran off screaming before he could explain.

Sasuke gave him a look, silently telling him he wouldn't like the news he had to share and his gut sinks in realization.

It involves Hinata as well.

"People are saying you knocked up Hinata."

-X-

Hiashi always drinks his green tea plain, jade leaves simmering to the bottom of his cup as he waits for it to cool.

But Hinata doesn't wait, breathing in the spicy aroma and downing the drink despite the sting that immediately hits the back of her throat.

Naruto pats her back to prevent a coughing fit from erupting, quietly thanking him with a smile.

The heat dancing on her tongue distracts her from father's odd staring.

"Ah Hinata, are you going to tell me what you need considering you're stopping by here out of the blue on a weekday?" He asks, scooting a cool glass of water towards her.

They had all sat together in silence by the garden for close to an hour now, watching as afternoon spring rains came off and on. Thunder rumbles across the sky, stormy gray clouds bunching together in clumps.

Fuschia petals of nearby trees were beginning to blossom by the koi pond now, falling in delicate fashion into the water.

' _Naruto.'_

Her thoughts rushed together in wondering what would happen once father knew.

' _We're in this together. It takes two to make a baby…'_

He wasn't going to let her be alone in spilling this news.

"Um, well Naruto told me you've been trying to help him control his fox features and I just err wanted to thank you in person for that!" She beamed.

"Okay?" His eyes narrowed, clearly puzzled by her lie.

"What Hinata means to say is, what do you think about grandchildren?" Naruto brought up.

Hiashi nearly spit out his tea.

"What?!"

Hinata balled up her fists so tightly until they became a ghostly white.

' _Don't say it like that Naruto!'_ She squirmed, wishing Naruto could pick his words better as she sent him a look from the side.

Where was the nearest sinkhole she could jump into?

"I would say having grandchildren in _**your**_ twos' situation would be irresponsible and immature." He replied after a long moment.

And steely pearl eyes became suddenly transfixed on Hinata's stomach.

Naruto paused, gulping as his harsh glare moved towards him.

"…Uh, err right! Exactly, I'm glad we're on the same page about _**that**_ issue!" He laughed weakly.

He quickly sent a 'please help me!' look towards Hinata who cleared her throat.

"We only bring it up father since we were thinking of having children in the future." Hinata explained quietly.

Hiashi arched a brow. "And how soon is the future?"

Hinata swallowed, restraining the urge to bite into her lip until the metallic taste of blood took away the pain and fear draining into her skin under his stare.

"A-Around fall or late summer." She breathes out softly.

And everything goes quiet, only the patter of rain hitting the grass and stones clanging around them.

Hiashi studies them both, shutting his eyes as he massages the center of his head.

"You two make everything so complicated for me. It is one thing to explain away Naruto's condition, but how will this look to the other managers and people if the baby has those fox features as well? Especially knowing this is out of wedlock too? Neji said it was concerning how close you two were getting, but I didn't want to worry about it…you're an adult so you can make decisions on your own." He sighs.

When he opens his eyes again though, he doesn't expect to see the tears brimming in Hinata's eyes.

" _ **That's**_ all you've been worried about this whole time; how Naruto will look to the company?! That's why you've been doing all that secretive training with him?" She sputters, bombarding him with questions.

A sob wracks through her body making her shake when he can't immediately answer her and he double-backs on his words hastily.

"Hinata, I'm not angry about you having a baby. While I would've like that you two waited, a grandchild is exciting, joyous news even and you two will be wonderful parents-"

"But you're worried about how _**other**_ people will see this; aren't you? It's always been about protecting your image and the family's image first over helping Naruto or even me since as head executive once all the rumor mills and tabloids get a hold of this it will look bad on _**you**_." Hinata interrupts him.

And Hiashi can't bring himself to respond.

"We should go. Tell Neji and Hanabi the news for me." Hinata whispers, gathering her belongings and standing to go.

Naruto hesitates, glancing between father and daughter before reluctantly following after her out the door.

Neji and Hanabi arrive hours later from a board meeting and school respectively, both wondering why Hiashi has locked himself in his office.

-X-

' _This is perhaps the strangest gift I've ever received!_ The duo thought in unison.

"And this will help the baby to stretch out his or her muscles as they develop crawling and eventually walking! Master Gai explained it all to me when I had so much trouble picking out a gift!" Lee went on with his explanation, avid excitement seeming to make his onyx eyes sparkle.

Among a sea of pink and blue balloons, this baby shower has gone into full swing.

Naruto restrained back a laugh and bless Hinata, she had no idea what the hell this bizarre infant sized green one piece was, but smiled and thanked him nonetheless.

"I didn't know you knew such a variety of people." Hinata muses, packaging the gift back up and setting it down on the table with the others.

Naruto shrugged, smiling as Lee practically cried tears of joy at his success of a present while Sakura flatly told him to calm down.

"Well, I've known Lee or Bushy Brows since high school. He still hasn't changed from being the sports enthusiast he was back then." Naruto laughs.

"I'm glad he could make it; well really glad everyone here could make it." Hinata smiles, the first genuine one she's had since the fiasco of revealing the pregnancy to Hiashi.

He called later on in the evening to apologize, to explain and she lets all his messages go straight to her voicemail, sitting in limbo waiting for her to respond to his somber voice.

' _Hinata, I'm sorry; pick up when you're ready to. Hinata, I'm sorry; pick up when you're ready to…'_

She shouldn't have listened to it before the festivities had started.

"Hey, why are the two main events just sitting down?! Hinata, we need you for the next party game!" Ino declared, grabbing Hinata by the hand and leading her away.

Naruto blinked, trailing after them to see Ino sitting Hinata down in the center of the living room, blindfolding her with a purple bandana.

"Alright Hinata, you can't see anything; right?" She cooed deviously.

"Ino, what are you planning?" Hinata questioned, about to lift up her blindfold only to be lightly swatted back.

"No, you have to be blindfolded for this! Let's see how well you know Naruto's touch from memory!"

' _Huh?'_

Ino whistled for all the guys in the room to line up. "Alright, so this game is called Name That Hand! Hinata here will try to pick out Naruto's hand from all the guys, she has ten seconds to assess your hand before she has to either say yes it's Naruto, no it's not him, or pass; understand?" She instructed.

"Won't that be hard? I mean all the men here have the same bone structure pretty much." Sakura pointed out.

Ino smirked. "That's the point forehead and I'm pretty sure Hinata can figure out his or at least narrow it down."

Naruto meanwhile snickers as it only takes Hinata a second to say no to Chouji's hand, sheen of oily potato grease on his hands having giving him away.

"So…how far along is Hinata?" A guy asks behind him.

Kiba.

He blinks, unsure what to say for a second. He knew Hinata had told him and Shino the news over lunch the other day, but he had been in class at the time.

"4 months now." He answers when he finds his voice return.

Kiba doesn't scowl, narrow his eyes, or even spit out a smartass remark like he expects; instead he simply nods in understanding.

"She has a more radiant glow to her skin, I mean she always gets easily embarrassed, but it's different this time. Congrats by the way."

A part of him hears the veiled clipped tone to his voice and he forces himself to nod and whisper his thanks before turning back around.

' _Ugh, it's still awkward.'_

The doorbell rings amid laughter as Hinata gives a no to Lee, he looks back towards the door curiously.

' _Am I hearing things?'_

Isn't everybody here already?

The ringing comes again, this time with pounding against the door and he moves himself out of line to check.

An icy sensation crawls up his spine as Neji stares back at him from the peephole while Hanabi gleefully bounces up and down beside him.

' _Well then…guess the fun truly starts now!'_

-x-

Shout-outs to Zafnak, first person to guess correctly on my question last chapter along with nightwind83, Murky, lovebishies, riyensong, and Crimson Hawk Wolf! (They'll be more fun games like that in future!)

I do have a question though: Should Boruto have fox features as an infant/toddler or not until he's like a preteen? It will only cause some minor changes story-wise either direction, but I'm curious to hear my readers out.

I appreciate all your thoughts/suggestions and as usual, thanks for reading! (If the reviews still aren't showing I'll just use my email to check any questions or responses for now)

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	18. Identical

**Chapter 18: Identical**

Music drowns out Neji's voice, but Naruto doesn't need to hear him to know he's mad.

No, pissed.

His white eyes hold that same intensity to them, the very same glare Hiashi gave him just days ago.

"Is it true? Is it true?! I'm going to be an aunt?!" Hanabi's voice breaks through the tension, eagerly bouncing up and down attempting to push through the door to reach her sister.

"Ah, well err now isn't the best time-"Naruto begins.

"Yes, it is." Neji interrupts, cutting in as he pushed the door open wide enough for him to see the commotion inside.

And Hinata sitting in the center of the living room, blindfolded.

Naruto winches. ' _Of all the things he could've walked in on…'_

His eyes widen a fraction in pure horror, darkening as he twisted his gaze from Naruto to Hinata then back again.

"What the hell type of party is this?!"

Hanabi oohs in excitement, clapping her hands together delightfully. "Isn't it obvious? An adult party!"

So _**this**_ is the secret life Hinata's been hiding from her!

Before either can stop her she strides into the crowd proudly, beaming at all the attention slowly being directed towards them.

"Aren't you-?" Sakura begins as Hanabi made her way forward through the line, cutting her off with a nod.

"Why yes, I _**am**_ Hinata's sister; Hanabi Hyuga! And you must be Sakura Haruno going by my sister's descriptions of her friends. So…tell me, what type of game is this? I want to be in on the fun too!" Hanabi announced.

"Oh no you won't, you're not old enough nor mature enough to understand any of…whatever this is!" Neji remarked, reaching forth to shield her eyes from seeing anything else.

Never mind the strange looks of the other guests, he wasn't going to expose another family member to the strange things Hinata and Naruto liked to partake in.

Hanabi dug her nails into his arms, thankful she hadn't decided to cut them last night as Neji reluctantly loosened his hold enough for her to slip out.

"Stop it; I'm not a child for your information! Geez, you're embarrassing me and yourself with your constant stick in the mud attitude!" She hissed, crossing her arms against her chest.

Neji scoffed, shaking his head. "Embarrassing? You're not even 18 yet and your actions tonight running off without telling anybody just shows how irresponsible your thinking still is!"

"Going to visit my sister isn't 'irresponsible! And besides, I _**did**_ say where I was going, _**you're**_ the one wanted to follow along because you think I'll somehow be corrupted just by looking at the opposite sex!"

' _Are Neji and Hanabi here?'_ Hinata frowned at the rising voices, peeking up from her blindfold.

Indeed, her sister and cousin are bickering only a few steps away.

The air has become heated and tense from their arrival, her friends stepping back from the argument and casting nervous flickers to elsewhere or walking off into another area.

Naruto catches her eye, shaking his head at her silent questioning.

He didn't exactly know why they were here either.

But nothing could be done about it now, she slowly rose from her seat and walked towards the duo.

"Enough."

The firmness of her tone cuts through their shouting match, both turning to face her.

Hanabi is the first to switch from frustration to joy, glancing at her baby bump before letting out a joyful squeal.

"Father said you were expecting, though I had to see it for myself; that's why he's so upset, right? Is it a boy or a girl?! Oh, and when are you due? I thought you said sex before marriage was wrong and-"

"Hanabi, too many questions. Not now." Hinata sighs, shaking her head as she felt her cheeks burn.

And her chest twinges as the spark in her lavender eyes dull, lips dropping back into a frown.

"Sorry." She whispers.

Hinata shook her head, parting a hand through her auburn locks affectionately. She stiffened at the gesture for a moment before relaxing.

The crowd slowly eased up as Ino boasted about mixed drinks and embarrassing stories to share from the kitchen, the pressure of dozens of eyes watching them slowly easing away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having a baby shower?" Hanabi went on, stepping out of her hold.

"Because it would have brought you into a world you weren't ready for yet. I'm sure Hinata didn't want to expose you into potentially making the same mistakes she has." Neji brought up.

Hinata opened her mouth to respond, gritting her teeth to stop herself.

' _No, don't be ugly back.'_

Still, her stomach coiled tightly at his words, eyes growing watery as she looked away.

Naruto's hand comes to wrap around her and she does a double take as she realizes his arm is far furrier than normal.

He's transforming.

"Neji, you know we aren't some type of wild perverts. This is more about _**me**_ than any of Hinata's actions, isn't it?" Naruto growls, voice unmistakably deeper too.

And Neji notices it as well.

"I…I didn't mean any harm by my words or by coming here. Please relax."

"No! You just called our son, our son that could one day look up to you like an Uncle a _**mistake**_!" He practically roared, hair on his arms bristling up as bloody red eyes narrowed.

Fox ears perked up, ready to hear if he would have a smartass remark to that.

Hinata patted his arm gently, all too aware of at least 4 tails coming to wrap around her sides.

Anyone who walked out of the kitchen and saw Naruto at this moment would probably scream, faint, or do both.

"Naruto, you need to calm down. This is supposed to be a celebratory and fun party, don't let your anger get to you."

She fingered the key charm around her neck, hoping it would trigger him to gaze to his own.

But Naruto is only baring his fangs towards Neji, sharpening nails itching to tear at him…

"Naruto, I said calm down!" She repeated a bit louder.

And when he still doesn't look her way, she puts her hands to his face and forces him to. A sudden heat sears through her belly and up, breathe coming in quick pants to calm rising ire.

Whatever he sees makes his eyes grow, warm and bright blue orbs abruptly returning back.

"Hinata…are you okay?" He asks, concern and awe in his expression making her heart pound just a bit faster.

' _Why is he looking at me like that?'_

She smiled, nodding her head. "I'm fine. I should be the one asking you that anyways."

His fingers reach forth though to her head, brushing against an object she knew _**definitely**_ hadn't been there before.

Her breathing stills as she traces his path.

"You have fox ears."

-X-

"Your future in-laws seem nice, I mean I'm sure they'll come around eventually." Sakura attempted. Ino immediately nudges her with a look, though she ignores it.

Naruto shrugged, gazing at white puffs of his breath disappear in the night as he took out another bag filled with trash to the curb.

The party couldn't be salvaged after such a fiasco.

The streets are damp from mist coming in, skies shrouded in gray lit up with the faint glow of red from the streetlights. It would probably be foggy by the time morning light rolled in.

Speaking of which, it's almost 12:30 am now. Why haven't these two gone home yet like everyone else?

' _Right, they said they weren't leaving without answers first.'_ His thoughts answered for him.

"Were you ever going to tell us you could sprout fox ears and tails when you get mad? As a matter of fact, were _ **either**_ of you going to bring up that Hinata has the same issue?!" Sakura asks bluntly, stuffing crushed beer bottles into the recycling bin with a bit too much force.

This is the 5th time she's asked him since running to check on the commotion when they became too loud in the living room and the 5th time he'll refuse to give a response back.

At least Neji and Hanabi had the decency to say they could discuss this matter another time over lunch next week or something.

Well really, Neji just looked too sick to say _**anything**_ after Hinata gained fox ears as well…

"Listen, we knew something was up from the moment you kept requesting Hinata as a client back at Jewel after Hours, but if there's something about you that you spread to her, we want to be able to help in any way possible!" Ino attempts.

"I don't know what caused it either though! It's the first time Hinata's gained fox features since we started going out!" Naruto huffed, exasperated by them following him around.

Not even Sai or Sasuke could've convinced them leave (stating in unison they'd call for taxis), adamantly staying by Hinata's side and inevitably his.

"Sasuke said you've been having this problem since puberty or when you get around women you find attractive. There has to be some connection there!" Sakura suggests.

"We'll ask Tsunade to look into it." He responds, hoping that will satisfy her.

Her face retains a scowl before she eventually sighs and gives in with a nod.

And he manages to convince the pair that it really is getting late, he doesn't have all the answers to their questions.

Or even the ones he has now.

Hinata hugs the duo goodbye as they pick up their belongings, reddening as their gazes linger far too long between her and Naruto.

"You know you can call us for anything at any time, right?" Sakura questions just as they get to the door.

The taxi honks again from below, figure of a young man appearing from the shadows to frown impatiently.

Ino sends him a glare strong enough to return him back to said driver's seat.

"Of course. I promise I'll inform you two of everything I learn as soon as I can." Hinata breathes back, squeezing her back just as tightly.

It's only once the taxi disappears into the dark does her straining smile finally dull, fisting her hand gently across her stomach.

"Well, that was some party; wasn't it? I'm sorry Sakura and Ino were so pushy with you, they bombarded you with so many questions…" Hinata trailed off.

And she had absolutely no idea how to explain away this all.

' _Yes, Naruto gets fox ears and tails when he gets overexcited sometimes and apparently I do too now. Don't worry, we're still the same as ever though!'_

Time wasn't going to let this issue just blow over.

Naruto laughed, shaking his head as he led them back inside. The room smelled with remnants of cake and alcohol, Hinata sniffing the air before wrinkling her nose.

"Do you think we truly got the last of all the leftovers? It seems like there must be some hiding in other spots." She muses, walking around surprisingly well in the dark finding scraps of food hidden by the sofa cushions and plants.

"It's not just your ears, your nose has gone into overdrive as well." Naruto whispers, pressing her back against him.

He isn't sure what to make of it, but…he likes it.

' _It's probably due to the pregnancy, don't get used to it.'_ A nagging thought pops into his mind, but he pushes it aside to dip a kiss into her neck, smirking at the heat that rises as her pulse point beats to life.

"I don't know about you, but I can get used to not be the only one in this city who gets fox qualities when excited." He purrs lowly.

Fingers thread and weave a path down her shoulder, coming to rest at the groove of her stomach where her baby bump ends.

"Are you going to stop me?" He poses.

Tsunade said to keep his hormones in check, but she said nothing about _**hers.**_

And right now they both need distractions off of this crazy night, tipping each other to the edge until one of them gives in.

A flash of unmistakable scarlet glitters and vanishes in Hinata's eyes as she turns to face him.

"Should I?" She questions back.

He beams, locking her place as they back into a corner hallway.

"Of course not."

-X-

" _You'll only have 15 minutes to impress them, so give it your all."_ Tsunade's voice echoes back to the forefront of her mind.

The wall clock next to her ticks to 10:13.

By 10:30, it will be time for her interview.

" _And you're sure you don't want to wait until your pregnancy is over?" Tsunade questions, auburn eyes slowly roving over to her swollen belly._

If she waited the next 3 months, this position would surely be gone.

She glances down at her reflection in shiny beige tiles, every curl is in place, no wrinkles in her top, buttons all aligned…

When she breathes in, the scent of alcohol rubs and disinfectants tease the back of her throat.

So this is what a hospital smells like.

The neurology and vision unit has just had their grand opening in Konoha's ever growing medical center, the main hospital looking to spread out with new clinics and even outpatient facilities in development to attract visitors and compete with neighboring regions.

This north branch of the hospital offering two wings to cover said specialties is exactly what she's been looking for.

Sakura and Ino each had interviews for the emergency and psychiatric units respectively later on in the week, she just happened to be first.

' _You got this Hinata, Granny recommended you for a reason!' Naruto beamed._

Her jittering stops then, patting her key charm close.

"Ms. Hyuga, are you ready?" A voice questions from above her, one of the evaluators approaching to bring her in.

"Yes."

The first questions are easy, the same 'getting to know you' type of questions that she, Sakura, and Ino have quizzed each other over hundreds of times in preparation for this day.

"For Madam Tsunade to recommend you as a beginning intern on this floor is quite a feat, your excellent grades, resume, and past volunteering we see have brought you close to the medical field despite many Hyuga being known for associating with business and engineering." The manager of the unit, Kaito Shimizu notes.

She confines a grimace tugging at her lips at the image of her father popping to mind, nodding her head to keep her smile intact.

This is it, the hard-ball questions are coming.

"As you know Ms. Hyuga, this unit can become very fast-paced and stressful. The brain and our eyes are two of the most major organs we use on a daily basis. Explain to me your treatment plan and assessment for a 36 year old patient coming in with headaches, nausea, and blurred vision. His only known medical history is high blood pressure for which he takes prescription medicine for every morning." He continues.

"I would begin with stat labs and CAT/MRI orders of the head and brain to assess for any potential brain bleeds, blood clots, or trauma to head. Figure out what the patient had been doing within the last couple of hours before coming into the emergency room, and provide mild pain/nausea medicine for relief in the interim until the results came back in." She explained.

There's collective nodding from the board as they write down her response, the next minutes go by in a blur as the scenarios become gradually tougher, the patients sicker, and the priorities of the doctor narrow…

But by the end Mr. Shimizu is smiling, clasping his hands together as he closed back her file.

"Ms. Hyuga, would you like to take a quick tour of this unit before we end this session?"

Hinata barely held back an eager nod, following after him through long hallways, golden lights hit against dark blue walls decorated with still photos and drawings of sights around Konoha, from black and white panoramic views down to a young girl's artwork of her family at what looked to be Konoha's downtown zoo.

"I think the finest masterpieces can be done by our patients just from the views they get outside their windows on all sides, some of those showcased pieces even came from our unit after they recovered." Kaito notes at her admiring.

A sign above notes they've reached the south wing, rooms 1101-1130.

"Part of our training to build the best of the best doctors Konoha has to offer is for our newest residents and graduates to work with the more experienced faculty for at least year or so. When you start working in this section, you'll be assigned to be with Dr. Toneri Otsutsuki." Kaito explained, checking the main board to see the assigned staff for the day.

"Oh, we're in luck; I believe he's assigned to this section today. I'll introduce you to him!" Kaito beams, gesturing for her to keep following him to the doctor's area in the back.

He leads her up to a white haired man, back turned to them as he studies a variety of monitors and paperwork spread around him.

"Dr. Otsutsuki, this is Ms. Hyuga, she should start working with you next Monday once all her paperwork finishes going through." He announces.

' _Monday? As in next Monday coming up?!'_

She doesn't even have time to question him as he turns around to talk to the charge nurse making rounds, leaving her alone to ask Toneri any further inquiries regarding the floor.

His gaze is still focused on the screens and files surrounding him, it's as if he never heard him.

"A-Ah, it's nice to meet you…Dr. Otsutsuki." She speaks up, biting her lip at her stutter.

' _Not the best first impression I could've made.'_

Doctor's never show their anxiety or fears after all, calm mask on for any situation they walk into.

But he finally looks at her then, silver eyes piercing into her until a cool grin sweeps across his face at her clear nervousness.

"Just Toneri is fine."

-X-

' _I have enough to buy the ring!'_

Yes, if his counting is correct, he'll stop by the jewelry store on the way home.

Hinata had practically busted through the door the other night, giddily proclaiming she was about to begin working alongside a variety of other medical students, residents, fellows, and physicians as a part of a new paid internship process Tsunade had created with the help of the medical board.

He didn't understand half of what she was talking about, all he knew was Hinata was steadily reaching her goals and he couldn't get left behind.

It was the very reason why he was walking along these oak floors, filing away another court case that had ended earlier that morning.

Konoha's courthouse could be just as busy as a hospital.

" _You could never be a lawyer, let alone a judge Naruto with the grades you have…who would even want to elect_ _ **you**_ _or better yet, want you near any rule policies when you break them all the time?" Sasuke questioned._

 _Well, I guess that means Sasuke won't be voting for him in the near future any time soon!_

" _Sasuke, you know history, politics, and government are just about some of the only school subjects that I actually pay attention and don't fall asleep in! Besides, I can be_ _ **very**_ _persuasive if need be; I have a way with words!" He boasted, wiggling his brows to prove his point._

 _So maybe he won't be winning student council president this year, or even next year…_

 _Becoming a head judge in Konoha's crime and law division unit was the much sweeter option anyways._

 _Sasuke only sent him a flat look. "Stop doing that moron."_

 _He goes back to clicking away at his computer, unaware of Naruto's falling mood._

 _All Sasuke would have to do is say he's running and the female population of Konoha High will vote for him in a heartbeat, hell possibly even a few guys too knowing what connections an Uchiha could bring being at the top to sway the faculty to change certain rules._

 _But Sasuke doesn't need the fame or notoriety._

 _People love him regardless of his stupidly cold attitude._

 _And people like him…people like him are just in the background._

 _His clicking abruptly stops, glancing up at Naruto thoughtfully to see his same happy façade crumbling._

" _It isn't that you couldn't get the job Naruto, it's that people would be afraid of you once they saw any of those fox features come out."_

" _Yeah, yeah. We've been over this before."_

Ick, it was annoying how Sasuke made a good point back then and even now.

Iruka had told him his best bet to build his connections with others was to listen in on more court cases, help out, and volunteer as much as he could between sessions.

At least officials by now were starting to recognize his face whenever he stepped through those brass doors every morning he could when he didn't have class.

However, it wasn't enough.

And this lowly job just filing away cases on top his teacher assistant job would never take him where he wanted, though that would soon change…

' _Yes, all that sneaking through the scheduled cases each day is about to pay off…'_

The head judge Nomura currently was getting up in age, locks of once pristine auburn hair riddled with strands of gray and a stern face now marred with wrinkles. Whispers spoke of plans to have him be talked into retirement or an 'extended vacation' within the next couple of years if he didn't choose to step down himself.

But the main thing most attorneys and counsellors disliked about his preceding over cases was his growing leniency in his old age.

Leniency that many plaintiffs took advantage of to get extra bonuses added on. (Say, like letting a certain godson have more privileges in return for not spreading secrets _**he**_ had on many of the top officials getting out.)

Jiraiya truly covered all his bases when it came to helping him!

He swallowed as he bustled in with the other court staff and juries to the stands, sweat clinging to the palms of his hands. If there was one thing that stuck with him through all the government classes he had taken it was that those that weren't a little twisted never lasted long in this field.

Today he would put said lesson into action.

"Alright, current time is 9:02 am. Our next court case is Jiraiya vs. Akari Masuda. Defendants, please rise to the stands." Nomura announced.

And he watched as Jiraiya made a show of walking slowly up to the podium, one eyeing studying the crowds for him and discreetly smiling and sending him a wink when their gazes caught.

A fake case and fake defendant Jiraiya had hired.

All he had left do now was watch.

"You owe me a good month of research ideas for pulling out all those stops to get you that job! I almost got thrown out of the court room for having such a silly case and wasting their time with a supposed sex scandal!" Jiraiya huffed hours later over a bowl of ramen.

Naruto either pretended not to hear him or was too busy slurping at his noodles to care.

The dinner rush at Ichiraku's was finally slowing down, streets emptying out as wind rustled through the air.

"Why do you need such a higher paying job so soon anyways? I understand you have that kid on the way, but both of your incomes should be enough in the beginning I think." He prattled on.

Naruto looked up from his bowl, shaking his head. "You never know when other expenses may come up like getting sick or injured."

' _Or getting married…'_

Jiraiya scoffed, arching a brow at his serious answer before smiling lecherously. "Hey, you're not going to use this new position and extra income being a lawyer's research assistant for anything perverted, are you? I mean, you _**do**_ have access to all those private session rooms now…"

"My mind isn't constantly filled with dirty thoughts like yours."

And he reached into his pocket for perhaps the 100th time that night when he wasn't looking, wrapping his fingers protectively around a wooden box holding a white gold engagement ring.

-X-

"Boruto, stop kicking your mother. She's trying to rest after a long day." Naruto spoke with sleepy authority, rubbing a hand against Hinata's rounded stomach.

A tiny foot pushes back in retaliation.

"Boruto, listen to your father." Hinata chimes in drowsily, patting her hand against the same spot causing the jerking to cease.

"He always seems to listen to you and not me." He mumbles, moving the hand on her stomach to come and wrap around her form.

His eyes lingered on her stomach a minute longer before he shut them. Family and friends had many guesses on what features Boruto would get from them, but all they truly wanted was a safe delivery.

" _Boruto? Even his name sounds so similar to Naruto's." Neji snorts._

 _What else would he inherit? Same golden locks and sapphire eyes to match with that energetic personality of his father?_

 _Would any of Hinata's features or quirks shine through?_

 _Hiashi coughs, sending him a look not to push it._

 _Hinata fists her hands together, sharpness of her nails jabbing against her skin. She's sure her eyes must be shimmering between violet and crimson scaring her family, but at the moment she doesn't care._

" _Neji, we thought of you when he decided on his name." She nearly growls._

" _We want him to hopefully exude your calm attitude and intellect as he gets older, though I hope he_ _ **doesn't**_ _obtain any of your harsh judgment of others. She continues on, sighing at the worried stares being casted onto her._

' _Stop it, you're scaring them; relax.'_

 _And a dozen heartbeats slow in her ears as she slowly uncurls her hands._

" _Boruto is a nice name, I'm sure he'll be the perfect blend of you and Naruto." Hiashi clears the air and she nods to him._

 _The rest of brunch drags on, Neji saying nothing more._

 _Early afternoon light seeps through the manor as they prepare to leave, sunlight dancing across freshly polished Maplewood and sparkling against dampened grass._

 _Neji catches them sitting by the koi pond finishing up feeding time, clearing his throat to get their attention._

" _We weren't overdoing it if that's what you're worried about-"Naruto begins, Neji holding up a hand to stop him._

 _His cheeks are slightly pink, gaze moving in all directions. "Before you two go I…I just wanted to apologize. Uncle is right, Boruto is a nice name and err…thank you for thinking of me when you decided on it."_

 _Naruto smirked, watching his shaky behavior amusingly. "Not like you to get tongue-tied, huh?"_

 _He scowled at him only making Naruto laugh aloud before looking over to Hinata who seemed to be holding in her own snickering._

" _Apology accepted."_

He swears he feels a tail brushing up against him as he glances around the room, though each time he opens his eyes nothing is there.

As he had first thought and Tsunade had explained during their now weekly checkups, Hinata's fox qualities seemed to be triggered by a mix of hormones, emotions, and pregnancy.

' _I'm sure the episodes will end once the birthing process starts. Though as for your son, time will only tell on that issue.'_

He tenses thinking about it again.

Boruto's due date is next week.

"You're tossing and turning a lot; what's wrong?" Hinata notes from beside him, sitting up to fix him with a concerned look.

Within his pocket is the same engagement ring box he couldn't find a good place to hide. His words become utterly and hopelessly jumbled at her sincere smile. Would it be too much stress proposing now? He could wait until after Boruto is born…

He gulps as the moonlight hits her cream skin, blush starting to heat her face at his blatant ogling.

The clacking of opening and closing the box reaches her ears, stare moving to his pajama pocket curiously.

"Ah, well Hinata there is something I want to ask you…"

-x-

 _Wedding bells maybe ringing soon! Looking forward to your thoughts on wedding ideas/themes Naruto and Hinata might go for. As always, I love hearing back from you guys!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	19. Insomnia

**Chapter 19: Insomnia**

"Yes! Yes! Of course!"

Hinata practically leaps into Naruto's arms, effectively knocking the ring into the depths of their blankets.

"Ah, careful Hinata!" Naruto cautioned as she reached with one hand back towards the covers.

A smile traces her lips as she captures the glimmering object easily before it tumbles off the edge of the bed into further darkness. "I'm not made of glass."

And he relaxes as she delicately puts the ring on, admiring it in fading moonlight.

' _I know.'_

She makes it hard to forget after all, nudging him back whenever he coddles a bit too much over her now that the days leading up to Boruto's arrival close in.

Because he can sense it too, the sharper cramps and contractions vibrating down her lower back and to her stomach she tries to deny, returning bouts of nausea/headaches, and the more frequent trips to the bathroom…

He pulls her back so they're face to face again, tracing one hand against her cheek.

"You'll call me as soon as you know, right? I mean I might be in class or out getting some groceries, but I'll come running."

Hinata laughed, smiling at the image of Naruto scampering like a fox to get to wherever she went into labor.

Well, that probably wouldn't be funny to the people who freaked out at his behavior though…

"I promise Naruto." She hums when Naruto fixes her with a more serious look at her giggling.

Maybe Hinata wasn't as afraid of childbirth as he was.

He'd secretly been reading up on parenting books when Hinata had been sleeping or away at class, only having faint memories of his parents to go on and the examples Jiraiya had giving him on being a father that sounded completely useless. (Except for the ones that could be used in the bedroom!)

"I…I heard it hurts a whole bunch for hours on end." He mutters.

"Yeah, it might. This is my first time after all." Hinata whispers back, rubbing at her stomach when Boruto kicks again.

She bit her lip as another throbbing sensation pulsed and coiled at her gut, lying her head back against the pillows. Naruto follows suit and she feels the warmth of his chest and a tail come to wrap around her.

"Anyways, we should get some sleep. I know you have an exam in your history class that you can't miss and I'll still be mostly on bedrest per Tsunade's instructions." Hinata mused.

Naruto grunts, but nods into her neck.

' _Going to be hard to concentrate.'_

Morning comes too soon, alarm blaring at 7:00 am as sunlight sneaks in through the blinds.

Hinata's ears perk up at the noise, though her eyes stay closed for a moment as she shifts the blankets over herself at feeling the loss of Naruto's presence.

"Good luck." She croaks out drowsily just as he's about to leave. Blurry lilac eyes finally open to see messy blonde hair moving to and fro to collect his books and various other necessities for the day. Naruto turns back to face her, looping an arm around her figure slowly to help sit her up.

' _You're making it difficult to want to leave…'_

"Ramen isn't a breakfast food." Hinata lightly scolds him when he pulls away. He tastes of chicken broth, eggs, and just maybe a few vegetables thrown in to try and be healthier.

"You can make it one if you add the right ingredients!" He teases back.

Gross.

When he's truly gone her mind starts to drift. How will her internship at the hospital work after she gives birth? She didn't plan to take maternity leave for too long like most new mothers did; her schedule would need to weave in time for breast pumping though.

' _I hope Dr. Otsutsuki or Toneri I guess is understanding enough of my situation. It didn't seem like it mattered to him that I was pregnant when we first met.'_

His silver eyes always seemed to be boring into her though, looking for something she wasn't sure of.

She swallowed down the nauseous feeling bubbling back up to her throat, turning over to her side.

' _I'm worrying myself over nothing.'_

Stress.

It wouldn't be good for her or Boruto to dwell on negativities.

Her gaze shifted across the room towards a pile of still wrapped gifts of various sizes and a grin lighted her face once more.

A parting gift from the ladies at Jewel after Hours.

" _I can't believe we're losing our Top 3 Jewels!" 'Dandelion' attempts to sound quietly upset, though her voice carries and anyone sitting close by can hear the subdued excitement in her voice to spread the gossip throughout the room._

 _The area is decorated with sparkly gold, purple, and pink banners and streamers to celebrate each girl's main color themes, popped liquor bottles and snickering filling the air._

 _Tenten sits across from her, frowning at the smugness of her voice as she slicked a hand through her greasy black hair. It wasn't like_ _ **she**_ _was magically going to become popular with callers now that Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were leaving._

' _Speaking of the power trio…'_

 _This truly is their final night working._

 _And callers that know are taking advantage of the last hoorah, wild fantasies coming to life for just one hour and the right fee._

" _No! You can't take me there! Move me to the bedroom at least!" 'Daisy' or Ino whines, keeping perfectly in character to any situation and she blushes as tunes out the rest of the conversation before it becomes far dirtier._

 _Sakura too is playing up faux sweetness and bashfulness, coyly egging her caller to add more chains and knots._

 _Whatever that means…_

 _Only Hinata remained quiet, refusing to answer her work phone or the ones next to her despite their incessant ringing._

 _Opalescent eyes moved every few minutes towards the main clock ticking away, parties thrumming outside, or her very swollen belly._

 _Anywhere, but here._

 _Even during the early celebratory events of the night, she caught her barely paying attention to the exotic gifts and foods being passed her way._

' _Why did she bother coming in?'_

 _She scoots over to her when Sakura moves to grab herself a drink, jolting her from her thoughts with a tap to her shoulder._

" _Hi, I don't know if we've truly ever talked in person but I'm Freesia or Tenten. I...I well you've helped me in the past with deferring some of your callers to me."_

 _It's a weird introduction, but Hinata smiles in understanding._

" _Tenten, you date Neji; no need to be so formal. I've even seen you around the college campus a few times."_

 _Almost immediately she can feel her cheeks burn in a mix of surprise and embarrassment._

 _Of course she would've eventually recognized her outside of this call center, especially with her connection to her cousin._

 _The smile soon slips from her face though, crinkling her nose thoughtfully._

" _Have you told him that I work…or I suppose after today that I worked here?"_

 _She blinked before immediately shaking her head. "No way, that would be admitting I work here as well!"_

 _Hinata laughed, nodding. "True, I'd hate to see his reaction to knowing all of this exists within the red light district."_

 _The pair quieted, Hinata sighing softly at the commotion around them. The glow of flashing lights outside poured into the building, keeping them partially bathed in a mix of darkness and vibrant neon colors._

" _Um, if I might ask…why did you come here tonight? It doesn't seem like you're in the mood to party and you can't exactly drink in your current state." Tenten asks._

 _Hinata shrugged, staring down at her stomach before beaming._

" _I know it sounds strange, but it's through this call service I met Naruto…" She trailed off._

" _I guess I just wanted to say goodbye to this life."_

Tenten herself had gifted them with a set of baby monitors, not wanting to be typical with clothes, blankets, and diapers like everyone else had.

Another sharp contraction abruptly made her wince, shutting her eyes quickly as she waiting for the pain to cease.

' _Honestly Boruto, what's making you so active all of a sudden?'_ Hinata wondered, gritting her teeth with a sigh.

Her gaze trailed down her stomach as she tried to sit up to turn and get comfortable in a different fashion, heartbeat jumping into her ears at a sudden liquid beginning to pool at her feet.

A bright red trail of blood.

-X-

"No, I'm not going to bump your grade up to an A, though good work Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed, handing back his paper to him. It was easy enough to grade his test quickly at his persuasion knowing it had been a relatively short multiple choice exam.

Despite his annoyances to other professors, he was going to miss having Naruto around as his teacher assistant.

"Aw come on, Iruka! Nobody would have to know!" Naruto whined, not that he wasn't happy with his B, it was better than the C's to D's he had been making beforehand.

Iruka only shook his head, gathering up the rest of his various folders and files while Naruto remained oddly still in his seat watching him. Class had already ended 10 minutes ago…

Weird.

"What's on your mind?" He finally asked.

Naruto opened his mouth before pausing, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, err well have you heard I'm getting married? And going to be a father? Heh, we kind of didn't do things in the right order per say." He chuckled weakly.

' _Kakashi told me. It would explain his more fox like behaviors as of late.'_ He realized, nodding along.

"I've heard it through the grapevine. You'll definitely have to step it up in your maturity and this new job of yours for your wife and child. People won't take you seriously if you continue to be thought of as a slack off." He reasoned.

Naruto nodded, coughing as he looked down at his still opened textbook. It was an older edition of the one the class had required, most pages a murky brown filled with scribbles and the occasional torn out page or two in some sections.

Iruka had been nice of enough to let him use the newest edition when it came time for studying for quizzes and exams.

Really, Iruka had been nice to him about a lot of things over the years he had known him…

"So…I know we're still in the early stages of planning the wedding, but would you like to come?" He asked.

Iruka looked perplexed for a second before grinning. "Huh? Sure! Why would I not want to come to your wedding?"

Naruto laughed, nervously tapping a hand against the wooden frame of the desk. "No, not like that! Ugh, I mean this is so hard to say, you know! I…I want you to come as my father!"

This is the first time he's probably stunned Iruka into silence without having caused some type of trouble.

"Me?" He whispers, pointing at himself in confusion.

' _Not Jiraiya? Or Kakashi?'_

Naruto nods, brightened up again. "I mean, only if you want to! It would mean a lot to me and Hinata too of course."

Iruka shook his head, tears brimming into his eyes. "But, why? I used…I used to be afraid of you, dislike you even. I only just recently came to understand those fox features you get. Wouldn't Jiraiya be a better option?"

Naruto snorted, waving off the suggestion. "Jiraiya's too old to be my dad! He's going as my grandpa/godparent and I know what you're thinking, Kakashi has been more like an advisor than really a father-figure."

"Though haven't I been like that as well?" Iruka argued.

"Yes, but you've given me advice day to day that's helped me survive and well…not feel as lonely I suppose. Before I met Hinata, I really only had the memories of my parents, Jiraiya when he wasn't off in another country, and you." He explained readily.

Iruka paused, contemplating his words before nodding. Truly the man standing before him now was no longer a child.

"It would be an honor."

And Naruto beamed, cerulean eyes lighting up as he gave a victory cheer, fox ears popping out excitedly that he quickly pushed back down at Iruka's pointing.

His phone buzzed amid his excited whooping, gazing at the caller ID.

' _Sakura? That's weird.'_

She had left him a message.

He unlocked his phone to retrieve it, curse escaping his lips as his eyes flickered to a scarlet red.

"I have to go." He hissed, grabbing his belongings in a blur and running out with an inhuman speed.

Iruka stared after him in concern, he hadn't even picked up his exam amid his hurrying.

' _I hope nothing bad happened...'_

Naruto meanwhile glanced down at the message again, paying no mind to the growing strange looks he was beginning to receive.

' _Took Hinata to the hospital, meet us at the labor/delivery unit. I'll text a room when we get one.'_

-X-

"What's that guy doing?!"

The woman hissed it in worry to her companion, pushing herself deeper into the chair's seat to avoid eye contact.

"I don't know…I've never seen that much hair on somebody's arms though. Must be some hormonal disorder or something." Her friend whispered back.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you stop sniffing the ground like that!" An officer stated as he approached the scene, though there was an edge of fear in his voice at hearing Naruto growl back at him in response.

Next to him were the remnants of the door he had come through, through the haze of gray dust he could make out scratch marks and holes deep enough to have reached to the knob on the other end.

' _Is this guy human?'_ He worried at seeing scarlet red eyes search around while his nose continued moving up and down through the air.

Like an animal.

"I'm looking for my fiancée and her friend. I need directions to the labor/delivery area!" He griped, trying to pick up on Hinata's scent through the crowds.

All these stupid various cleaning products and smells of different passerby were throwing him off!

"Well, if you relax and get up off the floor I can help you with that. To start, the labor and delivery section is on the third floor next to-." The officer began.

And Naruto didn't even wait to hear the rest of his statement, taking off for the stairs.

"Your fiancé appears to be scaring visitors and patients alike." Tsunade grunted to Hinata as she and Sakura heard pounding coming from around the corner.

Indeed, seconds later they could hear Naruto yelling for her.

Before she could go over to whack him though, Hiashi beat him to it.

"Stop that! Have the lessons Neji and I taught you completely gone out the window?!" He snapped, smacking the back of his neck until he was forced to turn around and face him.

Naruto scowled for a moment at being attacked, relaxing at the sight of a familiar face despite the heavy glare Hiashi was giving him.

"Oh, what are you doing here Dad?"

Hiashi sent him a blank look, annoyance slipping into pure confusion. ' _Why on Earth is he calling me that?!'_

Evidently, Naruto must've proposed.

"My daughter is about to give birth, I took off work as soon I got the news." He explained once his voice returned.

"Ah, where is Hinata?! I'm not too late am, I?!" Naruto cried out, looking around again.

Sakura approached him, hushing him and pointing to Hinata who was walking up and down the hall.

"Would you be quiet?! Geez, she hasn't even gotten beyond the first stage of labor and you're here running around and disturbing everyone else!" She hissed.

' _What, you're being loud now too!'_

Though he wisely kept his mouth shut, walking over to join Hinata in her pacing.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He questioned worriedly, brushing away beads of sweat forming by her violet hair.

Hinata sent him a pale smile, shaking her head. "After I called Sakura and we got settled, Tsunade determined it was just the 'bloody show' or the mucus plug I was passing out. The contractions haven't been as bad since then so I'm trying to walk a bit just to take my mind off the pain."

Sakura walked up behind her, giving her an encouraging grin. "You're barely at 3 cm dilated Hinata, just remember those breathing exercises Ino and I taught you!"

' _I have no idea what they're talking about.'_ Naruto mused, watching them discuss medical mumbo jumbo though was helping _**him**_ calm down at least.

He took a seat by Hiashi in the waiting area, amused to see his gaze had turned towards the window. Summer was closing in with warmer mornings and humid nights, sunlight casting long shadows over the greenery of Konoha's neighboring forests and grasslands and afternoon rains leaving the pavements with sticky puddles.

But he loved this time of year nonetheless, school would be officially out soon.

"Are you nervous?" He chuckled, seeing him stiffen from his pattern of tapping his feet against the tile. His hands were tightly clamped together, looking a horrid ghostly white under the pale fluorescent lighting.

If anything, he expected Hiashi to deny it. This is the same man who keeps a stony expression despite all the jokes he cracks around him or the perverted remarks he makes to Hinata within his earshot.

And to his surprise, Naruto watches as Hiashi's perfectly stoic mask crumbles.

He turns to him halfway, small grin making the harshness in his pearl eyes melt away.

"I-I am. I can't wait to hold my grandson in my arms."

-X-

8 pounds and 2 ounces.

It's almost 1 o clock in the morning; 12:57 am to be exact.

He etches the numbers into his mind.

The tile has become stained a muddy red, sweat and blood intermingling together.

And his heart pulses to life again hearing Boruto…his son's first cry.

"What are you waiting for? Come around and hold him." Sakura's voice echoes to him through the fog and he steps forward hesitantly to Hinata's side.

"Is it okay? I don't…I mean I don't want to hurt him." Naruto responds, stumbling over his words and beneath her surgical mask he can tell Sakura is laughing at him.

' _Ah, he really does look like me.'_

Watery blue eyes opened and closed as his fingers traced over his messy golden hair. Instinctively, his head turns the moment he strokes his cheek in searching of the object to suck on.

"He even has your whiskers as well." Hinata points out, reaching to properly adjust the blue wool hat over his hair.

Exhaustion tugs back at her soon after finishing said task, leaning her head back against dampened pillows and sheets. Her vision blurs as she glances at the machinery next to her, beeping thrumming in her ears each time her vital signs are taken…

The pain was settling down, the last dose of morphine still running through her veins.

"You should sleep." A voice states somewhere from her left, distinctly soft and baritone.

She smiles, squeezing his hand back.

' _Naruto.'_

Afternoon sun wakes her hours later, only Hiashi and Naruto remaining in the room with her. Hiashi sits lopsided in his chair, rocking Boruto every few minutes when his crying picks up again. Dark bags sit under his eyes, sleep evading him overnight.

' _I never thought I would see a sight like this.'_

"Father, bring him to me." Hinata calls out to him softly to keep Boruto sleeping.

Hiashi nearly falls out of his seat at suddenly hearing her, Naruto instantly jolting awake too beside him to look around urgently.

Somehow, she holds in her laughter.

"Get some rest, Tsunade said I should be discharged later on today if everything remains stable with me and Boruto. Hanabi and Neji can even stop by at the apartment later." She suggests.

Hiashi wholeheartedly agrees.

"Okay well in the bag there's extra diapers, wipes, lotion, powders, bibs, formula, tissue,-"

"I think we can handle it." Hinata interrupts his tangent, gesturing for him to head home.

He gives one final look to her and the still sleeping Boruto before nodding.

It's raining that evening they take him home, the first of many endless nights to go…

"I thought now that the whole birthing process was over, we'd get some normalcy back." Naruto considered, waving a hand at the now empty space where Hinata's stomach used to protrude.

"Depends on how you define normal?" Hinata states back, arching a brow.

She hadn't missed the array of odd stares they had gotten upon leaving the hospital, particularly towards Naruto.

His fingers reach to tangle and rub at still sore spots along her nether regions and upwards, giggles becoming breathy moans as she leans into him.

"Where else are you aching? I bet I can guess." He teases by her ear, one hand moving to brush against her nipples until they hardened from his touch.

A crackle of thunder erupts again outside and with it, a loud screech.

And Naruto's up before she can even ask whose turn it is to check.

Boruto has thrown off his blankets when he arrives, tossing and wailing as a streak of lightning flashes by his window.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just 'nature's symphony' as your mom sometimes calls it." Naruto hummed, picking him up.

He doesn't smell or seem like he's hungry, the noise just must've startled him.

Raindrops patter the window as he pushes the light green curtains aside, rocking Boruto gently when he winches at the low rumble of thunder returning.

"See, nothing to be afraid of!" Naruto exclaims, holding up his tiny hand to the glass.

Boruto responds with a series of light babbling and drooling onto his hand.

He settles down into the rocking chair when he remains awake, glancing around at the various teddy bears and animal print themed walls their friends had suggested. In the end, the room was still tiny though. If Hinata was here in the room with him, there would barely be enough space to walk around.

They needed to buy a home.

' _Guess we can do some house shopping after the wedding.'_

The wedding.

He wondered what Hinata would like, the last time they had brought up ideas she had said a small garden wedding at the Hyuga estate would be nice.

' _Anywhere is fine, we don't need to do anything fancy or big.'_ He recalled her saying.

He looked down at the warm bundle in his arms, Boruto yawning and curling into him.

He beamed, leaning his head back against the cushions thoughtfully. Boruto didn't have any noticeable fox like qualities besides his whiskers as of yet. People weren't going to make fun of him or be afraid like they had been with him…

' _Things will be different this time.'_

"Hinata and I are going to spoil you."

-X-

"Welcome back Ms. Hyuga. It's good to see you're doing well." Toneri stated as she approached the nurse's station.

The knot of nerves in her chest does little to settle at seeing his calm smile, metallic grey eyes lingering over her figure.

"Ah, thank you. I'm glad to be back." Hinata replied, averting her gaze to see the patients assigned to them for the day.

She can feel his stare still roaming over her even as she turns away to grab her clipboard and notes, maybe he thought her being out for these past two months had caused her to forget important details about the unit.

"Should we start on the west wing or east wing first?" She asks once she's looked over all the new admissions and discharges from overnight. It seemed like the unit was at max occupancy once more.

Toneri came over to her side, breathe fanning the side of her face making her step back in alarm.

"Look over the profiles of the most critical diagnoses, remember what I told you about prioritizing and we'll go from there." He stated, unaware of the sharp gaze she was giving him.

The first patient they visit has come in for a possible brain injury, emergency personnel determines his peripheral vision has become blurred with periods of slurred speech and confusion.

It could be temporary or permanent.

' _I've seen textbook examples of this type of scenario plenty of times. You can do this.'_ Hinata reminds herself, steeling herself as she walked in after Toneri.

The room is dark save for a lone figure sitting by the faint glow of the lamp light, a woman that looks only a few years older than her lays on her side wrapped in a cocoon of thick white blankets.

"Hello, it's Dr. Otsutsuki I'm checking on Mr. Imai. From what I've been told he came in around 7 o clock last night after you found him unresponsive in your bedroom, correct?" Toneri asks, startling the woman out of her stupor.

She quickly reaches to turn on the main light, her husband blinking rapidly as he stared around in a daze. Hinata quietly introduces herself as well, forcing on a smile despite seeing tear stains on the woman's cheeks.

It doesn't seem like's she moved from that spot at all since they arrived, clumps of auburn hair falling around her eyes she hurriedly pushes out of the way.

"Yes, I wasn't sure what happened. I was just getting off my shift when I found him. I know he's been a bit stressed as of late at his own job having to take on new assignments without an increase in pay. It could be he wasn't taking his medicine or getting enough sleep…" She trailed off worriedly, biting her lip as she sniffed.

Toneri nodded, patting her back gently as she wiped at teardrops blurring her eyes.

He went through a basic medical and surgical history before preceding to the head to toe assessment, Mr. Imai not moving or speaking at all during the whole process, stare faraway as if none of them are even there.

"Do you think he'll get better? I mean, I know the nurses last night restarted his home medicine and he's getting fluids now." Mrs. Imai rambles, looking between the pair for an answer and Hinata swallows the lump in her throat at seeing hope shine into her once dull hazel orbs as her cheeks become ruddy with color again.

Toneri maintains his small grin. "We're going to do the best we can madam."

But as soon as they step outside the doors, pleasant grin slips into an annoyed scowl.

"I hate dealing with patients like _**him**_." He sneers.

And Hinata isn't sure if she heard him right.

"The man did that to himself doing drugs and alcohol. It's in his history, it's not his first time even being here on the unit." He scoffed, shaking his head.

"It could be different this time." Hinata responds, recalling the slowness of his heartbeat as she listened through her stethoscope, the quiet even breathing as his chest moved up and down.

"True, we won't take any chances anyhow. We'll go over his labs and see if we need to change the dosages of any of his medicines or add some new ones on." He answers distantly, smiling at a few visitors that passed them by to the elevators.

' _Is this a mask he wears?'_ Hinata wonders.

"His wife is in denial and he refuses to get help from outside community services once he comes to. You'll learn soon enough who our 'frequent fliers' are on this unit." He muses, walking on to the next rooms assigned to them.

The rest of the morning drifts by, Toneri suggesting they break for lunch when it's already shortly after 12:30.

' _She's so naïve.'_ Toneri muses with a grin, glancing at Hinata as she finished putting in her last progress notes. She wasn't as nervous as when they first started working together, but she was truly unaware of how annoying some of their patient population could be. Still being in school hadn't exposed her yet to that cruel reality…

It made her cute though.

Her cheeks would darken a shade of pink whenever he stepped _**too**_ close to her or made an offhand compliment.

' _She has a child.'_ Another part of his thoughts pointed out.

True, but she hadn't mentioned another man.

And looking down to her ring finger he saw nothing.

' _Maybe…'_

"Hinata, did you bring your lunch?" He asked.

Hinata shook her head. "I was in a rush this morning, I'm going to probably stop by the cafeteria and see what they have or-"

"Hey Hinata, are you ready to go?" A voice interrupts them and she looks up, eyes brightening as she stood and waved to the figure.

He follows her gaze, chest constricting.

"Naruto, I said you could wait for me downstairs." Hinata giggled.

"Nah, wanted to see what you were up to. I sent a text." He responds.

He reaches out to caress her hands, puzzlement coming into his expression as he looked over them. "Oi, where'd you put the ring?"

Hinata opened her white coat slightly then, pointing to her neckline. Toneri watched too, surprised to see a gleaming object dangling down.

' _That's where it was.'_ He realized.

"I don't want it to get dirty so I wear it as a necklace, don't worry I didn't forget to leave home without it! I just need to finish typing up the rest of these notes then I'll be ready." Hinata exclaimed.

Toneri remains silent, gaze shifting between her and Naruto.

And he does a double take when he notices Naruto is staring at _**him**_ , glint of red sparks in the blueness of his eyes for a fraction of a second and he frowns and looks away to his own computer.

' _Strange.'_

Hinata finishes and gets up to leave with him, he barely hears the rest of their conversation as he ponders over what he just saw.

' _So that's her husband-to-be…'_

-x-

 _Not the easiest of chapters to write, at first I wanted to cram too much into this chapter like the wedding and honeymoon but decided against it! I originally didn't want to add Toneri to this story (I use him a lot lol) but he kept coming to mind as the best character to use to be a two-faced persona. A kind side he shows to people, patients, and the community that respects and trusts him only to be hiding a dark, twisted side that holds his true feelings and desires. And once he finds out about Naruto's fox features…_

 _I'm excited to hear your thoughts going forward! I appreciate all my readers enjoying the story as much I love writing it._

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	20. Intensity

**Chapter 20: Intensity**

"And this is a picture of Boruto spitting up! Oh, and have I showed you this one of Boruto rolling over or the one of him-"

"Stop shoving these pictures in my face idiot." Sasuke cuts him off flatly.

Naruto has been bombarding him with photos for nearly the past hour, even with him stating he didn't care to see any more beyond the first one he showed him.

And Naruto of course had ignored his request.

' _I didn't think it was possible for him to get even_ _ **more**_ _annoying, especially with the lack of sleep he's been getting feeding and changing his son around the clock.'_

He clearly thought wrong!

A scowl crosses Naruto's face as he returns the pictures back to his wallet. "Well geez, you don't have to be so rude and mean about it!"

These photos after all are for Boruto's precious baby book!

"Anyways, I should get heading back home and stop wasting my time with a loser like you. I'm sure Hinata will appreciate these images." Naruto hummed, standing up to stretch.

"No, she'll appreciate that you brought back groceries and diapers like she asked you to that you're probably late on doing by now." Sasuke retorted behind him earning him a middle finger salute from Naruto.

Sasuke hadn't done much to change up the apartment they once shared he noticed, same plain grey/black furniture and dull white walls.

' _I figure he would at least maybe do something with the extra space he now has, guess all he needs is the kitchen and his bedroom to survive.'_

The only thing that he found out of the ordinary were the sudden increase in medical textbooks lying about and for some odd reason, _**flowers**_ on the kitchen table.

Well, he wasn't going to question who Sasuke had over in his spare time, it wasn't like he lived him with anymore.

"I'll tell Hinata you said hello!" He chirped on his way out as he slammed the door behind him.

And true, he really _**did**_ need to get going, summer heat slowly melting away at all the frozen goods he had bought.

School had been already out for a week now and he eagerly took advantage of the extra free time when work at the courthouse wasn't keeping him busy.

Everything around Konoha was so lively, the season set for night festivals and on sunny days exploring the colorful mix of red and fuchsia wildflowers that littered the grasslands with Hinata and Boruto for picnics.

He hears voices as he approaches up to the apartment door, the area suddenly taking on a particular odor.

It reeks of wet dog.

A boisterous laugh echoes from the other side and his fox ears inevitably perk up, leaning close to the door.

' _Kiba?'_

The first sight he takes in is Boruto gurgling in his arms, Hinata gently instructing him on how to properly hold up his head.

She notices him first as he pushes open the door, beaming and coming to help him grab the groceries.

"Ah, welcome back! Kiba was in the area and he hadn't seen me since I got out of the hospital so, he wanted to do a quick check in."

Naruto just nodded, looking around beside Kiba for anyone else visiting.

He had come alone.

Boruto's gaze drift towards his, tiny hands reaching out to him eagerly with a growing smile and Kiba hands him over silently, disgruntled slightly at the trail of drool he leaves in his wake.

"He…he really does look like you." He mentions softly, from his bright azure eyes down to the same golden hair.

And his stomach twists watching him rock him, imagining for a moment if things were different and it was _**him**_ in said situation, messy blonde locks replaced with brown and sharp blue eyes a shade of black or lavender…

' _Shit, I knew I shouldn't have come here without Tamaki.'_

Tamaki had wanted to come as well after all, to coo and fuss over the baby like so many of the rest of their friends had already been doing, though she was instead helping run the newest cat café her grandmother had opened.

How would she react seeing him behave like this again, blushing and stumbling over his words?

' _This isn't like you Kiba…stop being so wishy-washy.'_

But he had figured if he went now and got it over with; went and saw for himself Hinata _**and**_ Naruto's child, her son…the last of his feelings would finally disappear.

He'd been avoiding her ever since the baby shower, excuses piling up and crumbling now that he could no longer use schoolwork as a way to escape hanging out.

' _I should go, I don't want to piss off Naruto. It's awkward enough between us.'_

"Kiba? Did you hear me?" Hinata's voice breaks through his thoughts and he looks up startled to see the pair staring at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

Hinata smiles, parting a hand through her long violet hair. "I said did you want to stay to have some tea or a drink?"

He swallowed at the lump wedged in his throat, stare shifting to Naruto who was only studying him curiously.

This time, he truly couldn't find any hint of malice or annoyance towards him in his gaze.

It was far and away different from the crimson laced stare and growls he had given him when they first met.

' _Those fox qualities haven't gone away though, he's just more relaxed around me…'_

Or he just didn't see him as a threat anymore.

"I…I shouldn't impose, besides I promised Tamaki that I would pick up some cat food and toys on the way home." He muttered quickly.

Akamaru wouldn't like that, already territorial of his place in the home having to be now shared with cat themed items.

A frown crossed her face and he grimaced, heart pounding faster against his chest, feeling as if it was sinking to the soles of his feet.

"Oh, I see. Well thank you for stopping by." Hinata stated, thumbing with the edges of her skirt. A nervous habit he long since knew she only did when she couldn't think of something else to say.

"We appreciate the pillows and baby bibs too, as you've already figured out one of Boruto's favorite activities besides eating and sleeping is drooling on things." Naruto laughed, wiping at his son's lips despite his slight squirming away from the notion.

"No problem, I'm glad it will be put to good use."

He doesn't expect Naruto to follow after him to outside. Cool air brushes against his face as he takes his gaze towards the sky instead of Naruto's worried gaze.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? You don't have to leave in a hurry on account of me or-"

Kiba shook his head cutting him off. "No, I have errands I really do need to run before it gets late."

He can't help though but take a quick peek behind him, curious lilac eyes watching the duo. Maybe she thought they were going to break into another argument or start having fists fly…

"Just keep Hinata happy and don't lose her, okay?"

-X-

"So, you've been holing up in your house? I knew something was off when you stopped visiting Ichiraku's as much!" Jiraiya laughed.

He pays no mind to his godson's stunned look, maneuvering over strewn baby food and bottles littering the tile to his position by the sofa.

Somehow, Jiraiya has a key to his apartment.

' _Hinata and I need to change our locks!'_

And he quickly hushes him before his stupid snickering wakes Boruto up _**again**_ , he's been much more fussy when Hinata isn't around soothe him as well.

"Why are you here?" He snaps, his voice harsher than he intended and Jiraiya pouts before grinning once more.

"Geez, touchy! I've heard so much through the grapevine that I just wanted to do a quick check in. For example, I didn't know it wasn't just Hinata who quit being a call-girl for Tsunade, the whole trio are working as interns at Konoha's medical center downtown, right? Oh and by the way, are the wedding preparations done for that forest venue Hiashi chose? I can't believe it's already this Saturday; got my suit and sake ready!" He beamed.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but nodded.

Just how much gossip and connections did Jiraiya have to know the wedding's location considering Hiashi most _**definitely**_ hadn't passed along that information to him?

He sat down cross-legged beside him, gesturing for him to pass Boruto to him. He whined a bit at being in unfamiliar arms and it surprises Naruto just how easy it is for him to calm down with a bit of cooing and goofy faces.

"Relax, I'm a natural. I used to do this with _**you**_ when you were a baby after all, you kicked a lot more though." He notes proudly, sending him a goofy smile.

"So…do you have other reasons to be breaking into my apartment?"

Jiraiya's smile slipped briefly hearing that, face contorting into a scowl before he nodded.

"Why yes actually, I do. I brought a gift; from your father."

' _Dad?'_

His chest tightens, he was sure he had every last memento of his parent's with him packed away in various boxes.

Jiraiya pulls out a letter from his pocket. The envelope looks faded from time, shade of white having paled over the years as he blew off the blanket of dust covering the edges.

"He wrote this letter shortly before all those wars and skirmishes broke out, I've already given you some for the milestone birthdays over the years, this one he specifically instructed to be given to you before your wedding day."

Naruto squirmed, shakily reaching to accept the letter. His name is written in neat black cursive at the top, the same as all the past letters.

' _Dear Naruto,_

 _If you're reading this as planned, then I wanted to formally congratulate you on your upcoming wedding! You've found that one person who truly accepts and loves you as you are, unafraid of the features and abilities you have probably already gained over the years that your mother and I had to constantly fight for others to understand and failed to. I wish I could say this all to you in person, to give you advice on the ups and downs of marriage. I'm sure she must be special though if you've picked her as your wife. Kushina and I used to worry over it at night, afraid you'd be isolated alone because people would never learn to stop being fearful of the Uzumaki heritage or worst, killed, but hopefully society has changed by now…Ah, well I'm not writing this letter to dwell on the negatives, continue to grow and be happy my son, Kushina and I are always watching over you._

 _Minato._

"I-I miss them." He whispered, clenching his eyes shut.

Because his memories of his parents grew blurry as time went on, years of constantly shutting out the recollections of their final moments as the light left their eyes and blood sunk around him left him listless whenever he saw old photos of the three of them together in happier days…

' _I'm sorry Dad, society hasn't still come to fully accept me…'_

If anything, fear still crossed people's faces as soon as some took one look at him.

"Don't look so down, you're creating brand new great memories going by these photos you've developed of Boruto, Hinata, and yourself." Jiraiya attempted to brighten his mood as he looked through the album he and Hinata were building.

And Naruto began to grin again slowly, accepting Boruto back into his arms.

"You're right, thanks for giving this to me."

Jiraiya shrugged, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and Naruto felt his grin dropping at the slow perverted grin that crawled up his face.

"So…where's the honeymoon going to be?! I mean, I could use some ideas for my next series of make-out novels or-"

"Don't worry, it will be far away from you!"

It was a quick response, Naruto not even looking at him to see his brief mopey expression.

He leaned his head back, watching from the corner of his eye as Naruto played with his son, bouncing him on his leg and lifting his chubby arms into the air every few seconds.

' _He's doing just fine Minato.'_

-X-

A speck of white crossed his view and his breathe stilled, stepping forward only for a flurry of pink to suddenly obstruct him.

Sakura.

She crossed her arms, jade eyes narrowing.

"You're supposed to be on the groom's side right now."

Naruto beamed sheepishly, fox ears twitching into sight causing her expression to twist into alarm.

"I heard Hinata had finished getting ready…" He trailed off.

"That doesn't mean you bound over here to try and see her! Geez, you're breaking tradition seeing the bride before the ceremony's even started!" She huffed.

Naruto simply shrugged, flashing a perfectly crafted toothy grin. "I know!"

And he indeed knows Sakura is _**still**_ a bit on edge whenever his fox features make an appearance, unsure how much of a loose cannon he could become.

He supposed it made sense considering how things had gone down the last time his fox behavior had been visible around her, he had almost lost complete control and scared her and his fellow friends.

"Come on, I can take a quick peek and nobody would know." He mused, still attempting to look behind her.

" _ **I**_ would know!" She scowled, grips on the door tightening despite Naruto's growing animalistic appearance.

He wrinkled his nose, probably picking up on the scent of the floral and woodsy perfumes Ino had picked out to go with the themes.

"If I pay you, will you let me look?!" He asked after a while.

Sakura rolled her eyes. What, he thought bribery of all things would cause her to screw up all these nights of planning?

"Just go back to the men's side and wait. Don't make me have to use force." Cracking her knuckles in emphasis.

' _As if that would stop me if I was being serious.'_ But Sakura was stubbornly keeping in place at the door like a bodyguard and he reluctantly gave up when Ino joined her at said blockading.

He paced back and forth to calm down until he felt himself relax, guests were starting to pour in from downstairs and he watched for a moment as various who's who of Hyuga clientele and family greeted Hiashi and Neji at the door.

The designer emblems and décor they wore glittered in the sunlight and he recognized a few as shoes, dresses, and jewelry from Konoha's high end downtown boutiques and realtors.

' _Do…Do I fit in this world?'_

He hadn't really thought about it, but Hinata's family _**is**_ one of the most elite and wealthiest around.

Though Hinata never seemed to care or wear any of the fanciful items like her father and cousin, often lounging around in his old T-shirts and pajama pants or shorts in the evenings when she came home.

"Is that him? The groom?" A man asked, staring up directly at him.

The woman beside him nodded, stern white eyes reminding him of Neji. "Yes, I think so. I heard he's from the Uzumaki family."

The man's gaze became more piercing as those words left her lips. "Oh…"

He focused his gaze to outside to tune out their whispering, the heat of their stares prickling down his back as he walked away.

A metallic taste invaded his mouth as he bit down on his tongue not to lash out.

"It looks good, doesn't it?" Iruka's voice comes from his side and he pulls on a grin. The trees decorating the area each hold dangling amber lights, purple and white flowers courtesy from the Yamanaka's flower shop tied around each chair and assembled in fine bouquets as centerpieces for every table.

But it was the overwhelming green of the leaves, of the shrubbery and grass that kept him at peace as if he and Hinata were about to just take a simple walk through the forest.

"You've grown so much, it took me forever to come up with a proper speech to say for today." He laughed, scratched a hand behind his head nervously.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of stories to recall." Naruto mused, hopefully nothing too embarrassing though.

They talk over a few more matters before Iruka leaves him there to his thoughts.

' _Are you watching me now Dad? Mom? In a few short hours I'm about to be a husband…'_

Footsteps approach and his heart picks up speed as a stream of white approaches him.

Hinata.

She smiled softly, scarlet red lipstick standing out from her complexion as she parted a curled lock from her face. Gold and red silk designs embroider the edges of her kimono, lavender eyes shining.

"I spoke to father, he says it's almost time."

He reached out to squeeze her hands, finding his voice return. "It's okay for you to see me already?"

Hinata shrugged, giggling lightly. "I may have snuck away a bit early from all the photo taking with the bridesmaids."

And despite it probably not being best policy to kiss before the 'I do's', he pulls her into his arms.

"I'm so happy you're mine."

-X-

Hinata stared at her reflection, Ino would've thrown a fit if she saw the disaster that had become of the expensive makeup and eyeliner she had used. She carefully wiped off the rest of lipstick, tossing the now red stained tissue into the trash can beside her.

Her once neatly pinned up hair now fanned down her back once more, flower pin sitting in the same corner Naruto had tossed it to.

' _Naruto…'_

She watched as her cheeks burned a dark pink as memories of his behavior returned, hands discretely reaching to explore underneath her kimono during the dinner portion, whispering they should leave early to get started on their honeymoon…

Nobody seemed none the wiser to his antics, his fox characteristics not making an appearance even once during the entire evening.

But now it was deep into the night, the pair staying at one of Konoha's luxury Diamond Sunset Villas that overlooked the city their friends had pitched together and given them as a surprise wedding gift.

The hillside resort was known as an escape for many celebrities, new connecting hot springs to specially booked rooms having opened a few months ago.

"Hinata, come join me." Naruto's voice purrs from behind her, wrapping an arm around her lower frame.

He smells of faded cologne and body wash, kisses leaving just the slightest taste of sake on her lips she's sure one of their friends coaxed him into drinking to keep him buzzed.

She looks straight into his darkening crimson eyes though and knows he's completely sober.

"Give me a minute and I'll be ready."

Naruto doesn't let her go for a moment, nuzzling into her neck before trailing back to the spring leaving a trail of wet footprints in his wake.

Her fingers tremble in removing the last pieces of accessories she doesn't want floating away, staring up in the mirror and willing her nervousness to fall away with the earrings and bracelets pattering to the table.

' _We've been intimate before, this is no different.'_

However, this _**is**_ the first time they'll be together as husband and wife.

"My husband…" She whispered it, testing it out on her lips before she found herself grinning once more.

Naruto's eyes are shut across the way, fox ears jerking up when he hears her approach. A smirk graced his face as he took in her lingerie, leaning his head against his palm.

"Come here." He gestured, voice tinted with deeper conviction than before.

Hinata nodded, playing with the straps of her bra only for Naruto to abruptly swim right up to her with a shake of his head.

"No, keep that on for now." He ordered, sharpening nails running up her back as he guided her into the water.

And his grin broadened once she was fully submerged, laughing gently at she let out a relieved sigh.

"This feels nice, it's been so long since I've enjoyed a bathhouse or hot spring." Hinata hummed out, stretching and rolling out her arms to bask in the heat and steam.

Naruto came up back to her side, returning to her neck to finish where he left off; kisses growing with fervor as his hands rounded and came to massage at the swell of her breasts.

His arousal pressed into her from beneath the water and her fingers reached to brush at his erection before being lightly swatted away.

"Hmm, I'm pleasuring you tonight first." He murmured against the side of her lips, dropping another kiss there before he undid the final hooks of her bra.

Hinata stilled in surprise briefly at the sudden draft of air, Naruto thumbing and dipping his head to suck at her hardening nipples as her hands eventually weaved into his hair.

"Naruto, I-ah!" Hinata panted, tails lifting her up as Naruto positioned her at the edge of the spring.

"Stick with me, I'm not done indulging you just yet." He grunted into the side of her leg, pulling down the last of her lingerie and spreading her dewy folds open to where he wanted.

And she watched as he pushed down his boxers into the depths of water, member standing firm. He oozes drops of pre-cum off the head, scarlet eyes falling back to lavender.

"You ready?" He growled.

The first thrust stings more than usual, her insides scream at the invasion of space and Hinata swallows back the cry threatening to bubble up.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, I'm sorry; I'm sorry…you're tight." He groans between garbled curses, slowing down despite the haze clouding his thoughts to push again.

"It's okay, I'm okay; keep going." She whispers out.

He thrusts in again, eliciting a soft moan and his nails pierce and dig into her sides to keep her in place while her own nails scrape and claw into his back.

"Hinata-"Naruto rasped out, biting into the crevice of her neck. Her eyes fluttered open at the action, clenching her teeth together as an irresistible surge washed over her making her toes curl.

He released into her soon after, sighing as he slowly pulled out and pressed their skin evenly together.

Her breathing was hot and shaky in his ears, sweat marring her brow as she looked up at him fully.

His eyes were still fixed in a dark red.

"We should get out of the water now." Hinata suggested, wrapping her arms around Naruto as he lifted them up again.

"You're right. There's still the bedroom, the shower, the hallways…" Naruto listed off, Hinata eyeing him in confusion.

He met her puzzled expression with a bemused grin. "Yes, none of tonight will involve sleeping."

-X-

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I'm sure it wasn't as awkward as you say it was though." Tamaki noted, patting Kiba's arm affectionately in spite of his upset mood over her condition.

Though it's not every day a bite from one of the many cats she's owned and nursed back to health over the years results in _**her**_ being hospitalized.

"Well, none of this would've happened if I had just stayed with you and helped you run the store. I wouldn't have let that feral cat get close enough to have infected you like this." He retorted.

Tamaki rolled her eyes, beginning to smile. The very thought of _**Kiba**_ of all people attempting to enjoy himself in a cat store and show customers an appreciation of all things cat-related nearly made her laugh aloud.

"Yeah right, you would've just scared the customers away or annoyed them with all your talking about dogs!" She joked, teasingly pointing to his dog-themed wristwatch.

Kiba huffed, blushing as he looked away. "I would've tried to do my best for the store! For you."

Tamaki fiddled with the edges of her blanket, feeling her own face begin to turn red. "I know."

' _That's just how you are, trying to do your best for everybody even if they don't think you're strong enough.'_

She wondered briefly if her presence being with Kiba to Naruto and Hinata's place would've made a difference anyhow. It would pain her to watch him if he still jumbled over his words in front of Hinata like he did with her…

But then he had been perfectly calm and casual throughout the wedding, any hints of his still harboring a crush for the pretty violet dying when he kissed her midway through a slow dance.

' _Hinata's been my best friend for years, I'll always 'love' her in a sense. Coming to terms with my feelings and hers has been a longer process than I thought, and…and I'm just glad you haven't left me.'_

"I know." Tamaki whispered gently to herself, pressing back into the pillows.

"Know what?" Kiba asked, sitting up in confusion and Tamaki blinked before shaking her head quickly with a laugh.

"I know you must be hungry is all. It's almost lunchtime and you're not going to be getting a guest lunch tray today like how managed to talk yourself into getting one yesterday." She noted.

Kiba frowned, glancing towards the wall clock.

It was already a little past 1:00 pm.

He shrugged, sitting up. "I'll go see what the cafeteria has and if it's nothing good I'll run and get some fast food. I should be back before 2 though."

Tamaki nodded, grabbing her remote to begin flipping through channels. "Take your time, I'm clearly not going anywhere."

He makes his way back down the elevator, it's cloudy out and he stares for a moment and the bundles of grey clouds forming until he hears a familiar voice behind him.

"I'm sure we can discharge the patients in rooms 310 through 312 this afternoon, the woman in 311 says she's just waiting for her husband to be able to get off work early." Hinata pointed out.

Toneri nodded beside her, smiling gently at her confidence. "We're in agreement. We'll start the dictation and final progress notes when we return from lunch."

Kiba arched a brow, eyeing the silver-haired man. ' _Who is that?'_

He ignored formalities then and there, calling out to Hinata from down the hall.

"Ah, Kiba! What brings you to the hospital? You're not sick or injured; are you?" Hinata asked, hurriedly assessing him for anything out of the ordinary.

Kiba shook his head, waving off Hinata's concerned look. "No, not me. Tamaki got a bad infection from a cat bite so I was just checking up on her on the medical unit. Might be in for another day getting antibiotics and what not."

"Hmm, I see. I'm surprised a cat would harm her knowing how well she does with them. It would be like Akamaru doing the same to you." Hinata considered.

"That's what I said too! I think it's because it was feral or-"He paused, frowning as Toneri walked up to them.

Hinata followed his stare, pursing her lips quietly. "Oh, Kiba this is the doctor whose training me while I do my internship; Dr. Otsutsuki. "

"If I may impose, I have a quick question I want to ask you." Toneri stated, directing him to follow him far enough for Hinata not to hear them.

Kiba shot him an annoyed glare, what could a hotshot doctor like him want to say to him?

"Well, spit it out already!" He barked when Toneri just regarded him quietly.

"…Do you love Hinata?"

"W-What?! Why would you ask me such a stupid question?" He sputtered.

A frown lit his face then, pointing a finger to his reddening cheeks. "Oh, so you do then, it's just the way you two were talking; you seem so close..."

"She's happily married and has a son. We're just old friends." He explained.

He shouldn't _**need**_ to even rationalize this all anyways, not to a complete stranger like him who seemed to be clearly getting enjoyment out of his feelings.

A cold smile crossed his face as he mulled over his words. "Old friends, huh? Surely you must've loved her then before her husband came into the picture. Did you ever date? Kiss?"

"None of your damn business, it doesn't concern you?!" He growled, dropping his voice at the strange looks sent their way.

Toneri laughed and he bristled at how hollow it sounded. "It matters to _**me,**_ because I like her too. And unlike _**you**_ , I won't be a coward in showing my feelings to her."

' _What, despite knowing already she's with Naruto; does this guy have a death wish?'_

And he watched in stunned shock as he turned back to Hinata who was watching them in silent confusion, stepping close to her and dropping a kiss at the corner of her lips.

Hinata freezes up, eyes widening a fraction from him to Toneri for a long second before a large glower etches her face and she raises her hand high up…

The slap is strong enough to at least stagger Toneri on his feet.

"W-Why did you just…don't ever touch me or get near me again!" Hinata hisses out quickly, glaring at Toneri as if he were a monster and his chest tightens when she fixes _**him**_ as well with the same annoyed stare before she turns and rushes away out of sight.

' _Wait…I didn't; it wasn't my idea for him to do that…'_

Toneri's chuckle brings him out of his stupor, anger clouds his vision as he balls his hands into fists.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long while." He mused to himself, paying no mind to Kiba's looming approach towards him.

' _Naruto or not, now she at least knows the intensity of my feelings for her.'_

-x-

 _A lot went down and a lot is about to go down!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	21. Imminent

**Chapter 21: Imminent**

' _They don't believe me.'_

She can tell without the duo saying anything, the way their lips become set in such a firm line as they glance at their files once then back up at her.

The room suddenly feels much colder despite how flushed and shaky her body is.

"Mrs. Hyuga-"Ms. Tamura begins.

"Actually I'm Mrs. Uzumaki now, I got married last week." Hinata interrupts, not that her correction seems to matter when Ms. Tamura only lets out a barely concealed huff in return.

"Yes, well Mrs. Uzumaki; you _**do**_ understand how serious of an offense this is you're bringing to me, correct?" She emphasizes.

Hinata nods, restraining the urge to roll her eyes and look around for _**somebody**_ who will actually believe her case.

' _Why would I make this up?!'_

"Well, Konoha Medical Center of course does not approve of any inappropriate contact of any kind. If what you say is true that Dr. Otsutsuki has touched you in a manner you found uncomfortable, then we will need to send in an investigator."

"That's all fine and good, but _**I**_ know what he did. Other people saw him too I'm sure, he should be fired." Hinata replies smoothly.

The head of human resources, a tall burly man she remembers hearing about during orientation who goes by Mr. Sano shakes his head from beside her.

"Dr. Otsutsuki is a very reputable doctor here. We can't simply fire him without having proper evidence to back your claims, however-"

Hinata doesn't stay to hear the rest though, pardoning herself before she explodes and completely loses herself to mounting frustration.

' _Of course they don't believe me, I'm just an intern…'_

And Toneri…Toneri was one of their top neurologists not only in the hospital, but in Konoha.

So what to do now?

Clearly most of the top administrators at the hospital were wary of her story and wouldn't believe or help her.

Hinata sucked in a slow breath, pushing her hands into the depths of her lab pockets. She kept her gaze down towards the wine colored carpet until her feet take her out door, glancing up in time to meet the eyes of another doctor she's sure she's met once or twice by way of Toneri.

That's right, Dr. Nomura had gone to school with him. A beautiful cardiologist with raven colored hair that went down her back in curly waves.

Normally her sea green eyes were warm and inviting, giving her advice and even study notes on how to get her documenting and assessments done efficiently, but they instantly harden to ice as her eyes sharpened on her in recognition.

"Just what are your intentions?" She asked slowly, gaze shifting between the shut human resources door and her.

Hinata blinked, pursing her lips carefully before she spoke again in haste.

Her lack of response only furthers her annoyance, Dr. Nomura leaning closer to her.

"Dr. Otsutsuki is one of the best neurologists and doctors in this region. He's won awards for his work and innovative processes that have prevented further strokes and brain-related injuries from occurring in this very hospital and clinics throughout the city. And yet…people like _**you**_ seem to believe he's holding malicious intent. Trying to get him fired or painted as some sort of freak." She hissed.

Hinata clenched her teeth together, stepping back from her. "You're not the one who got an unwarranted kiss from him."

There's a flash in her eyes then, a spark of jealousy or hurt before it morphs again back to rage.

Dr. Nomura laughed, bitterly and hollowly. "He wouldn't do something like that. Dr. Otsutsuki is a professional; he would never cross boundaries like that. Especially not to a woman he barely knows and is already married."

' _And yet he did just that…'_

"It's not like faculty are going to believe you anyways based on your level of experience and time with this company. If you don't like Dr. Otsutsuki, you could always ask for another doctor to train you instead of slandering his name like this. I mean, don't you have enough problems already with that strange beast of a husband you have?" She continued snottily.

' _What?'_

Before she can stop herself, Hinata stepped forward. Her hands reach out to Dr. Nomura's just as she's turning away to leave, nails tearing deep into skin and she ignores the yelp of pain that erupts from her lips.

"You may say and think what you want of Toneri or me, but _**do not**_ bring my husband into this."

Dr. Nomura snatches her hand back as soon as she lets go, rubbing at swelling skin and bleeding cuts frantically.

"The rumors are right, you're a monster just like that spouse of yours!" She hissed, walking away quickly before Hinata did anything else.

The heat of tension lifts from the air and with it, the realization hits hard of how many others had been observing the scene.

' _Great…'_

And Hinata can feel an embarrassed blush prickling up her neck to her face.

Bathroom. She needs to find the closest bathroom.

"What's wrong with me?" She questioned her reflection, lavender eyes stared back at her; glistening with unshed tears she blinked and willed to disappear.

This internship had only been going on for roughly 6 months now and she had already created stress upon herself by becoming a topic of gossip and someone who everyone would soon believe was quick to anger and starting fights.

She was thankful the bathroom was quiet at this point in the afternoon, stomach gurgling in the silence from a lack of lunch.

But she doubted right now she would be able to keep anything down.

An airy voice approaches from the distance and Hinata shifts, hurriedly receding into the nearest stall.

' _Last thing I need is another person ready to make fun of me or question my decisions.'_

"Hinata, you in here?"

His voice is laced with faux sweetness, so quiet and gentle as he taps on the shut door.

Her stomach plummets further, goosebumps trailing up her arms.

Toneri smiles, recognizing her same tan flats she always wore to work underneath the stall's door. "Ah, so you are here. I only wanted to say if you didn't want to work with me anymore, that's fine. Not that I have faith that any other doctor would consider working with you now seeing as you're so quick to report people. I had to do damage control to stop the story from being… _**twisted.**_ "

"You'll keep it a secret now though, right? That little kiss you and I shared-"

"No, I won't! Nothing was _**shared**_ and I refuse to let this go!" Hinata abruptly snapped.

Toneri quiets for a moment, tone dropping of all concern. "Oh, so you'll go back to being _**Lilac**_ then? I'm sure Jewel after Hours misses their favorite call girl too. Better yet, I'm sure your family would love to hear about her as well."

Hinata froze, nearly sliding off the lid of the toilet.

His footsteps turn to go and it's a long while before Hinata can finally work up the nerve to unlock the stall to leave.

-X-

"You're home late!" Naruto chirps, bouncing Boruto up and down before setting him down at his constant squirming.

Hinata's first true smile of the day is seeing Naruto and their son crawling towards her.

"Mama!" Boruto's tiny hands coming to wrap around her legs to steady himself as he attempted to stand only fall back before breaking into a stream of babbling and howls of delight at her beaming.

"He's growing so fast, pretty soon he'll be running laps around us." Hinata noted.

Naruto nodded, arching a brow at her tired grin. She had texted to say she had gotten behind in some paperwork that would keep her from getting home at her usual time, but there was something off in her smile that worried him…

"You okay?"

Hinata stiffened, shrugging half-heartedly. "I have a headache. I didn't have time to eat a full meal during my lunch hour."

"What stopped you?"

And this is it.

The moment where she can reveal the truth to him and watch as his eyes switch to a haunting scarlet and he becomes the animal people can't seem to stop seeing him as.

Or…

Lie.

"Paperwork and a mix of longwinded patient stories." A half-truth.

Naruto hums, peering back down to Boruto who had taken to gluing himself to Hinata's left leg.

"Oi, Bolt. Let's get you to bed and a bedtime story. Mom's had a long day."

Boruto gives him his new go-to response for everything now in days. "No!"

He gave a 'no' even to things he wanted like tickling or playing outside in the garden.

Hinata gives him a relieved smile when with enough gentle coaxing he manages to pry Boruto off her leg back into his arms.

Instead of trailing after them, she settles for warming up the leftovers Naruto has for her in the kitchen (a bowl of spicy chicken ramen) and sitting outside by the patio to enjoy the cool night air.

The opera of cicadas lazing under the shade of trees in the day gives way to the dance of fireflies in the thicket of bushes and grass, moonlight casting their performance in a blanket of silver.

She feels an arm come to wrap around her, Naruto tugging her into his lap and resting his head into the crook of her shoulder.

"So…going to tell me what's _**really**_ bothering you?" He purred with a smile.

Hinata sighed, leaning her head back to meet his blue eyes as she finishing slurping the last of her noodles.

Her gaze must look uncertain and fearful because he squeezes at her arms in quiet reassurance that it's okay to tell him.

But things won't be okay once she divulges it to him.

"Doctor…Doctor Otsutsuki, he makes me uncomfortable. I can't keep working with him. Or maybe even continue the internship the way things are going." Hinata states softly.

It surprises her to hear the rumble of Naruto's laugh.

"Yeah, the guy creeps me out too! He has this weird vibe going on about him I just couldn't put together when I first saw him. Perhaps you can go to the director of the internship program to get another doctor to replace him?" He suggests.

She wishes it was that easy of a feat.

"No, nobody's going to let me change out this late into the program now I don't think, unless I try switch to another hospital or something."

Naruto grows quiet and Hinata straightens up, turning to face him fully.

The loose grip he has around her abruptly tightens, he isn't sure whose heartbeat he's beginning to pick up in his ears, but the pace is frantic and nervous and he swallows down the tight sensation growing in his chest.

"When you said he made you uncomfortable, what exactly is it that he's been doing?" He questions.

' _Or has done already.'_

Hinata wriggles a bit, palms sweaty and sliding against the heat of his skin. "You'll get mad, though you have to know…"

"He kissed me."

-X-

He can't promise Hinata he won't take revenge.

Considering the circumstances, it would be strange if he did nothing. Letting his actions slide like it doesn't matter he knows things about Hinata he only could've only found out from prodding into her life, like the fear and disgust he gave her doesn't bother him.

" _He knows you're married, right? That we have a family?"_

" _Yes…he doesn't care."_

Well, time to _**make**_ him care!

The very thoughts keep him up the rest of the night despite Hinata whispering to him to not do anything before she falls asleep on his chest.

No.

He can't rest, he's wide awake.

And when he sits up and looks at himself in the mirror his eyes are the deepest red he's seen in a long time, whisker marks darker and fox ears flickering up in alert.

Naruto shifts as quietly from the bed as possible, fox tail brushing against Hinata making her sigh and turn over.

But she doesn't awaken.

It's close to 4 am and he settles his sights on the one place he knows holds the master keys to any major city building or complex.

The mayor's office.

Weeks of working at the courthouse late into the evening gives him a mental map of the layout, of the paths the guards take in their patrolling and the sections to avoid that hold alarms.

If the hospital won't give Hinata justice, he _**will**_.

And save for having to dodge a flashing light once and smooth talk his way into picking up a file he supposedly 'forgot' on the way home last night that he needs to finish before sunrise when he finds security outside the main office, he gets inside with relative ease.

' _Key, key. Where would I keep the most important key to the city if I was the mayor?'_ His thoughts buzzed as his eyes flickered around the dark room.

A sliver of moonlight catches an object in the corner making it shine and he grins, padding closer.

The safe.

He presses an ear close to door as he slides his fingers across the cool metal of the combination lock, seconds seem to pass on agonizingly before a satisfying click rings out.

He ignores the money and jewels, bypassing it all for his gleaming prize buried within it all.

Now to pay the hospital a visit.

"Better make sure I know exactly which door is his." Naruto mutters under his breath, his fists itch in anticipation as he cracks them a few times before putting on the gloves that will hide his mark, mind growing hazy at the thought of blood soon coating them.

Toneri's blood.

His office is tucked away in a corner, hallways still dark as he stays to the edge away from faint voices he hears in the distance.

The key jams at first and he grits his teeth, wiggling and twisting it until the door finally budges open in a slow creak.

"Not much in here." Naruto whispers, using his phone light to glance around.

Only a few stacks of files sit on top of a mahogany desk, bookshelf holding various topics on pathophysiology, disease processes, and body systems.

His eyes trail to photo frames aligned next to a closed laptop.

They're all blank or still hold the same stock images as if they had just been bought.

' _Huh, would've thought based on how popular he seems to be around the hospital network he would have plenty of photos of family and friends to keep about.'_

Or maybe he was just a very private person, it didn't seem like he even visited or stayed in his office for very long based on the sheen of dust layered over a majority of the objects.

"I know he'll come though." Naruto mutters, taking a seat in the rolling chair.

After all, most doctors don't go out to see their patients without having their case files on hand and just about the only thing that doesn't have grime on it is a clipboard holding a list of patient names dated from yesterday into today.

His watch shows a little past 5:30 am now.

Good, Hinata did say most doctors start their shifts early around 6:00-7:00 am to allow all of the day team to come on.

And 30 minutes later he hears the twist of the knob ring out.

He can hear his breathing shift before he even fully enters, knowing for sure something is off about his space.

That he isn't alone.

Naruto swerves halfway in the chair to greet him, silver meeting crimson.

"Come on in Toneri; you and I need to talk."

-X-

' _Do I deserve this?'_

He should've asked security to come with him for extra protection, he should've taken the long route and stopped for breakfast or a cup of coffee…

Or maybe he should've thought of an excuse to keep himself from coming into work early.

But he hadn't thought of any of that, heading up to collect the same paperwork he had left at the same spot on his desk the evening before only to find it out of place.

Gone.

In fact, the whole office is in slight disarray from what he can see in rising sunlight through the blinds.

' _Was the janitor snooping through my things?'_

It didn't seem likely, he was hardly in his office except for an hour or two and he never kept anything exciting in here.

Toneri swallowed, peering around cautiously with the weak amount of light to go on until the sudden grind of his main office chair's wheels against the carpet make him stop in place.

' _Someone broke in.'_

And they were still here.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I presume?" Toneri finally asked.

It's the last words that get out before he finds himself slammed into the ground.

The first punch slams into his gut enough for blood and spit to go flying, the second goes straight for his jaw and face as he hears the sickening crack of his bones ringing in his ears.

With enough wrangling and thrashing, he at least is able to push Naruto off of him.

"You're a weakling, not so strong now that you don't have your little admirers here to protect you." Naruto scoffs, grabbing a fistful of his white hair and twisting his head to slam it into the edge of his desk.

"There goes three of your teeth. I wonder what else of yours is broken." He muses, drawing his hand away from his mangled hair.

"Enough…I-I can't even properly fight you back." Toneri mixes out between a garbled groan.

He isn't sure if Naruto even heard him.

Because he only watches him in contempt when he tries to sit up properly, pushing him back down with one of his tails each time.

' _Damn it, why is he so strong?! This man…this man isn't even human; he's a danger to society.'_

He reaches out a hand in an attempt to scratch at him, biting his tongue not to cry out when Naruto grabs and squeezes it until it becomes a horrid shade of purple.

"Look at me Toneri." He snaps and Toneri grudgingly obeys.

He holds up what's left of his crushed and bruised up hand. "If you so much as make Hinata uncomfortable again while she's working here, you can say goodbye to this hand."

His eyes widen a fraction, but Naruto continues on.

"And if I catch you or here from her or anybody again that you're trying to kiss or touch her, then I'll finish you off."

Toneri merely grunts lowly in response, clenching his eyes shut as his body starts to shut down.

Death?

' _I can't let things end this way; I won't let him win like this.'_

He repeats the mantra over and over again in his thoughts, burying it to memory.

Naruto leaves him there in a growing puddle of red, the initial person to find him is surprisingly the very janitor he originally thought had broken in.

"Oh my goodness, Dr. Otsutsuki sir?! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" The man sputters over him, but his vision is already going black.

All he can think about is the amused grin Naruto gave him as he left.

Sinks whir over his arms for possibly the tenth time, water turning a light red as soap and blood mix down the drain. The morning rush of the hospital is growing and Hinata is probably already awake.

' _I'm in the clear.'_

And Naruto hurriedly slips out the doors before too many people come in only to bump into the painfully familiar smell of dog invading his nose.

' _Shit.'_

Kiba for the most part looks like he just threw himself out of bed, spiky brown hair looking messier than normal as he rubs away at dark circles that have pooled between his eyes.

"Are…are you okay?" He questions in surprise.

Naruto blinked, wondering if his eyes are still red. He knew for a fact his fox ears and tail had already disappeared as he rushed down the flight of stairs away from Toneri's office.

"Yep, just had some unfinished work I had turn in for Hinata!" He chirped out brightly.

Kiba managed to give a short nod, glancing towards the scratches layered throughout Naruto's arms, the sweat creased around his brows.

He wanted to ask, to know what exactly he had been doing before this…

But would he be okay with the answer?

' _Hinata might think I knew Toneri was going to kiss her and that's why she looked so upset at me as well, but did she ever tell Naruto?'_

"Hey, is err Hinata doing okay? I mean the last time I saw her she looked so stressed and I was just wondering."

Ugh, why must he always ramble when bringing her up?

But Naruto seemed to understand, nodding as he gave him a small grin.

"She's fine, everything is fine now."

Kiba gulped, pushing himself to go on. "And, are _**you**_ alright? It looks like you've been awake all night." He joked, attempting to laugh.

The smile falters on Naruto's face for the briefest of seconds before he shrugs.

"I was. Going to get heading home to sleep now."

And Kiba can't bring himself to pursue him for more questions, watching as the crowds of incoming and outgoing groups swallow him.

The cold emptiness of his tone gives him everything he needs to know for right now.

-X-

' _He attacked him.'_

Hinata wants to be shocked, upset, and even furious at Naruto when she sees the makeshift bandages he's wrapped around his cut up hands and various wounds when he walks in hesitantly through the door.

But all she can think about is the fear in his expression.

"Try not to move too much, I'm about to use the antiseptic spray." Hinata notes, sighing when Naruto yelps and nearly squirms away.

"Relax, at least they don't seem to be getting infected." She grumbles, poking a bit harder than necessary in rewrapping the bindings.

"Ouch, Hinata; don't be so rough!" Naruto pouts, wincing when Hinata only gives him a silent glare in response.

He deserves that.

Really, he's surprised Hinata is even talking to him.

"I could just lick my wounds you know, that would be less painful." He huffs, scraping his tongue against the side of a jagged cut on his thumb.

Hinata shook her head, setting the first aid kit aside. "No, then people won't ever stop thinking of you as some type of human/animal hybrid!"

He smirks, noting the bit of red coming onto her cheeks. " _ **You**_ don't mind when I lick you though. And I can't help my fox instincts!"

His smile grows at seeing her fluster just a little, having not averted her gaze fast enough.

"Did…did anyone see you?" She murmurs out.

He thinks of Kiba for a moment, of all the people to catch him as he was finishing cleaning up. He doesn't know who eventually found Toneri in his condition, but he can't imagine everything being immediately traced back to him so soon.

Not yet.

' _Will he reveal it was me?'_

"Naruto?" Hinata's questioning concern brings him back and he shakes his head.

"No, well only Kiba did."

Hinata wrinkles her nose, nails tapping against the ends of the table. "He and Toneri had been talking right before he kissed me…"

Naruto leaned back in his chair, frowning at the edge in her voice. "You know how much Kiba cares about you. I'm sure even _**he**_ didn't expect him to go that far."

Hinata nods, sighing. In the heat of her rage in pushing Toneri away, part of her had just assumed at the time Kiba could've been involved as well.

' _I know you love Naruto, so I won't try to interfere. I have a good thing going with Tamaki.'_

He had said that to her once in passing as she was getting dinner, it was sometime in the middle of her pregnancy when all she seemed to want to eat and could keep down was burgers much to Naruto's dismay.

Tamaki had told her not to worry about it the following week; that everything was fine between Kiba and her despite her strained smile.

She shut her eyes thoughtfully. ' _I hope things remain good, that in time Kiba's feelings become as strong for Tamaki as hers are for him...'_

Then the last of these feelings he has clinging for her will truly die, she doesn't want to keep hurting either of them.

When she opens her eyes again she's surprised to see Naruto watching her so intently.

"W-What?" Hinata stammered.

Naruto blinked, gaze softening. "Nothing. Just watching you think."

Hinata reddened, reaching out to clasp at his hands despite the bruises that peppered them. "I love you."

His cerulean eyes seemed to shine then, if he was in pain from the action of suddenly grabbing at his hands he wasn't showing it.

"I love you too."

Naruto thumbed at the light calluses growing on Hinata's fingers, weeks of helping move and lift patients, and writing pages upon pages of reports was starting to show.

"I'm afraid of losing you, you know. In the past when you worked at the call center, I used to have to wait up to 30 minutes or more just to be able to get connected to you. I was always nervous that at some point you would become too scared of my fox features, too worried I would lose control…and to a degree that's finally happened by letting Toneri get under my skin." Naruto mumbled, curling at his toes.

Hinata only looks puzzled for a moment before letting out a gentle laugh, leaning over to press a feathery kiss to his cheek.

"You're not going to lose me Naruto."

Naruto tilts his head, eyes growing half-lidded as he reached out a hand to keep Hinata close only for a loud buzzing to pierce the air.

Hinata shifts her gaze to her phone: Hanabi's name flashes across the screen.

As soon as she picks up, she can hear a mix of crying and whimpering in the background.

"Hey big sis! Father was wondering if you're ready to pick up Boruto now!" She hummed out.

Hinata glanced towards the kitchen clock, she had only dropped him off there close to an hour ago.

"What's wrong? Why is he crying?" Hinata asked.

She imagined Hanabi lightly rolling her eyes at such a question. "What _**isn't**_ wrong?! He keeps calling for his parents and I'm pretty sure he ripped out some of father's hair when he tried to rock him."

Naruto beamed, clearly having heard it all. "He's got a bald spot?!"

Hinata shook her head, but it was nice to see Naruto returning back to his jovial mood.

If he wasn't going to worry about Toneri, she wouldn't either.

-X-

Boruto handles his 9 month vaccinations well.

Or at least better than at 6 months when he threw up on them both.

His tears manage to dry with Naruto distracting him and keeping him still, even though he stiffens too at the sight of the silver needle being prodded into his son.

"He's growing quite well, you may be able to start introducing more soft foods to him so he doesn't become a picky eater like a certain _**somebody**_." Tsunade explains, eyeing Naruto.

"I stand by ramen having plenty of health benefits!" Naruto snipes back.

Boruto begins to fidget again and Naruto shifts him up in his arms.

"Want to take a walk around Boruto? I'm sure that will take your mind off of the pain." Naruto suggested, grinning when Boruto smiled back, showing off an array of growing teeth.

Tsunade turns her attention to Hinata as soon as they've left the room. "So, how is the internship going? I'm sure you've heard the rumors by now…"

Hinata nods, ignoring at the twisting sensation her gut goes into at seeing the concern in her amber orbs.

"Whatever Toneri has spread around to his faithful advisors and you isn't true." She asserts.

"Oh, that I know already. Cameras have a way of picking up those types of things, so don't let what others are saying get to you. I'll look into seeing how we can switch you around with other doctors without it hopefully causing too big of a commotion."

And Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, frowning slightly at the look of unease still upon her face.

"What's wrong?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, leaning in closer as her voice dropped an octave. "You need to be honest with me on another matter that has come to my attention as well."

Her heartbeat thudded louder in her ears at the seriousness of her tone, a tone she could only remember her using when there was a situation that could put her or any of the other call girls in danger.

"I'm sure you're aware that Dr. Otsutsuki or Toneri was attacked about 2 weeks ago in the early morning hours in his office, correct? The extensive damage done to him caused him to be in a medically induced coma for about 5 days. He just recently woke up this past Monday and I was wondering if you knew anything regarding the situation." Tsunade explained.

The speed at which her heart is going increases tenfold under her stern gaze, she wishes she was a perfect liar, hands started to tremble that she quickly fists together out of sight…

"The police are trying to review footage, but there weren't any cameras in the area to capture anything except the darkness. Few credible witnesses either going by the time of day too. What surprises us the most though is that it seems like Dr. Otsutsuki doesn't plan to press charges as of yet." Tsunade mulled on.

Hinata swallowed, praying her voice wouldn't break or stammer.

"I was at home when the incident happened, there isn't much I can tell you except for what I've heard through way of others."

Tsunade goes quiet and for a painful minute she imagines she'll call her out on her lie…

But she doesn't.

"I see. I guess time will tell what's going through that man's mind. He suffered a concussion, 5 broken teeth, a broken arm, and several deep scratches and bruises."

Hinata doesn't know either, doesn't care to know…

Toneri knows about Jewel after Hours, about the who's who of people who have worked there and still work there.

All these secrets he's dug up, would he use it against her in the future? Against Naruto or worse, Boruto?

She can't bring herself to tell Tsunade all of this though with how much is already on her plate dealing with this ongoing case and other various assignments, thanking her for the updates and recommendations before leaving the office in search of Naruto and Boruto.

She finds the pair standing by a window that gives views of the entire medical center. Sunlight casts the buildings in golden glows, but Naruto's brows are furrowed in confusion toward the parking lot below while Boruto absently plays with a loose string on his shirt.

"What are you staring at?" Hinata questions as she walks up his side.

Naruto only points silently with his finger and Hinata follows his line of vision, lilac eyes widening a fraction as well at the sight.

Toneri is up on his feet somehow, a nurse standing beside him to help him up shakily with the use of a cane. He gives a pleasant smile to the man he apparently came outside to greet, shaking his hand cordially and Hinata's frown deepens as she recognizes the other man's trademark gray business suit and black tie anywhere.

' _Neji?'_

-x-

 _Question: Was Naruto rough enough on Toneri or not rough enough? Obviously he couldn't kill him and now Toneri knows what trouble can happen to him if he tries anything with Hinata again. Will he listen? Not when there are other ways to get to back at Naruto…_

 _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I love hearing from you guys as always!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	22. Impure

**Chapter 22: Impure**

"Should I hunt them down right now or wait till later?"

' _Hunt?'_

That could mean multiple things coming from Naruto.

"Neither." Hinata replies, stopping him from heading towards the elevators.

His hand is hot to the touch, hairs on the tips of his fingers curling up with a rising anger she quiets with a single look. The crimson is in his eyes quickly dissolves back to blue as he lets out a low snort.

"Why the hell not?!" He hisses back, but Hinata only hushes him again despite them currently being alone in the waiting room's lobby.

"Tsunade is investigating." She replies back simply and it's all Hinata has to say for Naruto's shoulders to slump in defeat.

' _I got away with the first lie, a second one though…'_

Hinata shook her head, pushing away the very idea of lying again. Her stomach tossed uncomfortably with the little remnants of a power bar she had ate on the way here, reminding her just how much stress she was still under as of late.

And everything that she and Naruto could lose.

Boruto's giggling breaks apart their weighing silence, loose thread he had been playing with on Naruto's shirt now a longwinded string in his tiny hands.

"Oh Bolt, don't destroy your Papa's shirts." Hinata smiled, taking Boruto out of Naruto's arms despite his struggling and whining in protest.

Naruto shrugged, one side of his sleeves now very disheveled and stretched out. "I'd rather him do this then color on them like he did last week."

When they look back out the window, Toneri and Neji are gone.

' _Why were they meeting; perhaps for a business deal with one of the hotel enterprises? It seems out of place for a doctor like Toneri though, unless maybe there's a medical side to it…'_

The image of them together is quickly becoming an ugly mark in her memories, hundreds of scenarios rushing to mind.

Each worse than the last.

The hours go by slow once they left the hospital, evening setting in and the best way she could figure to distract herself was to prepare dinner while Naruto 'attempted' to get Bolt to stay in bed. The days feel far longer now as summer sets in, sky still a shade of violets and reds as sunlight and warm air drifted through the open kitchen windows.

She pictures for a second again a flash of Toneri's sickeningly faux smile and then Neji, unaware of the malice and coldness that lies beneath it signing away at a contract…

The carrots she's chopping slide out of her grip, knife cutting across the side of her finger before sliding to the ground with a sharp clang.

She doesn't even hear Naruto suddenly at her side.

"Deep in thought again, huh?" He muses, smirking at the beginnings of a pink hue warming her cheeks.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you and make you rush over to me. I know you were in the middle of trying to get Boruto to settle down and-"

"Hinata, relax. You don't have to apologize, I don't care if the salad is a bit bloody!" He joked, staring more at the growing lines of red running towards the palm of her hand instead.

She let him wash away the mess, face burning even more when he doesn't immediately let her hand go. His lips come to brush the side of her nicked finger, eyes focused completely on her.

"Are you planning to scare me again like that tonight Hinata?"

"No." She whispered out, matching his sly grin.

"Good." Naruto chuckles, easily maneuvering Hinata so their positions were reversed.

"I think it's decided then that I'll take over the rest of cooking duty while you try to get Bolt to stop climbing out of his crib and coming downstairs!"

Hinata blinked before pouting.

' _I've been tricked!'_

But then again, she hadn't nearly been dealing with the blunt force of Boruto's ideas of staying up until 1:00 am and using _**her**_ shirts and dresses for teething practice.

Naruto went through it all.

She squeezed her palms together as she went up the stairs. The distraction was needed yes, though she wasn't sure how long it would be before her mind inevitably drifted back on how to properly finish out their payback.

"Hinata?" Naruto calls out to her just as she's reaching the top.

She drifts her gaze back down, wondering if he was confused at the haphazard state she had left the vegetables in.

"Everyone has a skeleton in their closet or a nasty scar they wish to hide or keep away from the public's eye."

When he doesn't hear her immediately respond, he continues on.

"Even Toneri."

-X-

"Is this where you've been camped out to?!" Sakura exclaims in surprise, Ino close on her on tail in trying to push her way inside as well.

And Hinata chokes mid-bite on her meal, glancing up at the duo as they manage to squish into the tiny corner she calls her new office space.

It's a small hideaway away on the 5th floor, Dr. Matsui her newest advisor doesn't want her anywhere too close to his files as he sits two floors below in the heart of the neurology wings where she once used to feel at home.

Part of her can't really blame him, he _**is**_ an old friend of Dr. Otsutsuki as well.

' _Everyone seems to be.'_ She mused, forcing on a smile at seeing Sakura's concerned look. Her lab coat is littered with a variety of colorful stains, jade eyes sharpening as she takes in the room.

"This is fine for now, I mean at least it isn't too loud over here or-"Hinata attempts.

"No, this is bullshit! It was that one doctor; wasn't it? Let _**me**_ talk to him so we can get this rumor mill straightened out once and for all." Sakura interrupts, nails scratching against the ends of her wood desk making it shake.

Ino simply rolls her eyes from beside her. "Don't add fuel to the fire Forehead."

"I agree with Ino, there's no need to add more unwanted attention onto yourself or me." Hinata starts up again.

Sakura stares between the pair for a long moment before letting a scoff escape. "Fine, maybe I'm just still amped up with caffeine from those two Code Blues and paralysis cases that came in this morning."

Ino nodded, gaze turning back to Hinata. "You aren't the only one struggling! Why yesterday while I was rounding on my patients, one stated he was ready to and I quote 'beat my ass' if I didn't let him out of his room to jump out the nearest window to freedom!"

Behavioral Health maybe Ino's forte, but Hinata could never imagine herself anywhere near the unit.

"You've told us similar enough stories Pig. Let me guess, sounds like another schizophrenic case with a history of hallucinations/paranoia? Plus, I'm sure he had a sitter assigned to him and the nurse had already given him his psych medications." Sakura remarked.

"…That still doesn't take away the fear I felt at first!" She retorted back.

Sakura struggled to hide her smirk. "Oh, of course not."

Hinata leaned back in her chair, small grin etching onto her face just listening to their playful banter.

It was just like old times.

Sakura soon returned her attention back to her, and she resisted the urge to frown at seeing the worry return back to her eyes.

"So how have you, Naruto, and Bolt been holding up? I heard that Naruto somehow managed to land himself a job at the courthouse? Who knows, he might end up being a head judge one day if he keeps moving up in the field and Boruto is almost 1! It seems like it was only yesterday when you were waddling around to your classes hoping it wouldn't be the moment he decided to show up!"

Hinata laughed, yes the final weeks leading up to Bolt's birth had been a trial. Not just in keeping up with school, but in managing to still work and take care of daily chores.

"We've been alright, Boruto keeps us up at night wanting to play more than sleep now in days." She mused.

Ino quirked a brow curiously, blonde hair swishing as she rested a hand against the side of the desk. "Hmm, does _**he**_ get it too?"

Hinata paused, staring back at her just as intently. "Get what?"

Sakura nudged her to be quiet, but Ino only prodded on. "Don't pretend you don't know! The fox ears and stuff, does Boruto get them too?!"

"Ino, geez; it's none of your business! The child isn't even a year old yet!" Sakura snapped.

Ino huffed, crossing her arms as she leaned back from the table. " _ **You**_ wanted to know too…"

Hinata shook her head, waving off their nosiness. "To answer your question, he hasn't. We don't know yet if he will until he maybe gets a bit older."

And even then, they weren't sure how they were going to go about telling him if and when he _**did**_ end up with the same features.

' _The last thing I want is for him to be ridiculed like Naruto, for people to be afraid of him one day and not look at him the same way…'_

She swallowed, clasping her shaky hands together.

"H-Hey, did you guys ever hear the rumors about Toneri or err Dr. Otsutsuki before this whole fiasco happened?"

She cursed inwardly at her stammer, how unnerved she felt merely talking about him still.

Sakura and Ino glanced at each other quickly before shaking their heads together. The two positioned themselves on opposite sides of her, affectionately pressing up against her shoulders.

"Oh, don't worry; we're not going to let that sleazy bastard get away with slandering your name like this! Madam Tsunade said to let the police handle this, but she _**never**_ said anything about snooping and gathering information we can hand over to them anonymously." Sakura explained.

Ino nodded in wholehearted agreement. "Sai seems to know everything about everybody in this city; good or bad. I'll dig information out of him and we can all meet up at some point hopefully sooner than later."

Hinata beamed, she knew she shouldn't probably thank her friends for deciding to commit to actions that slid into the zone of illegal vs. legal, but it couldn't be helped.

It wasn't like they were going to take no for an answer anyways.

-X-

"Ah, careful Dr. Otsutsuki! You really shouldn't try to move too fast or you may get lightheaded again!" His physical therapist cried out from beside him, steadying him upright before he collapsed to the ground.

' _I don't need your help.'_ He wants to spit back, no matter how much his vision was starting to blur again, scent of her fruity perfume invading his nostrils making him painfully nauseous.

Rehab is hell.

But he tacks on a smile, patting her hand gently. "Thank you dear. I appreciate it."

The woman flustered as he expected, sympathy pooling in her hazel orbs. "Let's take a 10 minute break, shall we? You've walked about 100 steps more than you did yesterday."

Toneri nodded, letting her guide him back to his bed. "I'll go get you some water." Her voice swam from somewhere overhead, footsteps pattering away.

He hated the way his whole body throbbed from such little movement, the mechanical taste of dry blood falling on his lips again when the pressure became too much.

When he had been in the intensive care unit, his team of doctors had been sure he wasn't going to survive at one point, threads of tubes and wires making him seem like he was half machine.

And yet, here he was.

' _I can't die yet, not without getting back at him…'_

Bile pushed up on his tongue again and he quickly pushed back his blankets, scrambling for the sink before he ruined his sheets.

He doesn't expect to feel a hand pushing his hair back as he coughs up his breakfast that he wants so badly to push back and refuse.

' _I thought she left to get me water.'_

"Dr. Otsutsuki, I need to talk to you. Do you have a moment?"

Tsunade?

He casts her a side glance to her as he finishes rinsing out his mouth. "Of course."

She pushes up a chair to get close to his bed, frowning at the the lack of light save for a dull fluorescent glow coming from a lamp in the corner. From what little she had gathered from his team of nurses and housekeeping, he preferred the dark to prevent the continued cycle of migraines and nausea attacks.

"Mind if I let a little more sunlight in? It isn't good for your health to sit in pitch black this much." Tsunade mentions, not bothering to wait for his answer as she pulled open the blinds letting a sea of yellow pour in.

"Suit yourself, seeing as you did it already without getting a proper response first." He mused.

Tsunade arched a brow, the underlying sourness of his tone not lost in spite of his calm smile.

"Well, I believe you know why I'm here. I wanted to get answers from you personally on what happened the morning of your assault. Police state you don't remember much from the incident." She explained, holding up a file of paperwork labeled with his name in fine black ink.

Toneri shrugged. "It's true my recollections of the day are foggy, it was probably a disgruntled patient or family member."

"And you can't pinpoint any key features about them? Hair? Eye color?" Tsunade went on.

He shook his head, feigning upset. "Don't you think if I knew something, I would have brought it up to all the investigators by now?"

Amber eyes narrowed. "I don't know, you tell me."

She wasn't getting anywhere with him, clearly Toneri knew who did this to him by his subtle behavior though she couldn't figure out his reasons behind not admitting it to anyone.

What benefits could he gain from keeping it a secret?

' _Perhaps I really am going to have to take Jiraiya up on that stupid offer of his...'_

She stood up, closing back the stack of files. "We will review over the camera footage and key witnesses again. If there's anything you're not telling us, we'll find out eventually."

Toneri said nothing to that, eyes following her as she adjusted her chair back into its original spot.

"Hmm, well there is _**one**_ thing I'll tell you." He brought up.

Tsunade half-turned to face him, silently asking him to go on.

"October 10th. It's a few months away from now, but it sticks out in people's memories. Anyone, even a child can tell you the significance behind such a day filled with death, blood, and sadness. A reminder of the wars we used to have with our neighboring countries and certain other unsavory individuals." Toneri pointed out, peering up towards the ceiling.

He'd counted all the dots within those tiles far too many times…

Tsunade paused, flashes of grisly memories coming to mind she hurriedly shook away as she tightened her fists to keep her anger at bay.

His silver eyes finally fell back down to hers, small smile etching up his face.

"I will make my official public statement then.

-X-

"Boruto's 1st birthday is _**next**_ month, right?" Hiashi repeats.

Hinata nods, the room feels unnervingly hot with his continued staring at them like this. Another chill washes over her she discreetly tries to hide by shifting Boruto once more in her arms.

"And why don't you two want to celebrate? We can do it right here at the manor and invite a variety of guests. A 1st birthday is a milestone you shouldn't pass over like it's nothing." He pries on, pearl eyes bouncing between the two in confusion.

' _No, no way will I let him turn it into some type of business venture by inviting all his executive friends. He knows how I feel about mixing the two areas.'_

Naruto gripped her free hand, and she sighed before sending him a thankful smile.

"It's not that we don't want to, we do! We just want it to be a small affair is all. School starts up again so close to his birthday which means we'll have to cut back on hours at both our jobs, plus the other bills and expenses that will be due around the same time." Hinata reasoned.

She wasn't exactly sure if her father was even still listening to her when she noticed his gaze had drifted to Boruto who was peering at his hair in fascination.

"You're thinking about ripping out my hair again, aren't you?"

Boruto flashed him a toothy smile in return.

The sound of the main door clicking open turned everyone's attention away from the scene, Neji announcing his arrival as he took his shoes off before realizing the event he had come upon.

"Ah, I didn't know you were going to be stopping by today Hinata." Neji stated, nodding in her direction.

Hinata barely managed a nod in return, heart twisting as she casted her gaze away towards the garden. Tea; she needed something, anything to take away the sudden constricting of her throat. The hint of mint and spices do nothing to quell the nervous sensation that's starting to make her feel utterly sick.

' _He wasn't supposed to be home this early_.'

Naruto elicited a low growl as he walked by him, hair bristling up. "Why are _**you**_ here?"

Neji only sent him a blank look. "I live here?"

To Hinata's relief, Naruto doesn't push it. "Yeah, whatever."

Hiashi and Neji send her expressions of complete puzzlement at Naruto's attitude, if they knew everything up until now, why he was acting so strange and distant; would they understand?

' _No, not yet.'_

The answer comes so clear and fast to her.

"Naruto and I need to get going, there are still some groceries we forgot to pick up earlier in the week."

It's the excuse she thought up on the way to the manor, the one they would use to escape from any painful or awkward conversation if Hanabi wasn't around to help lighten the mood.

Surely, _**this**_ must count.

There's a flicker of concern in Hiashi's face, mouth parting for a flicker of a moment to ask what's wrong before shaking his head and becoming tightlipped once more.

"Well alright, think about what I said though. You wouldn't have to worry about any expenses if you held a party here. It would be a good way for Boruto to meet all his cousins and Hyuga relatives who weren't able to be there for the birth." He pointed out as he walked with them up the cobblestone path.

He doesn't notice Naruto stiffen and Hinata wishes her father hadn't brought up all the family members who have yet to meet their son when _**no one**_ sans Jiraiya from Naruto's side of the family will ever get to see Boruto.

"Heh, he won't even remember meeting all of them. He'll probably be half-asleep throughout most of the festivities." Naruto noted.

"Father knows that, he's a lot fussier over Bolt than I ever imagined he would be." She smiled.

Wind picks up and scatters leaves along their path, greenery fading into lighter shades the closer it was getting to the end of summer now. Toneri still hadn't said or done anything, the nasty purplish and blue bruises that had once stained his skin were lightening to a healthy pink with the amount of treatments he was getting.

He was slowly getting better.

And time was marching on without either of them making a move.

-X-

"We never did confront Neji." Naruto mutters after a while.

"Neji would've just said the matter was confidential. All his client's details are kept private for legal purposes." Hinata recalled.

And Naruto knew this too, gliding into work the day after his confrontation with Toneri as if nothing had happened.

" _I heard the main vault got broken into last night. I think all the judges and even the mayor are having an emergency meeting to discuss it." A man whispered beside him as he passed by._

" _Yeah, I heard some psycho attacked one of the top doctors at the hospital downtown using the master key. People are saying it was like some humanoid creature!" His friend replied._

 _Naruto waited to see the other man's expression, a silly hope forming someone wouldn't be so quick to believe these rising rumors. His gut coiled and sunk though as he watched him roll his eyes. "Humanoid? Those types of things don't exist. The police would've shot any type of animal like that down."_

 _He hurriedly backed away before he gave in to the urge to add his **own** input over the matter._

 _However, all cases had been put on hold for the morning to go over the matter. He gulped, staying to the back and out of sight pretending to be busy finishing up on old reports._

' _I returned the key way after everyone had gone home, my fingerprints aren't on it. I'm sure they can't trace it back to me.'_

 _Still, he doesn't want to stay any longer in this stuffy room, listening to the gossip and unknowing cruelty of his co-workers' words who don't know this beast they're talking about is_ _ **him.**_

" _Oh, Naruto there you are! Wanted to congratulate you on the good work you did on the Takagi vs. Omura case. You were able to pick apart details other more seasoned lawyers and criminal investigators had missed."_

 _Mr. Yasuda is one of the nicer lawyers he's run across. Not afraid to admit to a mistake and always willing to learn. He reminded him of Iruka in a sense at his eagerness to teach newbies and help him out._

" _Hey Mr. Yasuda, I'm sure you've heard about this situation going around regarding a doctor being assaulted at the hospital. If you had to defend the guy who did it, how would you go about proving their innocence or at least win the case?" He questioned._

 _Yasuda furrowed his brows, stormy grey eyes darkening in thought. He knew he hated whenever he had to defend criminals or killers, 'the trash' as he called it that shouldn't have a right to a lawyer at all._

" _Well…if there's proof he committed the act there's nothing 'innocent' about him. It comes down to just trying to get him a lenient sentence from the judge. In the case of this garbage human who decided to pick on a doctor, someone who's out here trying to save lives I doubt anyone would show mercy." He snorted._

 _Naruto fakes a grin in understanding, stalking away before he has to listen to any more._

 _He doubted Toneri was thinking about 'saving lives' when he kissed Hinata…_

"If we want information on Toneri, we're going to have to use other sources. Ino recommended Sai, one of the guys she met through Jewel after Hours. I think he even still calls her 'Daisy' or 'Beautiful'." Hinata remarked, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Is that who we're heading to meet right now?" Naruto inquired, noticing they were taking a path that lead them in the opposite direction of their apartment and normal grocery shopping area.

Hinata nodded, picking up the pace as her phone buzzed with another text. "I just hope he isn't as strange as Ino said. You know the types of callers we got…"

They grimaced in unison.

Ino brightly waves to them as they approach the café she's been sending Hinata messages over, dressed in a casual violet summer dress in sharp contrast to the all-black attire the man beside her had on.

"Hey you two! Glad you could make it on such short notice! This is Sai, the guy I was telling Hinata about earlier in the week that has info on just about everybody in this city." Ino chirped out, gesturing for him to put his hand out in greeting.

Sai kept up his grin after shaking their hands, ebony eyes looking between the pair for an eerily long minute.

"Ino has told me a lot about you two to add onto what I've already known. Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuga line of hotels and resorts though you instead picked the option of the medical field. Quiet and nice in comparison to your husband Naruto."

Naruto pursed his lips, starting to scowl. "Excuse me?"

Ino patted his back before he could go on, clearing her throat. "Now Sai, don't forget what I said about nicknames! We don't want a repeat of what happened with Sakura, despite how funny it was!" She giggled.

Sai blinked, blank smile never leaving his face. "I didn't forget."

He turned his gaze to Hinata first. "Someone quiet and sweet like you, especially to put up with a man like Naruto is an Angel."

Hinata wasn't sure if she should be flattered or insulted on Naruto's behalf.

But then without missing a beat, he switched his attention to Naruto. "And someone like Naruto, loud and outgoing who I've heard so many stories about from the citizens of Konoha must be Dick-less."

Ino and Hinata instantly froze, gaping at each other in mutual shock.

It takes Naruto only a second to shake off his own surprise.

"What'd you just say about my dick?!"

-X-

' _I don't recall Sai being this odd the last times Ino mentioned him.'_

She talked about him so lovingly from the dates they had gone on, how being a call-girl hadn't mattered to him in the slightest...

Well, she could believe the latter part of her sentiment, Sai was _**still**_ pleasantly smiling even with the scratch marks now aligning his face.

"I'm sorry for Naruto's behavior." Hinata murmured, helping Ino to dab at the deeper cuts with alcohol.

Sai merely waves off her apology. "No problem!"

She pointedly ignores Naruto's sneer from beside her. Why is she even helping a man who just said he had no genitals? " _ **I'm**_ not!"

Ino sends him a look that's a cross of frustration and amusement. "You didn't have to attack him! I told you Sai is still learning social cues. Besides, Hinata here knows you've got a pair considering the boy you have sitting in your lap!"

Naruto chose not to respond to that while Hinata reddened and sputtered for Ino to stop talking so loudly.

"Anyways, does Sai here have any information for us or not? I didn't come here to waste time and be insulted." He grumbled.

Ino nodded, looking back at Sai who reached down and pulled out a sketchpad from his book bag.

"If I'm conducting research on any particular person, I like to draw an image of them to gain a mental idea of all their details and background." He explained.

His picture of Toneri holds every nook and cranny Naruto and Hinata can think of, every lock of his snow white hair down to the force of his metallic eyes bouncing off the page.

"The Otsutsuki family is very private. Most of their family are either no longer alive or are scattered throughout the various countries. Those that are in the limelight though are known for their innovations in technology and medicine; like Toneri for example." Sai described.

"Is there anything _**negative**_ that you dug up? Like a scandal or crime that they wouldn't want to be broadcasted to society that could permanently get them jailed or in deep trouble?" Naruto ventured.

He didn't want to know about the good things they had done.

Sai gazed back to Ino at this, who sighed. "Well, yes and no. The person I found wasn't willing to say much to me when I went to her and her prices had skyrocketed way too far out of my range if I wanted to talk to her in private over this matter."

Hinata and Naruto glanced at each other before back at them.

"The few people that are close to the Otsutsuki clan that I managed to connect with immediately went silent when I tried to pry for questions, even more so now that this assault has happened to Toneri. They refused to talk no matter what threat or bribe I offered/gave them." Sai explained.

"It occurred to me in my own searching, the only person who _**would**_ talk would have to be someone who was hurt like Hinata, someone who like you two who would have a reason to be mad at their family or want to get back at one of them personally." Ino added.

Hinata frowned, everyone she knew loved and adored them though. If there was someone else who hadn't come forward, it had to be because of fear, being paid off, or…

The lifestyle they lived being exposed.

"Like being a call-girl." Hinata suddenly breathed out.

-X-

"Mama?" Boruto asked scampering around the backyard chasing bugs before stopping as he saw Hinata approach with juice and snacks.

He pointed over to his father, questioning in his expression. "Papa okay?"

Hinata smiled, ruffling his hair as he bounded into her lap. Since his 1st birthday had passed, he was beginning to talk and make more sense, bright blue eyes curiously exploring and walking around his ever growing world.

"Yes, daddy's fine. He's just clearing out the garden for fall." She answered.

Boruto cocked his head, watching as Naruto dug out the weeds that had sprouted up along the fence. The patches of brown had become a bit more obvious and it was nice to finally be taking care of them before they spread any further.

"Why?"

"So that we can plant some vegetables to help you grow big and strong." Hinata responded, poking him in his stomach eliciting a happy giggle from him.

Hinata looked up again to watch Naruto work, reddening when she realized how damp his shirt was becoming. His tanned skin was marred with sweat as he wiped his face on the edge of his sleeve once more.

"Mama okay?" Boruto abruptly asked, startling her out of her reverie.

"Face is red." He laughed, reaching out to touch her heated cheeks.

"Oh, I'm fine!" She responded quickly, helping him to open his juice box when she saw him struggling with the straw.

Naruto's snickering approached up from the side, of course he had been eavesdropping. "Ogling my butt again?"

"N-No!" Hinata huffed. ' _It was your chest.'_

Not that Naruto's ego needed anymore stroking at the moment.

They watched as Boruto finished off his snack in record time and proceeded to go back to clearing through the grass for new objects to show them.

So far, he had brought back sticks, leaves, and a caterpillar Hinata was surprised hadn't managed to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Are you sure your father is okay with babysitting him again?" Naruto asked, watching as his blonde head peeked up through the sea of grass he was adventuring through.

Hinata nodded, squeezing her hands against the floorboards. "We shouldn't put it off. Especially if she really is on the schedule to work tonight."

Going back to Jewel after Hours that night is a reminder of everything she doesn't miss. The area has expanded to take over the once abandoned structures next door, though not much else has changed.

The area still reeks of sweat and alcohol, flashy lights of neighboring parties and clubs ongoing until the sun came up once more.

"Let's find her and then get the hell out of here!" Naruto hissed by her ear and Hinata couldn't agree more.

"Lilac? Is that you?! What are you doing here?!" A woman calls to her in the distance before they can barely walk a few steps, practically bouncing up to her for a hug as she juggled a phone in one hand and a glass in the other. Her breath is laced with a mix of whiskey and some other fruity cocktail, cheeks already a light pink.

"Ah, err I'm on business. Is Freesia here tonight?" Hinata squeaked out, giving a half-hearted smile in return.

A suspicious look crosses her face for a second, grin falling before she hurriedly tacked it back on. "In the back by the windows and love sofas, you remember the place."

She goes back to her phone as they leave, chipper attitude returning. "Sorry baby, what was that you were saying?!"

In between a buzz of phones and moaning, 'Freesia' or Tenten is frozen, gaze casted out the window longingly out to the city's horizon.

"Tenten?" Hinata asked, slowly approaching up to her as her stare shifted.

She frowned, gazing at her with curious puzzlement before her stare moved over to Naruto and everything clicked.

"What are you doing back here?!" She questioned in surprise, sitting up properly to face them.

Hinata swallowed, unfolding and smoothing out Sai's picture from her pocket.

"Do you recognize this man?"

A glint sparks in her auburn eyes taking in the picture before they cloud over. "No…"

Naruto steps forward then. "Are you sure?"

Tenten licked her lips carefully, studying Toneri's image again for a brief second before glancing off again out the window.

"It's so annoying, this habit of mine I have." She whispered, eyes beginning to glisten as she pushed the paper back.

"I can never seem forget the face of any of the callers I've actually chosen to meet in person, especially if they went on to be a lover…"

-x-

 _All things will slowly connect together! Thanks for reading as always, I appreciate your feedback._

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	23. Interweave

**Chapter 23: Interweave**

"Follow me."

Tenten leads them through winding halls into a quiet section in the back, chestnut hair loosely swishing out of the neat hair buns she had placed them in.

The music dies away the further they go, almost as if they've moved into another building altogether as glittery decorations and the sweet scents of seductive lotions and perfumes vanish into inky blackness.

"How did you even find out about Toneri?" She asks breezily, giving them a side glance over her shoulder.

"He's one of the top doctors at the hospital and…he was my mentor for a short time." Hinata replies.

Tenten hums, nodding. "He was still in the early stages of medical school/residency when I met him."

"And how _**exactly**_ did you two meet?" Naruto brings up, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice, of an uncertainty that Tenten won't reveal how much she truly knows.

But she scoffs, auburn eyes darkening as she flitted a hand up in the air. "The same way I've met a lot of guys. Through Jewel after Hours."

Hinata squirmed, but said nothing. It was hard to imagine the prim and proper Toneri paying late night visits to a call center to live out his dark fantasies.

' _It's not too farfetched though.'_

Tenten finally stops at a closed door, fishing out a golden key from her pocket and twisting at the knob open. The room it holds is bigger than what either Naruto or Hinata expect, decorative swords lining velvet red walls as she plops down into a plush mauve colored sofa.

"Well, make yourself at home." She breathes, smiling lightly at their shocked expressions.

"Madam Tsunade only gives out private rooms like this to the newest top girls that she trusts, the recent spaces she's purchased allowed for it. It's like a second home in a way, minus the grittiness and certain smells."

Hinata could only nod, admiring silk curtains as they ran over her fingers.

If she had had a room like this, she probably would've never left it until morning returned.

"Let's get down to business, if Toneri ever hurt you in a way. Would you be willing to testify against him?" Naruto questioned.

Tenten blinked, fidgeting as her expression clouded. "I don't need your help with that; thank you though."

Hinata frowned, moving to sit down beside her despite her freezing up and scooting away. "Tenten…"

Her lips parted at that, fists tightening as she sent her a steely glare. "No, don't give me that sad look! _**You**_ **,** Ino, and Sakura know very well how these men can be! I don't recall you three ever caring about any of the issues other ladies were going through if it didn't affect you and that includes _ **me**_!"

The outburst seems to startle even her, clamping a hand over her mouth as she sighed.

"Sorry, it's been a long night."

Naruto eyed the two carefully, Hinata who still had look of deep focus as her lavender orbs remained fixed on Tenten in concern and Tenten herself who had taken to busying herself picking at emerald threads of her qipao.

' _Don't push too fast, you'll never get what you came for.'_

"Toneri used to light up the room when he came in. His silver eyes would roam around the area and for some reason or another, his stare would always find mine. When I was with him…I don't know, I felt wanted; he called me his 'innocent flower bud.' That one day I would bloom and escape from this lifestyle."

" _Do you know what red freesias mean Tenten?" He whispered by her ear, smirking at the wave of goosebumps that arose at her neck._

 _He reached up and twirled a hand through her hair, curled just for him to celebrate their 3 month anniversary. Later he would mangle and destroy all that precious work and time by dragging his fingers through it…_

" _No, tell me." She murmured back against his lips, pecking them lightly with a giggle when he didn't move away from her touch._

" _Passion, that I want you." He replied, wrapping her up in his arms and carrying her back towards one of the empty rooms in the back._

 _She completely surrendered, toes curling in anticipation._

" _Someday, I'll take you away from this way of life Tenten…" He murmured, pressing her down against a hard edge of the mattress._

 _The pain barely registered._

 _Nor did the lingering smell of dampness and mold blending around them stop her from reaching up to run her fingers through his hair._

 _All she could see, think, feel…was him._

Hinata ignored the sick sensation coiling into her gut, there's a warm nostalgia in Tenten's voice as she describes their past, the dates they went on and their talks of the future.

The calm before the storm.

"When did it all crash down?" Naruto muses, paying no mind to the flash of annoyance Tenten gives him.

It's past 2 am, they're all tired and he isn't leaving here without some actual proper answers.

"It 'crashed' as you put it when he no longer found my body desirable; is that what you wanted to know? I could no longer be his little plaything, he was getting ahead in medical school and too many companies were starting to notice him and want him to join their teams. Eventually, they would check into his background and find all the shady activities he partook in; like me." She spat.

But then her voice softened, twisting into a hollow emptiness as she peered slowly between the two.

"He gave me a 'goodbye' gift that night, to never speak of the moment again."

And then she pushed the neckline of her dress down, faded jagged scar coming to light.

The sight makes Naruto see crimson for a moment, looking away as he dug his sharpening nails into the palms of his hands.

"Tenten, we're sorry to be bringing up ugly memories, but this is an opportunity to get back at him. To make him pay for hurting you this way." Hinata speaks up, reaching out to clasp their hands together regardless of how much it seems like she'll wrench them back any second.

She swallows, staring at their embraced hands before gently pulling them back.

"As I said before, thanks but no thanks."

"Damn it, you can't just let him get away with hurting you!" Naruto growls out, calming himself when Hinata gave him a look.

Tenten shook her head, straightening up again. "You don't understand, I _**already**_ have someone helping me deal with him and the way he threatened and hurt me. And no offense, but you two may ruin things by becoming involved."

Hinata looks confused, but Naruto stands up defiantly.

"Hinata, let's go. We're not going to get any more out of her. It's almost 3 in the morning and we need to get some sleep. At least if she has someone planning to get Toneri back for her then we don't really need to worry."

Tenten simply shrugged at his behavior, glancing over to Hinata with an amused grin.

"Interesting husband you have there."

Hinata reddened, laughing weakly. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to come here and simply bombard you with questions, though could you at least tell us _**who**_ it is helping you?"

She shook her head, brushing a finger against her lips. The glint in her eyes return, only now holding a more amused flair.

"Sorry, that secret stays with me."

-X-

' _It can't be that late already; right? Maybe the batteries died overnight.'_

Hinata blinks again, 11:02 am continues to stare back at her in bold red numbering.

Naruto snoozes beside her, Boruto tucked in his arms just as knocked out as he is. Morning sunlight illuminates over the duo, making their blonde hair shine even more so than usual. Even the way they sleep is similar, Boruto lightly drooling with his tiny hands stretched out in disarray.

On a Sunday, already so close to midday she should've normally been up by now and at least made breakfast.

' _Maybe it's because of the long night we had, that must be it.'_

Her shifting off the bed startles the pair awake, two sets of crystal blue eyes cracking open. Boruto yawns beside Naruto, rolling out of his grasp and stretching up his hands to her.

"Mama?" He questioned sleepily, already toddling to meet her at the edge of the bed.

"Good Morning, what do you two want for breakfast?" Hinata questions, smiling and picking up Bolt as he wanted.

"Hamburg!" Boruto states abruptly, though it comes out garbled from how deeply he's buried himself into Hinata's shirt.

"Bolt, hamburgers aren't a breakfast food." Naruto states, shaking his head at the very idea as he adjusted the covers off of himself. Who gave him hamburgers to try anyways? Maybe it was just a part of a series of foods he was learning about.

' _I want hamburgers too.'_ Hinata mused at the thought, not that she could voice such an idea and encourage Boruto.

She opts for making a light meal of porridge and eggs considering how close it already is to lunchtime, the combination is warm and satisfying, and yet washing at her empty plate and bowl soon after makes her hungry all over again.

' _I'll go back for seconds later…though I shouldn't feel this empty with how much I ate.'_

"Any plans for the afternoon?" Naruto asks, distracting her from her craving, he sways a hand lightly down her back and her cheeks flush at feeling a tail wrap around her.

Well, she has an idea of what _**he**_ wants to do.

"Hmm, no Sakura should be stopping by soon though. We have some homework we wanted to quiz each other over and finish up on notes from our adult health course."

"That can't wait?" Naruto almost whines and Hinata gulps at feeling his desire press closer into her. A familiar heat settles in her stomach as her whole body begins to feel on fire.

No, no…she can't give into him this time.

"Boruto will be down for his nap within an hour or so, you could always cancel…" He teased further, second tail coming out to lift her up against the counter and brush against her nether regions. He drops a kiss against the side of her neck, pulse point throbbing.

But Hinata pushed said tails away with practiced ease, shaking her head with a giggle.

"And what excuse could I tell her this time? Saying I'm having cramps or a bad headache only works once or twice."

Naruto shrugged, blueness of his eyes beginning to shine a vibrant red.

"Tell her we're about to have sex. She'll be too disgusted to ask for further details!"

Hinata pinched at his tails for that.

"No! She'll be here in a few minutes anyways."

The last time they spoke she had fussed over her health and the unfairness of her situation, however she was worried about her own wellness.

Sakura hadn't lately spoke of her own stress or fears.

Not aloud at least.

From Blossom to Sakura…she had handled the end of being a call girl the easiest of them.

Blossom was never real, an image that men chased and women envied.

" _You three never did anything to help if it didn't involve each other!"_

That's right, they were an iron fortress. Impenetrable to whispered sneers and cruelty that hid behind the sweetly plastered grins of their co-workers.

But it's a painful truth too, the iciness of Tenten's words still weighs deep in her chest. There are ugly thorns she, Sakura, and Ino had created as an unspoken ways/rules to survive the tougher nights, feigning ignorance was just easier.

It came with the business, the territory of avoiding disgusting callers/dates, low-paying men, and worst of all, shoving said callers onto the more unpopular girls to take…

' _Who could she know willing to go so far to help her?'_

This must be punishment for not trying to help when she saw her and others needed it, for turning the other away so often.

She doesn't dwell on it for long though, Sakura breezes up to their door as promised minutes later; jade eyes sparkling with mirth and a hint of nervousness.

Coral pink hair is damp, rich with the scent of her favorite strawberry and coconut shampoo as she steps forward.

And then it hits.

It's faint, a spicy odor of oak and fire that brings up images of forests or wild grasslands…

' _A masculine aroma.'_

Naruto wrinkles his nose in distaste as she passes by and Hinata's eyes widen in realization at his behavior.

' _I can smell it just as much as Naruto.'_

"Sorry, I'm not stopping by too early; am I?" Sakura questions, furrowing a brow at their state of dress.

Wrinkled clothes and timid gazes can usually only mean one thing.

Hinata reddened, smoothing out her dress, brushing her hair forward to cover her neck from any new forming bruises…

"No, come in." She smiled in spite of Sakura's hesitancy to move beyond the entrance.

Naruto only pouted, muttering under his breathe. "We had the perfect excuse."

' _No we didn't!'_ Hinata wants to hiss back, poking him to not make a scene.

No matter how unlikely that will be.

The closer she approaches though, the more her underlying scent fills the air. She shouldn't be able to smell it _**this**_ well, eyeing Naruto again who had already gone into sniffing mode.

Sakura blinks at his action and part of her hopes she'll pass it off as one of Naruto's weird fox quirks again or Naruto just being Naruto.

"Are you okay?"

Hinata quickly shakes her head at him not to say it, but Naruto doesn't notice it in time as he starts to break into a wide grin.

"Huh, I didn't know Sasuke knew what sex was; let alone paid the opposite sex any attention!"

-X-

' _I need to cut Boruto's nails.'_ Hinata realizes, patting his head gently. His nails only cut further into her legs, thin trails of red probably left in his wake.

It does nothing to stop his flow of tears.

"Papa is hurt!" He cries, pointing to Naruto's bloody cheek.

He turns his stare onto Sakura, confusion marring his face and for a second Hinata sees a flash of far too familiar scarlet in his eyes.

"I'm okay! Bolt, you're a big boy so don't cry." Naruto tries to soothe him to little degree, Boruto sniffling and curling himself further against Hinata's leg while Hinata only breathes shakily.

' _I'm just seeing things, I must be…'_

"Crap. I didn't mean to hit you so hard or freak out Boruto!" Sakura apologizes frantically, gesturing for Boruto to come out from hiding behind Hinata.

It takes a few minutes of coaxing and Naruto sneaking up behind to nudge him for Boruto to reluctantly make himself known again.

"Is Auntie sorry?" He questions slowly.

Sakura stifled a laugh, he _**was**_ attempting to be serious after all no matter how soft spoken he sounded with puffed out cheeks and stains of juice and food littered throughout his shirt.

"Yes, Auntie is sorry. Though you'll have to tell that Papa of yours to keep his dirty thoughts to himself!"

Boruto blinked before shrugging with a nod as he grinned back towards his parents, completely content again.

"He has no idea what you're even talking about." Naruto mused, watching as he went back over to his collection of books and toys.

Sakura keeps from him saying any more with another glare though, pulling out her notebook from her purse.

"Anyways, I did come here for an actual reason. Let's go someplace quieter Hinata, keep away from _**certain**_ oversensitive ears and noses." She emphasized, opening the screen doors to the backyard.

Hinata moved to follow after her, stopped as Naruto blocked her way. He dangles out the very textbooks she'll need to study with, knowing smirk creeping along his face.

"W-What?" She whispered quickly.

"Don't pretend you couldn't smell it too."

A knot snaps and bursts in her stomach then, ringing loudly in her ears as she swallowed carefully.

Of course Naruto knew if anything was off with her, he could probably sense her little changes in behavior and patterns before even she herself truly realized she was doing them.

He takes a step closer and another coil explodes.

"If…if I start feeling sick again, you'll be the first to know." Hinata promises.

The first to see the change.

"Do you feel sick right _**now**_ though?" He inquires.

"Hinata, you coming?" Sakura calls out to her.

She's taking far too long to just gather a few notes and her book, things she left on the living room table in clear view to easily grab.

"Be there in a minute!" She replies, surprised at how even she's able to keep her voice despite her steady gaze on Naruto.

Cobalt eyes sharpen while lavender darkens.

Finally, Naruto shakes his head as he brushes a hand through still messy violet locks.

"You worry me too much Hinata."

Sakura looks a cross between amused and concerned when Hinata finally takes a seat across from her. Her cheeks must surely look like there on fire as she buries her nose into a random section of the textbook.

"What was that all about?"

"Naruto's just concerned about my health, funny though I wanted to ask _**you**_ how you were doing though I guess all is fine telling by that persistent cologne you brought with you."

Sakura blushes, cheeks beginning to match the color of her hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize the smell would be so powerful."

" _Are you sure you don't want to come?" Sakura ventured._

 _From the corner of her eye she watches as Sasuke shakes his head. "The last thing I need is Naruto holding it against me for the next year that he smelled you on me."_

 _A smile curled up her lips. "Oh come on, I know he has those fox abilities, but they can't be_ _ **that**_ _good. I've covered it up well with two showers now."_

" _It won't be enough." He mused somewhere over her shoulder._

Not only had Naruto been able to pick up on it easily, Hinata had as well it seemed.

The two grew quiet, warm air breezing over them as the buzzing of dying cicadas filled in the silence. The rain that had sped by in the late hours of the night left the garden still damp, glittering murky little ponds having formed where they planted their late summer/early fall seeds.

"Is it true you scratched up Dr. Nomura's arms?" She suddenly asked.

Hinata paused, that conversation seemed like months ago. "Yes, I didn't appreciate how she was talking about Naruto."

Sakura chuckled then. "I wish I had been there to witness it!"

The curiosity of her gaze doesn't leave though and Hinata can feel her searching her up and down until the pressure makes her nearly snap.

"Something wrong?" She asks casually.

' _Surely she doesn't notice anything off about me too?'_

But Sakura clicks her tongue, waving it off as she flipped through her textbook to Chapter 9.

"Never mind."

-X-

"Here are your discharge instructions Dr. Otsutsuki, make sure to follow up with your own personal primary care doctor in 1 to 2 weeks and finish out the rest of the cardiologist's prescriptions he's sending you home with." His nurse read over, handing his paperwork over to him along with everywhere he needed to sign.

Home.

He would finally be able to sleep in his own bed tonight instead of among the scratchy and rough sheets he had been using for the past weeks.

"Ah, is your ride already waiting for you downstairs?" She questioned as he handed the signed copies back over to her.

Toneri nodded, barely casting a glance over to her as he stared out the window. "He should be up here shortly or I'll just meet him downstairs."

He figured she would leave then, but her voice returns and he grits his teeth not to lash out at the young woman.

"Will you need a wheelchair?"

He shook his head, tacking on a smile which seemed to help her relax or at least shut up and allow him to think.

"No my dear I'd rather walk and continue to build my strength back. Thank you for all the help you've been."

' _Only 45 days left…'_

October 10th can't get here any sooner.

The last week had been spent meticulously planning every last word of his speech, Momoshiki and Kinshiki dutifully gathering him details regarding everything they could find related to the Uzumaki clan and their history.

And why they no longer existed.

When all is said and done, Naruto will no longer be a threat.

Monsters like him, with such bizarre fox features and behavior that manifest with extreme emotions can't live in a modern society like today. He'll live to hurt again just like his ancestors did and soon it will be known to everyone.

" _There was an experimental drug they used to give to members with Uzumaki blood back in the day to subdue them, though the side effects put it out of use." Kinshiki noted, reading from a book titled 'Treatments and Medicines during the Warring States Era.'_

 _Toneri glanced up curiously too fast, head spinning from the last round of antibiotics and pain medicines he had received just minutes ago. He grudgingly shut back his eyes, ignoring the tiny spasms of pain rocketing throughout his body._

" _Are you feeling alright sir? Should I call the nurse or doctor back in? Perhaps they can-"Momoshiki's voice questions somewhere from beside him and immediately he starts to scowl._

" _Don't even think about calling either of them." He warns._

 _It was bad enough so many people had to see him in such a state._

 _Pitifully weak._

 _The last thing he needed was more sympathetic whispers floating over his head, nervous smiles or stern frowns when he asked about leaving this sickening room._

" _Tell me about the drug." He croaks back out to Kinshiki._

" _It really isn't a drug as it was plants or berries crushed down and ingested. Deadly monkshood or nightshade's toxins would cause what people described as extreme nausea, vomiting, dizziness, and even paralysis until the criminal or offender blacked out. But it says with the Uzumaki these herbal mixtures did not always work, that their bodies were unusual and able to ride out the pain and effects."_

 _Toneri opened his eyes then, glancing over the worn book he was reading from. "Not always work?"_

' _Don't ever get near Hinata again…' Naruto's voice echoed back to him._

 _Taunting him. Testing him._

" _Burn that." He hissed._

 _Kinshiki looked up, snapping back the book shut. "Pardon?"_

" _You heard me."_

What use is there in poisoning Naruto if a chance remains he'll be fine in the end?

Besides, there's no need to stoop to such levels…not yet.

His phone buzzes from within his pocket and he smiles, sitting up and stretching.

' _He's here.'_

It feels good to walk down the halls again as if he owned them, people stepping aside to let him walk by. He waves as customary to the few nurses and staff who took care of him during his stay at the nurses' station, smile cracking apart as soon as he's in the elevators alone.

Neji greets him as soon as they open once more.

"Ah, thank you again for taking time out of your busy schedule to pick me up. I hope it truly wasn't too much of a problem for you to do all this." Toneri bows.

Liar.

He tries to picture what exactly it is that attracts woman to a man like _**him**_. Such malice barely concealed by a façade of sweet and polite mannerisms.

But then, Tenten had fallen for him at some point and his chest tightens in displeasure.

If Hinata and Naruto were to get too involved, he'd absolutely back out of this deal.

There's a reason after all why he asked him to be his representative, the Hyuga name is powerful in and around Konoha.

And for now, it's good to have Toneri keep believing he can use his influence to his advantage, no matter the rifts it's causing amongst the family.

To Hinata and Hanabi…

"It's no problem at all, I parked by the valet." He responds curtly, walking ahead of him without looking back.

' _I'm doing this for you Tenten.'_

-X-

' _Don't get up again, fight it._

Hinata wiggled herself to the corner of the bed, pressing a hand against her stomach.

"Please be quiet."

Would Naruto hear her this time?

He'd been exhausted by the time he finished studying, preparing his lunch for tomorrow, and getting Boruto to bed. Not even his fox genes seemed to be waking him from his slumber this time.

Her stomach continues to gurgle and rumble in response to her light pushing before it all swishes back up and she's back on her feet to the bathroom.

There isn't anything left to vomit up anymore.

It's too early in the morning for this, she has 9 am class in just a few hours if she'll even be able to make it.

Dizzily, she stood back from the toilet and wiped at sweat lacing her forehead.

The room is misty from Naruto's late shower and she wipes away steam from the mirror, jumping back in shock.

Fox ears…right atop her head.

Same fuzzy midnight blue pair from months ago.

And her head starts pounding frantically as they twitch in response to her touch.

Slowly, she moved over to the sink and washed out the remnants of bile on her lips. Her canines too have gotten longer, shining in the dim light the moon provided through the top window.

"I can't deny these symptoms." She whispered, reaching out to touch a finger along her reflection.

' _School, work, family, the threats Toneri has made, Neji's involvement…what am I going to do?'_

She needed to relax, letting all this stress overwhelm her would only make matters worse.

If only her body would cooperate and listen though, stomach violently swirling again while her heartbeat amplified tenfold.

' _These same signs and symptoms I had with Boruto…'_

' _They're back.'_

-x-

 _Till Next Time! Let me know your thoughts!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	24. Insanity

**Chapter 24: Insanity**

Like tiny butterflies or perhaps moths fluttering incessantly, annoyingly.

The pits of her stomach absolutely refuse to rest.

Beads of sweat tickle at her nose she hurriedly swipes away. Through hazy vision she watches as those same pointy fox ears twitch then straighten in alert.

Naruto is awake.

"Hinata, where are you?" He questions, tone still thick with the lull of sleep, his footsteps move sluggishly against the carpet as his eyes roamed through the dark.

So much for being quiet.

' _Just count to 10 and then tell him.'_ Hinata decided, mentally counting up slowly while trying to ease the tightness of her still very much coiled gut.

' _1, 2, 3…'_

"Did you go back to the kitchen to get a late night snack? Sorry, but the crumbs on your shirt gave you away the first time you did it." Naruto asked, laughing softly at the memory.

Hinata flustered, sinking against the side of the toilet. Not her favorite moment to have been caught red-handed eating cake at a little past one in the morning.

' _4, 5, 6, 7…'_

All he needed to do was sniff the air once and he would know.

He circles around the side of their closet and then abruptly twists his head in the direction of the bathroom, eyes suddenly sharp and pinpointed on her scent.

' _8, 9, 10.'_

"I'm in the bathroom." She croaked out gently, but Naruto is already crouched beside her and she falls easily into his chest.

"You could've woken me up." He murmured into the side of her neck, rubbing her back tenderly.

Hinata shook her head, shutting her eyes as she tried to calm her breathing. His body is perfectly warm in comparison to the coldness of the tiles and slowly she feels her heartbeat calming back down as he presses soft kisses against her head.

Eventually, he'll notice them.

And the startled gasp soon comes, halting his patting briefly to reach up and lightly brush fingers against the ears.

"Wait, when did you get these again? I knew you were starting to show some odd signs, but I wasn't for sure yet…" He questioned.

"A few minutes after I threw up, they look just like the ones I had with Boruto; don't they? My sense of smell and hearing seem to have increased again as well." Hinata mused tiredly, crawling her hand up slowly to grasp his.

Just a normal conversation for the two of them.

Naruto studied them for a moment longer before beaming, excitement lighting his face as all traces of sleepiness left him.

"We're going to need a real house now!"

"House?" Hinata repeated.

"Yup, you know this apartment and those little townhomes nearby won't be enough space for another baby! I heard they have a lot of new homes going up for sale and being built around the municipal district. It would be good to be closer to the city seeing as it's not too far away from the university or our jobs as well." Naruto went on.

She wishes she could share in his eagerness, but the churning in her stomach returns as new thoughts bubble up and she slides herself out of his grasp as the acidic taste of bile reaches her tongue.

Because a house means more expenses, added stress, and what would others think of them having a second child so soon?

Family and friends would adore the infant she was sure, though strangers…

Their coldness was the worse, the type she had the most trouble handling.

' _Why does she have those strange ears sticking out of her head? Is that a new fashion statement or something?'_

' _I heard she got impregnated by a wild monster of some type and is experienced the effects of it, I didn't know people like her husband even still existed.'_

If she retaliated, then it would only seem like she was proving them right. That their fears and concerns were justified all along.

"I'll be with you Hinata, no matter what people say or try to do. With Boruto, all I had to do was give them one mean look and they stopped!" Naruto joked despite the crack in his grin as he quieted.

Hinata smiled weakly back, this pain so far wasn't the same as it had been with Boruto though.

Her whole body felt sore as if she'd just ran for miles, biting at her lip to take her mind off the discomfort.

With the last of her stomach's contents being emptied out, the knotted sensation around her gut was finally beginning to subside at least.

She hoped.

Naruto carries her back to bed and she drops too easily back into their pillows, drifting off to the lingering smell of Naruto's earthy shampoos.

When she wakes again, Naruto is still in bed beside her; the two of them nestled in a sea of blankets and sheets. It's too cloudy out to see the sun, but telling by the bustling going on outside it must be beyond morning.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Hinata groans, attempting to sit up only to lay back at Naruto's coaxing.

The world spins above her and she shuts back her eyes quickly before it all becomes too much.

"After the night you had, you needed some rest. Missing one day of class won't be the end of the world. And besides that…" Naruto trailed off, hand pressing against her forehead.

Never has his touch burned and froze her at the same time.

"I think you have a fever."

-X-

' _The first manuscript was better, I never should have thrown it away.'_ Toneri frowned, scratching another line through the paper so roughly until the edges began to tear.

That's the 3rd mistake already.

Black ink starts to bleed onto the pages below and his hands, but he hardly notices; brows crinkling in concentration.

Words start to blur together.

' _I can't stop now, not yet. It isn't perfect…'_

"Sir, don't you think you should take a break? You've been at this nearly all day and it's close to midnight now." A voice questions from behind him and he sits up, half turning to see Kinshiki hovering by him.

He reaches for the papers only for Toneri to roughly push him back, marring him with shadowy fingerprints and tussling various files to the ground.

"Get away from me." He snapped lowly.

All day they had been periodically taking turns coming in asking if he was okay or if he wanted something to eat and though he had accepted their small meals and glasses of water, nobody was going to stop him from making sure this speech was ready by next month.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest? This isn't good for your heart." Momoshiki supplies, Toneri ignoring him as he twists his metallic eyes back upon his notes.

The bruises and cuts may have healed, however the damage done to his heart…to his brain.

Those were permanent.

' _It won't work the same again, the main vessels have been strained and hit too hard.' His cardiologist notes, watching as Toneri gazed upon the EKG monitor fixedly; a valley of constant spikes and hills that represented his heartbeat._

 _And according to him, an erratic pace._

" _You'll have to take it easy, perhaps wearing a wrist monitor that can properly track your rhythm for when you're becoming too stressed or energized. I'm sure you've been experiencing some of the common signs, shortness of breath, dizziness, and pangs in your chest." He continues._

" _I don't need such a thing. What would my patients think? My co-workers? How can they trust in a doctor that's sick themselves?" He hissed._

 _But Dr. Kondo isn't one to take no for an answer._

 _The watch feels cold and foreign on his arm and that very night he stuffs it into the deepest corners of his closet where even he can forget it exists._

 _The only thing that can soothe his heart, his mind now is completing this revenge._

"Let's leave him be. Nothing we say right now will get through to him it seems." Momoshiki whispers, nudging Kinshiki out the door despite his protests.

It's only when the door fully clicks shut does Toneri turn his attention back to the fallen papers, stacking them up neatly and letting out a low sigh.

' _Hinata…'_

She had been the trigger of this all, an infatuation he had let taken the best of him.

And yet he still felt his heart jump thinking of her, tiny pink lips that used to always give him the most reserved smiles during break times, pearl eyes that hardened with focus when discussing a patient's treatment plan, to her endless violet hair she always tied up before heading to rounds with the other doctors…

' _Damn it.'_

The woman was stubbornly in love with Naruto. It didn't matter what threats or warnings he'd gave; she would still always go back to him.

His chest tightened thinking of it as he read over his words.

Would this finally prove to her just how dangerous Naruto was?

Neji was helping him as well, it truly was advantageous to have a man of such high caliber on his side, though he couldn't stop the nagging feeling that even _**he**_ would eventually turn against him.

Right, nobody could be trusted.

He scooted himself closer to his desk, ignoring the chill of his room as moonlight shifted over dark corners. The heat of summer nights was slowly fading, coldness returning as he cocooned himself in blankets before reaching back for his pen.

In the silence he could hear his heartbeat thumping faster as ink skidded unevenly out of the lines, the thrill of Naruto falling pushing him onward.

' _This plan has to work; I don't think I've made any mistakes…'_

Toneri paused then, bitter snicker escaping out as he shook his head.

Even his own thoughts were clouded with uncertainty.

' _No, no. It_ _ **will**_ _work.'_

-X-

' _Who're these two again?'_

Naruto blinked, staring through the peephole in utter confusion.

It was Kiba (he recognized him enough by now) and…shoot he had no idea who the other guy beside him was in the shades.

Oh, dear. Hinata wouldn't like it that he forgot her friend's names.

Again!

"Hinata, were you expecting company?" Naruto questioned, loud enough for her to have heard from the bedroom.

She was still sick after all, fever heating her skin in a damp sweat. She had managed to keep down the broth he had given her earlier, but the bouts of nausea and sleep cycled back and forth in a seemingly never-ending pattern.

"Um, no. Though Kiba and Shino said they might stop by later on after all their classes were done since they sent a group text to me wondering where I was this morning." Hinata responded, trailing down the steps wearily one at a time.

Naruto only pointed to the door. "Huh, well they're here right now though."

And just like that, her fox ears popped back out.

"W-What?!"

He frowned at her spike of fear, maybe he would have to tell them to come back another time. "They're at the door right now, only two guys I know who smell like dogs and bugs so much."

' _It's barely past 1:00 pm though, I'm sure their classes didn't end until 5 today.'_

On the other hand, it's probably lunch break.

She gripped her hands against the ends of the old jacket Naruto had tossed on her at some point in the night over her pajamas, feeling her face start to grow uncomfortably hot.

It's just Kiba and Shino, they've all known each other for years now.

Fingers tremble in reaching for the door, warmth spreading to her neck.

The last time her fox features had been visible to her friends was at Bolt's baby shower, she hadn't wanted to do any get-togethers, birthdays, or celebrations after that and risk scaring anyone else…

Not until Boruto was born.

Her eyes slide over to Naruto, leaning back against the wall watching her.

This is her decision.

And Kiba marches in as soon as the door creaks open enough to push through.

"Geez Naruto, what's the big idea taking so long to get to the damn door! I know Hinata's sick, but that doesn't mean you can just ignore us!" He snaps, getting far too into his personal space.

Naruto only snorts, pushing him back. "Nice to see you too."

"Um…" Hinata wedges herself between them and the room quiets.

Fox ears tremor at the sharpness of Kiba's voice and she clutches at mangled edges of the jacket a bit harder as Kiba directs his attention to her.

Pink colors his cheeks then at her state of dress, at the realization of what's happened…

"It's not polite to enter without first getting permission." Shino points out, breaking the tension between them.

' _They forgot I was here too I bet.'_ Displeasure masked in his usual stoic expression.

Kiba coughed, nodding as he stepped back. Naruto's scent was all over Hinata, stronger than usual and he swallowed as he felt a familiar knot beginning to press on his chest.

He was following through with Kurenai's advice, he couldn't put this off any longer.

" _Don't let your friendship become anymore strained because of a few awkward moments."_

" _But things can never go back to the way they once were. It's always going to feel just a little bit weird, just a little bit uncomfortable because of how I acted. Saying 'I'm sorry' will never be enough." Kiba sighed, groaning into the palms of his hands._

 _Mirai laughs from somewhere in the distance, briefly poking her head in to wave before retreating back to her room. She's cut her wild dark hair into a style reminiscent of Asuma and he hears Kurenai sigh that she should at least sit down for a minute. To think she once used to be tiny enough for Akamaru to carry her around; that he, Shino, and Hinata used to take turns babysitting her…_

 _When he looks forward once more, Kurenai has fixed him with a sharp gaze._

" _So you don't think it was hard for them as well?"_

"Dog man!" Boruto cried out before he could speak again, pouncing on to his leg with a grin.

Naruto snickered, for once Kiba was speechless.

He scowled, eyeing him as he let Boruto began to climb up him. "You taught him to call me that; didn't you?"

A far too innocent smile edges up his face. "What do you mean?"

Shino stepped forward then before Boruto could get beyond his knees, tugging him lightly into his lap.

"Now, now. Kiba isn't a jungle gym." He stated.

Hinata glanced on in awe, smiling as Boruto surprisingly sat still in his arms. Naruto nodded from beside her, just as amused with the scene.

Until his curiosity peaked.

He stared up at Shino with interest, hand reaching up towards his sunglasses. "Where are your eyes?"

"No, Boruto! Shino likes to keep his eyes covered!" Hinata came forward before he could yank them off, sighing as he started to fuss and cry at being taken away.

' _I wanted to see what they looked like too.'_ Naruto mused, he imagined the only people who might know what his eyes _**truly**_ looked really were Kiba, Hinata, and perhaps Kurenai.

"Are things okay with you?" Kiba abruptly asked, voice lowered to keep from Hinata hearing him as she wandered back towards the kitchen to find a snack to help Boruto calm down.

Naruto arched a brow, sure Hinata could probably hear them anyways with the return of her heightened senses.

He had noticed already since he came in that he had gazed upon him for any new scratches or bruises, for him to look as angry as that moment he cornered Toneri in his office.

"I…I heard that Toneri guy has something big planned against you. Not that I know for sure, Tamaki wanted me to warn you." He whispered on, trudging towards the couch. His stare turned towards outside, watching as rolls of gray clouds drifted by. His nose always acts up at this time of year, mixing of cool air and frost diminishing his smell.

Naruto follows after him, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Months ago he would've been growling at the thought of him being here in his home, but he hadn't turned him in even though he knew it was him, he was trying to help him…

' _Or maybe he's afraid of me.'_

He shook the thought away, because gone was that subdued affection for Hinata he used to always have trouble concealing, those flashes of jealousy in his ebony orbs whenever he would step into the room.

He had moved on from his old feelings and mistrust, he needed to as well.

"I know he's going to strike at some point." Naruto eventually muttered, plopping down beside him.

Kiba perked his head back towards him in interest, probably believing he had some sort of plan.

Of course though he doesn't! (Not that Kiba needs to know that.)

' _But still, I'll be ready for anything.'_

-X-

"What the hell is this Jiraiya?! I told you not to get distracted by the ladies!" Tsunade hissed, gazing at the photos littered upon her desk.

Surrounding her are hundreds of images of various breasts and butts.

"Is it my fault that the ladies wanted me to capture their good side with pictures that could lead them into the higher stardom? I mean, how else was I going to get answers without offering some type of incentive?" He cooed back.

"Yes! And you know damn well you could've thought of other methods!"

And of course Jiraiya has no shame over his behavior, rocking comfortably in his chair without a care in the world.

"Don't tell me you wanted to be a part of the photo shoot too Tsunade?" Jiraiya hummed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Because that could easily be arranged!

He narrowly misses the glass she tosses at him in response.

"You were _**supposed**_ to be interviewing the ladies that Toneri once dated and reviewing over camera footage of the date spots he took them to. Not advertising for new characters to have in your porn novels!" She growled, rolling her eyes at his silly grin.

"I'm ashamed you think I didn't do it. Don't you think I can do my job _**and**_ have a little bit of fun?" He questioned, pulling out a flash drive from his pocket.

Tsunade huffed, watching as the tiny device glittered in her lamp light. She had let him borrow it in order to save his data, every last note of information…

"You better return that flash drive back to me when all is said and done. It has too many other important files and reports personal to me." She grumbled.

Jiraiya simply nodded, waving off her concern. "Of course, either Kakashi or I will have it back in your medical office within a few days' time."

Weeks of waiting to hear back from his reports was finally coming to fruition.

His playful smile drops as he leans back into his chair.

"It turns out our little doctor was quite a ladies man too back in the day. Not sure how he was able to charm so many women, must've used money." He reasoned.

Tsunade shook her head, pouring herself another drink as she watched amber liquid shimmer up through the ice.

"Or blackmail."

"My call-girls aren't easy to trick, _**they're**_ the ones who do the teasing and fooling in order to get a few dollars to pay the rent or get that release. Toneri was alluring, mysterious though and I'm sure he promised those girls he dated fantasies of fleeing these gloomy halls for something better. Once he got what he wanted, be it sex or whatever he would threaten exposing it all to family and friends. Perhaps that's why he got away with it for so long…"

She downed her drink then, it singed the back of her throat before the warmth finally began to spread.

But still she felt cold.

Jiraiya normally by now would've told her to stop, this was her 4th drink after all and he had only been here less than an hour.

Maybe his thoughts had drifted to them as well.

Her precious lost flowers.

" _Do you really think that information will be enough to stop him honey?" 'Hibiscus' whispered in his ear, nibbling at the lobe._

" _Why that name?" He had first asked when he had scoped her out from the crowd._

" _Hibiscuses are commonly associated with vacations to tropical places, warm weather, and beauty. I wanted people to think of happy times and memories whenever they saw me."_

 _Though now Jiraiya was giving her a half-hearted shove back, she didn't want to truly play anymore than he did._

 _The buzz was dying and really he had gotten all the information he needed from her plus enough to write at least enough Make-Out Paradise chapters to go into the next year and beyond._

 _But out of all the woman he had interviewed and fooled with a bit, this one was the most unique to him._

 _Wavy blonde hair stopped just past her shoulders, velvet red lipstick having long been smeared after their 'sessions'. She reddened under his stare, fidgeting and sinking back into the sofa._

 _If it weren't for her sea-green eyes he could've easily pictured he was talking with a younger Tsunade._

' _I should pick my choices better…'_

" _What are you thinking about honey?" She asked gently._

 _Jiraiya shrugged, observing as she took to busying herself with hair and nails, anything to avoid his blatant staring._

 _Her eyes were slowly returning to a glassy state, dulling as they loss the shine of faux excitement._

" _Nothing much really, merely about the travels you told me about; we've gone to some of the same areas. The places you've been to outside of Konoha though, did Toneri know about them?"_

 _She stiffened at the mention of his name again, seeming to curl into a deeper ball. "Yes…"_

" _I wanted us to visit Iwa together next, but then our final date happened… Ah, but anyways that job gave me connections to agencies that allowed me to go to Suna, Kumo, Taki, anywhere you name it. He was one of the few guys here who actually truly treated me like an adult so I wanted to impress him. It didn't matter to him that I was so young, barely 19 then and now just reaching 20. Well, I guess I can't say the_ _ **only**_ _guy now after tonight!" She winked, forcing on a small grin._

 _Jiraiya nodded thoughtfully, setting his glass down. "Do you still have the documents of your travels together? The photos?"_

 _Hibiscus wrinkled her nose, gazing down. "I burned every photo I had of us, save for a few perhaps. The travel tickets are probably still sitting in that old box under my bed."_

" _That's fine; I'll take it all."_

 _She blinked, watching as he moved to stand. "Will any of this really matter at the end of the day?"_

 _It was said so softly he wondered for a moment if she even spoke._

" _It may take some time, but every little bit like this helps."_

"From what Kakashi told me, Neji's job is gathering together the PowerPoint of all the images that is supposed to capture the morning of the crime to go with Toneri's speech." Tsunade stated, bringing him back to the situation at hand.

"And that's where this will all come in with the switch, correct?" He could raise a glass to that.

Tsunade nodded, true smile etching up her lips as the clinking noise vibrated throughout the room.

' _Toneri wants Naruto to be ruined when the complete opposite will happen.'_

Society is about to see the cruel side of their beloved doctor.

-X-

11:00 pm.

In an hour, he can officially say he's 22.

' _What do you want for your birthday?' Hinata inquired. She felt well enough now to insist on cooking them a small lunch, pushing him back whenever he stepped too close to boiling pots or the various meats and vegetables she had set aside._

 _Granted, ramen isn't very hard to make._

At the time he couldn't think of anything, telling her to simply surprise him.

" _That tells me nothing! I can't keep getting you the same orange-themed attires, ramen coupons or colognes/lotions year after year!"_

" _Why not? I like those stuff!"_

He rolls over to watch her sleep peacefully, tiny bump faintly visible around her stomach when edges of the streetlights come through the blinds.

"I just want this." He murmured.

She's given him all he's wanted over multiple birthdays: A family.

And really, it's hard to think of any present that can top this.

Besides maybe more 'cuddle' time!

For so long he had gotten used to the idea of being alone, he had to be prepared for anything Toneri threw at them.

' _In any case, my birthday isn't usually associated with happiness anyways…'_

He was more used to seeing frowns the closer it approached, the scent of tears, ashes irritating his nose, and an overall sick feeling settling into his stomach at leering stares.

The city became depressed and he or at least his family line were the storm that started it all.

But this year was different.

He heads into work as usual, the courthouse is bustling as typical for a weekday with morning cases having already started. Nobody knows it's his birthday, just as he wants…

Until he glances upon his desk and sees a lone envelope.

' _To Naruto: Happy Birthday.'_

His breathing stills for a second, his name and the letters are scrawled out so messily, and the 'ink' the sender used smells heavily of blood.

He finds some gloves before opening it, frowning at the simple message left.

' _At approximately noon today, head to the center square of downtown Konoha. Everyone will know what you've done.'_

 _-Toneri_

Naruto glanced up again at the wall clock, there were only 5 minutes left until 9:00.

"You ready for another day Naruto? I heard you might be taking on that prominent ongoing settlement case between those two firms, the top lawyers and head judge have been looking at you." Yasuda questions, popping his head into his office with a smile.

' _That's right, there's too much I have to lose.'_

A quick sigh then a nod, tacking on a bright grin.

"Of course, the only place I can go is up!" He mused cheerfully.

But he continues to keep one eye on the clock, one eye watching as the minutes tick away…

The countdown.

And when noon strikes he's probably the first to burst out of the courthouse doors, sunlight beating him down as he races around corners and alleyways to get to the downtown section.

He clenches his fists together, willing his heartbeat to try and relax, for his breathing to not be so frantic…

The area is already congested with the lunch rush, though Toneri easily spots him coming in through the crowds and he positively beams, beckoning him forward.

"Ah, it's about time the guest of honor arrive."

A pristine white projector sits behind him, Neji standing to the side of it with laptop in hand.

"What's this all about?" A man whispers beside him.

"I don't know. I think that's the prominent doctor who was attacked a few months ago; I think he's going to announce who did it." Another man replies.

"Why _**today**_ of all days?" He grumbles back.

Naruto swallows, trying to tune out the rest of the conversation as he looked forward. Neji meets his gaze for the briefest of seconds, mouthing out a quick 'trust me'.

' _What? How can I trust you when you're standing up there beside him?!'_

"I welcome one and all that could make it here today on this beautiful and warm fall day. I know picking October 10th to make this announcement may strike as odd to quite a few of you, however not only is today an anniversary of past wars Konoha has had with neighboring nations, but it is the anniversary as well of the birth of the man who attacked me." Toneri begins.

Naruto freezes, mutterings and whispers seemingly increasing by the minute around him. There's nowhere to run with the crowd steadily growing larger, eyes swerve to glance at him every few seconds, more and more people starting to realize Toneri is _**directly**_ talking to him.

Toneri nods to Neji, indicating for the projection to start.

A woman's voice rolls out, giddy and high-pitched. "Ah, is it rolling?! This is so exciting, I've never been interviewed before!"

"This man Naruto Uzumaki comes from a long family line of-"Toneri paused, half-turning to the projection.

' _What the?'_

A woman with curly dark hair stares back at him, shiny hazel eyes glowing under the lights. "Toneri, he was one of my long-time callers. We went on a couple of dates before we broke things off. He could be very rough, as you can see." She mused, pulling down the collar of her neck to reveal faded scratch marks.

The crowd went into a complete hush, fingers pointing up in shock while others slowly began to take out their phones…

The screen soon cut to another woman, a cute brunette with a ponytail. "Yes, Toneri loved using this call-service. I think he saw it as some form of power-play moving from lady to lady. Little did he know, I personally like to keep track of the men who indulge in that type of behavior. Don't want to receive another woman's sloppy seconds." She giggled, holding up to the camera various photos of Toneri on dates at some of Konoha's exclusive restaurants or high-end bars with different woman each time.

"Eww, so this doctor is into dating prostitutes or something?" A woman from crowd questions, shivering in disgust.

"More like using these woman for his own ego. And it seems like he did more than just dates if those bruises are to go by." Her friend beside her grimaces as the next woman shows a variety of nasty purplish red marks for the camera.

"Neji what the hell is this?!" Toneri snaps, reaching violently for the laptop only for Neji to smoothly step out of his reach.

"This is payback, not only for Tenten and Hinata, but for all the woman you've wronged." He states.

"You're a pervert! I'm making sure none of the ladies I know ever get within 10 feet of you!" A man yells from the audience.

"Yeah! It's no wonder you were attacked if you're this much of a horrible person!" Another one shouts.

' _No, no…why is this happening?! All my hard work, I'm not the person they should be booing.'_

A stream of camera flashes distort his vision, no longer able to see Naruto among the mass of jeers and hisses.

It's too late now anyways, nothing matters…

His chest twists painfully as he hears his heart pound wildly, tearing up the rest of the papers, the wasted hours now and runs his way through the crowd, pushing everything and anything out of his way.

-X-

"You're much too nervous Hinata, I figured you would be happy with the latest news. Sure Naruto had to pay that fine, but that's a small price to pay versus jail time." Tsunade notes, wiping the gel off her stomach.

The media loves a good scandal.

' _Disgraced doctor forced to flee own speech after shady past revealed!' Fall of the Otsutsuki's! What are there other family members hiding?'_

The headlines are everywhere, no matter how much she tries to ignore it.

"Well at least the baby is maturing well, pretty soon we'll know if Bolt is going to have a little brother or sister."

Hinata smiled at that, sitting up. Naruto had already bought new books to read to him involving sharing and being a big brother.

He took it all in rather easily, probably because he still had no idea what being a 'big brother' truly meant.

"Remember to restart on those prenatal vitamins and supplements, same nutritious diet as well no matter what Naruto says." She advised, writing out her prescriptions with a nod.

Hinata laughed, accepting the papers. "Thank you for everything Madam um err Tsunade I mean."

Tsunade shook her head, ruffling with the ends of hair lightly as she turned to go. "Either one is fine, even Granny."

She glanced up at the clock as Hinata exited, small scowl edging up her lips.

' _He's late.'_

The pediatric wing is quiet, evening setting in as Hinata leaves out the main corridor of the waiting room.

' _I should text Naruto and see what he made for dinner. Maybe I should pick up something on the way home.'_ Hinata mused, glancing down at her phone to see if he had sent her anything.

A figure bumps her as she heads towards the elevators, nearly tumbling her to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going or I would've-." She spoke apologetically, glancing up.

The barrel of a gun pierces back at her and her throat instantly dries.

Toneri doesn't respond, expression hollow in contrast to the glimmer of his gun in fading mixes of red and orange hues.

"You're sorry? You're the one who caused me to be in the mess. If you had just let that one little kiss go…and to think now you're bringing _**another**_ potential fox monster into this world." He finally speaks, tone muted and dead as he stepped closer to her.

Hinata stiffened, Tsunade is too far away to hear them. Offices have already closed up for the day on this floor…

"That's right. Nobody will be around to hear you or me die. Not that damn cousin of yours who betrayed me or your crazy beast of a husband." He chuckled numbly.

But before he can make another move a shot breaks through the air and Hinata squeezes her eyes tight enough until the tears come, curling into a ball. Seconds pass as the smell of smoke and fire flood the room.

' _There isn't any pain?'_

Peeking back up she watches as Toneri descends rapidly to the ground, a bloom of red seeping out from his head.

-x-

 _This was a really intense and fun chapter to write, I left some small clues as to who shot Toneri so let me know your thoughts as to who you think it is and why! (I think the answer might be obvious, but who knows lol.)_

 _It's my birthday weekend (Blessed to make it to another year!) I've been giddy all week about celebrating and getting this chapter out, this story is almost to 300 reviews; I never imagined when I first came up with this idea it would be so popular and I appreciate everyone who has taken time out to read and follow along with it. Till, next time!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	25. Interlude

**Chapter 25: Interlude**

' _My voice won't work.'_

Her lungs are starting to drown from the smog of gunfire continuing to fill the area, haze of gray surrounding her on all sides making it far too difficult to breathe…

To think.

She risks glancing back over to Toneri and yelps, silver eyes frozen in time as the river of scarlet only widened around his head.

Death. This is her first time really and truly seeing it in front of her.

Hinata pushed her gaze down at her legs, flinching as the blood slowly started to trickle towards her feet.

' _Get up, go find Tsunade! Anybody!'_ Her thoughts start screaming in rapid succession.

Only her body won't follow the commands, paralyzed in fear.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't think Toneri would resort to such a low; it had to be done." A familiar voice calls out to her and Hinata straightens, legs finally obeying her in starting to stand.

Jiraiya helps her up the rest of the way, twisting her from the scene. Its only when they're out of the maze of fog does she finally start to take in gasps of clear air.

And everything immediately begins to sink in, the alarms blaring around her, Tsunade's voice questioning what's happening before yelling for an ambulance and the police. The growing rigidness and paleness of Toneri's body as a team of paramedics flock over him…

' _I'm alive.'_

She's immediately pulled into another person's arms before the weight of it all makes her cry out again, sigh of warm relief drifting against her neck.

' _Neji?'_

"Ah, thank goodness you're okay Hinata! I was surprised even slightly annoyed when Jiraiya had pushed ahead like he did, but I'm glad now for him and his brazen actions." He spoke quickly and gently, squeezing at her a bit tightly before assessing her for any damage.

Hinata managed a short nod, even though most of his words had blended together and there's far too much noise to properly think as her head dizzily pounds.

"Give her some space Neji. She might pass out crushing her like that." Jiraiya suggests and Neji loosens his hold just enough for her vision to not completely fade out.

Bile swims up on her tongue she hurriedly forces down again, ignoring the burn it leaves returning down her throat. Now isn't the time to be getting sick again, pushing shaky palms into the depths of her jacket.

Police swarm up to them in just a few short minutes, forcing her mind to replay the image over again like a shattered record.

"What made Mr. Otsutsuki pull his gun on you?"

"Had he been stalking you for a while now?"

"Do you remember anything in particular he said to you in his last moments?"

Fox ears pop out leading only to a further stream of questions and Hinata bites at her lip to not yell at them, to lose control…

" _ **Enough**_ , stop making her have to relive it!" Naruto snaps, pushing his way up through the crowd. His eyes are crimson and harsh, fox ears and tails out in full view for all the officers to see.

Most immediately step back in fear, but others surprisingly don't budge at all.

They've already heard the stories about him by now.

Hinata brightens at his presence, meeting him halfway as he pulled her in. In his arms is the perfect safety net, the guard against the chaos and mess that always seems to transpire around them.

"You're okay, I'm so glad the old man and Neji were here." He breathes out, kissing and thumbing away at her tears until there's nothing left.

He growls at anyone who gets too close, hair bristling up and Hinata gently pats at his hands to keep him relaxed. She turned back to the remaining officers, speaking up firmly and clearly.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't anything left to tell you that I haven't already. It's been…a very trying period and I would just like to go home and be with my husband and son now."

Tsunade nodded in agreement, fixing a glare on the team of men. "You guys don't have a problem with that, _**do you**_?"

Their silence says it all.

And for the next few days, she buries herself from the world. Phone calls go unanswered, people pass in flurries by the door Naruto keeps at bay until eventually she has to go back to class and face the painful reality of the ripples of all the actions she and Naruto have done and their results that have somehow spread to all facets of her life now.

A torrent of rain distracts her during Biology, the gentle pattering of rain against the windows and lightning streaking the sky nearly helps her tune out all the whispers and pointing.

"That's her, isn't it?"

"Yeah, the one that guy committed suicide over, right?"

The story has become so sickened and twisted by now, her friends haven't been able to stop the ball of rumors.

She turns to face the too loud whispering pair of men and they freeze at the sight of her casual smile.

"Just so the story is clear, Toneri was mentally sick before he tried to kill me and himself, there was _**no**_ secret feelings or relationship, and my husband is _**not**_ a monster if you think it's bad to defend your wife from a man like him."

They only nod slowly, afraid to speak at seeing the haze of dark red sinking into her eyes. The sharpening of fangs and her nails…

"Good, make sure to pass the truth on!"

Nobody speaks about it again for the rest of class.

-X-

"Papa!" Boruto exclaims, running around his legs and clinging on to his jeans when he refuses to immediately give him the attention he wants.

It doesn't matter what time of day it is, his son has no limit to his energy even if he can clearly see he's trying to finish up mopping the kitchen and various other chores.

But eventually he gives in when he sees him preparing to puff out his cheeks in an adorable pout.

His only weakness.

"What is it Bolt? Papa can hear you just fine, you don't need to yell." Naruto muses, squatting down to his son's level.

"Mama's stomach is too big!" He points, gesturing to Hinata who was currently sleeping on the couch after finishing an evening shift. She had only just recently started going back to classes and work, no matter how wary he still was of the idea.

" _You don't need to follow me, people are staring." Hinata insisted, flustering when Naruto only leaned closer into her, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. A tail brushed up against her back and she sighed as an old woman nearby shrieked at the sight._

 _Guess he wasn't going to listen._

" _No! I'm not risking getting you or the baby in danger again!" He replied smoothly._

 _He had promised Hiashi and Neji this as well, but more so he made this promise to himself._

 _He'd never let Hinata go through such a painful thing again. Not alone._

 _Hinata huffed, shaking her head. By him always walking with her to her classes or to the hospital, he put himself at risk for always being late to his own destinations. She absentmindedly rubbed at her stomach, most people could see it now that she was expecting…_

' _Please don't let the other doctors or nurses treat me differently now that I'm back. Please don't give me too light of loads.'_

 _She still wanted to learn, to grow just as much as her first day of stepping into this internship._

 _They approached the main lobby of the medical center, they were finally opening the closed off section of the pediatric ward today. It would be awhile before she could work up the nerve to go back for her next appointment with Tsunade, walk those same floors…_

 _Though for now, the room buzzed with the air of staff and patients walking by, same smells of powerful disinfectants, betadine, and powders breeze by them and Naruto begrudgingly slips his arm out from around her._

" _So…ready to go back?"_

 _He smiles a bit as her lavender eyes shine, adjusting her white coat on properly._

" _Yes."_

He hadn't considered really all the people who would comment on Hinata's changes this time around, the fox ears she occasionally gained when she was listening for something intently or even the tails she gained when he nuzzled too closely to her.

It was all normal to him.

And of course his own son would grow curious.

Naruto blinked, glancing from Bolt to Hinata. "Huh?"

"She's been eating too much! It might burst!" He goes on, wildly gesturing with his arms. His bright blue eyes sparkle with worry and he barely stifles a laugh knowing he has genuine concern over the matter.

"Mama is okay. It's just your sister growing, remember we have bedtime stories about how your sibling is growing in her tummy." Naruto explained.

It's not enough to convince him though, Bolt beginning to stomp his feet and create tiny footprints on his freshly cleaned tiles.

"It's not funny!" He huffed out at Naruto's snickering.

Naruto moved to ruffle his hair, sighing at his grumpiness. It wasn't just his worry over his mother's health that was perhaps bugging him…

It was all the changes a new baby brought.

And perhaps he had finally realized that when he saw his bedroom in their now two-story home was no longer the same. Gone were his favorite toys from infancy he suddenly begged to have back, his new room no longer holding the familiar warmth of blue and white walls he had long been accustomed to waking up to as they went through the moving process.

However, his sister's soon to be room on the other hand he noticed was the primary center that was taking away his parent's attention, suddenly becoming filled with _**his**_ old belongings, his old books…

Eventually, he and Hinata should've expected his reaction that night.

"Mine!" He snapped, pulling down a box of his old belongings causing a sea of stuffed animals to tumble to the ground.

The sound instantly stirs Hinata, but Naruto is already racing up the stairs.

"Boruto Uzumaki, what do you think you're doing?!" Naruto stated, blocking him from escaping out the room when he caught sight of him at the door.

He paused for only a moment at the sharpness of his tone before his hands grip tighter on to one of his old teddy bears, cotton pushing out from the corners of the legs nearly threatening to burst under his hold.

"This is mine." He whispers with less conviction, hot tears prickling into the corners of his eyes as Naruto began to approach him slowly. He wrapped the bear behind his back, as if maybe it would instantly be hidden.

Naruto quieted, staring at the haphazard sight next to them before sighing. "Don't you want to share these when your sister gets here?"

Boruto shook his head, tears coming faster making his cheeks a shade of dark pink.

"No!" He screeched, and Naruto sees it too what Hinata pointed out to him once.

Tiny nails sharpen as his eyes flash red.

"What's going on?" A sleepy voice beckons behind them, Hinata hovering by the door. Her eyes slowly roam over the room before falling on Boruto.

"Did you do this?" She questioned, drowsiness abruptly gone from her voice.

And rapidly Boruto quiets, sniffling and looking away. "Mama, I-"

"Did you do this Boruto?" Hinata only repeats.

Boruto quivers, scuffling at his feet under both of his parent's staring. "Yes."

Hinata silently points to a lone chair in the corner, and he gulps, knowing what is coming.

"Time out chair for making a mess. Now."

The room becomes painfully quiet, Boruto's sniveling filling the silence every once in a while as he drags his feet over to the spot.

' _He always listens to her easily.'_ Naruto mused, watching as Hinata stared at him from the corner of her eye.

"I was hoping we could avoid a meltdown." She whispered, crouching beside him to study the distinct blocks and stuffed animals that had been gifted to Boruto over the last year or so now mangled or ripped apart across the carpet.

Many of them he had outgrown or hadn't shown interest in for months.

"Even though we've been teaching him about sharing and becoming a big brother, I think it was finally starting to sink in for him what that truly meant. What it would mean he would lose in a way." Naruto murmured back.

' _I never had siblings, though it's not like Mom and Dad really had time to think about more children back then…'_

Hinata watched his expression before standing up, gesturing for Boruto to come out of his time out.

"Bolt, I want you to feel my belly. Papa told me you were worried." She explained, reaching out for his hand.

He hesitates for only a second before accepting her hand, cerulean eyes widen at the brief sight of stretch marks that run like cracks along the sides of her stomach, pressing his hand into the warm center.

A tiny foot pushes back on him and he jumps back in shock, running back over to Naruto in alarm.

"Your sister was just saying hello. Be nice to her okay, she's going to be looking up to you." Hinata giggles.

Naruto nudges him to go back with a light pat to his shoulders and Boruto slowly eases his way back over, resting his head lightly against her belly. It was still confusing to him, how did his sister even get _**into**_ Mama in the first place? How was she going to look?

He gazed down to the shirt that Papa had told him to wear proudly: "I'm going to be a big brother!" in light green lettering with a picture of big and little lion in the center.

"Yes Mama."

-X-

"It's time for a girl's day out! You've been cooped up in the house for way too long!" Ino exclaimed, waving Hinata's arms up and down excitedly.

"Yes, and now that we know you're having a girl; we can brainstorm baby names!" Sakura added in.

Hinata laughed at their excitement, true spending most of her days catching up with school, work, and properly moving into the house she hadn't hardly given her free time to herself in weeks.

Naruto clapped his hands alongside them, feigning interest.

"Yes, can't wait to gossip about the guys and talk about how great they are in bed! Or discuss that one patient who kept asking for the Dilaudid!" He squealed.

Sakura sent him a look, jade eyes narrowing. "Shut it. We don't talk about _**you**_ nor do we sound like that!"

Naruto only smirked. "Oh, if not me then Sasuke perhaps?"

Ino luckily stopped her from wiping that silly grin off his face.

"Let's get going Hinata, we made that reservation for 2:30 and it's almost 2:10 now!" Sakura stated, glancing at her watch before heading out the door with Ino close behind.

Hinata glanced back over to Naruto, wondering what he would do alone in the house with Boruto at the Hyuga manor.

It's a quiet Sunday, afternoon light pouring over their newest furnishings casting them in pretty glows. Jiraiya had come by earlier in the day with various boxes from Naruto's childhood, insisting now he finally had the space to keep them.

"Are you sure you're not going to get bored? You should text Sasuke or Kiba, you haven't talked to either of them in a while." She suggested.

Right, because Sasuke wouldn't just give him a flat look at the idea of 'hanging out'. Most of his ideas for 'fun' involved reading long winded paperback books or watching some boring old business movie he would fall asleep in the middle of.

And Kiba who had Akamaru's muddy paws deliberately pounce in him greeting the last time they met up…yeah, no!

"Nah, I'll probably just look over these collections the old pervert brought over or maybe go for a walk!" He reasoned.

But before Hinata can get up to leave, he swiftly turns her around and pulls her close. Her lips taste of cinnamon and tea and she reddens as he parts a hand through her hair.

"Make it up to me _**later**_ , okay?" He breathes by her ear before letting her go.

Pink burns into her face even more, though she gives him a quick nod.

Really though, he wants to think up good baby names as well and surprise her when she returns home.

" _It should be something that means something bright, hopeful. Representing everything you two have been through." Hiashi notes, wiggling Boruto on his leg to his happy shrieks of delight._

 _Neji nods in agreement from beside him. "Most Hyuga women have been named after things based off the Sun, light, or things of that nature."_

He thought then of the wildflowers he liked to pick when they traveled through the grasslands, colors in deep ranges of bursting fuchsias and golds down to subdued whites and purples.

His daughter would be born sometime around late spring to early/mid-summer in which those flowers bloomed at their brightest. Hinata had been so excited the first time he took her there and Boruto had nearly gotten lost adventuring through too tall weeds and stems that went far past his head.

It was approaching winter now though, morning rains and cold nights left the fields dead and iced over creating a patchy white and auburn landscape for miles.

He glanced down to the first of many boxes Jiraiya had delivered, tearing open the tape in one swoop.

Littered inside are a series Make-Out Paradise books from over the years, complete with his signature and photo in each one. ' _For when you and Hinata want to try out new ideas!'_ reads a sticky note of the first book on top. It's his wedding present all over again.

…And he would hardly call his porn novels 'childhood memories' he wanted to hold onto.

Though oddly beneath his novels are magazines and seeds he and Hinata can use for gardening. There are flowers and plants, some that aren't even known to grow in Konoha covered in various articles and front covers making curiosity get the best of him to briefly read through them.

' _Hmm, at least he remembers some of our hobbies.'_ Naruto considered, peering down into the box to see if there's anything else.

Neatly wedged in the corner, sunlight hits an amber petal.

Lifting it up reveals an entire flower, pressed and dried against a clear glass frame. Kushina's signature sits in white cursive in the corner, one of her first creations.

A shadow box.

His mother's point of leisure for lazy spring afternoons, the kitchen would often smell of honeysuckle, roses and jasmine as he helped pass her glue and water to freeze bouquets and gifts in time for newlyweds or engagements.

Her smiles were the biggest back then at seeing people's reactions to her work, those were the same hands they would come to find like a monster's someday, forgetting the beauty she used to weave...

The only ones left in the box are the ones she wasn't able to deliver and his eyes roam for a long time on a sunflower display wrapped in a white thread.

It was to be for a couple about to celebrate their daughter's first birthday.

' _This is what we can pass on.'_

-X-

"What about Botan? Sayuri? Tsubaki? Help us out here Hinata, you said you were thinking about flower names after all! Am I going to have to ask the ladies at the call center for suggestions too?" Ino listed out, counting off on her fingers the most common ones she could think of.

"Botan and Boruto? Ino, are you even thinking straight? Those sound way too similar and they would get mixed up and possibly even made fun of!" Sakura mused.

"I said _**maybe**_ a flower name! Naruto and I still have plenty of time to think it over." Hinata emphasized, shaking her head at their behavior before they broke into an argument again.

They were more serious about this than they were!

She sipped at her water idly, true a name was important as Father, Neji, and even Hanabi had been reminding her over and over as the weeks went on, though she was sure the perfect one would come to them in time.

Lunch had been spent discussing the topic fervently and now the sky was drifting off into ribbons of reds, oranges, and purples soon to be an endless black.

And still without a name yet.

A chill breezes through the air and Hinata sinks further into her jacket to stay warm, clicking her tongue to get their attention.

"So…what would you two name your own children?"

Ino sighs, waving off the question though her face gains a tinge of red. "First Sai would need to understand the concept of procreation."

Sakura sent her a puzzled look. "Seems like he understands it just fine from some of those drawings of his…"

"Oh, he can draw the _**act**_ and discuss it for hours, but I err well I'm not 100% sure if that all translates to the bedroom. We fool around yes, but never that far. Not yet."

Hinata turned her eyes to Sakura. Lilac meets Emerald before she nervously shuffles with her fork.

"What, I don't have any experience either!"

Ino's lips quirk up in one of her typical cat-like grins. "Those hickeys you tried to hide from me the other day beg to differ. I guess Sasuke _**does**_ open up to certain people."

"They were from my curling iron! Geez, I showed you the blisters that popped up from the burn."

Ino simply lets out a low tsk. "Excuses, excuses."

Hinata giggled, straightening up to save Sakura from further teasing. "I'm glad we can all sit like this. People still send me and Naruto strange looks, that I know is something that will probably never change. But at least they don't immediately run away, try to hurt, or curse us out in public."

She rubbed at her stomach when she felt her daughter move again, wincing at the slight pain.

Just as active as Boruto.

Her yawning stops them from keeping the conversation going and Sakura suggests she stop by the labor/delivery unit if she ever gets a chance for ideas before they part.

She's been there before actually, making time during her breaks and lunch hour just to explore the area, to familiarize herself again with the soft melodies that play to announce a birth, the gentle rocking of chairs echoing down the halls…

"I'm home."

The house is dark save for a light on in the kitchen and upstairs and it still takes Hinata a minute or two to sometimes figure out where she is when she wakes in the middle of the night. Maybe Naruto has already fallen asleep? She did get home later than she expected though it's barely past 8 o clock.

"Guess who?" A voice purrs by her ear as she takes off her shoes, Naruto doesn't even give her the chance to ask a gentle "Who?" in return before she's whisked up into his arms.

His woodsy scent invades her and she sighs, leaning up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. It's delicate and light before Naruto decides to deepen it, pressing her up against the wall.

Hinata turns her head for a second, catching her breath. "W-Wait, is this safe to do at this stage in my pregnancy?"

Naruto hummed into her neck with a nod, lips leaving a path at her collarbone moving down. "I asked Granny during your last check-up."

It explained why then she had smacked him and given him flyers instead of a proper response.

He lifted her up then and to their bedroom with ease, fingers greedily moving to touch every part of her skin.

"No way am I done with you yet; this is a rare night where it's just the two of us alone."

His fingers glide and race over the curve of her breasts, flicking against her nipples until they harden and his mouth moves forward sucking them until all he can elicit from Hinata are tiny gasps.

Hinata shivered, hands reaching up to his waistband and coiling around his girth as he rocked into her.

He peels off the remainder of their clothes, cock teasing at the folds of her entrance as her dampness easily slides him in.

"Naruto…please." She whispers out between thrusts, nails digging into the blades of his shoulders. His fox tails keep her place and brush against every pleasure point, teasing her as she teeters closer to orgasm.

"Please what?" He growls back, lifting her just slightly off the bed so he can go deeper, so that she can feel every part of his essence. His want.

A moan falls out of her before she can manage to continue on. "No more teasing. I…I want to come."

As soon as the words leave her lips he picks up the pace and the world blurs away, she hears the sound of Naruto's low groan and a warm liquid enters and splashes around her.

Her whole body feels like jelly, legs shaky when Naruto slowly pulls out of her. Sweat clings to both of them and somehow she manages to find the strength to scoot closer to him as he wraps an arm around her.

Beneath the scent of sex and his colognes she smells sunflowers.

Naruto nods at her questioning look, grinning breaking across his face.

"I thought of the perfect name."

-X-

Himawari's delivery feels easy in comparison to Boruto's.

Her water breaks in the early in the morning before sunrise instead of hours of having to wait pacing the halls up and down throughout the day into night.

Still, her body is still hyper aware to every sense and her stomach revolts at the smell of blood during the first hour of contractions.

"You're doing okay Hinata, I'm here." Naruto's voice whirls somewhere from her side, not letting go of her hand despite his own starting to take on a profound red at her squeezing.

"Yes, concentrate on Naruto's voice; not the pain." Sakura adds in. Her cervix is almost completely dilated, crowning will happen any moment now.

She's doing the delivery all the way this time, Tsunade only watching on standby for any emergency.

Pain shoots down her body, searing her like electricity and she follows Sakura's commands to keep pushing until a sharp cry echoes out.

And pain quickly turns to joy.

Tears cloud her eyes seeing a tuff of violet hair like her own, two matching sets of whiskers on the side of her pink cheeks.

"Himawari, it's nice to finally meet you." Naruto whispers, nodding to Hinata as they watch Tsunade and Sakura finish taking her vitals, assessment, then swaddle her in a pink blanket.

Her cries quiet being relaxed against Hinata's chest, watery blue eyes briefly open to the world then close again.

A knock comes from the door, Hiashi poking his head in with Boruto holding onto his hand. "Is it okay for us to enter now?"

Sakura laughs, gesturing them in with a wave. "I'm sure you were pressed against the door waiting for the cry."

"Are you okay Mama?" Boruto asks carefully, beaming when she urges him to come over. Grandpa whispers for him to use his indoor voice and walking speed and he tenses, remembering and dropping his run to a walk.

He's been prepared for this day, propping himself up on the bed slowly and tilting his head to see.

"Hey, she has whiskers like mine and Papa's!" He shouts, instantly covering his mouth and apologizing profusely.

Naruto patted his head, watching as his Boruto followed his Mom's directions in giving soft strokes to Himawari's head.

' _I have it.'_

His successes in rising up at his job, in school, it all came from a chance decision in dialing that once sleazy phone service.

Because it was through that call center he met Hinata, someone who loved him entirely despite his fox features, his goofiness, and the emotions he wore too easily…

"Thank you."

Hinata gazes over to him, drowsiness from the pain medicine kicking in. "Hmm?"

' _My perfect little family.'_

He shakes his head, swallowing down the urge to cry. He shares this joy with her after all.

Their sunshine.

-x-

 _Posting a bit earlier than usual; once again a big thanks to all my readers, reviews, favorites, and follows! No one actually guessed it would be Jiraiya who shot Toneri, but that's okay because it was so much fun reading everyone's responses! So, next up is the epilogue! Boruto's coming of age along with some fun Naru-Hina family antics! I have so many ideas and references I plan for the epilogue considering it was one of the first chapters that gave me the idea for this story it may end up being 2 parts._

 _I might not be able to do my usual 2 week updating considering I have a family reunion to attend and then a wedding (my own brother's who encouraged me to write my fanfiction in the first place!), but I'll be writing out my plans in the meantime!_

 _Stay tuned; until next time!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	26. Intergenerational Part 1

**Epilogue: Intergenerational Part 1**

' _I shouldn't be doing this.'_

 _But he couldn't stop having this aching curiosity._

 _Sarada would pound him into the Earth if she knew he was here and rocked his feet carefully back into the tree's shrubs to avoid catching her eyes._

 _Dusk was setting in, sky gaining shades of indigos and pinks. There was still enough sunlight out for him to make it home in time before mom worried or questioned where exactly he had been._

" _Why am I doing this?" He whispered under his breathe._

 _His stomach twisted again nervously, palms becoming coated with another sheen of sweat._

 _He had heard the girls whisper about it, especially when they hoped the guys weren't around. It was all silly things mostly, talks of changes happening to their bodies, makeup, clothes or new movies to check out._

 _Strangely as of late despite how far away they could be having these discussions, he could always hear them._

 _And in spite of his vehement denials to the other guys, part of him wanted to see, to know if said changes were happening to Sarada as well..._

" _Is that a new skirt Sarada? Ooh, are you trying to impress Boruto or some new guy I don't know?" ChoCho teased, flicking a hand against the striped fabric only for Sarada to brush it away._

" _Stop it, you're getting potato crumbs all over it and as if I care what that idiot Boruto thinks! She snapped._

 _ChoCho only hummed, munching on her barbecue flavored chips thoughtfully. "If you say so. I overheard Sumire say she wanted to ask him to the Spring Dance. You'll miss out on your big chance if you wait too long!"_

 _Sarada restrained back the grimace nearly crossing against her face. 'She asked me if I liked him…'_

 _And she had told her no._

" _It…It doesn't matter! I need to focus on my studying and making sure I can reach my goals over being near a cheater like him."_

 _She wishes she could take those words back as soon as they escape into the air like a poison, ChoCho's chips scattering to the ground in slight shock._

" _You know, he's trying to move past that; right?" She whispered, glaring back at the odd stares sent their way._

 _At the time he was down the hall, supposedly a good enough distance from them. Before he even had time to think about it, he had walked back around towards the pair ready with a comeback too._

" _Good, because your body isn't anything I want to look at either or waste time at a dance with!"_

 _The detention wasn't worth it._

 _Nor did he deserve the black eye that came with it._

" _Sarada, dinner is ready! Come down before it gets cold!" Sakura's voice rings out from somewhere downstairs and Boruto watches as Sarada scurries to her feet, pushing away from her desk._

" _Alright, I'll be there in a minute!" She yells back._

 _It always happens at this moment._

 _Her ebony orbs shift from her closet to her bed, her mirror and finally…to him._

 _The shock in her expression quickly morphs to rage, eyes shifting to a dark scarlet like Uncle Sasuke's when he's annoyed that makes him scoot back fast._

 _Too fast._

 _And before he can say a word, the sound of branches crunching and breaking echoes all around him as he loses his footing; the pressure of his weight suddenly too much._

" _Boruto!"_

Ugh, he always wakes up before he ends up crashing to the ground.

"Himawari, can you go wake up your brother? He should've gotten up by now unless he forgot to set his alarm." He can hear mom ask.

"Okay!"

Weird. He knows their downstairs right now, surely by the kitchen and yet he can hear them so clearly as if they're standing right by him.

It's been this way since the advent of his 12th birthday nearly two weeks ago…

He yawned, pushing off his blankets and frowning at the sudden mass he felt upon his head. Sleepy blue eyes peer over to his mirror, fuzzy orange fox ears staring back at him.

' _What the?'_

Was this some type of prank Shikadai or Inojin had done? It seemed far too complex for Shikadai knowing his usual laziness for grand schemes and Inojin seemed more like the type to do an artsy type of joke.

Besides, neither were talking to him that much at the moment…

He slowly reached up to touch at ears, tugging at them slightly and frowning at the jolt of pain that spiked through him when they refused to budge.

"Are these things glued in or something?"

Not only that, as he stepped out of bed he felt the heaviness of something trailing behind him and nearly yelped.

' _Why is a tail sticking out of my butt?!'_

Same golden-brown as the ears, same pain resulting from trying to rip them off.

They were real.

"Bolt, Mama says to get ready or else we'll be late for school!" Himawari states, clicking open his door and entering into his meltdown with a cheery smile.

She cocks her head in confusion though upon seeing his fox ears and tail, cobalt orbs narrowing.

"What's with the get up; are you performing in a play later on?"

If only it was that simple.

Boruto shook his head, gritting his teeth. His whole body felt warm and prickly, nails sharpening before his eyes, canines of his teeth poking against his tongue.

"Something's wrong with me Hima! You'll have to go to school without me." He replied hurriedly, rushing for his closet.

It was soon to be the beginnings of summer with the way the cicadas buzzed in the lazy afternoons and how easy it was to become drenched in sweat staying outside too long, but he needs to keep these… _ **things**_ now sticking out of him hidden!

Himawari simply watched as he pulled on a heavy gray hoodie and sweatpants. "You'll get hot in that, won't you? Shouldn't you take off those tails and ears first?"

"They won't come off!" He sighed, keeping his temper in check as his sister attempted to pull at them as well.

"I woke up with these and I feel odd, I'm going to check with Auntie Sakura and Mom at the hospital. You go on ahead okay?" Boruto explained, adjusting on his shoes and heading downstairs.

Himawari trailed after him, squeezing her hands against the edges of her yellow jacket. "I don't know…are you sure you're not just pretending to be sick again?"

It wouldn't be the first time he had created a bizarre excuse to skip out on classes.

Boruto turned to look back at her, smiling despite his own worries over his well being.

"I'm okay. I just need to figure out what's going on me. Auntie knows everything about disorders and the human body, she'll know what to do and then I'll catch up with you at school."

' _Well, at least I hope she's maybe heard of whatever this is…'_

His assurance does little to calm her, cheeks pouting out. "Mama and Papa will be mad!"

He nearly snorted. Mom, yes. But Dad was far too busy with his judicial work.

But hopefully though, neither of their parents going to find out about this.

-X-

"Dr. Uchiha is doing her morning rounds, you'll have to stay in the waiting room." The secretary repeats, smiling nervously at his growling.

It doesn't matter now if he's drawing attention to himself, other patients and faculty stepping back from him.

"Tell her this _**is**_ an emergency; her godson is in danger!" Boruto snaps, eventually scooting back at the sight of security walking in.

' _Crap, I need to stay calm. Relax.'_ He reminds himself, he must look crazy to everyone here, barking out orders and demands.

The seats in the holding area are rigid and cold and he sighs in relief when he sees familiar rose pink hair come through the doors.

"Someone paged me?" Sakura questioned, glancing around before spotting Boruto rush up to her.

"Bolt, what are you doing here? Are you and Sarada okay?" Her brows furrowed, glancing him over for any injuries or bleeding.

Boruto shook his head, gesturing for them to go somewhere quieter. Away from the nosy eyes of everyone gazing at them.

Sakura guides them to her office, lips still pursed in concern at his behavior. He was never this jumpy unless he was excited or worried about Hinata punishing him in some fashion or some newest game he liked being released. And he was layered in clothes not fit for the season…

"What's going on? You'll have to be quick about it because I have some critical patients I still need to check on who came in overnight."

Instead of speaking, Boruto pulled off his hoodie, fox ears popping back out and tail coming to swish around from his back.

"I woke up this morning with these things attached to me! Do you know what the heck is causing this?" He spoke rapidly, trembling when her verdant eyes widened.

' _Ah, it's happening again.'_

Sakura patted the chair beside her and Boruto moved to sit. A quick head to toe assessment shows the same other symptoms she expected, sharp teeth and nails, eyes flickering between red and blue…

"Hmm, did you run here? Your heartbeat is quite fast." She noted, patting his hand to help him relax. He grins nervously in return, spinning in the seat. Other than that, his vital signs were relatively normal.

"Auntie, what's happening to me; surely you know right? You, Mom, and Auntie Ino are the best doctors here." Boruto ventured.

' _Why haven't Naruto and Hinata told him about the fox features? Maybe they didn't expect it to happen considering this is the first time he's probably showing these signs really, at least as far I've seen or remember.'_ Sakura wondered.

And she definitely wasn't an expert on this.

He was going to need to go back to his family for answers.

"You're okay Bolt. Tell me, when did you begin to first start noticing these weird signs? Was there a particular trigger that caused it?" Sakura inquired.

Naruto's had been such lewd and perverted things from what Hinata had told her, hopefully Boruto's weren't the same way…

But Sarada and his annoying dreams pop to mind and Boruto scowls, fox ears twitching.

"N-No!" He sputtered.

' _Just like Hinata, he stutters when he's nervous or lying.'_

Sakura grinned teasingly, leaning her head against her palm. Her hospital phone rings, her resident in training asking for her.

"We need you in pod 3 Dr. Uchiha, I think we have a code sepsis on our hands!"

And Boruto watches as she moves to stand again, adjusting strands of her hair back into a bun and tugging her white coat and stethoscope back on.

"I'm sorry I can't be of much help to you Bolt, but I will tell you this; what you have going on is something that runs in your family. Your genetics essentially. You'll have to ask Hinata, Naruto, or someone else in your family if you want more information." She explains gently and before he can say or ask anything else, she heads back for the ER.

' _Mom is probably busy handling cases as well, I don't want to bother her with this. There's no way I'm going to try the old man, Aunt Hanabi is still at work teaching, who does that leave me?'_ He considered before letting out a low groan in realization.

Grandpa and Uncle Neji.

-X-

"So he's skipping again? What silly illness is it this time? Stomach Flu? Ear Infection? Time of the month even though he's a boy?!" Sarada paced, hands wound tightly together.

Himawari nods, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I don't think Big Brother was faking it this time though."

Sarada doesn't hear her though, too caught up in her thoughts.

Boruto's lucky they don't have any group presentations to do, always coming in dramatically late like a grand showing in an effort to impress their classmates.

Mitsuki smiles pleasantly, patting her shoulder gently. "Now, now. I'm sure Boruto has a good reason for not coming in."

"You always defend him!"

Morning classes have ended, Himawari joining them for lunch to explain Boruto's absence. His lack of appearance is odd, even in the past he would've shown up by now.

The trees cast long shadows saving them from the heat, even the greenery underneath them has dried to a patchy brown from the lack of rain Konoha has been having.

"Bolt said he was going to the hospital to see if Auntie knew what it was. Maybe he's gone back home by now." Himawari reasoned, standing up again to brush blades of dirt and grass off. She waves goodbye to the duo before heading over to her friends calling for her.

"Hmm, perhaps this more serious than you thought." Mitsuki mused as he watched Himawari walk away, golden orbs sparkling in interest as they switched back to her.

Sarada only huffed, crossing her arms in disagreement. "I don't understand why you think so highly of that idiot."

Mitsuki simply shrugged. "He makes good grades despite what he did during the national exams, gets along easily with everyone, can handle fighting _**you**_ one on one with relative ease when he's serious…I say he's a pretty good catch! Are you sure you don't secretly like him?"

Anger becomes embarrassment, her cheeks flooding a rosy red.

"W-What?! Of course not! I swear you say the weirdest things like Mama!" She faltered over her words, sighing at Mitsuki's continued unfazed grin.

"Do you want to go check the Uzumaki household then, to see if Boruto was indeed telling the truth?"

He knew her family had spare keys, watching over each other home's whenever one went on vacation.

Sarada blinked, glancing back to the main clock centered in front of the middle school. They only had a few minutes of lunch left…

' _Though I'm a bit worried now. For him to go to Mom must mean he wasn't feeling good…on the other hand, he could be lazing around his room playing that Ninja game all the guys seem to like.'_

To his surprise Sarada agrees, adjusting her backpack on.

"Sure, the school year is almost over and I want to see what could have made him so sick. It may make for an interesting story I could use against him at some point!"

-X-

"Oh Boruto; you've gotten so big! It's great to see you after so long!" Hiashi exclaimed excitedly, locking him in an affectionate hug as he swung him about giddily.

This had been going on for a long 10 minutes now.

"Grandpa, stop it; I can't breathe!" Boruto muffled out between his squeezing, relieved when he finally let him go.

Honestly, he was here last weekend!

"What brings you by? I thought it was a school day unless the school year gets out earlier now than what Hanabi told me." Hiashi questioned, guiding him inside the manor.

Boruto sighed, pulling out his phone from his pocket. "Grandpa, I texted you to say I was coming! Where's your phone at anyways, I told you back on last Sunday to keep it on and close by you."

Hiashi merely grinned, paying no mind to his complaining. "Oh Bolt, you know I don't do any of that 'texting' or whatever slang you call it. My good old flip phone or the landline works just as fine if you need to reach me."

"It's a losing battle trying to get him to change his mind on that. Hanabi has tried to no avail as well." A voice states in front of them, Neji sitting on the edge of the steps with a small smile.

At least Neji only hugs him for 5 minutes, ruffling up his hair and pausing when his hands brushed against the tips of his fox ears.

"Hmm, I assume this is what brought you by?"

Boruto nods, pulling off his hood to reveal the ears fully and letting the fox tail swing out from behind his jacket.

He's finally gotten a _**little**_ control over it.

"Ah, you're coated in sweat! Let me get you some water." Hiashi notes, heading for the kitchen.

And regardless of the warmth of the air breezing by them, his body seems to instantly cool no longer covered with his winter attire. The compound reminds of him of passing summers, of nights spent chasing fireflies through the maze of bushes, the smell of roses, jasmine, and lilies in the garden after a passing storm, and mom and dad chasing him and Hima until they're red in face from laughter at their tickling.

"Sakura said someone in my family could better explain these?" He asked slowly, pointing with emphasize to his new body parts.

Neji nods, and Boruto follows after him to his room. His bookshelf is littered with various information on fighting techniques, business innovations, and medicine.

Far too complicated and a bit boring in his opinion.

But he picks up a particularly heavy book, brushing off the dust.

' _History of Konoha clans in the Warring States Era.'_

"I think I gave Hinata the other original edition I managed to find of this book, but this should help clear up some of your confusion." Neji reasoned, shifting the book open to a bookmarked page.

Boruto shifted up to read over him, the name Uzumaki atop the page in an old style of black cursive.

"You see, this isn't the first time your Grandpa and I had to deal with this, your father's side of the family has been having this…err issue for generations now. From what information we managed to gather, it seems to come with the onset of puberty with the triggers ranging from protecting loved ones to…umm lust." He explained.

' _Lust?!'_

History must be wrong!

"Well, how do I stop this? Is there a way to reverse it or make it stop happening?! I don't see Dad with these features after all, maybe he found a cure for it or something you know!"

Neji said nothing to that, Naruto had long ago learned not to get frisky around Hinata if he or Hiashi were going to be close by.

"You'll have to ask Naruto for a better answer to that. I'm afraid we don't know much beyond what I've told you. Your father would get tails and fox ears just like that though, he learned to stay calm and manage it and we know you can too."

' _Of course he did.'_

Dad was perfect after all.

Neji noticed his change in expression and smiled. "I didn't use to think highly of your Father either. I didn't want him to date Hinata or get near her knowing how he acted when his emotions got to him."

The thought of Naruto not having a stoic look on his face sounds foreign, it must be a different man he's referring to.

Boruto wrinkled his nose, unable to hide his slight interest. "What made you change your mind?"

"I learned about his past…and you should too."

-X-

' _Dad must've stopped by.'_

It reeks of his stupid forestry cologne around the entrance and kitchen, the one Mom seems to love that his new senses pick up a hundred times better now.

He imagines then seeing him fumble around for his papers, dark bags still under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Seriously, why do people hold him in such high regard?

His fox ears and tail haven't left, things are getting worse when after a quick shower he suddenly has a second tail brushing up on him.

And then from downstairs he hears the front door slowly creaking open, Sarada's voice booming out and he freezes up.

"Boruto Uzumaki, you better not be hiding out in here instead of being at school!"

For the first time today, he's thankful for his new heightened abilities, scampering for the one place he can think she won't look for him.

The attic.

Mitsuki trails behind her, opening different cabinets and closets. "It seems like the last time anyone was here was maybe a few hours ago."

Sarada only hums, marching straight for his room.

' _She better not mess up anything in there!'_ He growls before covering his mouth, backing away from the attic's door.

There isn't anything she'll find anyways to indicate he's been there.

He hopes.

"Hmm, seems like he might've taken a shower not too long ago." Mitsuki notes, holding up a still damp towel for Sarada to check.

"True, there's some moisture on the ground too that leads away from the bathroom though other than that, there really isn't any other sign he's been here. He could've came by to pick up some of his belongings and then gone back to the hospital or elsewhere."

Mitsuki grinned, placing the towel back on the rack with the others.

"Worried?"

Sarada scowled before reluctantly nodding, staring at childhood photos aligning his dresser.

' _He used to smile a lot more then…'_

And she still hasn't worked up the nerve to apologize, to question what reasons pushed him to cheat and do what he did in their national exams when he was already one of the top students in their class.

But it would have to wait.

"Let's get back to school, we still have enough time to make it to last period and he may be back waiting on us. This is stupid anyways, breaking into his house like this; the home too of the great judge Uzumaki. Though he still hasn't answered any of our texts and calls, it really isn't like him."

' _Great judge Uzumaki?'_

Clearly Sarada must've hit her head or ran too fast coming here…his Dad isn't great!

Boruto watches them through the slit in the door until they're gone, gut coiling at their worry. He's been ignoring his friend's texts and calls all day and it's only making their concern for him worsen.

Even after hearing the main entrance door be shut and locked he still can't bring himself to move.

Dust invades his nose as he sits back up, the musty smell permeating around him.

When was the last time he or anyone had been up here?

Boxes sit neatly stacked and in rows in the corner, blanketed with webs and grime he wipes away to read the ink settled below.

' _Jiraiya's old tapes.'_

The name doesn't immediately bring up a face, though he faintly recalls Mom showing him a spiky white haired guy holding him in baby pictures. The man who his Dad looked up to and referred to as his godfather like old man Kakashi and Iruka.

Littered inside are VHS tapes and cassettes, most haven't seen the light of day in years.

But written in blue ink along the side of each is a title to represent each video.

And the one his eyes are drawn to is labeled Naruto's 12th birthday.

' _I looked into his past…and you should too.'_

Well, now couldn't be a better time.

Next to the boxes is one of the last old wooden television sets from their first house, the one for some reason his parents couldn't let go of or maybe couldn't sell.

"I doubt it still even works."

Though with a few kicks and tugs, he manages to get a static screen to appear; Jiraiya's face emerging through the buzz and zigzagging lines.

" _Hello, the Great Jiraiya here! I've decided to put this new video camera to use in highlighting major events that I'll look back on one day as part of my memoirs and journeys. To start, let's introduce the birthday boy to the scene!" He narrated, pointed the camera in Naruto's direction only for him to harshly push it away._

" _Get that out of my face." He grunts._

 _The coldness of his tone makes him falter and Jiraiya briefly quiets before going on again._

" _Anyways, it's a beautiful fall day! I'm taking Naruto to his birthday surprise by using a quiet route through the forest." He gestured, the camera shaking as he moved to show bright golden and crimson leaves surrounding them._

And all the while Boruto watches as Naruto remains quiet, eyes never once moving to the camera.

Even through the static he can see his brooding steadily growing, shoulders slumped and cerulean orbs dulling.

Shouldn't there be more people with him to celebrate? All his adoring fans and friends presenting him with gifts?

" _Alright, this is the place! Isn't it nice? I found it on one of my many walks. It has a great view overlooking the city. Maybe you can bring one of your lady friends here one day!" Jiraiya teased, walking over to a set out picnic cloth with a blue and white cake centered in the middle._

 _12 candles decorate the top, orange icing spelling out his name._

" _What do you think? Just need to light them and then you can make your wish!" Jiraiya went on, excitement fading as he watched Naruto approach the cake._

 _And smash it to pieces._

 _Crumples of cake and frosting splatter against his feet, mixing with the dirt and grass._

 _Jiraiya is stunned silent before he scowls and stomps forward, forcing Naruto to turn and face him. "Hey, what was that for?! I don't understand why you've been so grumpy all day today when I did all of this for you!"_

' _Yeah, why are you being so mean Dad?'_ Boruto wonders, leaning in to hear better.

" _Why?" Naruto instead asks softly, face partially obscured by his spiky locks._

 _Jiraiya paused, confusion settling across his face. "Why, what?"_

 _Heat envelopes Naruto then, fox ears and tails suddenly sprouting forth as blue becomes stained with red._

" _Why did you tell everyone?!" He roared, shoving him back with enough force for him to nearly slam into the nearby trees._

" _You just had to go and tell everyone that it was_ _ **today**_ _, didn't you?! Giving all those stupid invitations to my classmates…you know what they did with them? Burned or threw them away right in front of me and laughed!" He growled._

 _Naruto peered down to his elongated nails, sighing. "Damn it, I hate this! I keep transforming, everyone is afraid of me now or hate me, especially knowing today's anniversary is the same as my birth…what is there to celebrate anyways?"_

 _He stepped back over to the muddled cake and picnic cloth, ants and other bugs now crawling over the pieces._

 _But none of that interests him, fingers reaching for the knife that was to be used to cut the cake._

His heartbeat picks up in speed, Jiraiya and his eyes both studying him nervously. ' _Dad, what are you doing?'_

" _The other day as I was leaving the convenience store, an old lady stopped me. Those hazel eyes of hers held the same contempt and malice I'm used to, but there was something else mixed in too. Sadness._

" _Naruto, it's not your fault any of the war happened or-"Jiraiya attempts._

" _She said it was my family, the Uzumaki's that had caused her granddaughter to end up in the crossfire going home that faithful day due to our 'monstrous powers' that even I don't understand…" Naruto prattled on not even hearing him, pointing up the silver blade into the sunlight to make it beam._

" _In the end, she wished it had been me instead. Me who had to go through the pain of surgery, of blood transfusions, of broken bones and loss limbs…of death and saying goodbye." He finished, twisting the knife abruptly to his arm and letting it rest against his skin._

 _And Naruto finally turns to face him then, vacant grin stretching across his face._

" _So m_ _aybe this year for my wish, I'll make hers' and probably a lot of other people's wishes come true and just...die."_

Boruto looks away before the knife cuts through his skin, to see the blood that will spill out and surely make him throw up.

The camera buzzes and screeches from being sharply dropped to the ground, minutes of blackness appearing on screen when he finally works up the nerve to look again.

Through the scratchiness he can hear voices, Jiraiya's followed by Dad's until the image somewhat clears up again.

" _You idiot! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Jiraiya snaps, wrapping his arm up with a torn off piece of his shirt._

 _Naruto only observes him blankly, knowing better than to try and move away this time. The blood is soaking through, though it will heal quickly._

 _Everyone's wounds in his family always do._

" _Listen Naruto, you may not believe or think it right now. But_ _ **I'm**_ _happy you were born. Minato and Kushina were so excited too, a bright and hopeful moment to look forward to among all the people who wanted Kushina dead. Minato stood by her and you through the whole ordeal…"_

 _Naruto swallowed, gaze focusing on him briefly before pointing with his good hand to the camera._

" _Hey, seems like your old clunker survived." He noted._

 _Jiraiya followed his stare, nodding with a small grin. "Ah, it's a good omen! Next year maybe I should invite Kakashi, Oh and Teuchi along with his daughter Ayame! It can be a small affair, and maybe in time some of your friends from school will join you."_

 _Naruto rolled his eyes, but a small smile crossed his face. "Sure."_

The rest of the recording is too difficult to see or hear.

"You're bad at faking smiles Dad." Boruto whispers, pausing the footage on a still capture of Naruto as they eat a tiny piece of cake not damaged by his earlier destruction.

The ends of his grin twitches just the slightest bit when Jiraiya asks them to pose, falling apart again once he isn't looking.

He sits through the other tapes, prying through the past. Each recording is less sad than the last, Naruto's smiles becoming more genuine as more recognizable faces come into view.

 _"So you're 17 now, what type of field are you planning to go into?" Jiraiya inquired, grinning as Naruto blew out the last of the candles upon his cake._

 _"You know I've started becoming interested in government and politics, it would be nice to be a top judge one day. Someone people who can look up to and know will be fair and do right. Someday I'm sure people will be able to look at me and not think of my family's past, not be afraid of me. I want them to believe in me and trust me..." He mused with a grin._

They all culminate into the final one among the set that's sometime a little after his 21st birthday, Hinata presents him with the last gift out of their friends: a pair of tiny blue socks.

" _Yes, we're having a boy!"_

Boruto moves to stand as the reeling ends, his legs feel numb from having sat cross-legged for so long and heading downstairs he realizes school has already ended nearly an hour ago. Sunlight filters through the blinds he hadn't opened and he carefully looks around to make sure none of his friends are suddenly close by.

His fox ears twitch while his eyes roam upstairs and downstairs for Himawari. On Fridays, she usually eats with her friends at Thunder Burger before coming home.

' _Where's mom?'_ Her office closes at 2:00 pm on Fridays and it's almost 3 o clock now.

At least he knew now she wouldn't freak out at the sight of his fox ears and tails.

"Sorry I wasn't able to reach you. Please leave a message or call my office at-"Boruto frowned. That's the third time Hinata hasn't answered.

She hasn't responded to any of his texts either…

' _Geez, at the worse time too! Maybe Mom got held up with one of those long-winded patients asking multiple questions.'_

That only unfortunately left one person left.

Dad.

-X-

It's very easy to break into Naruto's office.

Or at least act like the innocent boy most of his co-workers seem to think he is that just wants to visit with his Dad for a bit. Most of these old farts haven't seen him since he was a toddler or don't know of his reputation as of late.

Shikamaru is the only one who can see right through him, stopping him from even getting halfway down the hall.

"Boruto? What are you doing here on a Friday after school?" He questioned.

' _Just act casual, don't give him any reason to look at you too much.'_ He reminded himself.

Granted, these stupid tails and fox ears were difficult to hide even with his bulkiest sweaters and jackets tucking them in.

And they were starting to itch!

"Do I need to have a reason to see my Father?" He retorted back.

Shikamaru only raised a brow. "Knowing _**you**_? Yes."

Well then.

They complete a staring match for a minute before Shikamaru lets out a groan, shaking his head.

"You're being way too troublesome like him. Naruto isn't even here; he went out for lunch and hasn't come back yet."

Typical, of course he isn't available.

But his mind wanders back to the hollow expression he held for his 12th birthday, it doesn't even seem like the same person. Definitely not the man he's been trying to get to look at him, to come home early, to _**really**_ see his accomplishments and the reason he cheated in the first place so he would witness him being nationally ranked above all the other students in the different regions…

There's a side to his Dad he's long ago buried, stories he's never told him or Hima.

"Can, can I please leave him a message then? I doubt he would see a voicemail or text until hours later." He asked more politely, hoping he doesn't sound too pathetic.

Shikamaru cracks a small grin, gesturing for him to follow and clicking the door open.

"Don't do anything too chaotic. We have a big case on Monday and if Naruto ever decides to come back, he needs to read over the defendant's and prosecutor's information."

And then he's left alone.

Naruto's office looks the same as always, stacks of various folders and files nearly reaching the ceiling. Discarded to-go Ichiraku ramen cups litter his desk and some of the ground.

At least the view is still nice!

Clouds drift over the city, sunlight making sky-rise buildings gleam in bright yellows and the wind scattering greenery about.

He shifted into his chair, the chair of the head judge and looked around his desk. Most of it is boring files he halfway reads until he comes upon a post-it note sticking to his laptop.

' _Vacation 7_ _th_ _-15_ _th_ _. Ask Shikamaru.'_

His screensaver is new too, an image of them taken at the beginning of the year to ring in the New Year among a field of snow and winter lights.

"I didn't know Dad was even at some of these." Boruto muttered to himself. There are other photos that scroll across the screen, of Himawari's junior martial arts competition, him showing off a mathlete medal he had won, Mom in the garden…

There's probably more, but he's changed his password since the last time he was here.

He pulled out his phone once more, scrolling to the name he kept him under: Stupid Old Man.

' _After everything I've learned today, it doesn't seem right to keep it under this title.'_

Slowly, he deleted the characters and returned it back to what it was when he had first gotten him this phone.

Dad.

"Hey, call me back whenever you get this. It's really important; I'm at your office now." The voicemail clicks off and he swirls in his chair nervously, fox ears drooping as his tails swished about a bit frantically.

' _W_ _here are Mom and Dad at?'_

 _-x-_

 _Yes, where are Naruto and Hinata? As I sort of figured while sneaking in writing time and posting this, my plans for the epilogue were too long and I didn't want to cram it all into one so I broke it into 2 parts! Tsundere Boruto and Sarada are so much fun to write, actually this whole chapter was fun! Just how long is Boruto going to be able to hide his fox features from his friends? Any thoughts, let me know!_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	27. Intergenerational Part 2

**Epilogue: Intergenerational Part 2**

' _Someone's coming.'_

Fox ears twitch: A man's laugh.

Then again as another voice comes: A softer subdued giggle.

And their footsteps are approaching fast.

Boruto hurriedly leapt out of Naruto's seat, was he already back? Or was this someone else? It wouldn't look good if one of his many other assistants caught him in here, especially since Shikamaru had been nice enough to unlock the door to let him in.

Quickly, he moved behind a stack of files and boxes in the corner, crouching down as low as he could get to the ground as the door clicked open.

"I still say Ichiraku's is the best, though Chef Masa's does serve some good sushi I'll admit!" Naruto laughed, Hinata trailing after him inside.

"Well, I'm just glad you were willing to give it a fair chance."

' _Mom and Dad! They're okay; so why haven't they been answering any of their messages?'_

As if to answer his question then, Hinata pulled out her phone to check the time, sighing when she realized it was still off and instead glanced towards her wristwatch. "Oh, no! It's already past 3! I needed to be back at the office to close up at 2."

Naruto shrugged, poking at her cheeks affectionately. "Don't forget, _**you**_ were the one who suggested we start turning off our phones when we went out for these lunch dates."

Hinata huffed, glancing away from his smirk. "Only because they would ring and buzz so much we could hardly get a proper conversation in! And you've been so busy lately, we've both been really…"

He expected his Dad to sigh or quietly nod in agreement, but his fingers instead reach back for her face and a shade of red lights her cheeks at seeing his serious expression.

"We have the time now." He murmurs.

Hinata laughed, shaking her head in disagreement. "Not really."

Boruto winced, stomach clenching. ' _This can't be happening…'_

Surely Mom isn't going to give into his Dad's horrible attempts at flirting, right? Because they both have work left to do and need to be responsible.

"We shouldn't." She whispers on, though a small grin etches up her lips as Naruto grabs her phone away out of reach.

"Just a few minutes together won't hurt. We're already late anyways."

Hinata hesitates for only the briefest of seconds, face darkening as she watches Naruto move to lock the door.

He smirks cheekily as he strides back to her, swerving her back into his arms.

"So nobody can interrupt us."

' _No!'_

"Well…as long as nobody can walk in us."

' _No, please! I'm still in here!"_

Naruto carries her then to the edge of his desk with practiced ease, sliding paperwork and files out of the way. He pushes her white coat off, ruffling with the top buttons of her shirt.

"All I can think about working on right now is _**you**_." He breathed into her neck.

And Boruto sickeningly realizes they've done this before.

The queasiness increases tenfold, Hinata leaning into Naruto as her arms come to wrap around his neck. He faintly sees the sight of fox ears and tails mirroring his own before the sound of their kissing makes him squeeze his eyes shut, accidentally slamming back into the boxes.

Crap.

Naruto's ears jerk, turning to the source of the noise. "What was that?"

Hinata frowns, following his gaze. "I'm not sure."

His eyes don't move from his direction and Boruto swallows, hoping and praying every bit of him is out of sight.

"Hinata, I don't think we're alone."

' _Nothing is going my way today.'_

All it takes is one shove of the boxes tossed aside like feathers and he's discovered.

And both is parents gasp, yes this really is his worst nightmare.

"Boruto!"

Hinata quickly shuffles to properly redress while Naruto only looks him over, cerulean eyes widening in surprise.

"Since when…did you get fox ears and a tail?"

Boruto slowly stood back up, frowning at Naruto's own features. Just minutes ago he hadn't had those burnt orange fox ears or tail either.

"I could ask you the same thing."

-X-

The room feels 10 times hotter.

Naruto drums his fingers slowly against his mahogany desk, sunlight making it shine an auburn glow. Hinata leans next to him, face still a rosy hue, though her lips are set in one of her firm lines that makes him far too nervous to speak.

Finally, Naruto sighs and he stiffens as lavender and blue fall upon him.

"Boruto, you could've come to me if you went to the hospital. I would've paused any case or patient I was working with for you." Hinata speaks first.

The knot in his chest twists tighter, reminding of everything he could've done better over the last few hours…

Days.

"I-I didn't want to worry you. I thought this might go away if I handled it on my own." He grumbled.

Naruto coughs, swirling in his chair uncomfortably. "We both admit it was wrong to keep our phones off, but you didn't need to convince Shikamaru to allow you to break into my office without my presence and…you should've said something if you were here."

Boruto squirmed, anger bubbling up. "I didn't break in! Besides, if we weren't on the third floor right now I would've gone out the window!"

The resulting pain from the fall would probably be less than having to experience listening _**and**_ watching his parents fool around.

"When did this start?" Hinata questions to get them back on topic.

"This morning." Boruto replies, gazing at them once more with eagerness. At last, he was going to get the answers he needed, hopefully before he left this office he would be sans fox ears and tails.

Naruto sighs in relief at that, nodding towards Hinata who smiled as well. "Good, you were still home then."

"So…who was the trigger?" Hinata breathes out, eyes sparkling in interest as she leaned away from the desk.

Boruto only blinked, frown returning. ' _Trigger?'_

"We mean your crush, this usually comes on with the start of attraction in somebody. Puberty isn't the same exactly in our family as you've found out." Naruto explains.

Sarada bubbles up to the forefront of his thoughts and he feels his tails jerk.

No, there's no way it's _**her.**_ No way can he tell them that Sarada might be the cause of all this…

"I-I it's no one. I woke up like this that's all." He asserts.

Naruto crosses his arms while Hinata arches a brow. It's impossible to even be convincing in his lies having them scrutinize him like this.

And instead of rambling up another excuse, his parents start coming up with their own.

"Oh, it's that one girl Hinata! You know, the one who keeps her hair in braided pigtails? With the purple hair."

Hinata tapped her chin in thought before snapping her fingers. "You mean the class representative?"

' _Sumire?'_

Why was that Dad's first conclusion?

Naruto beams, nodding his head. "Yeah, that's the one! I believe her name was Sumire. Her father was an extremist so much so that she nearly followed in his footsteps…"

"Hmm, I don't know Naruto. I always thought Bolt was beginning to like Sarada." Hinata mused, eyes gazing back toward him with a passing smirk.

She says it so casually, maybe Mom has noticed the way he bickers with her without trying to truly make her upset, the way he scoots himself closer whenever she stops by for lunch or dinner, and his horrible responses to her rare compliments.

"Sasuke's daughter? I wonder how his reaction would be to that." Naruto muttered.

Hinata simply shrugged, leaning her head against the palm of her hand. "Well, why do you think it's Sumire?"

He wanted to know too.

Because as friendly as he was with Sumire, he knew his heart didn't lurch, palms didn't sweat, and his body certainly didn't react like _**this**_ in her presence.

Naruto sunk down in his chair, hint of scarlet warming his face. "Ah don't laugh, but she reminds me of you. Same shy personality behind that need to be up to her father's standards even though she's strong. I thought considering how much Bolt fought for her to stay at the school that he was developing feelings for her."

He laughed weakly as he finished his reasoning, Hinata hovering again back over him with a smile.

"Oh Naruto, you know I would never laugh at your explanations! Besides, you make a good point. If it weren't for the way I've seen Bolt and Sarada act around each other as of late, I would've guessed Sumire too."

She giggled, tussling up his spiky locks as he sat up and tugged at her to come into his lap. "I'm sure we can _**agree**_ on some other things though."

"Excuse me I'm still here!" Boruto snaps, jolting his parents out of whatever 'game' they were about to start playing all over again.

Geez, they talked so easily about his love life in between their own teasing banter. It was time for some answers.

Now.

"Dad come on, I know I saw you with fox ears and tail just a few minutes ago and now they're gone. How do I get the cure too? Are there certain ingredients I need to go out and buy from the store to eat or drink?" He asked rapidly.

A look of puzzlement crosses Naruto's face and the coil in his chest returns as the blueness of his eyes darkens.

"What cure?"

-X-

The sky takes on a stream of fiery reds and oranges at dusk, bundle of grey clouds in the distance threatening for storms overnight.

The ground is cold beneath him, tails coming to wrap around him like a ball as he stays glued in place to his same earlier hiding spot.

Naruto's words can't stop repeating over and over, like a warped cracked disc in his head.

' _Honestly Boruto, don't you think if there was a cure I would've used it on_ _ **myself**_ _a long time ago?'_

Yes. No. It hurts to keep thinking about this.

"How long are you going to stay like that?" His voice questions above him, Naruto's stare burning into his back.

Hinata has gone on ahead home when it became clear he wasn't going to get up, even knowing how he'll be punished for ignoring their demands for him to listen.

"This is embarrassing, how can there be no cure? You don't have them right now so you must've done something; this is your fault for passing onto me your terrible genes." He huffed.

Naruto crouched down beside him, shaking his head with a small laugh. "Why is it my fault when I never wanted it either? Anyways, I can assure you I used no tricks or elixirs. It took years of effort to learn to relax to make them go away faster. And usually they only pop out when I'm around your Mom in private so…"

Boruto made something of a gagging noise, finally sitting up so he could face him.

"Really, you're lucky you were at home when this all started. I happened to be in the locker rooms after seeing all the girls come in for practice, gym class was just beginning. But I freaked, absolutely had no idea how to react and most people screamed and ran off when I eventually had to join the rest of the class from being dragged out by the coach. I don't think I went to school for a whole month or so after that." He recalled.

" _I'm used to the looks of hate and malice by now. Maybe for this year though, I'll make everyone's wishes come true and just…die."_

His voice had been so somber, lost.

He scoots and presses his head against his chest, Naruto pauses, frozen at him showing such open affection before he wraps an arm loosely around him.

"You're going to be okay Bolt."

Fingers grip at the edges of his shirt, glancing up to see his Dad's soft smile and the pain twists again at him.

"I saw the tapes." He whispers.

Naruto blinks, grin falling apart. "Tapes?"

Boruto swallows, nodding. "In the attic."

And he watches as his blue irises slowly clear in realization. At knowing everything he's seen. When he grins again, he can see the familiar twitch of it being fake.

"I didn't realize the old clunker was still up there or that even worked." Naruto hummed, scratching a hand through his hair slowly.

His gaze slowly focuses back to him, sighing at seeing his frown. "Why were you even up there?"

"I had to hide from Sarada and Mitsuki."

A genuine snicker erupts at that. "Makes sense! Listen, it's true I was depressed during those early birthday videos. I had gotten tired of pretending to be happy, pretending I felt fine. What changed was that I stopped feeling sorry for myself and letting every cruel word said to me get under my skin."

' _But I guess Bolt has never felt that way. He's always been popular as far as what I've seen, always surrounded by friends…'_

"I-I'm sorry. I mean for everything, for cheating when I shouldn't have even if I wouldn't have gotten a perfect score. And if I had known about your past, I wouldn't have ever said all those cruel things either about you or have-"

"It's okay Bolt; really; I mean…I never told you or Hima because they weren't happy memories. I know you don't hate me." Naruto interrupted his jabbering, holding up a hand to stop him.

Boruto scowled, pushing back from him slightly. "You can't even let me apologize properly!"

Though anything he wants to say gets stuck again in his throat as Naruto tugs him back into a hug. And as much as he wants to resist, his body shifts and starts to crumple back into him.

"I know you're sorry about the cheating incident, we both know you're better than that and are going to move past it. I've never thought that you hated me since you can never say hate me with a straight face or actually looking at me I've noticed over time." He stated quietly.

"And the key to making these fox features go away is to stay calm, no matter the situation. For example, I know you tried to hack into my computer or at least looked at it when you came in here, but making my password anything ramen related would be too easy, even for me." Naruto mused.

Boruto stiffened, even with his messing around with Mom he had noticed little things were off about his desk.

"But it's okay! In the same way, you have to not let your emotions get to you Bolt. It's dangerous in our case when that happens." He continued.

' _What does that mean? How can I find a place to relax when I'm at school or hanging out with everybody and these accidentally pop out?'_

He pushes the thoughts away before they make him too antsy, switching his position in his arms.

' _Dad's warm.'_

His wall clock ticks by in the distance, the world beginning to blur as he shuts his eyes.

When he opens them again, the ground is moving beneath him.

"Where are we?" He slurs out, the sky has become a pitch black, streetlights flickering on casting white glows against fences and the pavement.

"Heading home." Naruto replies, adjusting him on his back.

Wait, he's carrying him?! No, this is horrible! What if one of his friends sees this?

"Don't worry, nobody is going to see your tails or ears. They disappeared as soon as you fell asleep!" He chirped.

Boruto shook his head, trying to kick him with his legs to no avail. "That's not the point; put me down! I look like a baby being carried like this you know!"

Naruto paused for a second, before re-tightening his hold on him. "Oh relax, it's not like you're heavy! You used to love having me give you piggyback rides! Besides, how else was I going to get you back to the house?"

Well, waking him up for starters…

"And if I really wanted to embarrass you in front of your friends I could bring up your frog dance and song from kindergarten that you did for show and tell. I still remember how it goes-"

"Okay, okay; I get your point!" He hissed, stopping him from breaking into singing terribly off-key.

They walk the rest of the way in silence, Naruto yawning and stretching out his legs when they reach the last block before the house.

Maybe he can get away with hiding in his room the rest of the weekend.

That is until Naruto just _**has**_ to pressure him again.

"So, be honest. Is it Sarada or Sumire? I won't tell anyone, well except Hinata!"

The tails and ears return in an instant.

"Why do you need to know?!"

-X-

Moonlight falls over Boruto's sleeping figure, light snores echoing throughout the room as he turned once more in his sleep.

' _He sleeps like me.'_

Because he hasn't even noticed he's stepped back into his room to check on his fox status.

He had probably crashed shortly after he had set him down, throwing the blankets over his head until he decided to leave.

"Are they gone again?" Hinata whispers from the door, poking her head in to see.

Naruto gives a slight nod, tiptoeing back out to beside her. "It will be like that for a while. Coming and going, especially if you bring up Sarada's name."

A smile plays upon her lips. "I knew it."

They shut back the door carefully. Himawari already deep into slumber huddled among a sea of her most favorite stuffed animals, her prized fuchsia panda manning the space under her arms.

Their children were growing right before their eyes.

The wooden ends at the edge of their stairs are littered with the scratch marks from counting how tall their getting, old paintings and designs still in the keepsake boxes in their room…

"Will this happen to Himawari too?" Hinata suddenly asks, sighing at Naruto's scowl.

He never liked or broached the topic about their daughter growing up, somehow coming to hate or dislike him in the same way Boruto has.

"Naruto, they're only about 2 years apart. Himawari will be a preteen/teenager soon as well." She nudges him.

A low grunt escapes him, hands reaching and curving to wrap around her sides.

" _ **Lilac**_ , I prefer we change the topic. We never did get a chance to finish what we started in the office after all." He breathed softly against her neck, hairs prickle up and he smirks as her pale skin flushes a deep red.

"I haven't heard you call me that name in years. Not since Jewel After Hours…"

The nights where she first whispered sweet pleasures to him only through a cheap phone, hiding in the shadows of dark corners away from the moans and groans that usually littered the main rooms.

"Wanna change that?" He challenged, scarlet encompassing his eyes as he hoisted her up.

Nails scratch and dig into his shoulders, tiny crescents left in the wake of a falling high and soft moans. He kisses at the bruises forming along her neck, heaving himself up from her chest as his thrusts come to an end.

"I worry about him; Boruto I mean. We've finally sort of connected again, but I don't know how he'll handle the transforming." He murmurs as their eyes meet again.

Hinata smiles, brushing her fingers lightly up and down against his arms. "Well, I'm sure he'll follow your advice as best he can to relax, but you know how he can be. Looking cool and stylish is important to him more than I think such things ever mattered to you."

She squeezed at his hands at seeing his continued uncertainty.

"Bolt will mistakes, dear. Himawari too. Nobody was perfect with these fox features when they first started showing up."

A silly grin climbs up his face. "I was!"

Poking at his sides breaks him into a snicker though. "You liar; I clearly remember you growling at our friends!"

-X-

' _Sunglasses? No, too obvious. Wool cap; would be weird to wear with all this heat…'_

Ugh, it seems like it will be impossible to hide any potential fox ears or tails popping out with it being so hot.

He's somehow managed to avoid Sarada and Mitsuki the entire weekend, Mom and Dad giving various excuses when they stop by though Himawari took a bit _**too**_ much pleasure in throwing out embarrassing stories each time they visited.

But today is the last day of school, the day awards and certificates are passed out and all lockers must be cleaned out.

Including his.

Any ideas of passing it onto Himawari to grab any prizes and give her his locker combination are shut down with a single glare from Mom.

" _If I hear again from the faculty that you've skipped again, then you can be sure your friends_ _ **will**_ _find out about more than just your fox ears and tails…"_

The warning was enough for him to set his alarm an hour early.

And now he sits at the table with everyone finishing up breakfast, even Dad having adjusted his morning routine for him. Cerulean eyes brighten as he accepts his offer for green tea to soothe him.

"It's going to be an easy day Bolt, remember the point is to relax." Naruto repeated over.

He nodded, forcing on a small smile. He wished he could share in his confidence that the day would be smooth sailing.

"We'll see you when you two get home." Hinata calls out to them as he adjusts on his backpack, Himawari already at the door tying on her shoes.

"There you are!" A familiar voice rings out as soon as he creaks the door open, Sarada at the end of the entrance.

Goodbye, smooth sailing.

The wind shuffles up her ebony hair, of course she's wearing that same stupid striped skirt from that day only with a red floral top this time.

He gulps down the forming lump. ' _This is going to be an easy day, I have to relax as Dad said.'_

Before he can say anything she marches up to him, getting far too close to his personal space.

Mitsuki does nothing to stop her, smiling pleasantly with a wave. "Glad you're feeling better!"

"So just _**where**_ have you been all weekend?! Too good for us now to answer any of our texts or calls, huh?"

He quickly shook his head, taking a step back as he felt now quickly familiar warm sensation rush across his body.

"Didn't Mom and Dad tell you I was sick in bed with the stomach flu?"

At least, he hopes that's the excuse they gave them.

Sarada shakes her head, jabbing a finger against his chest. "Hima said you had fever and a bad cough! So which was it? Or are you going to have trouble remembering which story you gave each person who stopped by?"

And luckily, Mitsuki finally decides to step in; situating himself between the pair.

"No need to be so harsh Sarada, after all; _**you**_ were the one who kept asking me excessively if Boruto was hospitalized or dying and that we needed to go visit every hospital/clinic in Konoha to make sure."

Pink brims her cheeks as she stumbles back, fixing her glare from Boruto to him.

"W-What?! I-I never wanted to do that! Don't make things up!" She sputtered, sighing at his cheery grin before turning to go.

"Let's just get moving already! I'm not going to be late because of you." She scowled, walking on ahead.

He sends Mitsuki a grateful grin who only waves it off. The sparkle in his golden orbs makes him wonder how much he truly knows and simply isn't saying…

The day is quickly growing warmer, sunlight passing over the grasslands and forests creating bright patches along the riverbanks and flowers. Maybe this year he can convince Mom and Dad to go up to the mountains to explore the caves or to the beaches in neighboring countries.

' _It's been so long since we've all gone on a vacation somewhere...'_

"So, you'll need to partner up. When you've found your teammate, head up to me to get your assignment." Mr. Aburame breaks him from thoughts and his looks back into the room to see his fellow classmates scrambling around.

' _Um, what's going on?'_

And then he sees it written in neat white chalk at the front: End of the Year Scavenger Hunt.

Oh right, Mr. Aburame _**had**_ mentioned it excitedly over the passing days he recalled, oddly excited and considering it the perfect 'bonding' moment for them to remember back on years from now.

He frowned, almost wanting to sink into his chair to remain without a partner as he watched his peers quickly break into pairs. It's too late to be invisible with all the antics he's done over the year though and he smells her presence without even having to turn.

Sarada.

"Don't have a partner yet? I guess it can't be helped then." She hummed, plopping down into the empty desk beside him.

Boruto blinked, glancing around. Indeed it looked like he had no choice, Mitsuki sending him a quick nod before turning back to Shikadai.

It seems he's betrayed him.

"We're going to explore the open field behind the school. You and your partner will have an hour to find all the items on the list. The top 3 teams that find the most items will get a prize. Good luck to all!" Shino announced as everyone started to break out of the classroom.

Sarada nudges him forward and he glances down at the list. It's based off of a variety of objects and topics they studied over the year: fossil, pinecone, two different types of leaves or flowers, sedimentary rock, etc.

"This shouldn't be hard. I already have an idea of where we can find the rock and fossil."

Boruto just follows along, keeping quiet. If he doesn't think about her, about the way she smells, the way she keeps brushing up on him…

He won't lose control.

"You're being so weird; you haven't said anything since we came out here. If it's because of how angry I was before that whole cheating scandal; I'm sorry." Sarada notes, arching a brow at his continued silence. They walk along a rocky path by a stream, the only sounds coming from the ripples in the water and the nearby laughs and shouts from their classmates.

The underlying concern makes his stomach toss, glancing away from her before it can affect him any deeper.

"It's fine; I want to move past that, besides what's there to say other than I was stupid for doing it?" He replies easily, though she's right. Normally he would suggest going off the beaten path into the woods or into the farther off fields to find more extravagant items not even on the list…

She brushed a hand against his forehead then making him nearly jump. Somehow she can't hear his frantically beating heart or see the canines of his teeth arise.

"Hmm, you don't have a fever from what I can feel."

He pushes her hand away a bit too roughly, the hair on his body prickles up faster and he quickly glances down as he tries to relax his breathing. "I'm not sick."

"Then why are you being so moody?!" She huffed, grabbing back his arm and forcing him to stare at her.

Her dark orbs are wide in worry, crimson beginning to seep into them and he struggles not to simply shove her off and run.

' _Crap. I'm losing this…'_

"You." He whispers.

It's too soft for her to hear and his gut rolls tighter when she steps back into his personal zone.

"What?" She breathes.

He bites his lip until the metallic taste of blood comes through, but still it isn't enough as he feels a sudden mass upon his head and back.

They're back.

"You. I like you and it makes _**this**_ happen to me; happy now?" He blurts out in a rush before taking off for the tall grass. His name is shouted from a few passerby, but that only makes his pace quicken.

He doesn't wait to hear her response or see her probable horrified reaction.

And she doesn't stop him.

It's only when Sarada gets home hours later, surprised to see Mama back early talking with Papa over coffee can she utter out what she heard and freeze all conversation.

"Boruto likes me."

-X-

It's not like Sasuke to interrupt his morning processions.

He stands fixedly in his office in between co-workers giving him new files and forms to sign. In 30 minutes, he must precede over one of his most difficult cases as a judge so far regarding the murder of a well-liked officer and an equally well-liked banker who erupted in a moment of weakness at learning of the other's discretions involving his family…

The duo have some of the best lawyers working with them and the public is just as divided over the high-profile matter.

And yet, he still doesn't move.

"Sasuke, can you tell me what the heck you want already?! It's nice to have you back in the city, but you already gave me your reports yesterday." Naruto snapped.

"I don't care about your work. I've come here on family business, I guess you could call it an emergency." He responded flatly.

Naruto stood up at that. "Emergency?! Bastard, why didn't you say so earlier? What's going on, are Hinata and Sakura okay? Or are the kids-"

"Your son likes my daughter." He cuts him off plainly.

Naruto paused, unsure if he heard him correctly. "Huh?"

"Your son likes my daughter. When did this happen?" He repeats.

If it weren't for the seriousness of his tone, Naruto would've laughed. Being away on business trips meant he wasn't always in the know of Konoha gossip he shared with him. (Not that he ever cared about relatively anything he told him though…)

But he doesn't have a good answer for him this time.

Especially considering it involved Sarada.

"I don't know, maybe for a while now. What's wrong with that though?"

Onyx eyes narrowed. "He has _**your**_ genes. And he's at the age when you started to first have those…features."

Naruto snorted, crossing his arms. "Yeah, he's started getting them. Bolt's not a bad person, you know this from having trained him yourself with some martial arts and business."

Not that he can understand why his son looks up to Sasuke, _**he's**_ the cooler of the two!

"That was before I knew he had crush on Sarada."

Amusement pushed through as a grin edged up his lips. "Geez Sasuke, I never imagined you would be so overprotective! This is so cute, wait until Sakura hears about you barging into my office to demand your daughter not date my son!"

"Hn. I'm not 'demanding' anything moron. I'm just going to be watching him closely now. Sarada is smart enough to stay safe if he does or tries anything."

Naruto is still snickering even as he leaves his office.

"Whatever you say!" He answers in a sing-song manner.

Idiot still never takes anything important even years later.

-X-

His appetite is gone.

Whose idea was it to invite Sarada over for dinner?

Himawari excitedly waves her in from his corner view upstairs, guess he can't blame this on Mom or Dad.

Her presence instantly makes his tails and ears return just as he had gotten them to go away after two long showers.

And so he lies underneath the blankets of his bed, ignoring the knocks that come and go to his door.

"I never knew the books I had read on the Uzumaki family were true." A soft voice eventually makes him pause at his game and peek out from the fortress of sheets.

"How did you get in here? I locked the door."

Sarada grins, holding up a bobby bin to the light. "Honestly, are you going to stop looking at me forever now?"

Boruto turns away from her, scoffing into his pillows.

She settles down onto his bedspread, sighing. "I…I'm not scared. I was a little startled yes when I saw you suddenly had a tail and ears sprout out of you so I went to do some research at the library about it."

' _Of course you did.'_

"It's weird, the rest of the day went by in a haze after you ran off. Everyone asked what had happened to you, you moved so fast it was like you _**really**_ were an animal. They mostly thought you were just joking around and you brought the tails and ears as a prop for an end of the year prank." She explained.

"But I just kept thinking about those 3 words you said..."

He tossed off his blankets to face her then, squirming when he saw her cheeks were growing hot as well.

"It wasn't a joke." He mutters.

Fingers twitch nervously and hesitate for a second, coming to rest at the edge of her hand.

"I didn't think it was a lie." She hums and fox ears twitch at seeing her sincere grin.

She giggles when he creates a cocoon again around himself.

"It's sweet, knowing I have this effect on you!" She teases, poking at said ears until he shoos her hands away.

When he works up the nerve to poke his head out again, Sarada is still lingering above him, strands of her black hair falling out to the sides as her glasses slip down a bit.

She slowly clears her throat, leaning closer. "Um, just for the record and don't let it get to your head or anything, but…I like you too."

And her lips heat the end of his cheek, teetering close to the beginnings of his own lips if he just turns his head a bit…

Almost.

"Hey Sarada, maybe you can convince Bolt to eat a little or some dessert! I don't want him to be hungry despite his grumpiness." Naruto's voice breaks through and they leap apart so fast his head slams against the wall.

Naruto studied their blushing expressions, choking on a laugh. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt! Though you two are too young to be sneaking off for a rendezvous."

Boruto groaned, moving to stand and casually push his Dad back out.

Uncle Sasuke will know about this by morning and at worst, it will leak out to the rest of their friends and classmates before the week is over.

Sarada smiles nervously beside him though when he looks back over to her and the knots in chest finally loosen somewhat at not having to hide.

He wasn't alone in this.

-x-

Extra!

' _This hurts!'_

It's the fourth time she's awakened, stomach feeling like it's clawing at her again. The burning sensation runs from her lower belly down to the tips of her toes, no amount of pain relievers or heat packs seeming to help.

' _I don't want to wake Mama or Papa up either. It seems like it's almost morning anyways; I'll ask them for help when they're awake.'_ Himawari noted, peering out her window to see a hint of orange dusting the sky.

It's 4:28 AM.

Blue eyes sleepily drift from her clock to the mirror and her head pounds when she does a double-take at her reflection before glancing down to her wet bedspread.

' _No…No way.'_

"Hima, it's time to get up or we'll be late! Didn't you set your alarm?" Boruto questioned, nudging at her blankets to no avail a few hours later.

She normally would be up first waking _**him**_ , especially knowing how excited she had been for this trip to these beachside villas with Grandpa and the others even coming along.

"I told you I'm not going anymore!" She growled, reinforcing her hold at his tugging.

Their back and forth only lasts a minute before her sheets begin to tear, Boruto finally catching a glimpse of her.

The ripped blankets fall to the ground silently, eyes wide as he steps back. ' _Since when did she…?'_

"I told you not to look!" Cobalt orbs flashing a mix of white and red.

And she leaps in for the attack then.

"Where's Hima? We'll be late for the train if we don't get moving." Naruto questions as Boruto trudges downstairs minutes later looking worse for wear, Hinata looking him over in concern.

He only nods in the direction of upstairs, shaking his head. "She's refusing to come down; maybe Mom can persuade her."

Naruto frowned, pointing to himself. "What about me? She won't stay mad at seeing her sweet Papa's face!"

Boruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah well your 'sweet Hima' just bit me and attempted to scratch my arms off!" Rolling up his sleeves to show an array of growing red and teeth marks.

Hinata casted Naruto a look, Himawari's 11th birthday _**had**_ been just a week ago…

"I'll get to the bottom of this." He noted, gesturing for the two to head to the car. Himawari sits bundled up in darkness when he approaches, blue eyes peeking out before she lets out a huff.

"I told Bolt to get Mama…"

Naruto smiles, stepping in closer and ignoring her hisses. "Aw, don't growl at me sweetie. It's just Papa."

"Papa can't help with this!" She snaps, twisting away from his touch despite it making her dark blue fox ears and tail briefly show.

But those didn't seem to be what was truly making her so upset…

Not that they were helping.

"I need Mom for this Dad, please go call her." Himawari attempted once more, scooting until she was back at the top of her bed.

"First tell me why I can't help _**and**_ what you're hiding." He replies, pulling her blankets out of reach with ease and pausing at stain of red upon the bottom layer of sheets.

"I-I think I started my period overnight." She whispers, snatching back her blankets quickly as her face became a dark pink.

"…"

Hinata won't stop laughing over it during the train ride. "Naruto, it wasn't _**that**_ much blood, you made it sound as if it was all over the bed and not just a tiny spot in the middle!"

"Well, it seemed like a lot with the way she kept trying to cover it, you know! No wonder she kept asking for you." He grumbled.

He turned back to their sleeping children then, relieved neither seemed to be antsy or in pain.

' _Can we handle this?'_

Boruto hadn't made it easy in the past year controlling his fox features after all and now Himawari was going to add to that.

"We're in this together." Hinata's soft voice gently brings him back and he nods, tugging her to rest her head against his shoulder.

They had handled so much over the years already from their first encounter through a call line…

And now dealing with their _**two**_ hormonal kids?

It was easy in comparison.

-X-

 _Dear readers,_

 _First and foremost, I want to thank all you of who have taken time out to read this story; especially those who have stuck with me all the way through in getting all of my thoughts out! I always appreciate hearing from you all and I never imagined this idea I got from being stuck inside due to flooding and storms would grow into this. I'm glad if I was able to bring a smile and laugh out of you as I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm going to get back to writing out Compounds and Tagged so look forward to those and any other ideas I may get, but for now I'm signing off on another completed story!_

 _With much love,_

 _Midnight Rain19_

 _Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


End file.
